Princesse de Sang Mêlé
by Snapy49
Summary: Et si Lily et Rogue s'étaient mariés ? Le monde aurait forcement été différent ! Mais que ce passe-t-il quand Lily et une mystérieuse jeune femme font irruption à l'école Poudlard de notre espace temps, celui que nous connaissons avec un Severus solitaire ? Quel lien pourrait se créer avec cette jeune fille avec une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front ?
1. Un passé différent

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à Harley, ma correctrice !

Voilà une nouvelle fan fiction qui j'espère vous plaira, elle sera plutôt longue car j'ai déjà 50 chapitres de préparés et je n'ai pas encore fini. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un passé différent**

La fuite, le froid, la faim, la fatigue. C'est la loi des quatre F que ces deux femmes connaissaient bien depuis quelques temps. Plus le temps passait et moins les soutiens étaient nombreux et plus l'avenir semblait sombre et périlleux. Possédant toutes deux un foulard pour couvrir leurs chevelures rousses elles ne pouvaient que courir, transplaner avec la forme qu'elle avait était bien plus qu'imprudent. La seule chose qui leur donnait la force d'avancer était qu'elles étaient là l'une pour l'autre, la mère et la fille unies contre tous. Jamais elles ne devraient être capturées par des Mangemorts, trop de leurs amis et famille avaient donné leur vie pour elles. Des sortilèges fusaient de partout, certains meurtriers, mais les deux sorcières répliquaient de toutes leurs forces. On se serait cru dans une pluie d'étoiles filantes illuminant la sombre forêt de leurs lumières mortelles et douloureuses. Un sortilège sépara pourtant la mère et la fille, cette dernière se sentant aspirée par une force inconnue. Tout devint blanc, étourdissant puis ses forces lui revinrent.

Poudlard, elle était à Poudlard, mais tous semblaient différents et pourtant semblable en même temps. La Grande Salle l'entourait et des centaines de paires d'yeux étaient à présent braqués sur elle. Reconnaissant quelques personnes ici et là ce fut précisément quand elle croisa le regard d'un sorcier en particulier qu'elle pensait rêver. « Impossible, tu es mort dans mes bras, mais comment … » pensa-t-elle encore confuse de tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle recula de quelques mètres et se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée ici en passant par une sorte de faille se présentant comme un vortex encore ouvert devant elle. Aucuns mots n'arrivaient à sortir de sa bouche et c'est quand un grand sorcier avec une longue barbe blanche se leva et s'apprêtât à parler que le vortex reprit de son activité. Une immense silhouette pâle et terrifiante lui fit alors face. La sorcière était terrifiée par l'homme ou plutôt la créature qui se tenait devant elle, pourtant il ne fallait rien laisser paraître, montrer ses faiblesses c'était laisser une opportunité à l'ennemi de les utiliser à son avantage. Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas défait l'un de l'autre comme si chacun tentait de lire dans l'esprit de son adversaire. Mais qu'en était-il de sa mère ? Avait-elle pu fuir ou la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne devant elle était un aveu de sa nouvelle condition d'orpheline …

\- _Bien bien bien, Eileen tu m'en as donné du fil à retordre ! Je te félicite, peu de sorciers et sorcières peuvent se vanter d'un tel exploit, je t'applaudirais presque_.

 _\- Quel honneur, je serais presque flattée si ce compliment ne venait pas d'un être que je hais au plus haut point_.

\- _Attention à ta façon de t'adresser à ton Seigneur et Maître ma chère, si tu es encore en vie c'est uniquement parce que je suis toujours hésitant sur ce que je dois faire de toi, tu aurais fait un si bon Mangemort …_

\- _Plutôt mourir que de devenir un de vos sbires vous léchant les pieds quotidiennement, je suis Eileen Rogue et en tant que telle je ne m'agenouillerais jamais devant vous, de par mon père j'ai acquis une certaine fierté et j'y tiens_.

Toute la salle était restée muette à l'arrivée de Lord Voldemort plus vivant que jamais dans le centre même de l'école mais là c'était un air choqué qui s'était installé sur leurs visages en entendant le nom de famille de la jeune femme. Rogue ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Un Trio à la table des Gryffondor semblait effaré par cela mais par-dessus tout tentait de comprendre. Le Professeur Rogue en question étant assis à la table des enseignants, il n'avait pas quitté une seule minute la sorcière des yeux depuis son arrivée. Elle ressemblait temps à _**Elle,**_ une femme qu'il avait tant aimée mais morte depuis bien des années maintenant, ses yeux lui jouaient-ils un tour plus que sadique en faisant revivre son amour d'autrefois devant lui ? Il était resté statique sans rien laisser paraître mais le chaos avait pris ses aises dans sa tête. La sorcière qu'il avait sous ses yeux portait son nom de famille ainsi que le prénom de sa mère, elle était rousse comme _**Elle,**_ et pourtant avait les yeux des Rogues … Restant attentif, et prêt à réagir au besoin il écouta la suite de l'échange qu'il trouvait des plus surprenant, beaucoup seraient déjà mort pour avoir tenu autant tête à Voldemort.

\- _Je perds patience, la cicatrice que vous portez au front depuis votre enfance ne vous donne pas tous les droits ma chère et j'ai fait mon choix, si vous n'êtes pas avec nous alors vous serez simplement éliminée._

\- _Je ne compte pas me laisser faire si c'est ce que vous pensez, je suis la fille qui a survécu vous vous souvenez ? J'ai bien l'intention de garder ce surnom._

Les deux avaient sorti leurs baguettes, chacune en direction de l'autre, lui était persuadé qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre un sorcier aussi puissant que sa personne. De son côté Eileen sentait sa dernière heure arrivée, mais elle allait se battre jusqu'au bout et ferait ce qu'elle pourrait pour l'emmener avec elle dans la tombe. Le duel allait s'engager quand une silhouette grande, fine et rousse fit son apparition, baguette contre la gorge du Seigneur Noir et un air déterminé dans les yeux. La salle entière retint alors son souffle, quand d'autres étaient bouche bée, la femme qui venait d'apparaître n'était autre que Lily Evans, mariée Potter ici et accessoirement morte depuis une bonne quinzaine d'années.

 _\- Baissez votre baguette, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous ferez du mal à ma fille sale monstre._

Severus crut qu'il allait en avoir une crise cardiaque, elle était là sous ses yeux. Elle était en vie et semblait être la mère d'Eileen. Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ? Comment une telle chose pouvait arriver, quel sortilège avait engendré tout cela !? Et Eileen, il venait à peine de remarquer qu'elle avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, la même que Potter … Le dit Harry Potter était scotché devant la vue de sa mère, vivante et combative pour sauver sa fille, il était absolument perdu et avait remarqué que son professeur de potion tout comme le directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas l'air plus au courant que lui de ce qui se déroulait actuellement.

\- _Voici donc Lily Rogue, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vue, toutefois je ne me soucie que rarement de la vie des Sang de Bourbe._

\- _Je vous interdis d'utiliser ce terme pour désigner ma mère, elle a plus d'une sorcière dans le sang que vous de pouvoir dans votre baguette !_

La jeune fille était rouge de colère, il était impensable qu'on rabaisse sa mère ainsi et surtout devant elle. Surprenant tout le monde et surtout elle-même, elle lança un « Stupefix » sur le Mage Noir qui, ne s'y attendant pas et étant fixé sur la mère plutôt que la fille, fut envoyé à travers la faille qui sous la puissance de la projection se referma brutalement. Eileen perdit pied, elle avait donné tant d'énergie dans le sortilège qu'elle ne tenait plus sur ses genoux et ce fut les bras de sa mère qui la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle sentait la chaleur réconfortante de Lily contre elle qui passait sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste si maternel et protecteur. Un baiser vint se poser sur le front de la jeune fille, suivit d'un « Je suis fière de toi ma chérie » murmuré par une voix si douce et apaisante. Avec l'aide de sa mère, la sorcière se releva et constata que rien n'avait changé : les regards étaient toujours sur elles. Lily observa alors la pièce et croisa le regard de Severus qui avait l'air autant perturbé qu'elle et déplaça son regard sur le directeur.

\- _Désolée pour la gêne occasionnée et la peur que nous avons pu apporter ce soir à vos élèves Albus. Je … Je ne sais pas comment nous sommes arrivées ici mais je pense que nous venons d'un monde parallèle au vôtre._

Le regard curieux du grand enfant qu'était Albus Dumbledore se posa sur les deux femmes

\- _Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser à cela ma très chère Lily_ ?

\- _Au vue de certains élèves de Poudlard que je connais personnellement et qui, avant d'être tués, avaient mon âge, ainsi que le fait que vous soyez en vie comme quelques personnes dont Severus Rogue je pense que c'est assez évident Monsieur._ Avait répondu la jeune sorcière à la place de sa mère.

Eileen avait beau tenter de donner le change, d'être aussi forte que sa mère, elle était brisée par la présence de gens auxquels elle tenait mais qui ne la reconnaissaient même pas. Cherchant d'anciens amis parmi les élèves, elle croisa le regard d'un jeune homme qui était le portrait craché de James Potter mais avec les yeux de sa mère à elle, et plus étrange encore : il semblait avoir la même cicatrice qu'elle …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Alors votre avis ?


	2. Cicatrices du coeur

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à Harley, ma correctrice !

Merci à Deponia, Zeugma412, Harley, et JekoOh pour vos review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Cicatrices du coeur**

Les deux sorcières restèrent ainsi dans un silence ambiant qui amena très vite un malaise, Eileen restait contre sa mère pour y chercher un peu de réconfort. Elles furent alors conduites à l'infirmerie afin de soigner les plaies qu'elles pouvaient présenter sur le corps, mais également un repas riche leurs fut préparé car leur maigreur faisait peine à voir. Elles semblaient toutes deux redécouvrir Poudlard, Eilleen n'avait pas vu cette école au summum de sa splendeur depuis tellement longtemps « foutu guerre » pensa-t-elle. Les couloirs étaient propres et aucune peur ne semblait être présente dans l'atmosphère. En passant à côté d'Harry, Ron et Hermione en traversant la grande salle les trois jeunes sorciers avaient bien vue le regard triste et fatigué d'Eileen et instinctivement Harry avait envie d'aller vers elle, de la connaître et de pouvoir la faire sourire. Arrivées à l'infirmerie, aucune des deux femmes n'acceptaient d'être séparées de l'autre et Madame Pomfresh avait bien du mal à les ausculter.

Elle prit le temps d'appliquer un baume apaisant sur les plaies et cicatrices, Lily semblait plus faible que sa fille et il sembla évident pour l'infirmière que la sorcière avait dû privilégier le bien-être de sa fille au détriment du sien. Pomfresh leur fit boire une potion revigorante et les obligea à manger au moins un quart de leurs plats. Elles avaient tellement l'habitude de manger peu que leurs estomacs avaient dû rétrécir depuis le temps. Leur donnant après une potion de nuit sans rêve, l'infirmière dut rapprocher deux lits pour éviter de devoir séparer la mère et la fille toujours prostrées l'une contre l'autre. Bien que beaucoup de monde veuillent les voir, l'infirmière s'y opposa pour le bien-être de ses patientes. Rogue grogna mais savait qu'elle avait raison, il fit un signe de la tête à Albus et retourna dans ses appartements. Il se servit un verre de Whisky pur feu et observa le paysage dehors tout en laissant son esprit divagué. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire lui pour ne pas avoir droit au bonheur d'avoir Lily comme épouse et une fille. Par Merlin, il avait une fille qui avait un de ces tempéraments ! Il sourit en repensant à comment elle avait osé parler à Voldemort et avec quel acharnement elle l'avait attaqué quand il avait insulté sa mère.

De l'autre côté du château, un jeune sorcier aussi se posait des questions, il avait enfin pu voir sa mère en vie, enfin sa mère … Il ne savait même pas s'il avait le droit de la considérer ainsi car pour elle il n'avait jamais existé. Il n'avait pas quitté des yeux le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée du dortoir des Gryffondor, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à Eileen Rogue, c'était plus fort que lui elle ne quittait pas son esprit. Il sentait pertinemment qu'il avait un lien avec elle, un lien qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec personne d'autre avant c'était comme une connexion plus intense que jamais. Il se décida à lui parler dès le lendemain, c'est vrai il voulait aussi voir Lily mais c'était plus un besoin Eileen qu'une simple envie. Eileen elle aussi avait ressenti cette connexion, elle s'endormit contre sa mère en tentant de penser à autre chose mais tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était des visions désagréables de morts … Elle finit pourtant par s'endormir et ne fut réveillée que par sa mère le lendemain.

\- _Aller debout ma princesse, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on parle un peu de tout ça avant que Pompom vienne commencer sa journée._

 _\- Parler de quoi ?_

\- _Ne fais pas celle qui ne sait pas Eileen, je t'ai vu hier regarder autour de toi dans les élèves mais aussi regarder ton père. Je sais que tu as mal et que tu gardes tout pour toi, tu es comme lui !_

\- _Je … Je sais pas maman, il m'a regardé comme une étrangère et j'ai eu tellement mal sur le coup. Son regard m'a transpercé, je pense qu'un Avada Kedavra aurait eu le même effet sur moi pour le coup. Et puis il y a aussi …_

\- _Crois-moi ma puce, moi aussi ça m'a fait mal le regard de ton père, enfin de Severus, sur nous. Et tu sais tu n'es pas la seule à être peinée de tout ça mais c'est peut-être une seconde chance qu'en penses-tu ?_

\- _Je pourrais pas le remplacer même par son double, et puis en ce qui concerne papa il n'a pas l'air pareil ici, j'ai peur maman …_

La jeune femme se mit à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère et lâcha toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis la veille, seul le calme de sa mère réussit à la calmer. Dumbledore accompagné de Pompom rentra en cet instant dans l'infirmerie et fut invité par Lily malgré la scène à avancer vers eux. Eileen se calma et se leva pour se coller contre la fenêtre, sa mère resta assise sur le lit et l'observa d'un air inquiet. Le Directeur prit alors de leurs nouvelles comme il convenait avant de reprendre un air sérieux en les observant. Il admit qu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point la vie dans leur dimension paraissait être difficile voir dangereuse pour elles. Il prit le temps alors d'expliquer que si elles voulaient rester parmi eux c'était possible car la Lily de ce monde n'existait plus et qu'Eileen n'avait jamais existé aucun paradoxe ne serait créé. Eileen resta muette à la proposition de Dumbledore, elle restait fixée sur le paysage, regardant nuages et arbres bouger en fond. Elle suivait l'avis de sa mère comme elle l'avait toujours fait même si elle savait que cette dernière finirait par accepter.

Lily buvait les mots d'Albus, ce dernier insistait sur le fait que cela serait une occasion unique pour elles car il était persuadé que bien des gens qu'elles avaient connues et appréciées étaient encore en vie chez eux. Peu de gens après tout avaient l'opportunité de voir des amis, des proches disparus. Lily ne pouvait cesser de penser à Remus, Sirius, James et Severus qu'elle avait perdu chacun leur tour, elle pourrait alors les revoir et même les sauver. Elle et sa fille avaient appris tellement de choses sur Voldemort, ses forces comme ses faiblesses, peut-être qu'elles pourraient être utiles ici et leur éviter tellement de malheurs. Il y avait également d'autres points à soulever selon Albus, en effet ici un jeune garçon était né de l'union de leur Lily avec James Potter, ce garçon aurait l'occasion de connaître un peu sa mère. Il avait perdu ses deux parents le soir où Lord Voldemort lui avait fait la même cicatrice que celle d'Eileen et avait vécu depuis chez Petunia. Elle frissonna en imaginant un jeune sorcier élevé par sa sœur.

Un autre sujet retint alors l'attention de Lily mais aussi ramena Eileen à leur discussion : Severus Rogue. Elle regarda sa mère qui tenait très fortement le médaillon où pendait au bout l'alliance de son défunt mari. Ce collier il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'elle ne le mette, pas un jour depuis la mort de l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé et qui avait perdu la vie alors qu'elle-même n'était encore qu'un bébé. Le sujet avait toujours été compliqué à aborder et la jeune sorcière ne savait du coup que peu de chose sur son père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Dumbledore ne s'étala pas sur le sujet, il jugeait que ce n'était pas à lui de révéler le passé de Severus mais admit tout de même que le Maître des Potions serait des plus ravis de la voir elle comme Eileen rester parmi eux. Lily laissa échapper une larme, elle aussi voulait désespérément le revoir mais observa Eileen, elle cherchait son approbation du regard que la jeune fille ne pouvait que lui accorder. Un bruit de porte se fit alors entendre.

\- _Désolée de vous déranger mais Severus a formulé le souhait de pouvoir parler avec Madame Evans,_ expliqua le Professeur Mc Gonagall.

\- _Il veut me voir ? Vraiment ? Je veux … Oui c'est d'accord, je vous suis professeur._

Elle regarda une dernière fois Eileen qui retourna se placer du côté de sa fenêtre, elle n'était pas heureuse à l'idée de laisser sa fille seule mais l'envie de revoir Severus, d'entendre sa voix était tout de suite trop grande. Elle lui accorda un dernier regard maternel et suivit le professeur Mc Gonagall sans vraiment savoir ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Alors une idée de comment se passera la discussion entre Lily et Severus ? Et pour vous qui Eileen cherchait du regard dans les élèves de Poudlard ?

 _Ps : Le prochain chapitre se nommera Comparaisons et Retrouvailles_


	3. Comparaisons et Retrouvailles

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à Harley, ma correctrice !

Merci à Deponia, Zeugma412 et pour vos review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Comparaisons et Retrouvailles **

Lily suivait Mc Gonagall dans les couloirs de l'école menant directement aux cachots, elle avait du mal à réaliser que Severus pouvait vivre dans ce genre d'endroit. Quand il était jeune, même enfant oui elle l'y aurait bien vu mais entre-temps elle l'avait changé, ou bien il avait changé pour elle. Aucune importance après tout, enfin si ça en avait car elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec cette version de l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé autrefois. C'était-il passé quelque chose entre eux ici ? Pourquoi leur relation n'avait jamais évolué vers quelque chose de plus intime ? Et pourquoi diable son double avait fini avec Potter ? Jamais elle n'avait su voir James autrement que comme le fidèle ami qu'il avait toujours été. Rien de la pensée de lui et elle plus qu'en simples amis lui donnait la nausée. Arrivant devant la porte des cachots elle hésita, Minerva la laissa devant, seule avec son angoisse et son hésitation.

Elle entra alors dans la pièce, froide et presque sans âme qui servait de chambre à Severus Rogue. Il était là, à l'autre bout de la pièce avec le regard fixé sur elle comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, il avait gardé ce sourire qui l'avait il y a tant de temps fait craquer, un sourire qu'elle était une des rares à se voir octroyer. Lily avait toujours eu un don pour faire sourire Severus, rien que sa présence révélait le meilleur du sorcier et il aurait donné le monde pour que ses yeux se posent sur lui. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter, la prendre dans ses bras était quelque chose de bien trop déplacé mais lui serrer la main a contrario était trop froid. Il l'invita donc d'un geste à s'asseoir sur le canapé à sa droite et lui proposa un verre, ils burent donc un verre de Whisky pur malte sans oser échanger des mots avant que Lily ne brise ce silence.

\- _Severus, dis-moi pourquoi j'ai l'impression de voir tant de regret quand je te regarde ? Je sais, enfin non, je sens qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dans ce monde avec ta Lily qui a changé beaucoup de choses par rapport à chez moi._

\- _Tu sais Lily,_ il frissonna en prononçant son prénom à haute voix, _étant enfant j'ai dit des mots par pure colère en te voyant te rapprocher de James. Je t'ai traité de Sang de Bourbe et je le regretterais toute ma vie. Ca a mis fin à notre amitié et peu de temps après je suis devenu un Mangemort._

\- _Tu es devenu quoi ? C'est une blague ! Tu as rejoint ses sbires à lui …_ Elle semblait écœurée. _Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois professeur ici alors ? Je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à suivre …_

\- _Quand j'ai appris l'existence de la prophétie impliquant Harry, je savais qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupule à te tuer en même temps que ton fils. Je suis donc venu voir Dumbledore en le suppliant de te sauver mais malheureusement je suis arrivé trop tard et tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est prendre ton corps inerte contre moi ce soir-là._

\- _Là je comprends Severus, de mon côté toi et moi on a fini par se marier, un Serpentard et une Gryffondor, on en a fait couler de l'encre crois-moi ! On a eu Eileen quelques temps après et j'ai voulu passer une soirée avec des amies, tu as donc gardé notre fille avec toi. Quand je suis rentrée tu étais sur le sol, mort et Eileen pleurait et avait une cicatrice sur le front._

Ils comprirent alors que les deux adolescents possédaient la même cicatrice obtenue par le même biais. Chacun en cette triste soirée avait perdu l'être qu'il aimait le plus en ce monde, Severus était devenu espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phoenix après les événements et Lily de son côté s'était enfuie avec sa fille échappant aux Mangemorts et tentant de l'élever seule au mieux. Elle décrivit alors leur fille comme une jeune femme calme et trop sereine même dans certains moments, digne fille de son père elle avait du mal pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment sauf en face de sa mère. Eileen avait pris pour habitude d'arborer un masque froid et de s'attacher le moins possible aux gens qui l'entourait de peur de les perdre et ses derniers temps de peur qu'on les utilise contre elle. La sorcière ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque et de toute façon elle ne voulait pas mettre quelqu'un en danger. Buvant leurs verres, ils étaient attentifs à l'histoire de l'autre comme s'il redécouvrait la personne qui se trouvait en face d'eux.

Le ton de Lily devint alors plus sombre et plus triste quand elle commença à décrire comment elles avaient vécu ses derniers temps. Leurs vies n'étaient plus que fuite à répétition sans pouvoir se poser plus de quelques nuits dans un lieu en particulier. Elles avaient tous les Mangemorts à leurs trousses arrivaient à peine à avoir un peu de sommeil réparateur. Toutefois elles avaient des amis qui les cachaient à tour de rôle dans des endroits plus ou moins insolites, et leur camp avait subi de lourdes pertes. Remus, James et Sirius avaient tous trois perdu la vie dans les années qui avaient précédé ce qui avait énormément fait souffrir la sorcière. Lily avoua également qu'Eileen avait encore un garçon dans sa vie jusqu'à il y a un mois où le jeune sorcier avait donné sa vie pour la sauver et était mort quelques minutes après dans ses bras. Severus avait le cœur brisé en entendant toutes les souffrances qu'avaient vécu Eileen et Lily en si peu de temps, perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime est déjà assez horrible en soi mais vivre cela si jeune était en soi horrible.

\- _Dis-moi Lily, j'ai bien vu Eileen chercher du regard des élèves à son arrivée ici. Le jeune sorcier en question est actuellement ici_ ?

\- _Oui, c'est le jeune Drago Malfoy. Je sais cela peut paraître étrange qu'il tombe amoureux d'une sang mêlé mais Eileen l'a simplement amené à penser par lui-même et non pas à suivre aveuglément les pensées de son père_.

\- _Malfoy … Un jeune sorcier brillant je l'admets mais trop égocentrique et centré sur le côté Sang Pur des choses, mais comme tu le dis, on change parfois pour une femme …_

 _\- Oh Severus …_

Lily le regarda et s'approcha de lui, la tristesse dans le regard du sorcier était flagrante et lui faisait si mal. Elle lui caressa la joue avec une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais connue, il ferma les yeux au contact de la main de la sorcière sur sa joue. Devant elle se trouvait le jeune garçon fragile qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard il y a si longtemps, elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir ce garçon et pourtant il était là devant elle à faire céder un peu de la barrière qu'il avait érigée contre le monde depuis tant d'années. Se mordant la lèvre elle osa lui demander une chose qui lui faisait envie depuis qu'elle était entrée dans son antre, d'un regard poignant et vif elle lui demanda de l'embrasser. Lily en avait tant envie, tant de temps qu'elle n'avait pu sentir les lèvres de son unique amour sur les siennes. Severus lui avait toujours voulu l'embrasser et ne se fit pas prier pour exaucer le souhait de la femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il passa sa main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux avant d'attirer son visage près du sien avant de déposer un baisé tendre qui avait été comme retenu depuis des années. Elle laissa s'échapper une larme de joie et de tristesse mélanger.

\- _Merci Severus …_

\- _Ne me remercie pas pour avoir fait une chose dont j'ai tant rêvé._

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent de concert, elle lui avoua cependant qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui demander cela et lui donner de faux espoirs. Lily ne voulait rien brusquer, il était si différent de son Severus et voulait prendre le temps de tout redécouvrir ici avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Acquiesçant d'un sourire, il la prit dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille une chose qui laissa un immense sourire sur le visage de la sorcière.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, cela fait une 20 aine d'année que j'attends de te retrouver, je peux être encore patient …_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Que se passe-t-il selon vous du côté d'Eileen restée à l'infirmerie ?

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre - Une mère en commun_


	4. Une mère en commun

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à Harley, ma correctrice !

Merci au Guest, à Zeugma412 et DinaChhaya TalaNokomis pour vos review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Une mère en commun**

Eileen était restée à l'infirmerie pendant que sa mère prenait le temps de parler avec le Severus Rogue de ce monde, elle admit qu'elle aurait voulu être une petite souris pour savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire. Elle aurait dû faire en sorte que son animagus soit plus discret mais bon elle n'avait pu influer que sur la taille et non la forme de ce dernier. Pomona Pomfresh exigea de pouvoir l'examiner plus amplement et lui fit boire une énième potion de soin et de cicatrisation que la jeune femme but sans aucune réplique. Habituellement elle ne se serait pas autant laisser faire mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus goût à rien, même à répliquer, elle était lasse de toute ce qui l'entourait, rien ne semblait avoir une quelconque importance à ses yeux y compris sa propre vie. Des coups à la porte se firent entendre et détourna quelques instants l'attention de l'infirmière sur autre chose que la sorcière. Allant ouvrir, elle découvrit Harry, Ron et Hermione qui auraient aimé parler à Eileen, cette dernière ayant entendu la demande accepta d'un hochement de tête adressé à l'infirmière.

Le Trio d'Or s'avança vers Eileen, ils se dévisageaient mutuellement. Elle connaissait déjà Ron et Hermione avec qui elle avait passé toute sa scolarité, ils étaient devenus ami et extrêmement proches au fil des années. Pourtant le jeune garçon qui les accompagnait, lui elle ne le connaissait pas, il était le portrait craché de James mais avait les yeux de Lily sa mère. Elle était interloquée par lui et par la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le front, la même que la sienne. Le sentiment de solitude qu'elle avait ressenti pendant tant de temps semblait quelque peu comblé en la présence de ce garçon à lunettes. En le voyant elle pensait à un de ses amis qui lui ressemblait étrangement, enfin cela n'avait rien d'étrange au final car il s'agissait de Sirius Potter le fils de James Potter nommé en l'honneur de l'un de ses amis mort au combat pour le protéger lui et sa femme.

\- _Bonjour, euh, Eileen c'est ça ? Je suis Harry, Harry Potter et voici …_

\- _Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger oui je les connais, dans mon monde nous étions amis !_

\- _Oh c'est vrai ? Ça prouve que malgré les différences qui présentent nos deux dimensions la ligne chronologique des événements à tout de même été la même_. S'exclama Hermione toujours aussi heureuse de la présence d'une personne d'un monde parallèle au leur.

\- _Bon alors je l'admets, moi je suis totalement paumé, tu veux bien expliquer qui tu es réellement ? Enfin ton histoire quoi … Je sais pas si je suis bien clair_ … Ron riait avec ses amis après avoir parlé, le rouquin avait un don pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle les regarda avec un sourire et leur proposa de s'asseoir sur le lit en face du sien pour pouvoir parler. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici elle avait un sentiment d'être utile sans même savoir pourquoi. Après tout ce qu'elle allait dire pourrait les aider d'une quelconque manière à sauver ou au moins protéger leur monde. Elle fit alors une présentation d'elle-même digne de ce nom, elle se nommait Eileen Lily Rogue, elle était la fille de Severus Rogue un ancien Auror et de Lily Evans mariée Rogue, professeur de Potion à l'école Poudlard. Elle vit l'étonnement dans les yeux du trio quand elle annonça que son père était un Auror et mit un mémo dans un coin de sa tête qu'il fallait qu'elle leur demande pourquoi ils étaient si surpris. Elle avait eu une enfance presque normale malgré la perte de son père alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, le même soir où elle avait obtenu sa cicatrice. Jamais elle n'avait pu parler avec Severus, mais a contrario elle connaissait tout de Ron et Hermione. Elle avait côtoyé le jeune Weasley depuis des années avant même son arrivée à Poudlard et tous deux avaient rencontré Hermione dans le train.

Ils écoutaient sans rien dire qui pourrait interrompre le récit de la jeune sorcière, même Hermione ne posait pas de questions ce qui il fallait l'admettre était en soi une chose incroyable. Eileen poursuivit en racontant ses premières années à Poudlard qui étaient en tout point identiques à la vie d'Harry à ceci près qu'elle avait la chance de rentrer auprès de sa mère pendant les vacances et donc ne pas supporter les Dursley. Harry osa tout de même lui demander si elle pourquoi elle n'avait pas été à Serpentard après tout son père a elle y avait été elle avait donc eu des chances d'être comme lui. Mais au final comme Harry elle avait été compliquée à répartir pour le Choîpeau de l'école et elle l'avait supplié de ne pas aller à Serpentard. Harry ria en se rappelant que lui aussi avait fait cette supplication lors de son arrivée ici. Hermione prise de son éternelle curiosité lui demanda pourquoi elle avait eu si peur d'être mise dans cette maison ce à quoi répondit Eileen par une simple phrase : la peur de changer de camp. Elle savait pertinemment que si son père avait fini Auror et non pas Mangemort c'est parce qu'il avait eu Lily.

\- _Maintenant tu sais ce qui s'est passé chez nous …_ Annonça Harry

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Harry ?_

\- _Eh bien, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi, Rogue et ma mère étaient amis dans leur jeunesse et ont coupé les ponts. Je pense que le fait qu'elle se soit mise en couple puis mariée à mon père James Potter n'a pas aidé à leur réconciliation…_ Harry chercha du soutien pour son récit auprès de ses amis.

\- _Il faut que tu saches Eileen qu'ici Rogue est justement devenu un Mangemort ! Il n'a changé de camps qu'après et est devenu un espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, un allié précieux, mais de base il n'a pas toujours été un homme bon si je peux dire ça comme ça …_ ajouta Hermione.

Eileen n'en revenait pas, son père un Mangemort ? Enfin non pas son père, le Severus Rogue de ce monde qui apparemment était devenu professeur ici après la première guerre contre le Lord Noir. Hermione proposa alors de changer de sujet en abordant un sujet qui lui brulait la langue depuis l'arrivée des deux sorcières : comment était son double et celui de Ron dans cet autre monde ? Eileen ne put réprimer un petit rire avant d'affirmer que son double lui était en tout point identique à savoir le même esprit, la même curiosité, le même engouement dans les choses. Son Hermione était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente et, avec elle, elle avait appris bien des sortilèges. Les deux avaient même réussi à créer une potion qui, associée à un sortilège et une forte puissance magique, permettait de soigner des blessures magiques extrêmement graves qu'elles soient psychiques ou physiques. Hermione était fière de son double et ne réprimait pas son sourire avant de demander ce qu'il en était pour Ron. Pour le jeune homme rien n'était différent au final, bien qu'il dût subir des railleries du fait d'être dans un trio dont il était le seul homme, il s'en sortait très bien grâce au soutien de ses amis.

Ils continuèrent à parler gaiement, en temps normal Pomfresh aurait demandé au Trio de partir pour la laisser se reposer mais depuis son arrivée dans son infirmerie elle n'avait pas vu autant Eileen rire et sourire. Harry et Eileen comparaient leur vie, leur enfance principalement et riaient des Dursley que la jeune sorcière n'avait jamais rencontré, ce qui aux dires d'Harry n'était pas une grosse perte. Eileen allait oser de parler de Drago quand sa mère refit surface dans l'infirmerie auprès du Professeur de Potion. La conversation se stoppa alors brutalement et un silence quelque peu gênant s'installa.

\- _Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, pouvez-vous nous laisser je vous prie ?_ Demanda Rogue d'un ton qui montrait clairement que c'était un ordre et non une question.

Hermione et Ron sortirent non sans attribuer un sourire chaleureux à Eileen qui réchauffa le cœur de cette dernière. Eileen resta bloquée sur les yeux froids et pourtant pénétrants de Severus, elle ne savait pas comment se comporter en la présence de cet homme. Elle n'avait pas connu son père et même si elle savait que l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle n'avait rien avoir avec lui, une chose était certaine : elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Alors comment se passera la suite selon vous ?

 _PS : Prochain chapitre - Père/Fille_


	5. Père et Fille

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à Harley, ma correctrice !

Merci au Intrigue, à Zeugma412, et Deponia pour vos review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Père/Fille**

Ce fut encore Lily qui brisa le silence, accordant un regard bienveillant à l'égard des deux adolescents qui se trouvaient devant elle. S'approchant d'eux elle demanda à sa fille si parler un peu avec Severus la dérangerait. Eileen sauta sur l'occasion pour sortir un peu de l'infirmerie, peu importe la compagnie qu'elle aurait, elle acquiesça alors d'un signe de tête et suivit alors Severus dehors, laissant ainsi Harry et Lily seuls. Ils marchèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes dans les couloirs du château et dans les jardins, le sorcier ne savait pas comment commencer la conversion lui qui n'avait jamais été doué avec le contact social. C'était encore pire lorsqu'il s'agissait d'adolescents et d'enfants sans parler que là c'était sa propre fille qu'il avait sous les yeux. Elle avait de lui et il en était plus qu'heureux, tout en était ravi qu'elle ait la beauté de sa mère. Il sourit alors et cela ne passa pas inaperçu pour Eileen qui avait la même façon de sourire que lui, en silence et pourtant avec tant de prestance. Arrivant auprès d'un banc en plein air, ils s'assirent alors et brisèrent le calme ambiant.

\- _Je suis navré, mon accueil doit te sembler bien froid et distant mais je n'ai jamais été très jovial, ni très doué pour parler._

\- _Eh bien comme ça nous sommes deux, répliqua_ la jeune sorcière.

\- _Dis-moi, je suis curieux de savoir dans quelle maison tu as été à Poudlard !_

Elle le regarda avec un regard empli de doute, elle ne savait pas comment il allait apprendre que sa fille était une Gryffondor alors que lui était un Serpentard, le directeur de cette maison même ! Elle prit le temps de la réflexion mais en voyant Severus s'impatienter elle admit qu'elle était dans la même maison que ses amis Ron et Hermione et donc à Gryffondor. Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage, Eileen remarqua tout de suite que le Maître des potions n'était pas habitué à cela. Elle sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine par le bonheur qu'elle ressentait actuellement, elle avait réussi à briser un peu la barrière qui la séparait de Severus. Il n'avait encore rien ajouté aux mots d'Eileen mais elle avait bien ressenti qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. D'un regard simple et pourtant intense il lui affirma qu'il était heureux d'avoir une fille a Gryffondor car elle tenait de sa mère. Il avait une voix tremblante quand il parlait de Lily, il l'aimait encore après tout ce temps c'était évident. Severus avait en effet eu le cœur brisé en voyant Lily revenir à la vie et de savoir qu'il aurait pu avoir la chance de vivre une belle histoire avec elle. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir être avec elle, être à la place de James à une époque.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, n'étant pas doué avec les mots il préférait faire quelques gestes qui pourraient rassurer Eileen sur le type d'homme qu'il était. Toutefois il ajouta une chose qui embellit la journée de cette dernière, il expliqua que le simple fait d'avoir une fille qui le lie avec Lily le rendait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Elle lui demanda alors plus sur son passé à lui, certes il était bien différent du Severus Rogue de son monde mais elle en était presque ravie. La sorcière avait toujours senti un côté sombre en elle sans jamais savoir d'où il provenait : avec un père Auror et une mère Professeure, pour elle c'était impossible qu'elle tienne cela d'eux. Pourtant en ayant appris que son père aurait mal tourné sans sa mère la rassurait, tout le monde était capable de changer et tous possédaient une part d'ombre. Ils reprirent alors leur marche, parlant à tour de rôle sur les différences et les ressemblances entre leurs vies respectives. Un élève, probablement pressé, percuta le professeur de plein fouet.

\- _Monsieur Londubat ! 5 points seront retirés à Gryffondor pour vous apprendre qu'on regarde devant soi quand on se déplace !_ Grogna-t-il.

Eileen n'avait pas loupé une seule chose de la scène, il était calme et presque doux avec elle. Pourtant elle l'avait vu en à peine une seconde redevenir l'homme froid qu'elle avait entrevu depuis son arrivée. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire devant elle, il comprit alors qu'elle venait de le voir tel qu'il se montrait au monde et le regrettait. Il n'avait pas envie de l'effrayer, de la dégoûter de lui avant même qu'il ait pu apprendre à la connaître. Prenant alors sur lui, il décida qu'il valait mieux être sincère avec elle afin qu'elle ne l'idéalise pas, qu'elle le voit comme l'homme qu'il était réellement. Severus prit alors une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage et espérait de tout son être qu'après ce qu'il allait lui dire, elle ne s'enfuirait pas en courant.

\- _Ecoutes Eileen, je vais être franc avec toi, je ne suis pas comme ton père. Je n'ai pas défendu les sorciers et les moldus contre des Mangemorts. Moi j'étais dans l'autre camp, dans celui qui faisait faire des cauchemars aux nés-moldus, j'étais un Mangemort Eileen …_

\- _Je sais, Hermione me l'a dit quand nous parlions Ron, Harry, elle et moi._

\- _Ils se mêlent vraiment de tout, ces petits …_ Il toussa pour retrouver son calme. _Bon je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'on dit donc je vais faire bref, la Lily de ce monde et moi nous nous sommes disputés et je lui ai dit des choses horribles que je ne pensais pas. Je l'ai perdu une première fois ce jour-là …_

\- _Tu as changé de camp parce que maman, enfin Lily, ne voulait pas de toi ?_

\- _J'étais jeune et fou amoureux … Et à cette époque, je le dis sans fierté et avec dégoût de moi-même, je partageais le point de vue du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur les moldus. J'ai tué de bons sorciers également, mais quand j'ai perdu pour la seconde fois et de façon définitive Lily … J'ai changé de camp !_

Il tenta de faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec l'homme qu'a épousé sa mère. Il n'était guère aimé dans ce monde avec son passé mais aussi dans cette école où il n'était qu'un professeur partial et froid, la chauve-souris des cachots comme on l'avait surnommé. Eileen sortit alors une petite photo animée d'elle encore bébé dans les bras de ses parents et la tendit. Il put voir qu'il était quelque peu différent même physiquement : il avait les cheveux coupés plus court et semblait plus musclé. La sorcière lui expliqua que c'était le seul souvenir qu'elle avait de son père et elle, mais que grâce à lui aujourd'hui elle avait la chance de le connaître. Certes les histoires étaient différentes mais l'homme qu'elle avait devant elle était une face de son père, une version de lui. Severus voyait en elle la douceur, la patience et le calme de Lily caché derrière un masque qu'elle s'était forgée. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui ressembler au final ! Il regardait cette photo, les gens qu'il avait sous les yeux semblaient si heureux. Pourquoi lui n'avait pas eu le droit à ce bonheur ? Qu'avait-il fait qui méritait une telle punition ?

Eileen avait remarqué le trouble qui s'effectuait dans l'homme qu'elle avait à côté d'elle, elle se serait regardée dans un miroir ses soirs de doutes et de déprimes qu'elle aurait pu voir le même type de visage qu'arborait Severus en cet instant. Elle se plaça devant lui, d'un air vindicatif, exprimant ce qui était au fond d'elle depuis qu'elle avait vu Severus et Lily rentrer dans l'infirmerie. L'amour que ressentait Severus pour Lily était flagrant et cette seule ressemblance entre le Severus de son monde et lui était à ses yeux suffisant pour le considérer comme son père. Elle se reprit alors très rapidement sur ses derniers mots, il y avait assez de ressemblance pour qu'elle se sente liée au sorcier.

\- _Je peux te demander un service ?_ Demanda-t-elle avec le même regard d'envie qu'avait sa mère avec leur baiser.

\- _Bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras !_ Severus lui avait répondu d'un air doux dont lui-même s'étonnait.

 _\- Je … Enfin … Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ?_

Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes, jamais elle n'aurait avoué à quiconque que son père, sa simple présence lui avait manqué pendant toute son enfance. Pouvoir se trouver dans ses bras, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois faisait partie de ses rêves qu'elle pensait impossible. Par un instinct paternel qu'il se découvrait, il la prit contre lui et lui laissant un baiser sur le front. Jamais son père n'avait eu ce genre d'attention pour lui et ne savait pas si ses actions étaient appropriées mais peu lui importait sur l'instant. Il avait sa fille contre lui, il se sentait bien, tellement bien, une sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis tellement d'années. Après quelques minutes, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et elle le remercia avec un grand sourire sur le visage. De l'autre côté du couloir, Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall avaient assisté à toute la scène

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Alors que pensez vous de cette rencontre ?

Réponse au Intrigue :  Cela se passe pendant la 6ème année du Trio, j'ai mis au propre 13 chapitres mais 58 et un épilogues sont prévus !

Ps : Prochain chapitre - _Mère/Fils et Regroupement_


	6. Mère,Fils et Regroupement

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à Harley, ma correctrice !

Merci a Intrigue, à Zeugma412 et Deponia pour vos review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Mère/Fils et Regroupement **

Pendant ce temps, Lily était restée avec Harry dans l'infirmerie. Ils n'étaient pas plus à l'aise l'un en face de l'autre qu'Eileen et Severus. Lily observait celui qui était dans ce monde son fils, il était le portrait craché de James, jamais il n'aurait pu renier son père, sauf pour ses yeux évidements qu'il tenait d'elle sans aucun doute. L'éternel refrain reprit alors, chacun raconta sa version de sa vie, Lily fut peiné de savoir qu'il avait grandi sans elle à ses côtés et avec cette …... Elle-même retenait ses injures à l'encontre de sa sœur qui ne l'avait toujours vue que comme un monstre de foire ambulant, elle n'aurait pas confié un poisson rouge à Pétunia alors de savoir que son propre enfant avait vécu là-bas pendant 11 ans et qu'il y retournait chaque été la rendait singulièrement malade. Ils comparèrent alors cette terrible nuit d'Halloween où pour elle Severus avait perdu la vie et qu'Eileen avait acquis sa cicatrice. Harry avait perdu cette nuit-là ses deux parents, trahis par Peter Pettigrow qui fit accuser à tort Sirius Black à sa place. Ce soir-là, Lily Evans Potter mourut en protégeant son fils d'une mort certaine et Harry garda à vie une trace de cette soirée par le biais de l'éclair sur son front.

\- _Je peux ?_ Demanda-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers le front du jeune homme.

\- _Oui va y, j'ai l'habitude !_

- _Oh tu sais Eileen à l'habitude aussi, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle aime ça !_ Ria-t-elle.

Elle décala les quelques mèches rebelles d'Harry et observa sa cicatrice, elle était totalement identique à celle de sa fille, au même emplacement au millimètre près elle aurait pu le parier. Elle lui demanda alors s'il savait ce que cette nuit avait impliqué pour lui, sans comprendre de quoi elle parlait il fit non de la tête ce qui laissa perplexe la sorcière. Etait-il possible que dans ce monde personne ne sache à propos des Horcrux de Voldemort ? Non, ils devaient être au courant tout de même, sa fille et elle l'avaient compris cela il y a bien deux ans et s'étaient mises à la recherche des morceaux d'âme depuis ce jour en se jurant de réduire à néant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle devrait parler avec Dumbledore de cela, lui devait bien être au courant, elle en était persuadée. Revinrent alors Severus et Eileen à l'infirmerie, se souriant mutuellement ; ils furent suivis rapidement par Dumbeldore et Mc Gonagall. Harry reprit alors sa place vers ses professeurs et Eileen au côté de sa mère. Le directeur expliqua alors que les deux femmes partageront une chambre dans ce château en attendant que l'on sache si leur séjour ici sera définitif ou non.

Personne n'avait entendu la voix de Severus depuis son retour dans l'infirmerie et ce dernier était étonnamment calme, sans remarques cinglantes ou autres phrases désobligeantes de prononcées. Il n'en était pas moins songeur, il pensait à son rôle d'espion dans le camp de Voldemort, arriverait-il à le garder en sachant qu'à présent il avait quelque chose à perdre ? Cette pensée le poussa à étouffer un grognement. Il s'était toujours juré de ne jamais s'attacher à quiconque et de faire en sorte que personne ne s'attache à lui pour éviter ce genre de situation. Il devait n'avoir aucune attache pour ne pas éprouver de remords dans ses actes ou ne serait-ce que pour ne pas avoir peur de la mort. Il avait toujours imaginé la mort comme un moment rédempteur qui le réunirait enfin avec sa précieuse Lily, mais aujourd'hui Lily était là sous ses yeux. Il avait enfin pu goûter à ses lèvres et c'était une saveur dont il n'avait plus envie de se passer même si leur prochain baiser se déroulerait dans 20 ans. Et puis il y avait aussi Eileen, elle aussi avait percé sa carapace et il voyait en elle une chose qu'il n'espérait plus depuis bien longtemps : une famille.

\- _Severus, j'aimerais vous parler en privé si vous le permettez._ Dit Albus en passant la porte menant vers le couloir avant d'être suivi par le Maître des potions.

\- _Vous vouliez me parler monsieur ?_

\- _Oui, il nous faut envisager toutes les possibilités mon ami. Si jamais Lily et Eileen venaient à rester parmi nous il faudrait revoir notre plan de départ._

\- _Que voulez-vous dire par là ?_

\- _Eh bien il va nous falloir aviser avec votre rôle auprès de Voldemort, tout comme envisager d'impliquer les deux sorcières dans le conflit de notre dimension, elles pourraient avoir de précieuses informations et nous être d'une grande aide !_

Severus acquiesça sans pour autant être totalement d'accord avec le directeur, pour lui elles avaient déjà assez souffert dans leur monde, les obliger à se battre à nouveau sera du pur sadisme. Parfois il se demandait si Albus se rendait totalement compte du dévouement qu'il demandait à son entourage. Il avait dès le départ mis beaucoup de pression sur le jeune Harry qui avait dû dès sa première année affronter Quirell et d'une certaine façon le Lord aussi. A sa seconde année, le jeune sorcier avait dû faire face à un Basilic avec comme seule aide ses amis alors que le directeur aurait eu les moyens de l'aider. Comment pouvait-on exiger d'un si jeune sorcier une telle dévotion et confiance absolue pour une cause dont il comprend à peine le sens ? Severus aurait tout fait pour son supérieur à une époque mais ses dernières années il s'était lui-même surpris à contredire mentalement les mots et actes du vieux sorcier. Toutefois il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait, c'était Albus Dumbledore tout de même !

\- _Mon ami, y a-t'il quelque chose dont vous voudriez me parler ?_

\- _Que pensez-vous de l'impact de deux personnes avec cette cicatrice dans notre monde ?_

\- _Malheureusement je n'en sais rien, il peut être négatif comme positif, je suppose que l'avenir nous le dira, d'ici là je vous laisse, une glace au citron m'attend !_

Severus dériva dans les couloirs, sans but réel en restant seul avec sa conscience, ses souvenirs et sa tristesse qu'il avait pensée définitive. Il ne se doutait pas que dans l'infirmerie, le seul sujet abordé était lui-même. Les deux sorcières passèrent le reste de la journée à parler de Severus, c'était à la fois le même et un homme différent. Il était bien plus sombre que le Severus de leur monde, c'était un peu comme si toute la part d'ombre de leur Severus, cette part qu'il n'avait jamais dévoilée, se révélait chez son homologue. Eileen se sentait toutefois plus proche de lui que de la version idéalisée que lui avait prodiguée sa mère depuis toutes ces années. D'une certaine façon cela l'effrayait de se voir en lui, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait en conclure. Cela pouvait être des interprétations opposées, soit elle était proche du côté sombre de son père parce qu'elle-même était vouée à suivre cette voie, soit elle voyait en lui une rédemption possible pour tous les actes négatifs que l'on puisse commettre.

Eileen décida de ne pas en parler à sa mère pour ne pas l'alarmer de façon inutile, après tout il était fort probable que d'ici peu elles retournent dans leur monde et ce passage ici ne sera plus qu'un lointain rêve, une pause dans leur enfer. Parlant de leurs entrevues respectives avec le sorcier, Lily avoua sa demande pour le baiser, elle se sentait presque coupable de s'imaginer avec un autre homme que son mari, mais l'homme qu'elle avait embrassé était Severus après tout ! Elle commençait à en avoir mal à la tête à force de penser aux deux dimensions si semblables. Eileen ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant sa mère se justifier, quand cette dernière l'interrogea du regard, la jeune femme admit qu'elle aussi avait demandé une faveur au Maître des potions : un simple câlin. Elles rirent alors de concert en imaginant ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de Severus, lui qui hier n'avait personne et aujourd'hui se trouvait confronter à beaucoup d'affection.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Alors alors, des avis ?

Ps : Prochain chapitre - _Soin de Dumbledore_


	7. Soin de Dumbledore

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à Harley, ma correctrice !

Merci à 17Harry, à Zeugma412 et à Deponia pour vos review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Soin de Dumbledore**

La mère et la fille continuèrent ainsi leur échange quand le sujet de Drago arriva, Eileen avait les larmes aux yeux de penser que l'homme qu'elle avait aimé ne la connaissait pas. C'était même pire car ici il était le petit aristocrate obsédé par la catégorie sociale des personnes qui l'entouraient, il n'était qu'un pion entre les mains de son père ne cherchant pas à penser par lui-même et à avoir ses propres opinions. Quand elle repensait au Drago qu'elle connaissait il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible, lui avait dépassé tout cela et avait même fini par apprécier Hermione, il était tendre et doux avec une seule obsession : la protection d'Eileen. Il était le seul à qui la jeune sorcière admettait ses faiblesses et ses peurs, il était celui qui arrivait à la faire sourire dans les pires moments et qui l'avait consolé aux multiples enterrements elle avait dû assister. Elle n'avait cessé de s'appuyer sur sa présence depuis des années et elle-même l'avait soutenu quand il avait perdu sa mère. Submergée par le chagrin et la douleur de cette perte, Eileen fonça vers la porte de l'infirmerie afin de prendre l'air.

Une fois dehors, n'ayant pas laissé le temps à sa mère de la retenir, la jeune sorcière s'isola dans un coin des jardins de Poudlard. Entendant des pas derrière elle, elle se retourna voyant Dumbledore avec une sucette au citron se balader non loin d'elle. Il la rejoignit doucement en comprenant que la jeune femme avait besoin de s'isoler il attendit un regard d'acceptation de sa part avant de venir franchement la rejoindre. Il lui accorda un de ses éternels sourires chaleureux et s'installa à côté d'elle sur le banc faisant face au lac. Ils parlèrent alors de tout et de rien, le temps au château comme les différents gouts des dragées surprises de Berty Crochu. Ils en vinrent alors à évoquer la cicatrice d'Eileen, elle savait ce que cela signifiait mais comprit très vite que le Directeur non. A peine eut elle prononcé le mot Horcrux que le regard d'Albus se fit plus sombre.

 _\- Que sais-tu sur ce sujet ?_

\- _Eh bien Voldemort a créé six Horcrux de façon volontaire afin de pouvoir revenir à la vie même si son enveloppe charnelle venait à mourir._

 _\- Six ? Mais c'est énorme ! Tu es sûre de toi ? Tu connais ses Horcrux ?_

 _\- Je … Oui j'en suis sûre_

Elle le regarda avec une certaine peur, elle avait presque l'impression que l'homme qu'elle avait devant elle était totalement différent de celui qu'elle avait aperçu avec sa sucette au citron. Il la fixait de manière intense, comme avoir une réponse de sa part était quelque chose de vital. Elle lui expliqua alors que dans son monde les Horcrux étaient les suivants : la Coupe de Helga Poufsouffle, le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, le Medaillon de Salazard Serpentard, le Journal intime de Tom Jedusor, la Bague de Gaunt et son serpent Nagini. Elle n'osa pas parler d'elle-même, elle attendait la réaction du vieil homme sur ses révélations. Il était songeur mais semblait toutefois calmé.

\- _Tu m'as dit six volontaires, en a-t'il d'involontaire ?_ reprit-il.

 _\- Oui un seul de notre côté, elle hésita quelques instants, Moi !_

Il la dévisagea, comprenant que cela impliquait la même chose chez Harry, comment tuer Voldemort sans pour autant qu'Harry le soit au préalable … Dumbledore imaginait toutes les choses avec ce que venait de lui révéler Eileen. Son regard sur elle était glacial, elle avait l'impression qu'il voyait à présent juste Voldemort en elle et plus qui elle était réellement. Il lui attrapa les deux bras comme pris d'une sorte de convulsion, elle n'osait plus parler ni bouger mais il lui faisait mal et tant bien que mal elle parvint à s'échapper de son emprise. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle vit la main d'Albus, elle était noire ou plutôt ses veines noires rendaient sombre sa main. Elle prit sa main pour l'observer, il avait clairement été en contact avec un Horcrux, au vu des symptômes et de la localisation de l'infection magique cela devait être la Bague ! Elle osa alors lui demander, tout en restant prête à fuir s'il l'empoignait à nouveau, si sa supposition était fondée. Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête en ajoutant qu'il savait qu'il ne survivrait donc pas. Eileen en décida autrement, elle et Hermione avaient passé du temps dans le laboratoire de son père pour chercher un remède et fini à en trouver un en mêlant sortilège, potion et pommade. Il fallait toutefois agir vite avant que l'infection ne se propage plus.

Arrivant avec Dumbledore dans le laboratoire de Severus, ils furent vite rejoints de Lily qui tenait à savoir ce qui se passait. Eileen rapporta alors le manque d'information de cette dimension sur le pourquoi des retours à la vie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle expliqua alors brièvement à Severus le cas de Horcrux, elle arriva rapidement au sujet principal : le sauvetage de Dumbledore. Le Maître des potions était vindicatif : aucune potion n'était capable de soigner le sorcier. La jeune sorcière admit la véracité de ses propos mais ajouta qu'il fallait mêler plusieurs stratégies de soins afin de soigner un sujet subissant ce genre de malédiction. Severus semblait boire les paroles de sa fille dont il éprouvait un sentiment de fierté. Ils commencèrent alors à faire chauffer les chaudrons, un devait être en or et l'autre en cuivre. Elle chercha alors les divers ingrédients dont elle aurait besoin, une Corne de Dragon pour ses propriétés magiques puissantes amplifiant les effets de la potion, un œuf gelé de Serpencendre pour contrebalancer l'inflammation et la fièvre créées par la malédiction, du Sang de Salamandre pour le côté curatif, du Venin d'Acromentule qui devrait s'attaquer lui-même aux veines infectées et enfin des Sécrétions de Veracrasses pour lier les différentes propriétés des ingrédients.

 _\- Lier ces ingrédients ensemble est de la folie Eileen !_ Insista Severus.

\- _Oui et non, avec une formule de stabilisation prononcée pendant toute la préparation il n'y a pas de risque, il faut les lier en potion et en pommade. En liant les deux versions de cette mixture on double sa puissance !_

Severus, Lily et Albus étaient scotchés par les connaissances de la jeune femme qui demanda l'aide du Maître des potions pour faire les deux versions en même temps. Il accepta avec plaisir et pour la première fois de sa vie il suivit les directives d'une personne en matière de potion. Lily qui avait assisté à l'époque à toutes les expériences de sa fille s'occupa de la formule a prononcé au-dessus de la composition de Severus. Eileen dicta pas par pas ce qui devait être fait et dans quel ordre selon qui faisait quoi mais intérieurement elle récitait sa formule «Protegit Corpus, Salvabit Animam Suam » (Protège son corps, sauve son âme). Les deux chaudrons finirent par se calmer et sans cesser la récitation, la pommade fut appliquée sur la main d'Albus puis quelques gouttes seulement de la potion. Elles stoppèrent alors leurs incantations et les deux mélanges s'activèrent, étant de base d'une couleur blanchâtre, la pommade devint noire au fur et à mesure que l'infection semblait se retirer de la main du Directeur de Poudlard. Le baume commença alors à se durcir et fut aisément extrait de sa main, il n'avait plus rien, plus aucune trace qu'il c'était passé quelque chose. Il tenta d'enlacer Eileen pour la remercier mais celle si recula, encore secouée par les précédents actes du directeur.

\- _Merci ma chère, sincèrement ! Je ne me demande pas de qui tu tiens tes talents pour les potions !_

Lily remarqua l'hésitation de sa fille mais décida de ne pas en parler maintenant, l'heure était à la joie et aux félicitations. Tous arborèrent un grand sourire bien que les joues de la jeune sorcière rosirent sous les compliments. Elle accorda un remerciement de la tête à Severus qui était on ne peut plus fier en cet instant. Il rangea son labo en ne pouvant la sortir de son esprit, elle avait inventé une technique de soin à un si jeune âge, même lui n'avait pas fait un tel exploit surtout pour une magie si noire. Elle était sa digne héritière, il fut le Prince de Sang Mêlé à son époque mais devant lui se tenait à ses yeux la Princesse …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Désolé du retard j'ai eu des soucis techniques ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et la suite sera pour Lundi ! Sinon je préviens on ne se moque pas de mon latin soyez gentils ! Merci encore de me lire !

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre - Le Quidditch_


	8. Le Quidditch

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à Harley, ma correctrice !

Merci à Zeugma412 et à Deponia pour vos review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Le Quidditch**

Le Directeur proposa aux deux sorcières de le rejoindre dans son bureau pour poursuivre leur conversation sur si oui ou non elles allaient rester parmi eux de façon définitive. Albus partit devant laissant les deux femmes venir à leur rythme le rejoindre. Cela laissa alors le temps à Lily de questionner sa fille sur l'écart qu'elle avait fait preuve face au vieil homme un peu plus tôt, Eileen hésita à dire la vérité, après tout elle savait très bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal à ce moment précis. Elle se décida finalement à admettre la peur qu'elle avait ressentie quand il l'avait empoigné à l'instant où elle se mit à parler d'Horcrux. Lily regarda étonnée sa fille, c'était une facette d'Albus qu'elle ne connaissait pas, après tout personne ne le voyait autrement que comme un sorcier d'une grande puissance, ingéniosité et avec une pointe de folie ! Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras bien qu'il soit trop tard pour la rassurer, sa peur était partie d'elle-même et Lily gardait une pointe de culpabilité de ne pas avoir su être présente pour sa fille quand elle en a eu besoin. Elles donnèrent le mot de passe « Citronnade » et montèrent les escaliers qui les séparaient du bureau du Directeur de Poudlard.

Il était redevenu l'homme accueillant et agréable qu'avait toujours connu Lily. Les invitant à s'asseoir, il proposa ses habituels bonbons que refusèrent les sorcières. Son discours commença en appuyant sur le fait qu'il était très peu probable qu'un autre portail entre les dimensions ne se forme, les deux femmes sont alors obligées de rester avec eux à moins qu'elles ne désirent vraiment rentrer, mais dans ce cas il faudrait qu'elles cherchent elles-mêmes à créer un portail et non pas attendre qu'un s'ouvre de façon spontanée. Albus leur proposa alors de rester de prendre part de façon active à leur monde, Eileen aurait l'occasion de finir ses études à Poudlard et Lily aiderait Mme Pomfresh à l'infirmerie. Il était clair que Lily ne pourrait pas remplir le même rôle que dans son monde, là-bas elle était professeur de potions à Poudlard mais ici Slughorn occupait déjà ce poste, il fallait bien qu'on lui trouve une place et n'ayant pas de véritable identité ici, à part celle d'une morte, ils devraient improviser.

 _\- Professeur, j'accepte avec plaisir de reprendre mes études mais dans quelle maison vais-je aller ?_ Questionna la jeune femme.

 _\- Spontanément j'aurais proposé que tu continues à Gryffondor mais avec les épreuves que tu as dû relever ces derniers temps, ton caractère et ta façon de penser ont pu changer, je propose donc que tu repasses sous le Choixpeau._

Il s'approcha alors de son étagère et prit le Choixpeau dans ses mains, Eileen n'était pas rassurée de ce qui allait être dit, elle ne savait pas si vraiment son vécu l'avait changé. Enfin d'une certaine manière si elle le savait mais avait-elle changé au point de ne plus être apte à aller à Gryffondor ? C'était une question qui aurait bientôt une réponse claire de toute façon. Le couvre-chef resta silencieux, paraissant réfléchir à la réponse qu'il allait donner, Eileen savait qu'elle avait failli aller à Serpentard mais avait demandé à ne pas y aller et cela principalement par peur. Aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus peur de cela, pas après avoir rencontré le Severus d'ici, il était la preuve même qu'on pouvait être à Serpentard et être quelqu'un de bien. Drago, son Drago … Lui aussi était une preuve que cette maison possédait de vrais trésors. Tous les sorciers et sorcières qui ont mal tourné étaient à Serpentard mais tous les sorciers et sorcières de Serpentard ne tournaient pas mal après tout … Elle resta pensive pendant que le Choixpeau poursuivait sa réflexion.

 _\- Hum je pense que … Oui … Serpentard !_

Albus semblait réfléchir à ce que cela impliquait, Lily n'était pas plus étonnée que cela et Eileen resta muette, ce n'était pas si mal après tout. Le directeur reprit en indiquant que c'était une occasion unique d'aider Harry avec les Horcrux en gardant les serpentards à l'œil de l'intérieur, ils pourraient éviter d'éventuelles fuites. Il décida qu'il parlerait de ces objets à l'Ordre du Phoenix pour qu'ils puissent se mettre de suite dans cette recherche pour que le plus tôt possible il en soit détruit un maximum. Eileen laissa alors Albus et Lily discuter seuls et rejoignit Hermione au stade de Quidditch où Harry faisait la sélection des joueurs dont Ron faisait partie. D'un côté elle était heureuse de changer de Maison, cette dernière la rapprochant de son père mais aussi de Drago, d'un autre elle aurait voulu rester à Gryffondor pour profiter de son « Frère » et retrouver ses amis comme au bon vieux temps. S'installant aux côtés du double de sa meilleure amie elle fut accueillie avec un grand sourire et observa les sélections. Hermione lui demanda si elle jouait au Quidditch et la jeune sorcière acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

 _\- Tu étais à quel poste ?_

 _\- J'étais gardienne, à ce qu'il parait j'étais plutôt pas mal mais bon après entre les vrais compliments et les flatteries tu sais …_

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne tentes pas de rentrer dans l'équipe dans ce cas ?_

\- _Non ça risquerait d'être compliqué, je n'ai pas envie de jouer contre les Gryffondors_

Hermione la regarda d'un air interrogatif, Eileen comprit qu'elle devait alors s'expliquer. Elle lui parla alors de son entrevue avec le Directeur ainsi que de son passage sous le Choixpeau. La sorcière de Gryffondor paraissait presque choquée, non pas qu'Eileen soit à Serpentard mais du fait que l'on puisse au final changer de maison. Elle comprit vite que de nombreuses choses avaient dû arriver à la nouvelle Serpentard pour que cela affecte à ce point son caractère et sa façon d'être. Elles regardèrent alors silencieusement les sélections qu'Harry et Ginny menaient d'une main de maître, Ron avait un adversaire pour le poste de gardien mais Eileen fut interloquée par quelques faits qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. L'adversaire de Ron avait été pris d'une soudaine confusion ce qui fit la différence entre lui et Ron, ce dernier ayant alors le poste. Recherchant du regard qui aurait pu influencer cela, elle n'eut pas à chercher bien loin car il s'agissait de sa voisine, Eileen comprit alors immédiatement qu'Hermione avait voulu avantager Ron et le pourquoi était alors évident. La situation fit rire la sorcière qui songea que les dimensions n'étaient au final pas si différentes.

Le soir du repas, Albus introduisit officiellement les deux sorcières dans leurs nouveaux rôles respectifs. Eileen se joignit aux Serpentards sous le regard conquit de son père, Drago lui fit immédiatement une place à ses côtés. Le jeune homme avait très bien compris qu'avoir la fille de son parrain dans son camp ne serait pas un atout négligeable pour lui comme pour sa famille. Bien entendu de son côté la sorcière en fut plus que ravie, même s'il ne la connaissait pas elle par contre savait tout de lui. Le simple « bonjour » qu'il lui accorda la rendit plus heureuse que jamais, Lily c'était aussi instinctivement installée à côté de Severus qui semblait aux anges.

 _\- Donc, Eileen c'est ça ? Enchanté, moi je suis Malfoy, Drago Malfoy !_

\- _Heureuse de te rencontrer !_ Dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- _Je t'ai vu dans les gradins de Quidditch cette après-midi, si tu sais jouer il y a les sélections de Serpentard demain, j'y suis attrapeur !_

\- _Je … Enfin … Pourquoi pas … Je verrais après tout_ !

Là encore le cœur d'Eileen était partagé, elle voulait à tout prix passer du temps avec Drago mais arriverait-elle à jouer contre sa propre équipe ? Après tout si elle reprenait son rôle de gardien elle pourrait jouer et rester fair-play. Elle se décida à en parler avec Harry dans la soirée, sans savoir pourquoi elle voulait l'approbation de ce dernier. Ils parlèrent brièvement par parchemin ensorcelé, plutôt que de lui demander de renoncer à cette envie, Harry la poussa à s'inscrire, qu'il serait même très heureux de pouvoir la voir dans une équipe même si c'est Serpentard. Le lendemain elle se décida donc à suivre Drago aux sélections, ce dernier ignorant totalement que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait convaincu de venir. Eileen s'amusa beaucoup à remonter à nouveau sur un balai, chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis bien longtemps juste pour le plaisir. Se plaçant au poste de Gardien face à un seul adversaire, elle ne laissa passer aucun souafle qui lui arrivait dessus et les renvoya comme une professionnelle, elle esquiva même un Cognard d'une pirouette qui décrocha un énorme sourire à Drago. C'était décidé, l'équipe de Serpentard avait sa nouvelle gardienne et elle aurait l'occasion de montrer l'étendue de ses talents au cours de leur premier match face à une équipe de choix : les Gryffondors.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Alors une petite idée pour la suite des événements ?

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _Tristesse d'Espion_


	9. Tristesse d'Espion

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à Harley, ma correctrice !

Merci à 17Harry, à Zarbi, à Zeugma412 et à Deponia pour vos review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Tristesse d'Espion**

Les cours se passèrent plutôt bien, Eileen se faisait petit à petit à sa condition de Serpentard bien qu'elle eût du mal à se faire à leur salle commune. Elle attendait impatiemment les cours de Potions de son père qui ne la favorisait pas plus qu'un autre élève, enfin pas plus qu'un autre élève de Serpentard, les Gryffondors perdant toujours autant de points en sa présence. Elle prenait plaisir à étudier, chose qu'elle faisait souvent à la bibliothèque avec Hermione. Les deux sorcières s'entendaient à merveille et leur relation faisait beaucoup parler dans les couloirs de l'école : une Serpentard amie avec une Gryffondor ! C'était après tout quelque chose d'assez étrange et cela attisait la curiosité. Les jeunes femmes n'y prêtaient toutefois pas attention, trop occupées à parler de cours et parfois de Ron car Eileen avait fini par faire avouer Hermione sur ses sentiments. Les entraînements de Quidditch permettaient à la sorcière de montrer son potentiel, Harry était venu la voir et tous deux passaient à présent beaucoup de temps ensemble à parler de Quidditch mais aussi de choses plus sérieuses comme Voldemort.

\- _Dumbledore m'a prévenu pour les Horcux, y compris le fait que toi comme moi nous en sommes également._

\- _Oui … Tu en penses quoi ? Je sais que ça m'a fait un choc quand je l'ai appris, j'ai dû me mettre en position fœtale pendant plusieurs heures !_ Elle avait ris en y repensant.

\- _Je pense que c'est grâce à toi que je ne me suis pas laissé aller je pense. Le fait de savoir que tu avais vécu en sachant ça et que tu allais quand même bien mentalement surtout m'a rassuré._

Ils en rirent alors de bon cœur, Harry expliqua alors à celle qu'il avait appris à considérer comme sa sœur, qu'Albus avait réussi à trouver plusieurs Horcrux mais ne les détruirait qu'en même temps afin de ne pas laisser Voldemort se rendre compte de leur découverte. Une autre chose les avait frappé quand ils passaient du temps ensemble, non seulement Eileen venait d'un monde parallèle mais elle venait aussi de 2 ans dans le futur. Depuis ses 17 ans elle n'avait cessé de fuir et n'avait pratiquement pas vécu depuis cette dernière année. Harry qui avait actuellement 16 ans n'osait pas s'imaginer vivre la même chose et seul dans son cas … Elle le regarda et le reprit, il n'était pas seul, Ron et Hermione l'auraient surement suivi dans sa chasse aux Horcrux, elle en était sûre. Il resta alors interloqué, il n'avait jamais demandé ce qu'étaient devenus Hermione et Ron dans son monde à elle. D'un air triste elle admit qu'aucun des deux n'avait survécu, Hermione avait très vite été tuée par ce qu'elle était un Sang de Bourbe selon eux, quant à Ron il avait réussi à faire parti de la résistance avec sa famille mais n'avait pas vécu beaucoup plus longtemps qu'Hermione. Les derniers mots du sorcier avaient été pour Hermione, il s'excusait de ne jamais avoir eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments.

\- _J'espère que cette fois ça se passera différemment, je ne veux en perdre aucun des deux !_ S'exclama Harry d'un air déterminé.

\- _Je ferais tout pour !_

 _\- Sauf que ça ne repose plus que sur tes épaules maintenant Soeurette ! Oh mais j'y pense il faut qu'on aille se préparer, toi comme moi nous avons match bientôt !_

Elle lui sourit et partit se préparer dans son propre camp. Revêtant les couleurs de sa maison, chaque équipe entra sur le terrain et se positionna, Ron et Eileen étaient les gardiens, Harry et Drago les attrapeurs. Quand les premiers s'adressaient un grand sourire amical, les deux autres se fusillaient du regard. Dans les gradins Severus et Lily étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et le Maître des potions se permit un sourire Eileen. Le coup de sifflet fut entendu et le match commença. Le Souafle passait de main en main à une grande vitesse et les deux gardiens gardaient une grande concentration, Harry avait fait croire à Ron qu'il avait bu une potion de chance pour lui donner du courage et ce dernier comptait bien faire honneur à son poste. Le vif d'or fut aperçu par les deux attrapeurs qui foncèrent sur lui, les cris fusaient de toutes parts, seul trois buts étaient passés chez les Gryffondors et un seul chez les Serpentard. Le match prit fin quand Harry attrapa le vif d'or, Gryffondor avait donc gagné ! Eileen n'en était pas moins heureuse, peu importait pour elle le résultat, elle était heureuse d'avoir joué et encore plus de s'être amusée.

Elle passa alors la soirée avec Drago qu'elle apprit à découvrir dans cette version, il avait toujours un père envahissant qui contrôlait le moindre geste de sa vie. Il était quand même un petit peu plus arrogant que dans les souvenirs de la sorcière, elle lui demanda alors pourquoi il prenait la peine de parler avec elle, après tout Eileen était une Sang Mêlé, pas une Sang Pur. Il en ria, admettant que trouver des Sang Purs aussi intéressants qu'elle se faisait rare de nos jours ce qui fit sourire et rougir la sorcière. Lui connaissait la vraie raison, il avait rapporté tous les faits à son père par Hibou, ce dernier lui avait demandé de se rapprocher d'elle malgré ses origines, c'était les ordres de son maître qui avait déjà été averti des faits par Severus jouant parfaitement son rôle d'espion. La sorcière pourrait être un atout précieux pour les Mangemorts et elle était pour Drago un défi à relever. Elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec lui, délaissant sans s'en rendre compte Harry, Ron et Hermione qui avaient fini par s'habituer à avoir un nouveau membre dans leur groupe. Noël arriva doucement et à son grand étonnement Eileen fut invitée à le passer au Manoir Malfoy, elle voulait refuser pour profiter d'un peu de temps avec sa mère et Severus. Elle chercha alors sa mère pour lui en parler et la retrouva comme à son habitude dans le bureau de Severus à discuter.

\- _Désolée de vous interrompre, je peux vous parler ?_

\- _Bien sûr Eileen, je t'en prie installes-toi, justement je voulais te parler aussi !_ Annonça Severus

\- _Drago m'a invité à passer Noël chez lui, au Manoir … Je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'il refuse sans qu'il le prenne mal._

\- _Je le sais … J'ai été convoqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui souhaite que tu passes du temps avec Malfoy, il désire que tu sois influencé par lui je suppose plutôt que par le Trio d'Or comme on les appelle._

Le regardant sans rien dire elle se demandait ce que cela impliquait, allait-elle passer un véritable Noël chez eux ou bien finir emprisonnée voire tuée par des Mangemorts … Non ils ne pourraient pas lui faire du mal, son père ou plutôt Severus a raison, elle leur serait bien plus utile si jamais elle venait à changer de camp. Elle se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère, la peur avait repris place dans une vie qu'elle aurait crue plus paisible et tranquille. Lily fusillait Severus du regard pour avoir envie de la laisser y aller tout en sachant les dangers possibles. Lui était pieds et poings liés, il voulait garder Eileen auprès d'eux à Noël, la protéger, la voir sourire mais il devait faire avec son rôle d'espion qui l'obligeait à obéir. Il se maudit lui-même pour sa place dans tout ceci, il pouvait être heureux mais tout lui semblait pourtant interdit. Sentant le tourment présent chez Severus, Eileen sortie du cocon maternel pour rejoindre les bras du sorcier.

 _\- J'irais alors, je sais qu'il ne m'arrivera rien, surtout pas maintenant que tu es dans les parages je me trompe ?_

\- _Je te le jure Eileen, je ne laisserais jamais rien t'arriver, je préférerais donner ma vie !_

\- _D'une certaine manière tu l'as déjà fait tu sais …_

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que Lily ne finisse par les rejoindre, cette position était d'un naturel qu'ils en oublièrent un court instant qu'ils ne s'étaient trouvés que depuis quelques mois maintenant. La jeune sorcière rejoignit sa salle commune pour donner sa réponse à Drago qui en fut fou de joie, elle restait mitigée sans rien laisser paraître. Elle était comme son père, capable de présenter un masque froid quand son cœur lui n'avait qu'une seule envie : hurler.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Alors une idée de comment se passera le noël ?

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre - Un Noël décisif_


	10. Un Noel Décisif

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à Harley, ma correctrice !

Merci à FandeSnape, JekoOh et Zeugma412 pour vos review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Un Noel décisif**

La neige commença à recouvrir les jardins du château, il y avait bien longtemps que Lily et Eileen avaient pu profiter du côté positif de la neige. Elle n'avait représenté que de froides nuits mais aujourd'hui elle était synonyme de joie, de bataille de boule de neiges, de création de Bonhomme de neige plus originaux les uns que les autres. Le froid était aussi l'occasion de se réchauffer avec des Bièraubeurre, des chocolats chauds ou des moments devant la cheminée. Tout n'était que joie et bonne humeur, Hermione et Eileen s'étaient liguées contre Ron et Harry pour une bataille dans la neige sans magie ce qui déconcerta le rouquin. Ils lui avaient proposé d'autres moments comme celui-là dans la journée mais elle s'y refusa, elle savait que Drago ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil sa relation avec le Trio. Eileen ne voulant pas perdre à nouveau le jeune homme avait fini par limiter les moments qu'elle passait avec les Gryffondors, elle s'isola alors un peu sur la glace tentant de se rappeler des moments où sa mère et elle patinaient sans soucis qui empoisonnaient leur vie. Elle glissa d'un bout à l'autre du lac, profitant de la solitude apparente qu'offrait le lieu avant d'entendre du bruit qui la déconcentra, la faisait chuter sur la glace et atterrir dans un tas de neige sur le côté.

\- _Oh je suis désolé Eileen, tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?_ Drago avait couru vers la sorcière en prononçant ses mots.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça m'apprendra à avoir un côté paranoïaque qui pense qu'on va m'attaquer à n'importe quel moment !_

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever et retira un peu de la neige qu'elle avait dans les cheveux. Cela fit rougir Eileen qui n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Drago depuis son arrivée dans cette dimension. Il lui demanda alors ce qu'elle faisait sur la glace, elle en ria en pensant qu'il ne devait pas souvent faire d'activité n'impliquant pas la magie, une activité moldue en somme. Elle lui expliqua alors ce qu'était le patinage et en voyant l'air intéressé mais effrayé du jeune homme elle lui fit une petite démonstration, c'était tellement simple pour elle. Faisait apparaître des patins à ses pieds elle l'attira sur la glace, c'était évident : il n'aimait pas être en situation de difficulté voir de ridicule. Elle le rassura en avouant que jamais elle ne raconterait ce qui se passait ici s'il ne le désirait pas, sans savoir pourquoi il avait envie de la croire et s'avança sur la glace. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise et faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises mais très vite il prit ses marques et profita du moment passé avec Eileen. Il n'avait jamais vraiment profité de moment sans réel but, officiellement il faisait cela pour obéir aux ordres mais intérieurement il adorait passer du temps avec elle. Pendant ce temps Lily et Severus étaient en pleine discussion sur les potions devant la cheminée des appartements du sorcier, leur rappelant leurs moments d'enfance ensemble, un sourire resta gravé sur leurs deux visages.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent et c'est avec une pointe de crainte qu'Eileen fit sa valise pour le Manoir des Malefoy. Ils furent accueillis par un Elfe de maison qui les aida à transplaner jusqu'au Manoir. Il était sombre vu de l'extérieur, il disposait d'un immense jardin entouré d'une haie gigantesque impeccablement taillée et pourtant rien n'était chaleureux dans ce jardin. C'était propre, cadré et le Manoir au centre du terrain était sombre, aucune couleur ne semblait lui donner vie et Eileen avait l'impression qu'on la conduisait jusqu'à l'abattoir. Drago lui tendit son bras en parfait gentleman et elle le prit en lui accordant un sourire, elle comptait bien ne pas le lâcher une seule minute. Severus lui avait expliqué que pour ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons les lieux avaient été vidés de tous les Mangemorts qui y vivaient à l'exception des propriétaires évidemment. Le Lord vivait pour le moment dans l'ancienne demeure des Jedusor, et beaucoup de ses disciples comme Bellatrix avaient eu ordre de faire profil bas pour ne pas effrayer la jeune sorcière. Eileen était consciente de ce qu'elle risquait mais elle devait rester forte, pour sa mère, pour Severus et même pour Harry.

\- _Bienvenue dans l'humble demeure des Malfoy Mademoiselle Rogue, je suis Lucius Malefoy le maître de ces lieux._ Il lui accorda un baisemain qui la fit frémir.

\- _Enchantée Monsieur, appelez-moi Eileen si je peux me permettre._

\- _Excuse-le ma chère, mon mari a oublié que nous avions une amie de notre fils dans notre maison et non pas une personne de nos âges_.

Narcissa la regarda froidement, pourtant ses paroles n'allaient pas avec son visage, la jeune sorcière comprit que la Maîtresse de maison avait l'habitude de se cacher derrière un voile et ne se montrait jamais vraiment sous son véritable jour. L'elfe de maison transporta leurs affaires dans la chambre de Drago pour le sorcier et la chambre d'ami pour Eileen. Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter en marchant dans le Manoir qu'Eileen découvrait sous un autre angle. C'était une demeure chargée d'histoire, Drago lui apprit que le premier grand nom de la famille est Armand Malefoy, un sorcier français qui vécut au 11ème siècle, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui fit construire ce Manoir. Il continua son récit sur Nicholas Malefoy du 14ème siècle qui avait profité d'une épidémie de peste noire pour se débarrasser de quelques moldus, vint alors le tour de Brutus Malefoy au 17ème siècle qui fit répandre une rumeur : un sorcier amoureux des moldus sera dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le tableau d'Abraxas Malefoy, le grand-père de Drago qui était mort d'un cas de Dragoncelle. La sorcière écoutait les paroles du jeune homme, elle adorait en apprendre sur l'histoire même si les ancêtres de cette famille avaient apparemment toujours été tournés contre les Moldus.

 _\- Je sais que ta mère est une … Euh … une née-moldue. Je me doute que ce que les Malefoy ont pu faire par le passé ne donne pas une bonne image de nous._ Il l'avait regardé en étant presque désolé des actes de sa famille.

\- _Merci Drago._

\- _Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?_

\- _Tu as fait un effort, tu n'as pas insulté ma mère et comme tu dis, en voyant qui sont tes ancêtres et dans quel environnement tu as grandi ce ne doit pas être simple de réprimer une vieille habitude._

Il arbora un immense sourire qu'il garda pendant toute la période des vacances, même Noël se passa bien, Lucius qui n'était pourtant jamais présent à un tel moment de l'année prit part aux festivités. Eileen passa un très bon moment et pensa à envoyer un hibou à ses parents pour les rassurer, qu'ils passent eux aussi un réveillon heureux ensemble. Eileen rentra deux jours avant la fin des vacances chez Severus où sa mère et lui l'attendaient pour passer un peu de temps tous les trois, Lily avait passé ses vacances entre l'Impasse du Tisseur et le Terrier, profitant de la compagnie de Severus mais aussi d'Harry, Remus, Molly, Arthur et bien d'autres. Elle leur avoua qu elle s'était extrêmement amusée chez les Malfoy et garderait un souvenir plus que joyeux de cette fête. Eileen avait du mal à croire que tout le mal que l'on pouvait dire sur les Malfoy était vrai, par instinct elle voulait les défendre devant tous. Elle ne parla pas ce soir-là de la sympathie qu'elle avait développée pour eux. Allant se coucher elle laissa donc sa mère et Severus en tête à tête.

 _\- Sev, tu crois que tout ira bien pour elle ? J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne permettrais pas qu'ils touchent à un de ses cheveux, crois-moi ou non mais je peux être d'humeur très sombre si on s'en prend aux gens que j'aime._

\- _Ah oui Professeur Rogue ? Je ne m'en serais jamais aperçue toute seule ! Mais cela signifie donc que l'homme que j'ai en face de moi est capable d'aimer ?_

\- _Oh si seulement vous saviez Madame Evans …_

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant la cheminée, aucun autre baiser ne s'était échangé et pourtant un véritable lien s'était créé entre les deux. La rentrée arriva alors et tous reprirent le chemin de Poudlard. Drago et Eileen avaient du mal à se quitter et le sorcier prenait un malin plaisir à l'éloigner du Trio, prononçant une petite critique ici et là sur Hermione qu'Eileen ne releva pas, elle avait trop peur de briser tout ce qui s'était construit avec Drago. Elle avait toutefois du mal à rester éloigné d'Hermione et profitait de ses séances de révisions pour parler avec la brunette. Hermione voyait très bien les problèmes qui faisaient face à son amie et tout naturellement elle trouva une idée pour que son alliance avec Drago serve l'intérêt commun, après tout s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit ses amis autant qu'elle en apprenne plus sur ses ennemis. Elle était décidée, comme son père elle serait espionne mais quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit : considérait-elle vraiment les Malefoy comme ses ennemis ?

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : les références à la généalogie des Malefoy ne sont pas inventées, elles sont tirées des données fournies par J.K. Rowling.

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre - Apprentie_


	11. Apprentie

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Je préviens d'avance, je n'ai pas de correctrice pour ce chapitre, ma petite Harley est malade donc je suis désolé j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour éviter de trop vous faire mal aux yeux !

Merci à 17Harry et Zeugma412 pour vos review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Apprentie **

D'un pas décidé, la jeune femme demanda à voir Dumbledore, Severus et Lily pour leur faire part de son envie de devenir leur espionne. Ils n'étaient en aucun cas emballés par cette idée mais malheureusement ils savaient que d'une manière ou d'une autre Voldemort finirait par demander à voir Eileen, il pourrait même vouloir en faire un Mangemort ! Autant aller dans le sens de leur petit jeu, d'un côté cela occuperait Voldemort quelques temps et de l'autre deux espions c'était toujours mieux qu'un. Il fut décidé que seule les trois personnes présentent dans le bureau saurait la véritable raison de l'alliance d'Eileen au camp des Mangemorts, eux et bien-sûr Hermione qui avait été l'instigatrice de tout cela. Malheureusement Harry comme Ron devaient rester dans l'ignorance pour que leurs réactions soient réelles et spontanées. Petit à petit la sorcière s'éloigna donc du Trio et en digne Serpentard cessa toute alliance avec les autres maisons. Drago pensait que c'était grâce à lui tout ça et était plus que ravi de ses talents de manipulateur, il en profitait également pour passer tout son temps avec la jeune fille, ce qui il fallait bien l'admettre le rendait encore plus joyeux.

Eileen vivait très difficilement la séparation d'avec Harry et c'était réciproque, elle devait montrer un masque froid quand elle le rencontrait et se blessait elle-même de l'ignorance qu'elle lui présentait. Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir le Trio tous les jours, détournant le problème elle en parla à Drago en d'autres termes. En effet elle avait dit au jeune sorcier qu'elle avait mal de voir sa mère s'attacher à Harry et se désintéresser d'elle en appuyant sur son envie de quitter le château. Une nuit, après un énième cauchemar elle décida qu'il était temps de quitter Poudlard et parvint via des passages secrets à rejoindre Pré-Au-Lard où elle put transplaner jusqu'à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Severus comprit très rapidement où elle aurait pu se cacher et vint la rejoindre seul, elle lui expliqua tous les troubles qui vivaient dans son cœur. Judicieusement il proposa de lui enseigner les bases de l'Occlumentie mais la sorcière lui ria presque au nez. Elle était une Occlumens naturelle et arrivait très bien à gérer ses émotions ainsi que ce qu'elle était capable de renvoyer aux autres mentalement parlant.

\- _Je dois te dire bravo Eileen, je n'ai rencontré que peu de sorciers avec de tels pouvoirs à ton âge. Moi-même j'ai mis des années avant de bloquer aussi bien mes pensées._

\- _Merci Pa… Severus. Maman m'avait dit de toi que tu étais doué dans ce domaine, voulant te ressembler je me suis entraînée et j'ai très vite compris mes affinités avec l'Occlumentie._

Il lui sourit alors en voulant être rassurant, il se retint de lui faire la remarque sur sa façon de s'adresser à lui. Sentant la marque des Ténèbres le brûler il dû s'absenter pour rejoindre son pseudo Maître. Il prit alors sa cheminé pour rejoindre le Manoir Malefoy où les Mangemorts avaient repris possession des lieux. Il inclina la tête de façon respectueuse devant Voldemort et observa les sorciers présents. Le sujet était clair, grâce à Drago, le Seigneur Noir savait déjà qu'Eileen avait quitté Poudlard, le jeune Malefoy lui avait également parlé des doutes de la jeune sorcière sur son camp et sa colère contre sa Sang de Bourbe de mère. Severus serra les poings en entendant Voldemort parler en ces mots de Lily mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête, un rire morbide sortit de la bouche du Lord. Il lui demanda alors où se trouvait Eileen en exprimant également le souhait de la rencontrer. Severus ne pouvait dire non à son Maître même si l'envie lui brûlait les lèvres, il partit donc rejoindre Eileen et lui expliqua la situation. La sorcière était terrifiée de cette rencontre mais comprenait la situation du Maître des Potions, refuser de le suivre c'était le faire désobéir à Voldemort …

Arrivant donc au Manoir Malefoy, elle fut d'abord accueillie par Narcissa et Lucius portant sur elle un regard bienveillant. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à arriver dans la salle de réception où se tenaient plusieurs Mangemorts curieux de la situation. Au centre se tenait Voldemort, arborant une robe de sorcier noire laissant ressortir sa peau pâle et son nez reptilien. Ses yeux transperçaient l'âme même de la jeune sorcière qui comprit vite qu'il tentait de lire en elle. Lui laissant une petite faille par où s'engouffrer elle lui permit de voir ses doutes sur son appartenance au camp de Dumbledore, c'était plus logique que de vouloir lui faire croire un changement de camp si radical. Le reste de son partage resta sur sa vie dans l'autre dimension, ses combats, ses pertes aussi. Voldemort cessa alors son exploration observant la sorcière sous toutes ses coutures.

 _\- Hum, je n'ai que peu pour habitude d'accepter à bras ouverts les Sang-Mêlés, encore moins quand je n'ai pas de réelles preuves de l'engagement à mes côtés, toutefois je sens un immense potentiel en toi._

 _\- Vous avez vu mes souvenirs, mon rapport avec votre homologue dans mon monde, pourquoi vouloir de moi si je peux me permettre ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais accepter de venir ?_

La salle entière retenait son souffle, personne n'avait jamais osé parler ainsi au Seigneur des Ténèbres et en ressortir sans égratignure. Il la jaugea, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire et dire, Severus avait sa baguette dans sa main, près à récupérer Eileen et l'aider à s'enfuir de ce lieu en cas de besoin. Le Lord lui était partagé entre l'envie de la tuer, ce qu'il aurait fait en temps normal, ou la raisonner, il se sentait comme lié à la jeune sorcière sans comprendre pourquoi ou comment.

 _\- J'aime ton audace, les arguments que tu avances sont justifiés. Vois-tu, j'ai lu aussi le conflit en toi, tu souhaites être proche de ton père parce que ta mère te délaisse au profit d'Harry Potter. Je ne te demande pas de devenir un Mangemort mais tu trouveras la reconnaissance de ta magie ici, reste et tu le verras par toi-même._

Elle le regarda presque choquée d'être encore en vie, étant autorisée à reprendre la chambre qu'elle avait eu au moment de Noël dans le Manoir elle passa la soirée à réfléchir sur quelques points quand une chose la frappa. Elle avait toujours un Horcrux en elle, ce dernier était normalement relié au Voldemort de sa dimension mais était-ce encore le cas ? Peut-être que ce dernier s'était de lui-même lié au Lord d'ici, auquel cas il n'y aurait plus 7 mais 8 Horcrux dans ce monde. Elle passa plusieurs jours à observer ce qui se passait dans le Manoir, les scènes de tortures ayant lieu à la cave elle évitait d'y descendre de peur de céder à la tentation de sauver quelqu'un. Dans un coin de mur elle finit par laisser traîner une oreille lui permettant d'apprendre le sort qui serait réservé à Dumbledore par Drago lui-même. Bien des choses dérivait dans l'esprit de la jeune sorcière qui participait de temps à autre à des duels contre les Mangemorts en prenant un malin plaisir à les envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce sous un regard paternel fier. La force d'Eileen ne passa pas très longtemps inaperçu.

\- _Je dois admettre que je suis impressionné par tes pouvoirs Eileen. J'aimerais te proposer quelque chose et il est rare que je dise cela mais tu peux refuser._

\- _Quelle est votre proposition ?_ Demanda Eileen plus qu'interloquée par la formulation du Lord.

\- _Il y a bien longtemps que je cherche quelqu'un à qui transmettre mon savoir, quelqu'un dont les pouvoirs seraient assez puissants pour intégrer les notions et avec un goût de l'apprentissage prononcé, c'est ton cas non ?_

\- _Oui, j'adore apprendre je ne dirais pas le contraire mais je refuse d'utiliser la Magie Noire._

\- _Magie Noire … Quel nom idiot pour un type de magie incompris de tous … Mais soit, nous commencerons par de la magie neutre pour rester dans ta façon de parler ma chère._

Sans s'en rendre compte, Eileen venait d'accepter de devenir l'apprentie de Lord Voldemort en personne. Bien des gens de l'Ordre du Phoenix la prendraient définitivement pour une ennemie. Mais des Mangemorts, prient de jalousie, pourraient aussi attenter à sa vie. Severus avait saisi tout ce qu'impliquaient les actes qui venaient de se dérouler sous ses yeux. La sorcière par contre, perdait petit à petit son ancienne notion du bien et du mal. Certes elle n'avait pas envie de nuire à sa mère, à Harry, Ron ou Hermione mais en même temps elle avait de moins en moins l'envie de tuer certains Mangemorts comme les Malefoy. Elle trouvait également le Voldemort de ce monde moins horrible ou monstrueux que celui de ses souvenirs, sans savoir où cela menait elle décida de jouer la parfaite petite apprentie pour en apprendre plus sur ce sombre univers même s'il fallait pour cela qu'elle doive accepter la part d'ombre en elle.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Eileen en apprentie, selon vous quel impact cela aura ?

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre - Pensées des autres_


	12. Pensées des autres

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à FandeSnape et Zeugma412 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Pensées des autres **

Une inquiétude maternelle se faisait ressentir entre les murs du château de Poudlard. Elle passait ses journées à attendre Severus pour recueillir un peu de nouvelles de sa part, faisant les cent pas à travers les couloirs de l'école, tout le monde avait senti l'angoisse émanant de la sorcière. Madame Pomfresh avait fini par lui demander de sortir de l'infirmerie après l'avoir vu faire pour la cinquième fois le même lit, l'esprit de Lily était tourné vers sa fille et vers Severus. Elle ne savait même plus comment se comporter en face de lui, il lui rappelait tant l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et pourtant il était totalement différent, était-il possible de tomber amoureuse deux fois d'un même homme ? Il faut croire que oui après tout, son cœur s'emballait à chaque regard qu'il posait sur elle, Lily savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait qu'à faire le premier pas car le sorcier n'attendait que ça. Malheureusement le manque de sa fille lui brouillait l'esprit et elle ne voulait pas commencer une relation par simple manque d'affection, Severus ne méritait pas une femme avec lui juste par dépit. Elle avait fini par être présente physiquement sauf avec Harry avec qui elle faisait des efforts, elle avait envie de le connaître et le voir lui changeait un peu les idées.

Le soir où Severus dut présenter Eileen à Voldemort fut la goutte de trop pour Lily qui s'effondra sur le sol dans les bras du Maître de Potions. Sa fille entre les griffes de ce montre, comment avait-elle pu laisser cela se produire … Elle connaissait sa fille mieux qu'elle-même et savait qu'elle serait capable de se laisser entrainer si Drago était à ses côtés. Severus lui demanda des détails sur ce qui la tourmentait. Lily lui confia alors que chez elles Drago avait changé de camp, il avait fini par être un membre actif de l'Ordre, il avait même pour projet de finir ses jours avec Eileen et tenait à la demander en mariage une fois la guerre finit. Malheureusement ils furent pris dans une embuscade et Drago s'interposa entre Eileen et un sortilège de mort. La jeune sorcière avait eu du mal à lâcher le corps inerte du sorcier et s'était mise dans un mutisme constant pendant une bonne semaine. Ce qui effrayait Lily était là, elle savait à quel point sa fille avait envie de retrouver son amour perdu, après tout il était évident que tout le monde à sa place rêverait de retrouver l'être aimé.

 _\- Tu penses que les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pourraient biaiser son jugement ?_

 _\- Oui Sev … Toi-même n'aurais-tu pas changé de camp par amour ?_

 _\- Tu as raison, mais le contexte est différent après tout moi je n'ai personne alors qu'Eileen t'a toi et jamais elle n'oubliera ses origines !_

 _\- Tu te trompes sur un point Sev, elle nous à nous !_

Il avait envie de l'embrasser en cet instant mais profiter de la détresse de Lily n'était pas son genre, il la prit simplement dans ses bras en profitant de son doux parfum. De leur côté Harry et Ron ne comprenaient pas le départ de la jeune fille, Hermione feignait d'être de leur avis pour ne pas trahir son amie. Ron passait son temps à grogner sur cet abandon qu'il avait mal vécu, il avait fini par apprécier Eileen comme un membre de sa famille et vivait cette trahison comme une véritable perte. Hermione tentait elle de ne pas penser à tout cela, certes elle était au courant que la trahison n'était qu'en apparence mais pour avoir pu discuter avant avec Eileen elle connaissait les doutes de son amie. Du côté d'Harry les émotions se bousculaient, il avait établi un vrai lien avec celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, il avait fini par comprendre qu'il captait ses sentiments même lorsqu'ils étaient éloignés. Ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment l'effrayait particulièrement, elle doutait ! Non pas d'elle-même ou de ses capacités, mais d'où était son véritable camp. Il arrivait à capter sa sympathie pour la famille Malfoy comme son amour pour leur mère, tout était tellement contradictoire qu'Harry finissait par en avoir mal à la tête.

Drago s'était vu gâcher sa journée, il jubilait depuis qu'il avait appris la présence d'Eileen chez lui, il l'avait arraché à « Potter » et était on ne peut plus fier de lui. Un courrier changea toutefois son humeur. Une lettre codée lui arriva à midi, elle expliquait l'élimination des nuisibles étaient annulés ce que Drago traduisait par l'annulation de sa mission. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait vraiment ressentir, il était à la fois heureux de ne plus avoir le poids du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore sur les épaules mais il avait l'impression qu'on ne le sentait pas capable d'accomplir quoi que ce soit. Il traduisit le reste du mot comme un ordre provenant directement du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, il ne voulait pas gâcher un sang pur dans cette mission alors qu'un atout majeur venait de les rejoindre.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oui ce chapitre est très court mais je tenais à mettre cette petite interlude pour une bonne suite ! Pour compenser la suite arrivera dès demain !

 _PS : Prochain Chapitre - Sentiments Ambiguës_


	13. Sentiments Ambigües

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 pour sa review !

 **Chapitre 13 : Sentiments Ambigües**

Des jours sombres arrivèrent au Manoir Malfoy en parallèle aux vacances de printemps, des chasses aux sorciers faisaient rage et les Mangemorts passaient leurs journées à répandre malheur et désolation dans le monde sorcier comme moldu. Des cris se faisaient entendre entre les couloirs ternes du bâtiment, d'ordinaire il fallait s'approcher de la cave pour commencer à percevoir un quelconque bruit mais depuis peu les sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'attendaient plus d'être descendus à la cave pour commencer leur sortilège. Eileen avait du mal à dormir en imaginant ce qui se passait en bas, elle-même savait ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'un sortilège Doloris s'abattait sur vous. Elle savait les actes prodigués dans la cave et actuellement dans le salon, elle se leva, décider à voir cela de ses propres yeux. Ouvrant la porte, elle n'avait qu'à suivre les cris et les supplications pour atteindre son but. Eileen arriva devant une scène abominable, Greyback était en plein repas : il dévorait une jeune femme d'une 20 aine d'années. Elle en eut envie de vomir à cette vision qui serait désormais gravée dans son esprit. Elle sentit un souffle froid dans son cou, Lucius était là et avait observé la réaction de la sorcière.

\- _Si tu veux le punir d'un acte aussi barbare et indigne à tes yeux fais-le, laisses sortir ta rage et venges cette fille !_

- _Je … Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça …_

\- _Tu n'en as pas le droit si tu ne te sens pas assez forte pour combattre Greyback, mais toi comme moi savons que tu peux facilement le stopper. Aller Eileen, suis ton instinct, arrêtes de te retenir et sois toi-même !_

La voix de Lucius retentissait dans sa tête, pourquoi se retenait-elle après tout ? Greyback était un pur monstre sous toutes ses coutures, elle avait le droit d'agir, non en fait elle en avait le devoir ! Elle fonça sur le Loup Garou et d'un Stupefix l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce, des Mangemorts avaient rejoint les lieux en sentant la puissance qui émanait de la sorcière, une puissance mêlée à de la rage. Lucius était toujours là, l'encourageant à venger la mort de cette femme, faisant comprendre à Eileen qu'elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'un tel acte ne devait pas se reproduire. Elle resta proche de Greyback, elle était à peine à deux mètres de lui le regardant sur le sol. La fureur montait en elle, la rage l'envahissait, elle voulait le faire payer, souffrir. D'un geste sûr, la sorcière agita sa baguette au-dessus de sa victime et grogna presque un Doloris, la puissance dégagée par le sortilège était telle que le Loup Garou hurla très peu de temps avant de s'évanouir sous le coup du choc, la douleur était toutefois préservée et créait des spasmes chez lui. Elle se stoppa d'elle-même en comprenant que le silence environnant mêlait peur et admiration. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire elle prit la porte et passa quelque temps dehors pour s'aérer les idées.

Drago avait observé lui aussi toute la scène, il n'avait pas revu Eileen depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard et comptait sur ces vacances de printemps pour pouvoir la revoir. Il la suivit dans le jardin et attendit un peu avant de la rejoindre auprès de la fontaine où elle se rafraichissait le visage. Il avait fini par craquer pour elle, son côté mystérieux et moins hautaine que les Sang Pures qu'il avait rencontré. Elle avait un petit je ne sais quoi qui lui donnait envie d'en apprendre plus sur elle, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien se passer après tout il était promis à Astoria Greengrass et il était prévu qu'il l'épouse à leurs majorités respectives. Il s'approcha d'elle et tenta d'avoir un regard rassurant même si lui aussi avait été choqué par la violence des actes de la sorcière, c'était une partie d'elle qu'il n'avait même pas imaginé. Il avait l'habitude de voir son père violent, sa mère était plutôt passive mais c'était étrange que de voir quelqu'un de son âge emplit d'une telle haine. Eileen le dévisagea, son regard sur le sorcier avait aussi changé, ayant rejoint Serpentard dans le principal espoir de reconstruire son histoire avec lui elle s'était au final rendu compte que son cœur avait fait une croix sur Drago et qu'elle ne voyait plus en lui l'être qu'elle avait idéalisé.

\- _Comment te sens-tu Eileen ?_ Risqua-t-il.

\- _Sincèrement ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée … Je viens de torturer un homme pour le plaisir Drago, comment suis-je censée me sentir selon toi ?_ Elle le regarda comme si elle attendait une réelle réponse.

 _\- Tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste selon tes principes, ne cherches pas plus loin !_

\- _Justement, mes principes étaient simples : ne pas faire de mal à autrui sauf pour me défendre, ne pas devenir comme les Mang….._ Elle se stoppa.

 _\- Comme les Mangemorts ? Regardes mes parents, ce ne sont pas des monstres._

Ils se regardèrent, Eileen était perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne savait vraiment plus où elle en était ni à qui elle s'identifiait : Mangemort ou Auror ? Drago la laissa alors seule dans le jardin, y déambulant pendant le reste de l'après-midi elle passa son temps à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle faisait vraiment ici. Elle sentait le besoin de rester auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans savoir véritablement pourquoi, elle n'éprouvait pas le dégout d'autrefois quand elle pensait à lui, plus de colère ni de haine. Le pourquoi elle ne le savait pas, mais à présent ce genre de sentiment était remplacé par une certaine admiration de sa force et de son charisme. Elle éprouvait aussi une certaine pitié liée à l'impossibilité de son nouveau Maître à aimer, elle par contre, prenait peur en voyant ce genre de pensée s'immiscer dans sa vie, dans sa tête et surtout dans son cœur. Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles si différentes maintenant ? Pourquoi quand elle était en sa présence elle avait un immense besoin de combler ses désirs et envies ? Tant de questions qui trottaient dans sa tête même si elle avait très bien compris la nature ce qu'elle ressentait mais restait perplexe. Ce n'était en aucun cas logique après tout ce qui c'était passé que ce genre de sentiment naisse en elle.

Elle l'avait déjà vu en privé reprendre son ancienne apparence de Tom Jedusor en regardant d'ancienne photo de famille qui étrangement semblait le rendre un peu nostalgique. Bien sûr il n'avait jamais aimé ses parents, son moldu de père et sa traitresse à son sang de mère. Sous cette forme il n'avait rien d'effrayant, au contraire même il était plutôt séduisant et attractif. Il était grand, les épaules plutôt carrées sans être vraiment musclé, il était brin et un visage avec des traits plutôt fins et délicat. Elle l'aurait croisé dans la rue sous cette forme jamais elle n'aurait cru qui était ce sorcier, ce qu'il était capable de faire. Ce jour-là elle avait senti son cœur battre comme jamais auparavant et le soir même elle n'avait fait que penser à cette scène, à ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il l'avait vue dans le coin de la porte. Des rêves envahissaient son esprit, parfois elle l'imaginait redevenir ce monstre infâme qu'elle avait tant connu et d'autres son changement de forme s'accompagnait d'un adoucissement de sa personnalité, d'autres rêves impliquaient des parts bien plus intimes d'elle-même et du Lord, et elle en rêva souvent …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Alors quel genre de rêve selon vous ?

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre - Rêve, Combat et Remords_


	14. Rêve, Combat et Remords

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 et 17Harry pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Rêve, Combat et Remords**

Une sensation, un froid d'une peau pâle, une envie de plus. Tout était flou mais à travers le noir elle le voyait, elle voyait et ressentait chaque parcelle de l'être qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Eileen se sentait comme transportée quand elle pouvait ressentir le bout de ses doigts sur son ventre, parcourant ses hanches et ouvrant son chemisier. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais ressenti ce genre de chose auparavant ? Aucune importance, elle ne désirait qu'une chose, que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Il était sur elle et l'écrasait d'un poids qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné, il l'avait ligoté au lit juste les mains pour qu'elle ne puisse se débattre d'un minimum mais elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de le repousser. Il avait cette apparence unique, il était beau comme ça et n'était pas le monstre que tout le monde voyait en lui pourtant une chose n'avait pas changé, l'intensité présente dans son regard. C'était Tom qui était sur elle et pas Voldemort ! Juste Tom, juste un sorcier qui avait envie d'elle et qui le lui montrait bien. Il avait retiré les vêtements de la jeune femme d'un coup de baguette et passait à présent sa langue de son nombril jusqu'à chacun de ses seins en s'y attardant longuement entre coups de langue de morsures.

 _\- Tu es à moi tu m'entends ? A moi et à moi seul !_

Elle avait le souffle court, elle n'arrivait pas à lui répondre et en un sens elle n'aurait pas su quoi dire à ça. Il balada sa langue sur les lèvres d'Eileen et frotta la preuve de son excitation contre l'entrejambe de la sorcière, lui était encore habillé et elle voyait bien qu'il allait prendre son temps et la faire se languir de lui. Il reprit son exquise dégustation de ses seins, utilisant ses mains sa langue et ses dents en mêlant succions et douces caresses. Il en vint même à pincer le bout d'un sein de la jeune femme qui se mordit la lèvre par toutes les sensations qui se mêlaient dans son corps en cet instant. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qui était en train de se passer et pourtant elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Le Mage Noir abaissait alors sa main qui parcourait actuellement les courbes du corps d'Eileen vers son entrejambe et ses doigts glacés allaient s'attarder sur son bout de chair quand dans un sursaut la sorcière se réveilla. C'était encore qu'un simple rêve, enfin un rêve qui l'avait mise dans tous ses états, elle dut même en prendre une douche pour se calmer. Elle voulut prendre l'air quand elle remarqua une foule de Mangemort dans le hall. Un combat se préparait et c'est quand elle croisa le regard du Lord qu'elle comprit

 _\- Vous me voulez avec vous pour cette bataille je me trompe ?_

 _\- Non en effet tu as raison, je veux te voir à l'œuvre en situation réelle je dirais, nous serons contre l'ordre du Phoenix, une attaque-éclair pour diminuer leur nombre._

\- _Je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas tuer …_ Elle comprit alors qu'elle venait de faire une chose que peu auraient osé : dire non au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 _\- Je le sais, chaque chose en son temps, je te demande juste de te battre et pas de détruire l'adversaire._

Elle acquiesça de la tête, elle ne pouvait dire non alors qu'il faisait preuve d'un immense calme et d'une grande patience face aux réactions de la jeune femme. Elle prit alors son bras en signe de respect pour transplaner avec lui, arrivant alors dans une petite ville inconnue où des membres semblaient se rassembler incognito. Le combat fut alors engagé très peu discrètement par Bellatrix ce qui créa une grimace sur le visage de Voldemort. Les sorts fusaient de partout et cela rappelait le jour où Eileen était arrivée dans cette dimension sauf qu'aujourd'hui elle était dans l'autre camp. Restant prêt du Lord, elle dévia un sort qui lui était destiné par instinct ce qui lui valut un presque sourire de ce dernier. C'est alors qu'une pensée traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme : mais pourquoi faisait-il partit de l'attaque ? Généralement c'était ses Mangemorts qui faisaient le sale boulot, jamais lui ! Elle se décida à lui poser la question pendant qu'elle l'avait en tête quand elle fut brusquement stupefixée contre un mur. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits elle entreprit un duel contre Remus Lupin sans même savoir qu'il s'agissait de lui avec l'obscurité ambiante.

\- _Besoin d'aide mon vieil ami ?_ Dit une voix dans la pénombre, une voix qu'Eileen aurait reconnue entre toutes, celle de sa mère …

 _\- Avec joie, les Mangemorts sont de plus en plus puissants Lily !_

Eileen ne savait que faire, elle voulait révéler son identité pour ne pas blesser une seule des deux personnes qui lui faisaient face mais cela revenait à détruire tous ses efforts pour s'intégrer. Intérieurement autre chose se développait, une certaine fierté de se débrouiller aussi bien face à Lupin. Elle poursuivit alors, prise d'une sorte de transe, ayant à présent comme alliée Bellatrix Lestrange. A elles deux elles combattaient Lily et Remus comme si elles avaient fait équipe toutes leurs vies. Remus fut alors envoyé contre la ruelle adjacente d'un sortilège informulé de Bellatrix et par reflexe, prise dans le feu de l'action, Eileen envoya également sa mère voler dans les airs. Elle ne se rendit compte de son acte qu'à l'instant où elle vit sa mère inerte contre un mur avec une plaie ouverte à la tête. Le combat s'estompait et chacun rentrait dans son camp. Il n'y avait apparemment aucune perte des deux côtés mais le message laissé par les Mangemorts était clair : vous n'êtes plus en sécurité nulle part !

Severus fut le premier alerté par les faits, il lui avait été dit que Lily était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard après avoir subi un sortilège puissant lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts où elle avait été appelée en renfort. Dans l'autre camp, son Maître avait affiché un large sourire en exprimant qu'il était fier d'Eileen qui avait prouvé son appartenance en reniant sa propre mère lors d'un duel. Il en avait même ri et Severus avait eu du mal à ce moment-là à cacher sa colère. Il n'avait alors pas quitté le chevet de Lily une seule petite minute, certes on lui avait dit qu'elle s'en sortirait sans séquelles mais tout de même, il se sentait responsable de tout cela. Responsable de son côté espion ne lui permettant pas de la protéger, responsable de la présence d'Eileen chez les Mangemorts … Il était terrifié, oui totalement terrifié à l'idée perdre Lily alors qu'il venait à peine de la retrouver. Il laissa une seule fois Remus prendre sa place auprès de la sorcière: lorsque sa présence fut réclamée par Lord Voldemort. Eileen n'était pas présente dans le hall du Manoir contrairement à bien des Mangemorts. Bellatrix arborait un sourire fou comme à son habitude et Drago avait la tête haute comme empli d'une certaine fierté. Un court compte rendu des faits fut exposé et Severus profita qu'il était sur les lieux pour aller parler à Eileen, il entra alors dans sa chambre en la découvrant à la fenêtre.

\- _Comment as-tu pu t'en prendre à ta mère ?_ Demanda brusquement Severus en faisant sursauter la sorcière.

 _\- Elle va bien ? Oh je suis tellement désolée je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, on était en plein combat et je ne sais pas … C'est arrivé comme ça, je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal je t'assure !_

Eileen avait des larmes plein les yeux mais cela n'empêcha pas le Maître de Potion de l'empoigner fermement et brutalement, il n'en revenait pas que l'on puisse faire du mal à Lily et oubliait presque qui il avait en face de lui.

\- _Elle aurait pu y passer Eileen … Heureusement elle est en vie et s'en remettra et pas grâce à toi j'aimerais te faire remarquer !_ Son ton était froid, rien n'aurait pu faire plus mal à la jeune femme en cet instant.

 _\- Et toi alors tu étais où hein ? C'est bien joli de me faire des reproches à moi mais tu n'étais pas là pour la protéger non plus !_

La colère avait submergé les deux sorciers qui avaient des tempéraments trop similaires pour se parler calmement dans ce genre de situation. Chacun en voulait à l'autre et à soi-même, mais c'est en accusant sa fille que Severus brisa la dernière chose qui empêchait Eileen de sombrer. La discussion et surtout la dispute, toute l'histoire révélée n'était pas restée qu'entre les deux interlocuteurs. Une petite oreille indiscrète avait tout entendu, l'oreille de Bellatrix en personne !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Alors que va faire Bellatrix et qu'est ce que cela va engendrer selon vous ?

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre - Aveux et honnêteté_


	15. Aveux et honnêteté

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Luffynette et à Zeugma412 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Aveux et honnêteté **

Bellatrix s'empressa alors d'aller voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle lui ouvrit alors son esprit et le guida jusqu'au souvenir impliquant la dispute entre Severus et Eileen. C'est en cet instant que le Lord comprit qui était l'espion dans ses rangs depuis tant de temps, il faillit briser le verre en Crystal qu'il tenait dans sa main par la colère qui le submergeait en cet instant. Severus était la dernière personne qu'il aurait imaginée avec ses ennemis, il envoya alors Lucius se débarrasser de cet hôte qui n'avait pas su respecter les règles d'hospitalité comme il aimait à dire. Lucius arborait un large sourire, il y avait longtemps qu'il avait envie de se mesurer à Severus et de prouver qu'il était plus fort que lui. C'était également un moyen de redorer son blason et reconquérir la confiance perdue de son Maître. Voldemort lui songea en cet instant que même, au départ, Eileen était censée faire comme Severus et devenir espionne, il était évident qu'à présent elle était perdue, il pourrait donc profiter de cela ! Lucius, lui, se précipita alors vers la chambre de la jeune fille qui discutait encore, d'une façon plus que bruyante, avec Severus. Il comprit alors que Bellatrix avait raison, Severus avait bel et bien changé de camp depuis longtemps. Lucius entra alors dans la chambre d'Eileen.

 _\- Eh bien eh bien, navré de vous déranger mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a chargé d'une mission très spéciale en cette belle journée : nous débarrasser du Traître qui ronge nos rangs !_

Severus et Eileen comprirent alors qu'ils avaient oublié d'insonoriser la pièce avant leur discussion et que l'identité du Mangemort était à présent dévoilée comme sa véritable allégeance.

 _\- Et tu es venu seul pour m'affronter Lucius ? Crois-tu sincèrement que je vais me rendre sans combattre ? Pensée idiote si tu veux mon avis !_

 _\- Parce que tu te crois plus fort que moi ? Sois honnête avec toi-même Severus, sortit de tes potions tu n'es plus grand-chose !_

En guise de démonstration Severus envoya un sortilège informulé en plein dans le torse de Lucius qui traversa l'entrée et en resta sonné quelques minutes. Le Maitre des potions voulut prendre Eileen par la main pour l'entraîner avec lui loin de ces lieux mais elle en avait décidé autrement. Plus que jamais elle devait rester ici, elle se sentait plus utile en ces lieux sans savoir pour quel camp elle se dévouait. Le combat entre les deux sorciers reprit non loin de l'entrée du Manoir, Lucius hurlait sur tout Mangemort qui tentait de s'interposer car Severus devait être tué de sa main. Malheureusement Severus était un adversaire qu'il avait sous-estimé qui lui fila entre les doigts. Le regard noir des autres Sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'abattit sur lui, il retourna à contre cœur devant son Maître qui perdit un instant son calme. Voldemort était à deux doigts de tuer Lucius Malfoy sans une once de regret mais il fallait qu'il garde l'emprise sur Drago et Narcissa d'une certaine manière. Il savait également que Lucius ferait tout pour se faire pardonner mais il ne pouvait laisser une telle humiliation impunie. Le reste de la soirée, le sorcier blond fut enfermé dans la cave, torturé sans relâche par Pettigrow.

Eileen resta enfermée dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que son ventre crie famine le lendemain, elle descendit alors à la cuisine sans accorder un mot à quiconque et se prépara un maigre déjeuner. Ne sachant plus quoi penser d'elle-même, elle tournait et retournait en boucle les événements de la veille dans sa tête. En y repensant à présent avec plus de calme elle aurait dû suivre Severus car aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus de roue de secoure, plus personne à qui vraiment se fier. Etait-elle finalement devenue ce qu'elle avait toujours combattu ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais son déjeuner avait du coup du mal à passer. Narcissa vint alors la cherche, le Lord voulait la voir certainement au sujet des événements récent. Eileen vit alors sa vie défiler devant elle, elle était sûre et certaine qu'elle ne vivrait pas quelques minutes de plus. Ce fut juste devant la porte du salon qu'elle se ressaisit, elle avait peur mais elle ne voulait pas le monter, après tout elle était une Rogue et si jamais elle mourrait ce soir cela serait avec fierté.

 _\- Entre Eileen, je t'en prie ! Rassures-toi, il ne te sera fait aucun mal._ Sa voix était froide, distante et pourtant Eileen se sentit quelque peu rassurée par ces mots.

 _\- Vous vouliez me voir à ce que j'ai cru comprendre ?_

Les deux se jaugeaient mutuellement, Voldemort voulait savoir ce que serait prête à admettre la sorcière et si oui ou non il devrait prendre le temps de la façonner à l'image qu'il désirait, après tout elle était tellement puissante. Ou bien si elle oserait lui mentir encore et cette fois si elle ne rechaperait pas à son courroux. La sorcière de son côté ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, devait-elle avait un tant soit peu confiance en l'être qui se trouvait devant elle ? Où tenter de fuir dès qu'une voie possible se présenterait …

 _\- En effet, tu es au courant de l'affaire impliquant Severus je suppose. S'il y a bien une chose dont j'ai totalement horreur c'est de la traitrise ! Alors dis-moi ma chère pourquoi es-tu ici ? Je tiens à le savoir !_

 _\- Je … Je … J'ai été envoyée pour être une espionne comme mon père mais je pense que vous vous en doutiez déjà. Il avait été dit que coute que coute je devais infiltrer les Mangemorts et me rapprocher de vous via mon …_

 _\- Ton quoi ?_

 _\- Mon Horcrux … J'ai été liée au Seigneur des Ténèbres de mon monde via le morceau de son âme présent en moi et Dumbledore voulait que j'utilise cela à mon avantage._

Eileen raconta alors tout ce qu'elle pouvait à Voldemort, elle savait pertinemment que ce qu'elle lui révélait ne l'aiderait en rien à combattre les membres de l'ordre et ne créerait pas un avantage dans ce camp. Toutefois si cela pouvait lui permettre de vivre quelques temps de plus c'était toujours bon à prendre. Elle expliqua qu'elle avait vue Dumbledore sans que sa mère ou Severus ne soit au courant, il lui avait fait part de l'avantage considérable que pouvait représenter ce lien pour eux si jamais il s'établissait instinctivement avec le Voldemort de cette dimension. Ce dernier était resté muet pendant tout le discours de la jeune femme, en effet elle venait de lui dire toute la vérité dans sa simplicité en avouant même quel était le plan de départ de son vieil ennemi. Il l'avait dévisagé pendant son monologue et s'était petit à petit rapproché d'elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Lorsque la jeune femme s'en rendit compte elle resta hésitante et ne savait pas quoi faire ni même si elle devait sortir sa baguette pour espérer un hypothétique duel entre eux qui serait perdant de son côté dans l'ombre d'un doute. Elle avait gardé son regard dans le sien et semblait y voir une facette nouvelle du monstre qu'elle avait toujours connu mais différente du Tom qui la faisait secrètement fantasmer. Il s'approcha d'elle en laissant un souffle froid la frôler, levant sa pâle main elle crut un instant qu'il allait la frapper et s'attendait à recevoir le coup mais en vain. Il lui accorda une petite caresse sur la joue.

 _\- Je te remercie de ton honnêteté à mon égard Eileen, tu peux retourner à tes occupations à présent._

Il lui laissa alors un simple baiser sur le front, un geste protecteur qui apaisa la sorcière qui retourna dans sa chambre plus perdue que jamais.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Désolé pour le retard mais avec les fêtes c'est compliqué de poster. La suite brisera encore la règle des trois jours vous m'en excuserez, vous l'aurez le 1er ou le 2 Janvier au plus tard. Passez de bonnes fêtes !

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre - Le Plan du Trio_


	16. Le Plan du Trio

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Luffynette, FandeSnape, Les 2 Slythandor et à Zeugma412 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Le Plan du Trio**

Le temps était resté glacé au château, non seulement par le temps mais également par l'ambiance qui y régnait chez certains membres. Certes les fêtes de fin d'année avaient su apporter leurs lots de réconforts mais malheureusement les évènements, qui avaient suivi, avaient pour ainsi dire tout gâché. En effet Harry et Ron n'avaient toujours pas compris le recul soudain dont avait fait preuve Eileen avant de subitement disparaître, Hermione avait parfaitement joué son rôle et pour tout observateur extérieur elle était aussi perdue que ses amis sur le comportement de leur récente amie commune. La jeune sorcière espérait de tout cœur une chose, ne pas avoir induit Eileen sur un chemin qui la conduirait jusqu'à sa perte. Que cela soit la perte de sa vie ou simplement de ses motivations primaires, il était clair qu'Eileen courait bien des risques en s'introduisant là-bas. Encore plus bien entendu depuis que Rogue n'était plus avec elle pour la protéger et lui donner un bon repaire dans ce monde si sombre. Les cours passaient et semblaient, même pour la sorcière avec un gout d'apprendre aussi incommensurable, mornes et sans joie pour le Trio, en particulier les Potions.

Si Severus avait vu son humeur s'améliorer avec l'arrivée de Lily et Eileen dans sa vie, ce qui s'était largement vu chez les élèves, depuis la perte de cette dernière il était pire qu'avant. Aucun élève de Poudlard n'aurait cru cela possible mais à présent il s'acharnait même contre les Serpentards, habituellement exempts de ses remarques. Il était devenu tout simplement infâme et seule la présence de Lily semblait, au moins temporairement, le calmer un minimum. Ils passaient à présent tout leur temps libre ensemble à se balader dans les jardins de Poudlard. Une personne les aurait croisés sans les connaître avant les auraient pris pour un couple, toutefois cela restait totalement spirituel entre eux. Elle avait du mal à apprécier les moments en compagnie du sorcier tout en se disant que sa fille pouvait être en mauvaise posture avec des Mangemorts ou Voldemort. Elle avait tenté de se lâcher quelque peu un soir où elle et Severus avaient partagé un verre dans ses appartements du château. Ils étaient si proches en cet instant que seule une feuille de papier aurait pu passer entre eux.

 _\- Lily, je ne t'ai jamais dit mais … j'ai presque rêvé du baiser que tu m'as donné à ton arrivée depuis tellement d'années …_

 _\- Et moi j'ai cru ne jamais avoir une chance d'être à nouveau dans tes bras, observée par ton regard avec cette intensité qui m'a toujours plu_

Elle avait accompagné ses mots d'une caresse sur la joue du sorcier qui avait eu pour effet de lui faire fermer ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais imaginé un moment comme celui-ci en compagnie de Lily, elle était là et si douce, si parfaite avec lui. Mais lui qu'avait-il à lui offrir ? Il n'avait jamais envisagé un avenir autre que solitaire pour le peu de fois où il s'était aventuré à penser à un avenir où il serait vivant. Sa demeure à l'Impasse du Tisseur était trop triste et lugubre pour qu'il pense à l'y faire vivre un jour. Oh mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il n'était même pas avec elle qu'il commençait déjà à partir en vrille. Lily avait perçu ce petit moment de réflexion dans les yeux du Maître de Potions. Par un certain instinct elle avait alors posé ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme qui lui faisait face, d'abord surpris, ce dernier avait alors accentué chaque aspect de ce baiser, le goût de ses lèvres était meilleur que celui des fruits du jardin d'Eden en lui-même. Passant sa main dans la peau pâle de son cou, il avait supprimé le peu d'écart qui restait entre eux. Retrouvant comme une fougue d'adolescente elle se plaça à califourchon sur lui, approfondissant leur baiser et collant sa poitrine contre le torse du sorcier. Il caressa alors son dos en passant ses mains sous la chemise de Lily en la faisant frissonner au contact de ses doigts.

Une main de Severus passa alors délicatement sur le devant des courbes de la sorcière pour libérer un de ses seins de l'emprise de son sous-vêtement. Caressant son sein d'une manière douce mais ferme à la fois il attarda son pouce sur la pointe déjà dure de sa poitrine. Défaisant alors entièrement le soutien-gorge de la sorcière, il lui retira sa chemise, laissant le haut de son corps totalement libre. Il la fit alors légèrement basculer en arrière venant embrasser les moindres recoins des courbes présentes devant lui. Attardant sa langue sur les pointes, Lily retint un gémissement quand ce furent ses dents qui mordillèrent sensuellement cette partie si sensible actuellement de son anatomie. Ce fut en cet instant qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas … Elle ne pouvait pas se donner à Severus et en oublier son enfant, c'était plus fort qu'elle, l'image d'Eileen stoppa totalement la chaleur qui avait envahi le corps de Lily.

 _\- Sev … Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas. Eileen … Je …_

 _\- J'ai compris Lily, tu n'as pas à t'expliquer je te rassure. Pour un homme ne pensant même pas avoir un jour tes lèvres sur les siennes, disons que cette petite scène comblera bon nombre de mes rêves …_

Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent et Lily vola un dernier baiser à Severus avant de se rhabiller et sortir prendre l'air, de son côté Severus dû attendre quelque peu avant de pouvoir sortir, le temps que l'excitation provoquée par Lily ne soit plus visible sur son physique … Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient loin de se douter de la scène qui s'était interrompue à l'autre bout du château. Ils étaient bien trop concentrés à une chose : trouver un plan pour ramener Eileen. En effet les deux garçons étaient persuadés que la jeune sorcière était en danger, et malgré les supplications d'Hermione pour songer à autre chose, ils étaient partis à élaborer un plan de sauvetage. Ils avaient bien entendu compris que la jeune sorcière était chez les Malefoy et s'étaient tout bêtement mis en tête de s'y rendre. Aux yeux d'Hermione c'était du suicide pur et simple que de débarquer dans un lieu remplit de Mangemorts voire même avec Voldemort, sans aurors avec eux et même là … Plus butés que jamais, Ron et Harry s'étaient tout bonnement mis à ignorer la sorcière et s'étaient spontanément mis à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque.

 _\- Les garçons, non pas que je ne sois pas heureuse de vous voir faire des recherches sans moi pour une fois mais vous cherchez quoi au juste hein ?_

 _\- Les Plans du Manoir des Malefoy ! Ils doivent bien être quelque part ici, c'est toi qui nous as dit la dernière fois qu'à la bibliothèque on pouvait trouver tout ce qui nous faisait plaisir pour nous cultiver_ !

Hermione était outrée que ses propos soient repris en un tel contexte et les laissa donc à leur entreprise. Les deux sorciers finirent donc par dénicher un plan complet du Manoir d'origine, une chose les y intéressait particulièrement, savoir ce qui se trouvait en dessous ! A leur grand bonheur, le manoir était bâti avant d'immenses tous-terrains prévus à l'origine pour sortir des lieux en cas de besoin et surtout d'urgence car cela signifierait une incapacité à transplaner ou utiliser la cheminée. C'était donc par là qu'ils rentreraient, avec ou sans Hermione ils iraient chercher Eileen et la ramèneraient auprès de sa famille.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonne année à vous tous et me revoilà pour la suite !

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre - L'autre facette de Bellatrix_


	17. L'autre facette de Bellatrix

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à FandeSnape et à Zeugma412 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : L'autre facette de Bellatrix**

Les jours passant Eileen déambulait sans but dans le Manoir, entre le départ de son père et les récents événements avec Greyback elle était comme absente mentalement. Elle ne faisait même plus attention aux cris dus aux tortures, tout lui passait comme au-dessus de l'esprit ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Narcissa et Bellatrix. Les deux femmes, parlant habituellement de Drago et de sa vie, avaient depuis quelque temps tourné leur attention vers la jeune sorcière. Narcissa avait, par instinct maternelle, tenté d'engager la discussion avec cette dernière mais sans grand succès. Elle mangeait très peu et n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, ce qui inquiétait grandement Narcissa. La blonde et la brune tentaient de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de la jeune femme. Narcissa n'avait jamais vraiment été du genre violente et comptait sur Bellatrix pour éclairer un peu ses lanternes. La Mangemort était tout le contraire, depuis bien des années elle avait été une des plus ferventes admiratrices du Lord et avait fait tout ce qui lui avait demandé sans jamais poser de questions ni même douter de ses actes.

Après avoir passé du temps à discuter avec sa sœur, Bellatrix partit à la recherche d'Eileen tout en tentant de se souvenir de ses premiers temps dans le camp de la magie noire. Elle avait toujours su où était sa place, après toute c'était une sorcière de Sang Pure et toute sa vie on lui avait appris qu'elle était grâce à cela supérieure aux autres sangs. Elle avait épousé Rodolfus Lestrange uniquement pour cela d'ailleurs, jamais rien ne lui avait vraiment plu chez cet homme qu'elle évitait le plus que possible. A peine après sa sortie de Poudlard elle était devenue une Mangemort et avait participé à des scènes plus macabres les unes que les autres dès ses débuts. Mais qu'importait le sang ou les larmes qu'on versait devant elle, il lui suffisait d'un regard du Lord qu'elle admirait plus que tout pour être ravi de ce qu'elle accomplissait. La seule chose qui avait un tant soit peu plus d'importance était sa sœur et son neveu qu'elle chérissait plus que tout sans trop le montrer. Après tout montrer ses faiblesses c'était laisser les autres les exploiter. Arrivant dans le jardin elle aperçut Eileen et s'en approcha.

 _\- C'est donc là que tu te caches, chercherais-tu à nous fuir ?_

 _\- Hein ? Oh euh non Bellatrix pas du tout, je me balade c'est tout._ Répondit Eileen avec encore la tête dans ses pensées

 _\- Ecoutes, je me doute que je dois être la dernière personne à qui tu désires parler mais je suis, enfin je pense une des rares qui se soucis de toi chez les Mangemorts Eileen._

 _\- C'est vrai ? Etrangement je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé te souciant de quelqu'un tu sais. Sans vouloir te vexer bien sûr._

 _\- Oh je ne suis pas vexée je te rassure. Tu sais c'est bien plus drôle de jouer une folle devant le monde, ainsi personne ne sait vraiment ce que tu penses. Et puis ça dédramatise un peu tout je pense._

Eileen observa la sorcière en l'écoutant, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Bellatrix Lestrange puisse parler avec elle d'une façon disons normale ! C'était à l'opposé de tout ce que cette femme incarnait aux yeux de tous mais après tout elle avait d'une certaine manière raison. Le rire avait en soi un pouvoir incroyable sur les situations les plus mauvaises et malsaines. Toutefois dédramatiser une scène de torture avec un fou rire, il n'y avait que Bellatrix pour le faire ! Les deux sorcières passèrent le reste de la journée à rire ensemble, la Mangemort avait un côté protecteur avec la jeune femme qui en étonnait plus d'un qui les croisaient. Elles finirent dans la chambre de Bellatrix pour une séance d'essayage car après tout, Eileen se devait d'adopter le style du coin. Elle finit alors par revêtir une chemisette noire et un jeune d'un bleu très foncé, cela restait plutôt éloigné de ce qu'une sorcière portait habituellement, la robe était de rigueur, même pour certains sorciers. Elle avait toutefois gardé son écharpe de Serpentard pour ses balades en extérieur, intérieurement elle pensait à Drago quand elle tenait cette écharpe dans ses mains.

Il y a encore peu elle n'aurait eu que de belle pensée en regardant la dite écharpe mais depuis peu tout se bousculait dans sa tête. En voyant le serpent le seul visage qui venait dans son esprit n'était plus celui du jeune blond mais une silhouette plus mature, plus sombre à des moments mais d'une pureté étrange venant de lui. Elle pouvait détailler exactement chaque contour de l'homme qu'elle imaginait sous ses deux formes et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer, pour elle, ce n'était qu'une attirance ridicule d'une jeune femme trop influençable. Pourtant certaines choses n'étaient plus pareilles, elle n'arrivait plus à le regarder de la même manière pendant leur entraînement. Rien n'avait vraiment commencé, Eileen avait surtout étudié de la théorie et bizarrement le Lord était un très bon pédagogue. Elle avait dû lire tous les livres traitant sur la magie « neutre », ce fut donc naturellement qu'elle s'attaqua aux ouvrages de magie noire. Ils étaient bien plus complexes mais néanmoins intéressants, jamais Eileen aurait cru prendre du plaisir à apprendre ce genre de magie et cela l'effrayait légèrement, mais si peu qu'elle était étonnée d'elle-même. Grâce à un nouveau sortilège qu'elle avait appris, elle avait pu discuter en direct avec Drago via la cheminée de la salle commune pendant les heures de sommeil des autres élèves.

\- _Alors Eileen, tu t'en sors avec tous ces serpents autour de toi ? Pas trop de venin dans les horizons ?_ Avait plaisanté le blond.

\- _Oui très bien, tu sais j'ai fini par céder et lire sur la magie noire, c'est génial je trouve !_ Répondit la sorcière avec un peu trop d'entrain.

 _\- C'est vrai ? Tu vois, pas la peine d'être un grand méchant pour aimer ça ! Et tu sais j'apprends beaucoup sur la magie avec le Maître._

Drago s'étonna de la façon de parler d'Eileen à propos du Lord, jamais en privé elle ne l'avait surnommé « Maître ». Il n'était pas dupe, à chaque correspondance avec la sorcière il avait remarqué l'admiration grandissante de cette dernière. Il avait amené Eileen sur le sujet, avec ruse en bon Serpentard, et avait réussi à lui faire avouer qu'elle était perdue sur ses sentiments à propos de son Mentor. Drago avait pendant un court instant ressenti cela comme une trahison sans vraiment comprendre lui aussi pourquoi, après tout il n'avait pas eu le droit de s'imaginer avec la sorcière au vu de son avenir à lui déjà tout tracé. Il tenta en bon ami de lui conseiller de mettre son esprit au clair mais que jamais elle ne devait s'attendre à quoi que ce soit de positif avec lui. C'était quelque chose de perdu d'avance et elle ne pourrait que souffrir. Elle en était bien sûr consciente et se sentait même stupide de ressentir ce genre de chose à son égard. Depuis peu, Drago se sentait protecteur envers la jeune femme et il refusait que d'une façon ou d'une autre elle soit blessée. Elle aurait presque préféré la voir avec Wesmoche, dans le pire des cas il n'aurait pas eu un niveau d'intelligence assez élevé pour lui faire mal. Mais le jeune sorcier, récent Mangemort, avait lui aussi besoin de se confier sur certaines choses …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** alors, sur quoi Drago va se confier ?

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre - Confidences_


	18. Confidences

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 pour sa review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Confidences**

Les conversations se suivaient entre Drago et Eileen, petit à petit le jeune homme s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ne serait jamais rien de plus qu'un ami pour la jeune femme qui était de plus en plus troublée à force que le temps avançait. Elle avait même fait part à Drago de ses rêves sans pour autant trop entrer dans les détails étant déjà assez gênée de parler de cela avec lui. Après tout, pour elle, il restait un homme qu'elle avait aimé et une part d'elle voulait à tout prix garder un quelconque lien avec le sorcier même si cela n'était qu'amical. Lui aussi s'était habitué à ce qu'elle raconte tout même s'il avait été clair, quand elle avait commencé à raconter son rêve, qu'il ne tenait pas non plus à vraiment tout savoir. Il s'était mis à lui parler de sa vie privé également, il la voyait comme sa confidente et savait qu'il pouvait parler de ce dont il voulait pour qu'elle y prête une oreille attentive pour le guider et le conseiller. C'est ainsi qu'il aborda le sujet de son mariage arrangé avec Astoria Greengrass, il la connaissait à peine, il ne savait quasiment qu'une chose sur la sorcière : c'était une Sang pure ! Pour la première fois de sa vie il admettait qu'il aurait préféré pouvoir lui-même choisir la femme avec qui il passerait sa vie.

Bien entendu, Eileen fut touchée par les confidences du jeune sorcier, elle n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé l'énorme désavantage que représentait le fait d'être un Sang Pur qui tenait justement à la noblesse de son arbre généalogique. Elle n'avait, jusqu'à ce jour, vu que les avantages qu'on avait toujours attribués à des sorciers de leurs rangs sans vraiment prendre en compte que peu avaient une vie maritale épanouie et heureuse. Eileen fut sincèrement peinée d'apprendre que Drago devrait vivre cela. Elle non plus ne savait pas grand-chose sur Astoria mais tenterait de se renseigner pour son ami. En parallèle de leur discussion elle se rendait compte à quel point c'était étrange de conseiller un homme qui fut dans son cœur son petit ami dans ses relations amoureuses du jour. Elle en ria intérieurement et préféra ne regarder que le côté positif de tout cela : Drago avait confiance en elle ! Elle ne retint pas son sourire en y pensant.

 _\- Tu sais, elle n'est peut-être pas si mal Astoria, pour le peu de fois que je l'ai croisé j'ai bien remarqué sa discrétion. Elle me fait penser à ta mère dans ce sens-là tu sais._

 _\- Tu crois ? J'espère que tu as raison … Parce que me retrouver avec une fille qui a le caractère de Pansy ou même de ma tante Bellatrix je crois que je risque que l'un de nous deux finirait par tuer l'autre !_

Elle ria en imaginant le pauvre Drago avec le double de Bellatrix, remarque elle avait pu observer la sorcière sous un jour nouveau ces derniers temps se tiendrait de parler d'elle en des termes positifs, personne ne la croirait après tout. Gêné d'avoir parlé de sa part de cœur, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, Drago détourna le sujet pour retourner sur les sentiments de la jeune sorcière. Bien qu'elle se confiait régulièrement à lui, elle n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'il avait compris la réelle nature des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait. D'un air calme et pourtant en cachant une pointe de déception elle admit que de toute façon rien n'était possible, après tout c'était bien connu que le Lord était né suite à un philtre d'amour. En tant que tel, éprouver des sentiments de type amoureux lui était totalement impossible, à croire qu'il était d'une certaine manière prédisposé à devenir un leader dans le monde des Ténèbres.

Dans la tour de Gryffondor, un autre élève n'arrivait pas à dormir non plus. Harry était on ne peut plus obnubilé par le sort de sa « sœur ». Il savait pertinemment que le plan qu'il avait prévu avec Ron et Hermione mettrait pas mal de temps à se mettre en place et qu'il faudrait en plus attendre un jour où il y aurait le moins de monde possible au manoir pour éviter de se faire repérer. Il tournait et retournait dans sa tête chaque instant qu'il avait passé auprès d'elle pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi elle les avait quittés. Il restait dans l'incompréhension totale en la pensant heureuse à Serpentard tout en gardant des liens avec lui, Ron et Hermione qu'elle appréciait énormément. Alors pourquoi partir ? Pourquoi changer de camp pour ainsi dire … Il ressentait cela comme une réelle trahison mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable. Harry était donc assis dans son lit quand Ron se réveilla et le vit ainsi, dans ses pensées.

 _\- Ca va Harry ?_ Demanda le rouquin.

 _\- Oui oui, rendors-toi Ron !_

 _\- Je ne suis pas idiot tu sais, je te connais depuis le temps et je sais quand tu vas mal. C'est à cause d'Eileen je me trompe ?_

 _\- Elle … Elle me manque Ron, c'est plus fort que moi ! J'ai l'impression d'être séparé d'une partie de moi-même._

Harry regarda son meilleur ami avec un profond désespoir, ce qu'il disait était la pure vérité. Sans en connaître la raison, il se sentait comme vide sans Eileen proche de lui. Jamais il n'avait connu cela avant qu'elle ne débarque dans sa vie mais dès l'instant où il avait croisé son regard dans la Grande Salle il avait senti cette connexion entre elle et lui. Il devait la ramener auprès de lui, auprès de sa famille, des siens. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à passer des nuits complètes depuis que Rogue était revenu de chez les Malefoy en admettant avoir été obligé de la laisser là-bas. Jamais il n'avait été autant en colère contre quelqu'un qu'en cet instant contre son Maître ses potions. Il s'était même retenu de brandir sa baguette même en sachant qu'il ne faisait pas le poids mais le regard de sa mère se voulant plein de douceur sur lui le calma même s'il y avait décelé de la tristesse. Qu'il s'était senti stupide, il s'était emporté pour Eileen alors qu'il la connaissait depuis si peu de temps alors que Lily avait pour ainsi dire perdu sa fille aux mains de l'ennemi …

Ron et Harry discutaient dans les dortoirs de Gryffondors sans savoir que Drago et Eileen faisaient exactement la même chose dans les cachots. Chacun confiait ses inquiétudes, ses doutes, ses peurs et tristesse à l'autre. Peu de personnes arrivaient à sourire en ce moment dans les couloirs de l'école, les mauvaises nuits passées comme les problèmes à gérer rendaient au château une atmosphère sombre et froide.

* * *

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre : La Maison des Jedusor_


	19. La Maison des Jedusor

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 et FandeSnape pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : La Maison des Jedusor**

Le lendemain d'une énième discussion avec Drago, le réveil fut mouvementé pour Eileen. En plus d'avoir fait un énième rêve perturbant, suivi d'un cauchemar de la mission où elle avait blessé sa mère, Narcissa et Bellatrix étaient venues dans sa chambre. Pour le peu qu'elle avait réussi à comprendre entre deux bâillements, elle était attendue par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne sans en connaître la raison. Entrant dans le salon du Manoir Malefoy, le message était clair, elle n'allait pas rester ici à bavarder avec son Maître. Il lui accorda un regard signifiant très clairement qu'elle devait le suivre. Ils se placèrent alors dans le jardin de la demeure, Voldemort prit sa baguette et désarma la jeune sorcière sans qu'elle eût le temps de réaliser elle-même que par réflexe elle avait également sorti sa baguette de sa poche. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre dans la bouche de Lord Voldemort qui fit clairement comprendre à Eileen qu'elle devait toujours être sur ses gardes, qu'elle soit en terrain allié ou ennemi. Sans oser faire un bruit ou émettre un seul mot, elle se baissa pour récupérer sa baguette mais à peine l'avait-elle en main qu'un Stupefix la frappa de plein fouet et la fit voler quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se releva et frotta ses muscles déjà endoloris par ce qui n'était que le début de l'exercice.

La colère commençait à l'envahir, il n'avait pas le droit de la traiter ainsi même en prétendant après que cela serait pour son bien car un ennemi ne préviendrait pas et ne prendrait pas de pincette sous prétexte qu'elle est jeune. Intérieurement elle ria, elle songeait à un film que sa mère lui avait montré, un film de science-fiction où la colère menait au mal … Enfin non, ils nommaient cela le Côté Obscure dans ce film. D'une certaine manière, en laissant cette colère l'envahir, Eileen se sentait plus forte et plus confiante. Elle s'apprêtait à recevoir une nouvelle attaque en ramassant sa baguette et put s'en défendre d'un Protego placé au bon moment. Elle s'attendait à une petite phrase d'encouragement, mais là encore elle oubliait qu'elle n'avait pas en face d'elle un quelconque professeur. Bien décidé à répliquer aux coups qu'elle venait de recevoir, elle lança un expéliarmus en direction du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'évita simplement. S'en était trop pour la sorcière qui avait l'impression d'être redevenue une débutante alors qu'elle avait déjà mené des combats contre des Mangemorts. Laissant toute la rage la contrôler elle agita sa baguette sans prononcer une seule formule mais le résultat fut tellement imprévisible et puissant que le Lord ne put s'en prévenir et bascula en arrière. Les observateurs dont Cissy et Bella retenaient leurs souffles.

 _\- Eh bien tu vois quand tu veux ! Il fallait juste que je te mette en colère il faut croire, si la colère est ton énergie ma chère Eileen, sache que tant que tu ne sauras pas y faire appel à ta guise je continuerais mes actes pour l'inciter à se manifester._

 _\- Alors c'était ça votre but ? Trouver d'où je sors mon énergie ? Ce n'aurait pas été plus simple de me demander ?_ Avait-elle hurlé, sans s'être encore calmée par son élan de haine.

 _\- Tu aurais été moins spontanée, mais je te l'accorde, tu as un immense potentiel qui sommeille en toi. Si tu arrives à te contrôler, tu pourrais être l'une des plus puissantes sorcières de ton temps !_

Frappée par ce qui semblait être un compliment de la part du Mage Noir, Eileen se retint d'ajouter quelque chose. C'était plus sure pour sa vie mais de toute façon, tellement de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête encore perturbée, qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi à aligner deux mots qui soient tangibles. Les duels se répétèrent encore et encore toute l'après-midi et à l'admiration voire jalousie de tous, Eileen se montrait à la fois une bonne adversaire et une excellente élève auprès de leur Maître. Ce ne fut que lorsque la jeune femme ne tint plus debout par la fatigue que tout se stoppa. Elle fut raccompagnée à sa chambre et Voldemort retourna également dans ses appartements. Il devait bien admettre qu'à chaque coup qu'il portait à la jeune sorcière, il ressentait comme une infime blessure à l'endroit où il venait de la frapper. D'un autre côté, les regards que lui lançait souvent Eileen avaient fini par être remarqués par ses yeux. Il sentait son égo se renforcer par la certaine admiration que lui portait cette jeune femme mais d'un autre côté il savait que personne ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi et cela le perturbait.

Quelques jours passèrent, il fallut pas mal de temps à Eileen pour retrouver ces pleines capacités après cet entrainement intensif. Toutefois le Mage Noir lui avait ordonné de s'entrainer avec des Mangemorts au Duel pour améliorer ses réflexes et ses capacités d'adaptations. Il la fuyait, sa présence comme son regard. Il avait commencé à haïr ce qu'il croyait voir en elle quand elle posait ses yeux sur lui. Il avait fini par se persuader lui-même qu'elle n'était qu'une petite idiote en manque de repère qui s'était attaché à la première figure masculine venue ou encore qu'elle avait été touché par ce que les moldus appellent le syndrome de Stockholm ! Pourtant il allait devoir mettre les choses aux points et vite, après tout comment la former s'il ne pouvait pas être en sa présence ? Surtout qu'elle avait déjà lu tous les ouvrages de la bibliothèque, c'était donc compliqué de repousser l'échéance. Malgré tout il tenait à lui parler en face à face sans une horde d'admirateurs et spectateurs autour d'eux. Il la rejoignit alors un jour qu'elle prenait l'air dans les jardins même de leur combat pour transplaner avec elle dans la Maison des Jedusor. Personne n'osait s'y rendre sans autorisation expresse du Maître.

 _\- Maître, que faisons-nous là ? Un autre exercice ? Je ne comprends pas._

 _\- Entres. Immédiatement._

Le ton froid et les mots simples mais directs de son interlocuteur firent vite comprendre à Eileen qu'il valait mieux ne pas le faire attendre. Elle monta les marches l'amenant jusqu'à la porte de la grande et vieille bâtisse et y entra. Le grincement de la porte arracha un frisson d'effroi à la jeune sorcière commençait à avoir plus qu'un simple mauvais pressentiment. D'un geste de baguette, le Seigneur Noir alluma les bougies dispersées autour d'eux et ferma la porte. C'est en entendant qu'il était en train d'insonoriser la pièce qu'Eileen pensa que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Il se retourna alors vers elle avec un regard profond qui la traversa de part en part, on aurait cru un monstre qui avait repéré sa proie pour la dévorer. Il s'avança alors vers elle et la plaqua contre le mur avec son visage extrêmement proche de celui d'Eileen. La jeune femme était de son côté restée totalement tétanisée par les actes de celui qui lui faisait face, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire, comment réagir. Elle perdait tous ses moyens avec ce regard braqué sur elle. Lui sentait l'adrénaline augmenter dans son sang et entendait presque les battements de son propre cœur résonner comme un tambour. Il fallait qu'il sache, il le fallait …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Alors qu'est ce que Voldemort devait savoir hein ?

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre - Contradictions_


	20. Contradictions

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 et FandeSnape pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Contradictions**

Le regard qu'il posait sur elle était si étrange, à la fois glacial, pénétrant, imposant et pourtant il semblait y avoir tellement plus que des émotions négatives dans ces yeux. C'était ce que se répétait sans cesse Eileen depuis qu'elle était plaquée contre le mur de la maison des Jedusor. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis l'ordre que cette dernière avait reçu de rentrer dans la maison. Il était toujours proche d'elle, presque même contre elle, il pouvait sentir sa respiration et le rythme accéléré de son cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Que lui voulait-il ? Elle l'ignorait totalement et voulait presque qu'il lui jette un Maléfice pour rompre ce silence qui était à présent devenu pire que de la torture. En gardant son regard dans celui d'Eileen, il s'éloigna très légèrement d'elle tout en continuant de la maintenir contre le mur. Il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait continuer sans savoir, sans savoir ce qui faisait qu'il partageait un quelconque lien avec la sorcière. C'était forcément plus que le lien dû à l'Horcrux, ça il l'avait déjà compris. Mais alors quoi ? Il ouvrit alors la bouche et prit une grande bouchée d'air avant de briser le calme ambiant.

 _\- Pourquoi es-tu là Eileen ? Que fais-tu as mes côtés ? Réponds !_

 _\- Je … Je … Apprentie … Severus … Dumbledore … Espionne … Perdue_

Un agacement profond commençait à bouillonner chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à aligner deux mots correctement après tout. Il avait posé une question claire et précise, il exigeait qu'on lui réponde avec la même déférence et la même clarté. La lâchant alors brusquement, il se retourna ce qui laissa la sorcière encore presque sous le choc, contre le mur dont elle n'avait pas osé bouger. Elle l'entendait parler à Nagini, étrangement ce serpent avait une sorte de manière propre à lui de calmer son Maître, Eileen comprenait ce qu'ils se racontaient. Après tout, elle-même parlait Fourchelangue depuis bien longtemps et avait appris à contrôler cette faculté. Ce n'est qu'en entendant ce dont Voldemort parlait avec le Serpent qu'Eileen comprit qu'il ignorait qu'elle comprenait chacun de leurs « mots ».

Leur discussion était sur elle, Nagini demandait à son Maître pourquoi une simple Sang Mêlée arrivait à le mettre dans un tel état de colère, après tout il n'avait qu'à la tuer pour retrouver son calme d'origine. La sorcière retint alors une grimace qui l'aurait trahi et écouta attentivement ce que Voldemort lui répondait, le Mage Noire tenait trop à avoir sa réponse pour simplement la tuer et puis elle pouvait lui être utile. Il se retourna alors vers la sorcière, la prit par les épaules et la fracassa contre le mur avant de lui demander à nouveau une réponse à sa question. Cette fois si Eileen comprit qu'il valait mieux pour sa vie qu'elle réponde quelque chose qu'il serait capable de comprendre.

 _\- Je pensais au départ être à vos côtés pour servir le camp de Dumbledore et j'ai compris que je me trompais. J'ai pensé après être au Manoir Malefoy pour pouvoir apprendre à connaître le Severus Rogue de ce monde._

 _\- Mais il est parti, et toi non ! Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que je me suis rendue compte que le lien que j'ai avec cette partie sombre de moi tient plus du simple Horcrux présent en moi-même si je ne comprends moi-même pas pourquoi je suis restée._

 _\- Développes._

Eileen soupira alors un bon coup, elle avait pour le moment un répit mais que pouvait-elle lui répondre qui lui épargnerait une mort lente et douloureuse sur le sol de cette maison ? Oh et puis après tout, si elle devait mourir aujourd'hui autant dire la vérité … Admettant alors la totale contradiction entre son esprit et tout ce qu'elle avait appris depuis son enfance elle reprit alors une bouffée d'air avant de continuer. Eileen lui raconta alors qu'elle avait toujours vu le mal absolu en lui et qu'elle avait toujours cru bon de le fuir ou même de le combattre quand elle en avait l'occasion. Il représentait ce qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait perdu l'occasion de grandir avec un père à cause de lui. Le Lord sentait son égo être redoré par la peur qu'il arrivait à provoquer chez les autres, il en était plus que ravi mais se reconcentra sur Eileen. Cette dernière détourna alors son regard du sorcier, elle ajouta que malgré ce qu'elle avait pensé pendant toutes ces années, son esprit avait du mal aujourd'hui pour la bonne raison que son père était ici encore en vie et probablement dans les bras de sa mère actuellement.

 _\- Voilà pourquoi je suis perdue : Je ne trouve plus de réelle raison de vous haïr personnellement comme autrefois et je prends goût à vos enseignements. Voilà pourquoi je suis à vos côtés, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais pas pourquoi je partirai …_

Il était là, presque bouche bée de ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer en toute honnêteté. Elle n'avait pas eu peur de s'exprimer, ou alors elle l'avait fait par peur mais ce sentiment ne s'était en aucun cas ressenti dans l'intonation de sa voix qui était presque parti en cri à la fin de son monologue. Eileen était devenue rouge, non pas de gêne mais de colère, une colère qui avait éclaté et qui l'avait presque poussé à prendre sa baguette pour s'en servir mais elle n'en avait rien fait. Il fallait qu'elle l'admette aussi, la curiosité de savoir ce qu'il allait faire, lui répondre. Elle prit le temps de se calmer pendant que lui était toujours en pleine réflexion. Il avait alors pris le temps de s'éloigner, et même de sortir quelques instants. Par la fenêtre, Eileen avait pu observer qu'il avait repris sa discussion avec Nagini et elle aurait aimé être une petite souris pour savoir ce qu'ils se disaient tous les deux.

Voldemort rentra alors dans la maison, il était calme, posé, comme il était presque toujours au final. Elle devait cependant admettre une chose, le regard qu'il avait sur elle avait quelque chose d'étrange, limite prédateur. De son côté il n'était pas décidé à la tuer, même s'il avait eu la réponse à sa question, il n'en avait pas l'envie. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et décrypta chacun des coins de son visage qui avait gardé un côté déterminé. Sans s'en rendre totalement compte, le bout de ses doigts maigres, froids et livides se baladaient sur la joue de la jeune sorcière. Elle était alors plus perplexe que jamais mais n'osait pas bouger de peur qu'il ne prenne cela comme une marque d'irrespect.

 _\- Merci, Eileen, de ne pas être simplement avec moi par peur. Ou disons pas uniquement par peur pour_ _être plus réaliste._

 _\- Je n'ai fait qu'être franche et répondre à votre question. Je ne pensais pas y survivre._

 _\- La franchise … Chose rare de nos jours tu sais. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais tu as une grande puissance en toi qui ne demande qu'à sortir, et même si je te l'ai dit en entrainement : ta colère est ta clé !_

Ils étaient tous deux proches l'un de l'autre physiquement et Eileen n'avait plus répondu, que dire après tout à une telle remarque faite par celui que l'on considère comme l'un des plus grands sorciers qui ait foulé cette Terre ? Restant inerte, ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, presque la même scène qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes auparavant mais cette fois si sans colère, sans haine et presque sans peur.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Alors, qu'annonce la suite ?

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre - Noire vision et blanche marque_


	21. Noire vision et blanche marque

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 pour sa review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Noire vision et blanche marque**

La situation semblait se répéter encore et encore au vu de leur position actuelle. Il se retenait, il n'en revenait pas qu'une personne comme elle puisse lui faire cet effet-là, c'était même inconcevable ! Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce que penser à quelque chose d'aussi charnelle, il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand même ! Encore heureux qu'aucun de ses Mangemorts ne l'avait pas vu dans cette position de faiblesse. Ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il ressentait, il était dépourvu d'un sentiment si primal et inutile mais du désir pour ce corps qui se trouvait juste devant lui. Comment une femme, surtout une Sang-mêlée pouvait créer de telles pulsions en lui. Il se dégoutait lui-même avec de telles choses en tête. Il voulait se venger, se défouler, hurler contre tout ce qui lui passait sous la main mais le manoir Jedusor était vide, excepté Nagini évidemment. Il l'empoigna alors brutalement et transplana avec elle jusqu'à chez les Malefoy où il la jeta sur le sol devant le regard de tous les Mangemorts. Elle se releva et frotta son bras où il avait apposé sa main à même la peau de la sorcière, étrangement elle y sentait comme une brûlure.

Personne n'osa poser une seule question au Lord sur les événements, de peur peut-être d'être eux-mêmes réduits en poussière. La fin de la journée se déroula au son des cris des prisonniers torturés par le Maître lui-même. Eileen savait qu'il sortait toute la rage qu'il avait retenue contre elle et sentait un sentiment de culpabilité grandir en elle. C'était d'une certaine manière de sa faute si ces pauvres malheureux souffraient en cet instant. Toutefois elle restait surprise qu'une telle rage puisse exister en lui, certes il avait des excès de colère comme tous mais jamais à un point aussi énorme. Elle voulut voir de ses propres yeux ce qu'il faisait et descendit à dans le Grand Hall, théâtre d'événements peu agréables en ce moment précis. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte, garda ses yeux grands ouverts, la sorcière voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait engendré. Ce qu'elle vit était le Lord dans ses plus noirs instants, il jetait des Doloris à tour de bras sans aucun vrai but, pas de question posée aux prisonniers … Il était tout simplement dans une fureur extrême mais pourtant même en cet instant précis, aucun dégout n'était présent dans le cœur de la jeune sorcière, juste de la peine pour un être qu'elle savait incapable d'aimer. Elle se retourna alors et resta contre le mur, le regard dans le vide.

\- _Tu n'es pas obligée de voir ça Eileen tu sais, rien ne t'y obliges._ Fit alors une voix féminine qui entrait dans la pièce.

\- _Je sais Narcissa, euh Cissy … Je voulais … Enfin j'avais besoin … Je ne sais pas moi-même._ Admit la jeune femme en se grattant le bras.

 _\- Qu'as-tu au bras, tu es blessée ?_

 _\- Non, ce n'est rien, un petit résidu d'une altercation je dirais._

Elle continua de se gratter tout le reste de la journée, arrivé le soir cela la minait tellement qu'elle en oublia son rendez-vous habituel avec Drago. Tentant de dormir le soir même, elle dut pour y arriver mettre de la glace sur son bras. Il n'était pas l'heure de se plaindre et elle n'oserait pas le faire de toute façon. Lorsque le matin arriva, elle se prépara comme à son habitude, prit une douche, s'habilla et eut un hoquet de surprise en regardant son bras. Une étrange marque se dessinait, elle était identique à la Marque des Ténèbres laissé sur les Mangemorts à un détail près, un énorme détail : sa marque était blanche. Au vu de sa peau déjà pâle de nature, la marque était visible surtout par les reliefs qu'elle donnait à la peau de la sorcière mais elle était bien là. Comment cela était-ce possible ? A aucun moment il n'avait apposé sa baguette sur son bras, à dire vrai le seul moment où il l'avait touché à cet endroit était la veille pendant leur petite … Discussion. Elle se demanda alors ce que cela pouvait bien signifier car de sa mémoire de cette dimension et de l'autre elle n'avait jamais vu cela.

Eileen passa alors le reste de sa journée dans la bibliothèque, elle savait bien que le Lord n'allait pas lui ordonner de venir en entraînement alors elle ne prévint personne d'où elle se rendit. Elle chercha dans tous les livres sur la Magie Noire qui était disponible ainsi que dans divers ouvrages sur les marques ou tatouages magiques. Rien ne l'aidait en quoi que ce soit et elle frappa contre le mur de son poing par la colère qui la submergea. Elle se rendit compte de son erreur en remarquant du sang couler sur ses doigts. La sorcière se rendit alors dans les appartements de Bellatrix qui se retint de lui poser toutes les questions qui lui venaient en tête depuis le retour de son Maître et d'Eileen la veille. Ce fut en remontant un peu sa manche pour éviter nettoyer les taches d'un Tergeo qu'elle tilta, elle remonta frénétiquement la manche de la sorcière et y découvrit la Marque des Ténèbres d'une blancheur impressionnante.

 _\- Eileen, depuis quand tu as la Marque des Mangemorts sur toi ? Pourquoi cette couleur ?_

 _\- Depuis hier, je ne sais même pas comment on me l'a mis même si j'ai de petits doutes et je ne pense même pas que ce soit volontaire ! Quant à la couleur je n'en sais pas plus que toi et aucun livre ne m'aide._

 _\- Le Maître en a dit quoi ?_

 _\- Il n'en sait rien, je n'ai pas osé le voir depuis qu'il s'est énervé après moi …_

Eileen regarda Bellatrix avec un air inquiet, cette dernière n'avait pas lâché du regard la marque, elle finit alors par convaincre la jeune sorcière d'aller en parler au Lord. Il n'appréciait pas qu'on lui cache des choses et au vu du sujet que cela concernait il valait mieux le faire le plus tôt possible. Toutefois Bellatrix n'accompagna pas Eileen jusque dans le salon où Voldemort se trouvait, la jeune femme frappa à la porte puis entra sans trop savoir pourquoi elle avait écouté les conseils d'une femme qui se faisait passer pour une folle pour le plaisir ! Ce fut lorsque le regard de ce dernier se posa sur elle qu'elle perdit conscience du pourquoi de sa venue, il fallut un regard interrogateur de ce dernier pour qu'elle se reprenne. Sans arriver à aligner deux mots elle remonta à nouveau sa manche et lui présenta son bras. Il fonça alors sur elle d'une traite et examina son bras sous toutes les coutures, il était intrigué et curieux sans pour autant avoir le côté terrifié qu'avait montré Bellatrix à Eileen. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé et resta scotché sur sa marque qu'il parcourut du bout des doigts, ayant pour effet de faire frissonner la sorcière.

\- _Curieux, extrêmement curieux !_ Dit-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

\- _J'ai compris que vous me l'aviez mis de votre main hier Maître même si je ne comprends pas encore comment, mais ce qui reste un réel mystère c'est pourquoi blanche !?_

\- _Je pense que sans le vouloir, j'ai créé la première Marque de la Lumière ! Comique pour un Mage Noire tu ne trouves pas ?_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Que peut bien signifier cette marque ?

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre - L'espion inconnu_


	22. L'espion inconnu

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 et Bellatrixstilinskisalvatore pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : L'espion inconnu **

Drago n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, c'était bien trop étrange à son goût : Eileen avait loupé leur petit rendez-vous habituel. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à oublier son ami, il en avait donc conclu qu'il avait dû arriver quelque chose de grave pour qu'elle ne puisse être présente. Ce qui l'agaçait était de rester dans l'ignorance, depuis hier il était devenu d'une humeur exécrable et en oubliait presque ses taquineries habituelles contre le Trio d'Or. Il était trop préoccupé par Eileen, il comprit alors qu'elle était la première véritable amie qu'il avait et il ne souhaitait pas la perdre. Drago saisissait ce qui faisait que les liens de Ron, Harry et Hermione étaient aussi forts, chacun était présent pour l'autre, physiquement et mentalement en soutien. Lui n'était là que mentalement pour Eileen et ne pouvait la protéger comme il aurait désiré. Il ne savait plus tellement où donner son allégeance ni même en qui avoir confiance en dehors de l'école. Severus étant son parrain il s'était toujours tourné vers lui mais en le faisait aujourd'hui que penserait Voldemort … Les jours qui suivirent il chercha la marche à suivre et ce qu'il adviendrait de lui dans chacun des cas.

De l'autre côté du château, Lily venait de recevoir un étrange colis qu'elle ouvrit avec prudence entourée par Severus, Minerva et Dumbledore. Aucune adresse n'était affichée en expéditeur et au final il n'y avait dans la boîte qu'une petite fiole, ressemblant étrangement au liquide à mettre dans une pensine mais de couleur rouge. Une petite note écrite par une plume de dictée y était attachée, c'était inscrit : « Versez-moi sur un plateau d'argent ». Tous se regardèrent et s'exécutèrent, des images se créèrent alors sur le plateau, mélangeant souvenirs et phrases s'écrivant d'elles-mêmes sur le plateau. On y entendait des passages où Eileen se confiait sur ses ressentis, ses doutes, mais aussi son apprentissage de magie noire. Lily se lova dans les bras de Severus en entendant des nouvelles de sa fille, nouvelles qui n'étaient pas si bonnes que cela car elle prouvait que les pires craintes de la sorcière se réalisaient. Toutefois quelque chose restait mystérieux, qui était donc ce nouvel allié ? Pouvait-on lui faire confiance et avoir foi en ce qui leur avait été présenté ?

\- _Lily, vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de qui aurait pu vous envoyer ce colis ? Après tout il vous est adressé personnellement ma chère ?_ Demanda Dumbledore, toujours empli de curiosité.

\- _Non, et l'utilisation de cette plume n'aide pas. J'aurais peut être reconnue l'écriture sinon mais là j'admets que je n'en sais rien. A voir après si tout ce qui est dit est vrai, rien ne nous le prouve !_

 _\- Elle a raison Albus, cela peut être un piège pour nous pousser à tenter quelque chose pour la récupérer !_ Severus avait ajouté cela d'une voix partagée entre la crainte et l'exaspération.

Lily sortit alors de la pièce, la situation la rendait malade. Son propre enfant était seule, pleine de doute entre les mains de ceux qu'elles avaient toujours détestés et combattus. Peu importait si c'était véritablement un piège, elle avait laissé la situation trainer depuis bien trop longtemps et il fallait qu'elle agisse. La sorcière en avait plus que marre d'attendre un quelconque signe qui lui aurait permis de passer à l'action, elle devait agir point final. Severus la rejoignit alors dans les couloirs, se voulant réconfortant il se heurta pourtant à un mur, il était loin le soir où Lily lui avait fait des avances. Rien ne semblait atteindre la sorcière, aucun mot prononcé par le Maître des potions ne la calmait et ce fut dans une énième tentative qu'elle lui hurla dessus. Lily le rendait coupable de la situation, c'était pour elle de la faute du sorcier si Eileen se retrouvait dans cette situation et uniquement de la sienne. Il était profondément blessé de ces mots mais n'arrivait pas à trouver de contre argument, il aurait dû la ramener avec lui de gré ou de force.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, une chose d'une importance assez grande pour affecter l'équilibre qui s'était créé entre Lily et Severus. Les suppositions allaient de mises mais au final il était clair que pour que cette dispute, dont ils avaient entendu chaque détail, ait lieu, il fallait qu'il y ait un rapport avec Eileen. Le Trio resta alors muet, ils ne souhaitaient cette fois-ci pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver à leur amie et sœur pour Harry. Il semblait par contre urgent de mettre leur plan à exécution. Ils reprirent alors le chemin de la bibliothèque pour revoir encore les plans, Hermione voyait d'un mauvais œil tout cela mais devait admettre qu'elle se faisait un immense souci pour Eileen. Elle était la seule du Trio à savoir pour le côté Espion d'Eileen, toutefois elle doutait que le retrait de Severus fasse parti du plan d'origine et fini par approuver l'envie des garçons de la sauver.

\- _Alors on le fait ? On le fait vraiment je veux dire ?_ Risqua Ron.

\- _On va la sauver, qu'elle le veuille ou non !_ Ajoutèrent en cœur Harry et Hermione.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oui désolé pour ce petit chapitre mais je me voyais mal faire un résumé de tout cela dans le chapitre d'après donc bon ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _Soutien au mal_


	23. Soutien au mal

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 et Bellatrixstilinskisalvatore pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Soutien au mal**

Depuis la découverte de sa marque, Eileen avait redoublé d'efforts pour découvrir le pourquoi du comment. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir ce qui lui arrivait et tentait de trouver son réconfort dans les livres. En un sens elle avait été contaminée par Hermione et un sourire lui vint à cette pensée. Malheureusement, comme pendant ses premières recherches elle n'avait rien trouvé et se demanda si elle aurait trouvé une réponse dans les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle se décida alors à profiter de son contact avec Drago le soir même pour lui demander de faire des recherches pour elle, dans la réserve même s'il le fallait. Le jeune sorcier fut d'abord surpris d'apprendre que son amie avait la marque des ténèbres sur elle, lui aussi l'avait eue mais n'en était pas vraiment ravi. Eileen lui expliqua que ce n'était pas voulu que cela soit de son côté ou celui du Maître qui était autant intrigué qu'elle par cet aspect hors norme de sa marque. Il l'avait nommé devant elle la « Marque de la lumière », elle n'avait compris que quelques minutes après qu'il n'était pas plus avancé qu'elle sur le sujet.

Il avait donc profité de son poste de Préfet pour se balader plus librement dans la bibliothèque et y avait mené des recherches. Drago avait découvert que de manière générale le blanc était porteur de valeurs positives, souvent en rapport avec la pureté. Il ria en imaginant le Seigneur des Ténèbres créer quelque chose de pur … En continuant ses lectures il restait sur le blanc comme donnée sur l'équilibre, l'innocence, la paix, la sérénité et le calme. Le Serpentard mêla alors cela aux livres sur les tatouages magiques. Bien entendu la Marque des Ténèbres s'y trouvait et n'était pas du tout un symbole de joie ; en approfondissant ses recherches une chose l'interpella. Il avait été redirigé sur un livre concernant les prophéties. Très peu d'entre elles avaient été rendues publiques et c'était souvent parce qu'elles n'avaient plus de raison d'être. Une d'entre elles était sur ladite Marque, elle expliquait qu'une des marques serait différente, indiquant un changement proche dans le monde magique. Drago s'interrogeait : « changement positif ou négatif ? », « quel était le lien d'Eileen là-dedans ? ». Il lui raconta alors tout ce qu'il avait appris le soir même sans se douter que le lendemain même, Eileen allait avoir de la visite.

 _\- Ron tu m'écrases le pied !_ Gémit Hermione

 _\- J'y peux rien sinon je suis plus caché sous la cape !_

 _\- Taisez-vous tous les deux. On ne sait pas quel type de détection magique ils ont pu ajouter en plus des boucliers extérieurs._

Les trois jeunes sorciers avaient enfin pris le chemin du Manoir pour secourir Eileen, ils avaient écouté aux portes afin de découvrir quel serait le meilleur moment pour venir. Il leur fallait un moment où le nombre de Mangemort serait au minimum et absolument un moment où Lord Voldemort ne soit pas présent. Avec le lien qu'il possède avec Harry, les trois étudiants auraient été très vite découverts et ils pouvaient dire adieu à leur mission. Ils sortirent alors des souterrains par une petite trappe aux abords des jardins. Restant dans un premier temps sous la cape ils tournèrent autour du manoir afin de voir la présence ennemie environnante. Il ne semblait y avoir personne puis ils notèrent la présence d'une sorcière au loin, il fallut qu'ils se rapprochent pour remarquer qu'il s'agissait en fait d'Eileen. Ils s'approchèrent donc en silence et prirent le temps de l'observer, elle semblait regarder quelque chose sur son bras. Instinctivement le Trio d'Or pensa à la Marque des Ténèbres mais aucune forme noire ne semblait présente, tout du moins au vu de la distance sur le bras de la sorcière.

Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait bien personne autour, ils retirèrent la cape et se dévoilèrent à Eileen. Cette dernière eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant celui qu'elle voyait comme un frère même pour le peu de temps qu'ils s'étaient côtoyés ainsi que ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle recula par reflexe et faillit même tomber en arrière, par instinct elle dégaina sa baguette qu'elle dirigea vers eux, provoquant ainsi un regard presque triste parmi les trois sorciers qui lui faisait face. Il y eut alors un silence qui s'installa et Eileen baissa sa baguette, personne n'osait commencer la discussion mais Eileen finit par s'en charger.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?_

 _\- On est venu te ramener chez toi Eileen !_ Ordonna presque Harry.

 _\- Partez d'ici, vite ! Si on vous voit vous êtes morts et Hermione pourrait tomber entre les griffes de certains Mangemorts …_

 _\- Tu n'es pas en train de nous dire que tu préfères rester ici quand même !_ S'indigna Ron

 _\- Je fais ce que j'ai à faire, maintenant partez ou je vous ferais partir !_

Elle dégaina alors sa baguette, Eileen ne voulait en aucun cas leur faire du mal mais elle savait ce qu'il pouvait leur arriver si jamais ils restaient ici et elle ne permettrait pas qu'on leur fasse du mal. D'un autre côté elle tenait à rester ici, elle savait que c'était sa place sans trop comprendre le but de tout cela. Ron et Hermione restèrent sans voix à la réaction de la sorcière et seul Harry sortit sa baguette pour la pointer vers cette dernière. Sans qu'il y ait eu apparemment un déclencheur, Harry et Eileen en vinrent à se lancer des sortilèges informulés. Comme avec Voldemort, leurs baguettes (faites des mêmes matériaux), se connectèrent et aucun n'arriva vraiment à avoir le dessus sur l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Eileen repense à son entrainement. La magie ne lui servait pas à grand-chose face à une baguette identique dans ce cas, il lui fallait déconcentrer Harry. Elle stoppa leur connexion et visa Ron, par réflexe Harry protégea son ami mais en fut déstabilisé.

Alertés par les bruits venant des jardins, divers Mangemorts sortirent et encerclèrent le combat qui avait lieu. Eileen avait clairement le dessus maintenant qu'elle avait affaibli Harry. En voyant tout l'attroupement autour d'eux, Ron et Hermione sortirent leur baguette ce qui poussa Bellatrix à se placer au côté d'Eileen en cas de besoin. Elle laissait toutefois la jeune sorcière se débrouiller par elle-même, un combat réel ne pouvait lui faire du bien surtout face à Harry Potter. Hermione commençait de plus en plus à paniquer et Ron ne savait même plus où donner de la tête avec tous ceux qui pouvaient les attaquer, mais pourquoi ne le faisaient-ils pas d'ailleurs ? Le Trio savait qu'il était possible de transplaner depuis l'intérieur du bouclier environnant le Manoir mais Harry semblait trop concentré dans son duel pour songer à un repli qui était de plus en plus tentant du point de vue de ses amis. La foule grandissait de plus en plus comme si tous les Mangemorts avaient senti qu'il se passait quelque chose à cet endroit précis de la propriété et ce fut quand Lord Voldemort écarta la foule que Ron et Hermione prirent une décision, quitte à blesser Harry.

\- _Harry, Ron et moi on va transplaner avec toi !_ lui murmura Hermione à l'instant où une nouvelle connexion s'établit entre les baguettes d'Harry et Eileen

 _\- Il se peut que ce ne soit pas agréable pour toi, tu peux même être désartibulé mais on n'a pas le choix !_ Ajouta Ron

\- _Faites …. Ce …. Qu'il …. Faut ….._

Dans un tourbillon ils disparurent alors tous les trois avec une immense dose n'énergie qui se joignit à leur transplanage. Eileen s'effondra à genoux sur le sol avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre - Rapport de mission_


	24. Rapport de mission

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 et Regina Lily Swan pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Rapport de mission**

Un énorme bruit retentit alors en plein Pré-Au-Lard ; Harry, Ron et Hermione venaient d'arriver via leur transplanage dans le village. Harry était légèrement désartibulé au niveau de l'épaule ce qui fit réagir immédiatement Hermione qui, connaissant son cours par cœur, savait comment réagir. Elle avait toujours sur elle un petit sac avec diverses potions, elle en sortit alors de l'Essence de dictame et en déposa quelques gouttes sur les petites plaies de son ami. Une fois la douleur passée, Ron l'aida à se remettre debout mais malgré qu'ils soient tous en vie, ils n'en étaient pas moins dépités. Ils n'en revenaient pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Ils avaient certes imaginé le pire mais pas qu'Eileen avait à ce point sombré dans le camp de Voldemort. Hermione restait songeuse sur la marque qu'elle avait vue sur le bras de son ancienne amie et savait qu'elle passerait autant de temps que nécessaire à la bibliothèque pour découvrir le fin mot de tout cela. Ils marchèrent alors doucement jusqu'au château où ils rejoignirent directement l'infirmerie pour l'épaule d'Harry. Bien que l'infirmière leurs remonta les bretelles pour cet incident, elle ne put que féliciter Hermione pour sa bonne réaction.

Alertés par l'infirmière, Severus, Lily, Albus et Minerva débarquèrent dans l'infirmerie pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. La tête et le regard baissé, le Trio raconta l'histoire depuis le début, c'est-à-dire les recherches sur la bâtisse des Malefoy à la bibliothèque. Hermione retint une larme en racontant l'accueil peu chaleureux d'Eileen à leur égard puis ce fut Ron et Harry qui racontèrent le combat jusqu'à l'arrivée de Voldemort et leur départ précipité. La jeune Gryffondor rappela tout de même qu'elle avait voulu les faire fuir pour qu'ils ne tombent pas entre les mains des Mangemorts, les mots et intonations utilisés, surtout quand elle parlait d'Hermione et de certains Mangemorts ne laissaient aucun doute. Une fois ses soins effectués, Harry se leva d'une trombe et fonça vers la porte pour sortir, il était tellement écœuré d'avoir perdu sa sœur aux ténèbres, pour lui c'était de sa faute. Il était en effet persuadé que s'il avait été suffisamment présent ou à l'écoute rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Severus vit la scène et connaissait le sentiment qu'éprouvait le jeune sorcier, il le connaissait même trop bien. Il jeta alors un regard à Lily et se dirigea à la suite d'Harry qu'il rejoignit dans le couloir.

\- _Vous savez, Potter, pour une fois vous devez arrêter de vous sentir coupable, ce n'est en rien votre faute._ Le ton de Severus surprit Harry qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir de la sollicitude chez son professeur de Potions.

\- _Professeur, c'est de ma faute, toutes les personnes que j'aime finissent par mourir ou partirent …_

 _\- Cessez de vous flageller, vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde je vous rappelle._

 _\- Sirius est mort, mes parents sont morts, Eileen est partie, et j'ai failli faire tuer Ron et Hermione aujourd'hui._ Cria presque le jeune sorcier.

Severus recula quelque peu, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'un élève lui hurle presque au visage, généralement il faisait trop peur pour qu'on ose lui infliger cela. Il s'en voulait parfois d'être aussi dur avec ses élèves mais la maîtrise des potions nécessitait tant de précaution qu'avoir des élèves dissipés pouvait être dangereux. Et puis après tout il n'avait pas pris ce poste pour l'amour de l'enseignement cela ne l'aidait donc pas à avoir une relation saine avec les élèves. Petit à petit il avait appris à aimer l'image qu'il renvoyait et même apprécier les surnoms qu'on lui attribuait. Il reprit alors une voix neutre, à la limite d'affectueuse pour répondre à Harry. Severus plaça une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et tenta de lui rappeler que Ron et Hermione l'ont suivi de leur plein gré, il ne devait pas se blâmer pour cela et après tout il avait en plus sa mère de nouveau dans sa vie. Il fallait rajouter à cela les Weasley qui considéraient Harry comme un membre à part entière de leur famille. Jamais il ne devait oublier toutes les personnes encore présentes pour qui il a une importance car en temps de guerre, tout fonctionne grâce à l'espoir de sauver des vies. Il faut voir en vie sauvée et non en vie perdue.

Les mots de son professeur tant détesté étonnaient Harry. Il avait appris à voir cet homme d'une autre façon en le sachant aussi proche de sa mère. Severus avait également quelque peu changé depuis la présence de la sorcière dans sa vie, il était plus patient en cours et plus impartial. Toutefois jamais il n'aurait songé que Severus Rogue en personne tenterait de lui remonter le moral en lui rappelant que même lui était présent dans sa vie et ne comptait pas l'abandonner. En proie à la colère et à la tristesse, une tristesse qu'il avait depuis trop longtemps retenue, Harry craqua, il craqua dans les bras de Severus. Ce dernier ne savait pas comment réagir, le fils d'un homme qu'il avait haï et d'une femme qu'il avait aimée, enfin qu'il aime, était en larme dans ses bras. Il plaça alors une main dans son dos, le tapotant légèrement sans savoir que faire d'autre. Lily avait quitté l'infirmerie pour voir comment se portait Harry, c'est là qu'elle découvrit au détour du couloir Harry pleurant dans les bras de Severus. L'image lui mit du baume au cœur, elle savait à quel point Severus avait du mal à regarder le jeune homme sans penser à la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir et pourtant il le réconfortait.

 _\- Je pense que si je n'avais pas vu cette scène de mes propres yeux jamais je ne l'aurais cru !_ Lily avait fait réagir les deux sorciers, Harry en avait même ri.

 _\- Oh moi non plus tu sais_ , avait répondu le jeune garçon.

 _\- Ca va toi ?_ Demanda-t-elle à l'égard d'Harry.

\- _Oui, ça ira mieux quand Eileen sera de nouveau avec nous. Je … Je vais vous laisser j'ai entrainement de Quidditch. Professeur, je, enfin, je vous remercie et je vous rassure personne ne saura pour cet incident._

\- _Merci Potter_. Severus garda un petit sourire au coin des lèvres en voyant Harry s'éloigner.

Lily et Severus prirent alors la direction du parc où ils se baladèrent, Severus n'ayant pas cours avant deux bonnes heures, il appréciait réellement passer du temps avec celle qui arrivait à illuminer ses journées. Depuis peu, ils s'affichaient en public main dans la main même si rien n'avait dépassé le stade de la dernière fois entre eux, tout était platonique mais le sorcier était prêt à ce que cela reste ainsi pour la fin des temps si cela lui permettait de la garder à ses côtés jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Ils s'assirent alors sur un banc et Lily se mit à penser à l'Horcrux présent dans le corps de sa fille, lié à elle. Cette chose, comme elle le surnommait, pouvait influencer ses actes, ses sentiments et cela pouvait être une raison pour ce changement de camp. Deux choix se posaient alors devant eux, trouver un moyen de lui retirer cet Horcrux, sans la tuer bien sûr, ou alors l'utiliser à leur avantage avec Harry, avec le lien que cela pouvait créer entre eux et Voldemort bien sûr.

La sorcière regarda alors son compagnon, son air en disait long, elle était déterminée. Severus ne connaissait que trop l'air d'une Gryffondor qui avait une idée en tête et soupira pour cet entêtement qu'il reprochait souvent à ses élèves. Malgré tout il était certain d'une chose, quelle que soit l'idée, l'envie qu'elle ait en tête, il l'aiderait de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Pour tous ceux qui aiment les Fan fic d'Harry Potter avec des OC (autre caractères) comme ici Eileen, je vous conseil "Et le Ciel nous pleurera un jour" écrite par yushisan. Ca change un peu je dirais, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise comme à moi !

Sinon comment avez vous trouvé ce petit échange Harry / Severus ?

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre - Entrainement raté_


	25. Entrainement raté

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Entrainement raté**

Eileen s'étant évanouie, ce fut à Bellatrix d'expliquer toute la situation à son Maître, plus qu'énervé que trois enfants aient réussi à s'infiltrer dans ce lieu. Si eux arrivaient à le faire, des aurors pouvaient très bien réitérer l'expérience et les prendre par surprise. Bellatrix tenta alors de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne savait pas d'où le Trio provenait et qu'il faudrait certainement poser cette question à Eileen quand elle aurait repris conscience. Le Maître n'aimait pas rester sans réponses à ses questions mais la suite calma sa colère, en effet la sorcière lui apprit qu'Eileen avait bel et bien prouvé qu'elle avait choisi son camp en ce jour. Après tout, elle avait attaqué Harry et s'était très bien défendue face aux trois sorciers qui se trouvaient en face d'elle et qui, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, étaient d'anciens amis de la jeune fille. Affronter quelqu'un à qui on tient était une preuve qu'on avait changée de camp selon Bellatrix, jamais personne ne ferait du mal à ceux auxquels il tient. Sa logique se tenait, Lord Voldemort devait l'admettre mais il n'était pas rassuré pour autant, étant donné que les trois avaient réussi à s'échapper, dans l'envie de laisser Eileen se battre, Bellatrix n'avait pas saisi l'opportunité de faire des prisonniers. Ce dernier fait avait rendu fou de rage le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait infligé plusieurs Doloris à la sorcière.

Ce fut seulement le lendemain que la jeune sorcière s'éveilla. Elle avait mal partout comme si elle avait couru un marathon et ne réalisait pas encore tout ce qui s'était passé. Eileen resta alors assise quelques minutes dans son lit à observer toute la pièce qui était encore quelques peu floue avant de se souvenir de la raison de ces petits soucis de réaction. Elle se figea alors sur place, la jeune femme venait de prendre conscience de son combat contre le Trio. Se demandant alors comment sa mère avait pris la nouvelle de l'engagement pour ce camp qu'elle avait pris, elle se leva, s'habilla et prit la route de la cuisine. Une fois arrivée, elle fut accueillie par un elfe de maison qui lui servit de quoi remplir son estomac et elle fut surprise par la mine affreuse de Bellatrix. Eileen la questionna alors, la Mangemort raconta la stricte vérité et la jeune sorcière se sentit encore plus coupable qu'avant des évènements de la veille, ce qu'elle pensait impossible. Elle emmena alors Bellatrix dans ce qui était avant le laboratoire de Severus dans le Manoir Malefoy, préparant un léger onguent pour la soulager. Ce fut un petit soupir de contentement qui sortit de la bouche de Bellatrix quand la sorcière appliqua la mixture sur ses muscles douloureux.

 _\- Merci Eileen, tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça tu sais, il a raison, j'aurais dû réagir !_

\- _Arrêtes de me remercier tu veux ? C'est parce que je suis là et surtout parce que j'ai été faible, je me suis évanouie ! C'est pour ça que tu as été punie par le Maître._

 _\- Histoire qu'on arrête de se plaindre toutes les deux on va dire que c'est notre faute en duo ! Mais garde un peu de ton onguent, si jamais il est en colère contre toi tu pourrais en avoir besoin._

Eileen réalisa alors à ce moment que oui, le Lord pourrait lui faire subir exactement le même sort pour ne pas avoir détruit Harry, ou pour une autre raison d'ailleurs. Ayant fini les soins sur Bellatrix elle s'aventura du côté des appartements de Voldemort, frappant à l'entrée elle fut invitée à venir à l'encontre d'un homme qu'elle craignait en ce moment précis. Il était devant sa fenêtre et se retourna vers elle et la contempla pendant une bonne minute qui sembla des heures à la jeune sorcière, préparée à recevoir un Doloris. Toutefois rien n'arriva, il s'approcha d'elle et lui accorda un regard plus qu'approbateur. Voldemort lui annonça être fier d'elle, elle avait montré que son entrainement avait été plus qu'un succès et de plus elle n'avait pas hésité à faire un choix qui l'avait engagée auprès de lui. La jeune femme se détendit immédiatement et comprit qu'elle ne serait pas punie pour ces actes, plusieurs Mangemorts la félicitèrent même pour son premier combat en solo qui n'était pas juste avec des sortilèges simples comme contre sa mère. Ce souvenir ramena un nœud dans l'estomac de la sorcière mais cette fois au moins personne n'avait été blessé, enfin elle l'espérait.

Le lendemain, Lord Voldemort décréta qu'il était temps de reprendre l'entrainement de la sorcière, après tout elle avait montré ce dont elle était capable et pouvait faire bien mieux selon lui. Elle était prête, physiquement mais surtout mentalement, pour approfondir les attaques agressives voir même pour l'utilisation de la magie noire. Il attendrait bien sûr pour lui faire utiliser des sortilèges impardonnables bien que l'Imperium reste peu nocif à ses yeux. Le Lord la plaça donc devant quelques cibles, les premiers sortilèges étaient simples mais plus violents. L'habituel Rictusempra laissa place au Sectumsempra qui déchiqueta la cible se trouvant en face d'elle. Lançant également des Diffindo assez puissants pour transformer la cible en poussière ainsi que des bombarda maxima qui détruisirent une bonne partie du jardin. Bien entendue Narcissa grognait, son jardin elle y tenait et ordonnerait aux elfes de maison de tout réparer une fois l'entrainement terminé. Tout se passait à merveille, la puissance qui émanait d'Eileen à chacun des sorts était immense et cela eut pour effet d'afficher un immense sourire sur le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui était heureux de la voir prendre du plaisir avec ces sorts, il espérait qu'elle éprouverait le même plaisir en combat réel même si une partie de lui ne voulait pas la voir combattre.

Il proposa alors en fin d'entraînement un combat réel contre lui afin de voir comment elle se comporterait face à un adversaire de taille qui, elle le savait, ne lui ferait aucun cadeau. Ils se mirent alors en position l'un en face de l'autre, elle commença par un basic : Everte Statim. Bien entendu il fut facilement bloqué par le Mage Noire qui lui rendit immédiatement un Stupefix qu'elle stoppa d'un Protego. C'était évidemment un tour d'échauffement et aucun des deux n'avait fourni d'effort exceptionnel, chacun avait même un petit sourire au coin des lèvres quand le duel s'enclencha véritablement. La plupart des sorts étaient des sortilèges informulés mais on pouvait entendre fuser de la part d'Eileen surtout quelques Diffindo contre son adversaire. Tous les Mangemorts qui les entouraient étaient presque impressionnés par la jeune femme, personne n'aurait osé même en duel, envoyer de tels sorts contre leur Maître. Ce dernier prenait un plaisir fou pendant ce duel, il avait enfin quelqu'un qui ne retenait pas ses coups en face de lui, la seule chose qu'aucun ne devait utiliser était un Avada Kedavra. Tout allait extrêmement vite et emporté par la frénésie du moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres envoya un puissant Sectumsempra contre la jeune fille qui fut projetée contre le sol, le corps ensanglanté.

- _Maître ! Elle perd tout son sang, elle est ouverte de partout !_ Hurla Narcissa qui était déjà auprès de la jeune femme.

\- _Soignes-là idiote, ce n'est qu'un petit sort, elle se relèvera d'ici une minute ! Il avait presque sifflé ses mots, p_ ersuadé de ne pas avoir utilisé plus de puissance qu'à l'habitude et regarda Narcissa s'affairer au-dessus d'Eileen

\- _Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur !_ Répéta-t-elle en boucle jusqu'à ce que tout le sang retourne dans les plaies qui se refermèrent.

Tous étaient autour de la jeune sorcière, ils savaient qu'elle allait être faible et avoir besoin de repos mais ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Eileen était inerte sur le sol, certes ses blessures étaient guéries mais il n'y avait aucune réaction de cette dernière. Elle respirait, c'était tout, rien de plus ne laissait songer qu'elle allait bien. Pris d'une once de remords, Voldemort rangea sa baguette et porta lui-même Eileen jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit. Pourquoi ne se réveillait-elle pas ?

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Notre pauvre Eileen est dans de beaux draps !

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre - Serment inviolable_


	26. Serment inviolable

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à JekoOh et à BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Serment inviolable**

Un jour, puis deux, puis trois passèrent et toujours aucune réaction de la part de la sorcière. Le Lord ne bougeait pas de son chevet, espérant un signe de vitalité mais sans succès. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait tant pour une gamine en son genre, elle n'avait en tant que tel aucune importance. Certes elle était puissante mais pas au moins que sa perte contredise ses plans de domination du monde sorcier. Voldemort se sentait toutefois lié à cette jeune femme sans en comprendre le pourquoi, à nouveau cette question le hantait et il faisait les cent pas autour du lit de cette dernière. Personne ne comprenait la raison de son coma, elle ne souffrait visiblement d'aucune plaie ouverte ni interne et son corps ne présentait aucun trauma. Un médicomage avait été réquisitionné pour ses soins mais une fois encore aucun progrès n'avait été noté et l'état de la jeune fille avait même semblé empirer la veille. Son cœur s'était stoppé et avait repris grâce à une technique de réanimation moldue connue par un des elfes de maison. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tenté de se calmer avec une petite séance de torture sur ses prisonniers, dont le médecin qui était à ses yeux un incapable. Il ne put que se rendre à l'évidence, il avait besoin d'un expert pour la soigner et seul un Maître des Potions confirmé pourrait faire les tests et les onguents nécessaires à la survie et au réveil d'Eileen.

Réunissant alors Narcissa et Bellatrix, il leur expliqua qu'il était dans l'obligation de retrouver Severus Rogue et de l'amener ici dans l'intérêt d'Eileen. Mais il savait une chose, jamais le sorcier n'accepterait de venir de son plein gré, Severus demanderait à ce que sa fille lui soit laissée mais ça jamais Voldemort ne le permettrait. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de la voir être éloignée de lui quel qu'en soit le prix qu'il devait payer. Une seule solution semblait s'offrir à lui pour faire travailler Rogue pour lui ici même au Manoir Malefoy, il devait jurer qu'il ne le tuerait pas. Bien entendu sa seule parole ne suffirait pas et proposa un Serment Inviolable. Les deux sorcières n'en revenaient pas, jamais elles n'auraient pensé qu'il impliquerait sa propre vie pour la jeune fille, mais Bellatrix comme Narcissa tenaient trop à Eileen pour contredire leur Maître. Narcissa plaça sa main dans celle de Lord Voldemort et Bellatrix servirait « d'Enchaîneur » pour le lien créé. Aucunes des deux sorcières ne semblaient vraiment à l'aise à la place qu'on leur avait attribuée, elles n'avaient pas l'habitude d'une telle responsabilité envers un homme qui pouvait les tuer à n'importe quel moment. Narcissa se demanda même à un moment si une fois Severus présent, si jamais il venait, Voldemort ne la tuerait pas pour briser le lien et donc le Serment, lui permettant ainsi de tuer son réel ennemi. Le serment reprit alors sous la direction de Bellatrix.

 _\- Promettez-vous, Maître, de ne pas tuer Severus Rogue lors de son séjour au Manoir Malefoy ?_ Demanda-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

 _\- Je le promets._

 _\- Promettez-vous également de ne pas donner l'ordre de le tuer à quiconque qui vous entoure pendant ce même séjour ?_

 _\- Je le promets._

Pendant ces mots prononcés, Bellatrix avait pointé sa baguette sur les mains jointes de son Maître et de sa sœur. Un lien les avait entourés et s'était peu à peu dissipé une fois le dernier mot du serment prononcé. Narcissa fut alors attribuée de la mission de rentrer en contact avec le Professeur de Potions, elle utilisa alors son fils pour cela. Drago courut alors au bureau de son professeur après avoir lu la lettre de sa mère, elle n'avait pas parlé du Serment inviolable et préférait garder ce détail en dernier recours en pensant que le fait de savoir sa fille en difficulté serait suffisant pour le voir débarquer au Manoir de lui-même. Le jeune Serpentard montra alors la lettre qu'il avait reçu de sa mère mais le Maître des Potions n'était pas dupe, à ses yeux sa fille allait très bien et ce n'était qu'un piège idiot pour l'attirer dans une embuscade qui se terminerait au mieux par sa mort au pire par de la torture. Il chiffonna alors la lettre sans même prendre le temps d'en faire part au Directeur ou même à Lily. Drago n'ayant pas réussi à faire entendre raison à Severus, Narcissa utilisa les grands moyens, elle transplana directement à Pré-au-Lard et prit la route à pied vers le Château de Poudlard.

Rapidement elle fut entourée de plusieurs Aurors qui l'escortèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore à la demande de la sorcière. Elle fut alors accueillie convenablement par le vieil homme qui n'avait que faire de ce qui était reproché aux Malefoy, la curiosité de connaître la raison de la présence de la blonde dans les murs de son château était plus grande que tout. Il lui offrit même une tasse de thé avant d'écouter son récit qui était plus que cohérent, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il convoqua alors Lily et Severus ainsi qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago. Une fois tous présents, Drago tenta d'expliquer qu'il avait tenté de prévenir Severus mais que ce dernier ne l'avait pas cru. Lily le regarda, se demandant pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé mais le sorcier prit les devants en démontrant son raisonnement. En effet cela pouvait être un piège, ça en avait toutes les formes. Narcissa rentra alors plus dans le détail de comment tout cela avait commencé, elle ajouta également que son affrontement avec Harry avait dû plus l'affaiblir qu'ils l'avaient pensés. Elle avait donc eu un entrainement avec le Maître qui ne s'était pas assez contrôlé et avait frappé de toute sa puissance la jeune fille. Malgré les soins prodigués et la venue d'un Medicomage, l'état de la sorcière semblait empirer de jour en jour. Lily faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, cherchant comment réagir à tout cela.

\- _Cissy, tu dis qu'elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque, mais comment l'avez-vous réanimée ?_ S'empressa de demander Severus

\- _Un de nos elfes de maison avait des connaissances en réanimation moldue, je ne sais pas d'où il les a appris mais c'est lui qui l'a sauvé_. Admit la blonde.

\- _En gros sans celui que vous considérez comme un esclave, une jeune sorcière serait morte ? Ça devrait vous faire réfléchir_. Ajouta Hermione, toujours aussi motivée dans la défense des Elfes

\- _J'en suis consciente Miss Granger, merci ! Toutefois je suis ici parce qu'on a besoin de toi Severus, Eileen a besoin de toi !_

Tout le monde resta stupéfait, comment faire la part des choses et démanteler le vrai du faux dans tout cela ? Severus retournait la situation dans sa tête encore et encore. Pendant ce temps, Drago profitait pour prendre des nouvelles de sa mère, il tenait à sa mère même s'il ne le montrait que peu. Il ne savait par contre jamais celle qu'il avait en face de lui, était-ce la femme qui l'avait aimé depuis qu'il était enfant et pour qui il aurait donné sa vie si on lui demandait ? Ou bien la femme qui avait fini par sombrer dans l'alcool en voyant son fils rejoindre les Mangemorts …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Alors Sev va-t-il accepter selon vous ?

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _Soins paternels_


	27. Soins paternels

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 pour sa review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Soins paternels**

Le Maître des Potions avait fini par prendre l'air afin de se mettre les idées au clair, il fut rapidement suivi de Lily qui se plaça tout naturellement dans ses bras au grand plaisir du sorcier qui colla son visage dans son cou et profita de son odeur. Il se sentait parfaitement à sa place en cet instant mais il savait que jamais rien ne serait complet sans Eileen, encore moins si jamais cette dernière venait à mourir, il s'en voudrait éternellement. Severus lui accorda alors un long regard, cherchant une réelle réponse dans ses yeux qu'il aimait tant. Reprenant ensemble la route du bureau de Dumbledore, il demanda alors à Narcissa une preuve de sa bonne foi, quelque chose qui prouverait qu'il ne sauterait pas tête baissée dans un piège fait par des Mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle commença alors en donnant ses souvenirs qui furent visibles dans la Pensine du Directeur de Poudlard. Il était très bien visible qu'Eileen avait besoin d'aide mais Severus ne savait que trop bien que l'on pouvait modifier un souvenir pour mener l'ennemi à penser ce que l'on désire. Narcissa soupira alors un bon coup et montra alors son souvenir du Serment inviolable. Tous restèrent bouche bée, Voldemort était désespéré au point de faire ce genre de Serment. Harry ne semblait pas comprendre le principe de ce serment, Ron ne lui en apprit pas plus en ajoutant juste : on ne rompt pas un Serment inviolable.

Utilisant alors un sortilège pour vérifier que Narcissa était bel et bien impliquée dans un tel serment, personne ne pouvait admettre qu'elle avait menti sur ce point-là. Severus jeta alors un regard à Lily, il était tellement rempli d'espoir que sans une once d'hésitation il s'approcha d'elle pour lui voler un tendre baiser devant tous. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue et la prit contre lui avant de lui jurer qu'il la sauverait, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir et prendrait le temps de lui parler. Il tourna alors son regard sur Narcissa et eux deux prirent la route de l'extérieur de l'enceinte du Château pour pouvoir transplaner. En arrivant alors au Manoir Malefoy, ils furent directement entourés de tous les Mangemorts présents, tous avaient compris qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de toucher à un seul cheveu du Maître de Potion sous peine d'un sort pire que la mort. Ce fut en montant les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre d'Eileen que Severus eut un choc, Voldemort était à son chevet. Certes il avait vu cela dans les souvenirs transmis par Narcissa mais justement, il avait pensé que cette partie avait été trafiquée, il était loin de penser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait éprouver un sentiment tel que le remords.

 _\- Severus …_

 _\- Maître …_ Répondit machinalement Severus qui avait été presque conditionné à répondre ainsi.

 _\- J'apprécie ta venue_

 _\- Je ne suis pas là pour vous, mais pour elle._

Il fonça alors sur Eileen, intérieurement son esprit était resté bloqué sur le visage de Lord Voldemort quand il observait sa fille. Severus connaissait ce genre de regard triste et désespéré mais non il avait dû rêver et s'imaginer ce regard, c'était impossible qu'il en soit autrement. Le Maître des Potions retourna alors sur sa fille, il avait emmené plusieurs potions avec lui qui lui servirait de test, ne sachant pas si son laboratoire dans le manoir avait été conservé ou non. Il exposa la peau d'Eileen à plusieurs potions tests sans qu'une seule ne réagisse. Il demanda alors un maximum de détails sur le pourquoi de l'état d'Eileen, comprendre cela pourrait l'aider à comprendre le comment ! C'est en apprenant qu'après le combat entre elle et Harry, la jeune femme s'était évanouie qu'il commença à saisir le problème. Il fabriqua alors avec ce qu'il avait sous la main une autre potion test qui se révéla positive. En effet il réalisa que le mélange de plusieurs sorts que son corps avait subi, cumulé à une fatigue corporelle intense et d'une absorption de certains sorts lors des entrainements avaient entrainé la création d'une toxine dans le corps de la jeune sorcière.

Severus demanda alors à avoir accès à son laboratoire ou d'avoir un endroit calme pour se mettre au travail. Il fut donc conduit par un des Mangemorts dans son ancien labo où il s'affaira à sa préparation. Il mit du temps à trouver tout ce qu'il désirait, ce labo n'était en rien comparable à celui qu'il avait à Poudlard, ici tout était rudimentaire pour des potions de base, surtout des soins mineurs pour les prisonniers. Il savait qu'il aurait dû prendre le temps d'emmener quelques ingrédients plutôt que de courir ici en toute hâte, c'était le comportement qu'il aurait reproché à un idiot de Gryffondor. Normalement en tant que Serpentard il était rusé et réfléchissait avant d'agir, ici il avait pour une fois laissé agir son cœur et non sa tête. Il ne reproduirait plus jamais cette erreur, elle lui vaudrait peut-être la vie de sa fille aujourd'hui. Il tenta alors divers remèdes mais aucun ne semblait marcher et il avait bien remarqué que le Seigneur des Ténèbres perdait patience, toutefois si le Serment était réel, il ne pouvait s'en prendre à lui ce qui calma directement le Maître des Potions. A ce moment précis, il avait testé tous les remèdes qu'il connaissait pour tous les types de soins qu'il avait lus ou pratiqués en faisant bien sûr attention aux contre-indications des potions.

Il semblait dans une impasse et cela provoqua une colère telle chez lui qu'il en brisa une fiole qu'il tenait dans sa main. Severus ne voulait pas, non ne pouvait pas revenir à Poudlard en annonçant à Lily la mort de leur fille, c'était impossible. Il entendit alors la porte du labo grincer, il avait visiblement de la visite mais qui pouvait bien venir lui parler ? Ce fut avec un immense étonnement qu'il vit apparaître Bellatrix Lestrange devant lui. La sorcière semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire de ses dix doigts et lui proposa son aide pour aider Eileen. Severus comprit immédiatement que la Mangemort s'était attachée à sa fille, étrange fait d'ailleurs pour une femme comme elle. Il comprit alors qu'il y avait certaines facettes chez cette femme qu'il n'avait jamais cernées mais il n'aurait jamais songé que cela soit des parties disons positives d'elle. Il ne pouvait refuser une aide, surtout qu'il la savait douée en potions, pas excellente mais cela suffirait. Severus repensa alors soudainement aux soins qu'avait été prodigué à Albus et songea que sa fille avait eu l'idée de mélanger certains ingrédients qui lui songeaient impensables. Tentant alors sa méthode à elle, avec l'aide de sorts prononcés par Bellatrix, il parvint à produire une petite potion.

\- _Tu penses que ça la sauvera ?_

- _Il le faut, sinon je n'ai plus d'idée …_ Soupira le sorcier.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : alors ça va marcher ou pas ?

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre - Ame sous protection_


	28. Ame sous protection

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 pour sa review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Ame sous protection**

Il fallait faire vite avant que les effets stabilisants du sort ne cessent et que la potion ne parte en éclat dans la main même de son préparateur. Severus, accompagné de Bellatrix, entra alors dans la chambre de la jeune sorcière où Voldemort se trouvait encore. Le Maître des potions s'approcha de sa fille qui n'était pas quittée une seule seconde du regard par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier s'était également approché et se trouvait juste à côté de la jeune femme. Severus ouvrit la bouche d'Eileen avant de laisser couler le liquide contenu dans la fiole directement dans la gorge de la sorcière. Son corps était d'un froid inquiétant et elle avait le teint plus livide que jamais, Severus savait bien que c'était la potion de la dernière chance et que si ça, ça ne la guérissait pas, rien ne le pourrait et il aurait perdu sa fille définitivement aux ténèbres. Soudain, ils purent tous voir un certain changement s'opérer, sa peau reprit doucement une couleur rosée même s'il gardait le teint habituellement pâle de la jeune femme, et une petite chaleur émanait de son corps. Tout cela était bon signe, il fallait l'admettre mais ils ne seraient rassurés totalement que quand elle aurait les yeux ouverts et serait consciente. Il fallait donc attendre, voir l'évolution.

Le Maître des potions remarqua alors quelque chose qui l'irrita profondément : Voldemort avait la main d'Eileen dans la sienne. Comment osait-il porter une telle marque d'affection à sa fille ? Il n'en avait pas le droit, c'était abject de le voir dans une telle posture. Severus retint un grognement et une grimace, ne présentant au reste du monde que son habituel masque froid et impassible. Il passa délicatement sa main sur le front d'Eileen, elle présentait une légère fièvre mais c'était bon signe, cela signifiait que la potion agissait et que les ingrédients avaient un certain effet sur le corps de la jeune femme. Le sorcier ne désirait plus la laisser seule, surtout maintenant qu'il pensait dur comme fer que les intentions du Lord n'était pas simplement celles qu'un Maître portait à son apprentie. Toutefois, le Seigneur des ténèbres lui demanda poliment, ce qui étonna le professeur de Poudlard, de pouvoir s'entretenir avec lui. Il avait très bien compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas refuser, même s'il avait fait un serment inviolable, l'idée de le contrarier était à exclure. De toute façon, Severus ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il était curieux de savoir de quoi voulait lui parler son ancien Maître.

 _\- Je voulais te parler pour satisfaire ma curiosité, j'ai envie de te tuer et je ne m'en cacherais pas. Malgré tout je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as changé de camp, moi qui te pensais mon plus fidèle Mangemort._

 _\- La mort de Lily … Je ne vous l'ai jamais pardonné. Dès cet instant j'ai cessé de croire en ce que vous avanciez._

 _\- Alors depuis tout ce temps ? Tu étais avec Dumbledore ?_

 _\- Oui._

Il avait bien vu le visage, habituellement blanc de Voldemort, devenir rouge de colère. Il se maîtrisait, enfin il tentait. Severus savait bien que sans le serment, il serait déjà mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Il avait simplement dit la plus triste des vérités, jamais il ne s'était remis de la perte de Lily, tuée à cause d'une prophétie sur son fils. Certes à présent il l'avait retrouvé, encore mieux, il l'avait à ses côtés. Enfin il avait « une Lily » avec lui, Severus avait serré le corps d'une autre dans ses bras il y avait environ quinze ans maintenant. C'était pour cela qu'il avait tant haï le fils Potter, non seulement il voyait en lui l'enfant de son âme sœur avec un autre, mais aussi la raison de son cœur solitaire et brisé. Le Maître des Potions sortit de ses pensées en remarquant le regard de Voldemort posé sur lui, ce dernier ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu renier son engagement pour une « simple Sang de Bourbe ». La formulation irrita au plus haut point Severus, il se retint de lui faire la même remarque sur Eileen, après tout n'avait-il pas remué ciel et terre au point d'en impliquer sa propre vie pour sauver une Sang Mêlée ? Il y avait anguille sous roche, c'était évident mais ce n'était pas tellement le moment d'en parler.

Ce fut le Lord qui engagea le sujet sur la jeune femme, il questionna le sorcier sur ce qu'il savait de sa fille. Bien entendu ce dernier n'avait pas prévu de lui révéler une once d'information à son sujet mais il comprit vite qu'Eileen lui avait déjà pas mal parlé à son ancien Maître. Assez pour qu'il en connaisse autant que lui sur la sorcière, voir même plus. Il roula des épaules, présentant son mécontentement sur le sujet mais toujours sans l'exprimer verbalement. Une question sortie toutefois de la bouche de Severus, il tenait à savoir jusqu'où avait été sa fille ici, il savait pertinemment que la torture était présente dans le Manoir même. En tant que père, il voulait savoir si sa fille serait hantée par les mêmes démons que lui, ceux liés aux meurtres commis. La réponse du Lord l'étonna encore plus, elle avait certes jeté un Doloris sur un Mangemort, pour se venger de son comportement sur une jeune femme, après tout, tout le monde aurait eu envie de faire la même chose surtout sur Greyback. Toutefois, jamais la jeune femme n'avait tué, ou torturé une personne innocente.

 _\- J'ai eu envie de la faire participer à quelques interrogatoires, je pense que tu t'en doutes_. Grogna presque Voldemort.

\- _En effet. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir entraînée à cela ou au meurtre ? Vos excédez dans la matière._ Ajouta Severus qui mesurait ses paroles.

\- _Je … Je n'ai pas pu. D'une certaine manière je me suis refusé à assombrir son âme._

Severus était sous le choc, il ne demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer depuis son départ. Bellatrix était un peu plus humaine, ou moins folle plutôt, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne semblait presque s'assagir, chose improbable. Il dévisagea Voldemort, en le voyant au côté d'Eileen, on pouvait presque remarquer un côté attristé et coupable chez lui. La présence de remords était une première, Severus était rassuré de ce qu'il entendait sur Eileen mais il ne savait que penser sur le pourquoi de la situation. Même le Mage Noir qu'il avait en face de lui semblait ne pas le comprendre. Ce dernier coupa court à la discussion en s'apprêtant à raccompagner Rogue à la porte pour rester un peu avec la jeune femme, ce qui ne plut bien sûr pas à son père, quand de petits mots semblaient se former dans la bouche de la sorcière. Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux d'Eileen mais ce qu'ils entendirent glaça le sang de Severus, il prit alors sur lui-même mais avait envie de hurler intérieurement, pris de colère et comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas ramener Eileen à Poudlard, il fonça vers la porte extérieure et transplana.

\- _Tom … Tom …_ murmurait encore la jeune femme.

Lord Voldemort, ancien Tom Jedusor, était resté fixe dans la chambre, tétanisé pour la première fois de sa vie. Il gardait son regard sur elle cherchant ce qu'il devait faire.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oups, les deux sont choqués

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _Le réveil de la sorcière_


	29. Le réveil de la sorcière

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 pour sa review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Le réveil de la sorcière **

La brume, elle ne voyait que ça. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à décrire son environnement. Elle pouvait sentir les draps entre ses mains, la douceur de la couverture sur sa peau. Mais alors pourquoi ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à suivre ? Elle tenta d'observer tout ce qui l'entourait, petit à petit elle parvenait à reconnaitre des détails de sa chambre dans le Manoir Malefoy, elle se demanda alors pourquoi elle se sentait lourde de partout, comme si son corps n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs jours. Quand sa vue s'affina, elle comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, Bellatrix et Narcissa étaient au bout de son lit à discuter mais l'une comme l'autre avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux. Aussitôt la jeune femme ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son audition, ses sens revenaient doucement mais surement. Elle écouta alors ce que se racontaient les deux sorcières, Narcissa parlait de son fils dont elle avait peu de nouvelles, si elle n'avait pas été à Poudlard récemment elle n'aurait pas su comment il allait. Eileen s'interrogea alors, il avait dû se passer quelque chose de vraiment grave pour pousser la femme de Lucius Malefoy à se rendre dans son ancienne école.

Elle émit un grognement en tentant de bouger son bras engourdi, attirant alors l'attention des deux femmes. Chacune se plaça d'un côté du lit, Eileen ouvrit alors les yeux et son regard passait de Bellatrix à Narcissa assez rapidement. Ses lèvres n'arrivaient pas à prononcer les mots qui dérivaient dans sa pensée. Elle était, à ce moment précis, comme paralysée dans son propre corps, ne pouvant répondre que par des clignements des yeux. La blonde s'approcha d'elle et lui fit boire une potion totalement immonde qui avait pour but de l'aider à accélérer son rétablissement. Elle écouta alors les quelques explications qui lui furent données sur le moment. Eileen se souvint alors comment s'était terminé son entrainement ainsi que de la douleur fulgurante qu'elle avait ressentie juste avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité. La sorcière comprit qu'elle était tombée dans les pommes mais elle était loin de s'imaginer qu'elle avait failli mourir pendant son sommeil prolongé. Avec une douceur maternelle qui lui rappela Lily, Eileen sentit Narcissa lui remettre une mèche de cheveux qui s'était placée sur son visage.

 _\- Drago s'inquiétait pour toi tu sais, le peu d'échanges que j'ai eu avec était uniquement sur toi !_ Ajouta d'une voix douce Narcissa.

 _\- Oui, elle te dit vrai, le Maître aussi s'est inquiété de ton état !_ Exprima Bellatrix, se mordant alors la lèvre, ne sachant pas si elle venait de commettre une erreur en avouant ce fait.

\- _Oh et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu retrouveras bientôt l'usage de tes jambes, bras et de ta langue !_ Narcissa avait vite compris qu'Eileen commençait un peu à paniquer de sa paralysie.

 _\- Tu pourras très vite gagner d'autres duels face à des Mangemorts ne t'en fais pas !_

Une première journée passa, le lendemain même Eileen avait retrouvé l'usage de sa parole même si tous ses muscles étaient encore douloureux. Elle pouvait bouger quelques doigts et un peu les pieds, c'était mieux que rien après tout. Sa première question fut sur les évènements passés, elle tenait à tout savoir, elle avait bien compris comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cet état mais elle savait également que personne n'avait de réelles connaissances en potions pour faire celle qu'on lui avait fait boire la veille. Quand elle vit Bellatrix se mordre la lèvre, elle comprit que cette dernière lui cachait quelque chose d'important et lui demanda des explications. La Mangemort admit alors que son véritable sauveur portait le nom de Severus Rogue ce qui paniqua immédiatement la jeune sorcière qui s'imaginait déjà son père coincé dans la cave à se faire torturer où pire, avoir été tué dès que sa fille fut hors de danger. Elle posa alors de multiples questions sur Severus mais celle qui était la plus importante pour elle était : Est-il encore en vie ?

Narcissa raconta à la jeune sorcière que leur Maître avait juré qu'il ne ferait aucun mal au Maître des potions si ce dernier consentait à la sauver mais Eileen n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas fait cela de son total plein gré. On lui expliqua alors pour le serment inviolable ce qui sidéra la jeune femme, elle ne pensait pas qu'il se mettrait en danger pour elle. Elle réapprit très rapidement à marcher, entre l'aide de Potions en tous genres, simples mais efficaces faites par Bellatrix ainsi que la rééducation de Narcissa, rien n'était plus simple aux yeux de la sorcière. Trois jours seulement s'étaient écoulés depuis son réveil et déjà la jeune femme avait envie de sortir prendre l'air, l'ambiance de sa chambre commençait à lui sortir par les yeux. Entre ces quatre murs elle ne faisait que s'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer quand son père était arrivé au Manoir, elle cherchait aussi pourquoi il n'était pas resté jusqu'à son reveil. On lui avait dit qu'il était parti de son plein gré sans que personne ne lui demande alors Eileen restait hantée par ce besoin de connaître la raison.

 _\- Cissy, tu es sûre qu'il n'a rien dit avant de partir ?_ Demanda la jeune femme.

 _\- Tout ce que j'ai vu c'est Severus presque courir vers la porte du Manoir sans un mot, mais il paraissait presque choqué, autant te dire que c'est une expression que je vois rarement chez lui._

 _\- Choqué ? Mais il venait d'où ?_

 _\- Il sortait de ta chambre après avoir fait la potion pour te soigner._

Elle avait pour le coup vraiment besoin d'air et partit dans le jardin du Manoir, tout cela la perturbait au plus haut point. Eileen se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans sa propre chambre pendant qu'elle était comateuse, entre Lord Voldemort et Severus Rogue pour que ce dernier n'arrive pas à remettre son masque froid et montrer un tel sentiment à la face du monde. Respirant enfin l'air de dehors elle croisa quelques Mangemorts qu'elle salua d'un signe de tête par respect même si elle ne les connaissait pas personnellement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa marque, plus blanche que jamais cette dernière n'avait toutefois pas bougé. C'est à ce moment qu'au loin une silhouette se dessina, c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il semblait occupé avec certain Mangemort. Elle avait très bien compris quelle était sa place, elle ne pouvait le questionner comme d'égal à égal sous peine de ne pas survivre à l'échange mais la curiosité bouillonnait en elle.

La sorcière retourna alors à sa balade, se disant qu'il valait mieux attendre que tout cela passe un peu et que l'entrainement reprenne. Ce fut quand elle eut le dos tourné que le Lord posa son regard sur elle, il n'avait toujours pas pu mettre au clair ce qui c'était passé et était resté intrigué par la réponse instinctive d'Eileen sortant du coma. Depuis qu'elle s'était trouvée dans un tel danger, son bras avait commencé à le gratter, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que c'était à l'endroit exact où la marque des ténèbres était censée se trouver. Voldemort savait également que c'est ainsi que s'était installée sa marque si spéciale d'Eileen, mais d'où venait le lien alors ?

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** A enfin elle se réveille, sans comprendre tout ce qui a pu se passer ...

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre - Retour à Poudlard_


	30. Retour à Poudlard

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 pour sa review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Retour à Poudlard**

Severus arriva alors à Pré-Au-Lard, il resta un instant assis sur un des bancs qui se trouvaient dans le village. Il était encore en état de choc d'avoir entendu sa propre fille appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres par son prénom originel. Elle n'était certes pas dans son état normal mais quand même, il savait que c'était dans ce genre de moment qu'on se laissait aller à des familiarités qu'on ne se permettrait pas de manière générale. Il prit le temps de marcher à pas lent jusqu'au Château, tentant en vain de remettre ses idées en place pour pouvoir mieux les exposer à Dumbledore comme à Lily. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait lui annoncer ce qu'il avait cru percevoir entre leur fille et son nouveau Maître. Il s'attarda un peu plus sous la pluie qui commençait à régner autour de lui, qu'importait à ce moment précis qu'il tombe malade s'il arrivait à comprendre comment tout cela avait pu se passer, surtout avec Voldemort ! Arrivant devant la porte du château il entra alors, toujours hésitant sur les explications qu'il allait donner. Ce fut un bel accueil qu'il reçut de la part de Lily tout particulièrement qui lui sauta au cou.

Tous furent surpris de voir que Severus était revenu de tout cela en un seul morceau, ils s'attendaient à ce que cela soit une énorme arnaque et qu'au final on apprenne à peine quelques minutes après son départ qu'il était tombé dans un piège et qu'évidemment il ne s'en était pas sorti. A l'étonnement général, même Harry s'approcha de son professeur de potions pour lui accorder une poignée de main qui signifiait tant que cela soit pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Un regard s'échangea entre les deux et pour la première fois depuis le début de son enseignement à ce jeune Gryffonfor, il était en paix avec Harry. Il n'y avait pas de colère, de frustration dans cette poignée de main mais juste un sincère bonheur de se revoir l'un et l'autre bien qu'aucun des deux ne l'admettrait en public et même en privé. Severus profita d'avoir Lily proche de lui pour lui voler un baiser, tendre mais passionné à la fois. Il savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle lui en veuille d'être parti si brutalement et voulait donc profiter des lèvres de la sorcière au moins une fois de plus.

 _\- Je suis contente de te voir en vie Sev, j'avais peur que …_

 _\- Je vais bien, ils ne m'ont rien fait à mon grand étonnement. Bellatrix m'a même aidé et j'ai eu une discussion que j'aurais crue impossible avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres._ Avoua-t-il sans oser aborder le sujet « Eileen »

 _\- Que voulait-il savoir mon ami ?_ Questionna avec une grande curiosité Dumbledore

 _\- Savoir depuis quand je l'avais trahi et pourquoi._

Le Maître des Potions raconta alors comment il avait discuté à cœur ouvert, pour ainsi dire, avec le Lord et qu'il en était donc ressorti en vie. Il ajouta que Bellatrix avait dû s'attacher à Eileen car elle l'avait aidé de son mieux pour faire en sorte que la jeune femme s'en sorte. Etrangement, la Mangemort semblait avoir au final un cœur sous cette tonne de folie qui s'exprimait au-dehors. Severus révéla alors avoir entre-aperçu une étrange marque blanche sur le bras de sa fille. Hermione admit alors qu'elle-même avait commencé à faire des recherches dessus car Harry, Ron et elle avaient remarqué ce détail sans pour autant avoir trouvé la vraie signification, il lui restait encore les livres de la réserve à vérifier mais elle avait besoin d'une autorisation d'un professeur pour cela. Bien entendu, à présent elle l'aurait cette autorisation signée de la main du directeur en personne, ce qui lui donnait accès à tous les livres qu'elle désirait, au grand plaisir de la jeune femme. Ils devaient chercher et surtout trouver la signification de tout cela avant que l'autre camp ne le fasse et ne tire cela à leur avantage.

Lily lui apprit alors que pendant son absence, ils avaient eu des nouvelles de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il semblait alors que depuis quelques temps les Mangemorts étaient calmes. La logique aurait voulu qu'ils montent peu à peu en puissance, semant mort et tristesse sur leur chemin. Toutefois depuis peu il n'y avait plus d'attaques impromptues, certes il y avait encore quelques kidnappings mais rien en comparaison de ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire au vu de leur force de frappe. Depuis qu'Eileen était dans le coma, il semblait même qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'actions menées par les Mangemorts. L'état de la jeune fille avait donc dû affecter un tant soit peu leur organisation ou au minimum Voldemort lui-même. Ce fut alors avec un grognement que Severus ne put qu'affirmer qu'en effet, Eileen influençait son ancien Maître. Lily ajouta même qu'elle devait faire ressortir le meilleur des Mangemorts au vu du comportement de Bellatrix mais Severus n'avait pas encore avoué ce qui le choquait principalement et qui lui était resté en tête. Il n'aborda pas le sujet, il avait besoin de repos mais également d'y songer encore un peu. Il expliqua alors qu'Eileen était sortie d'affaire et qu'en ce moment même elle devait être en train de se réveiller.

Il prétexta qu'il avait un cours à donner et voulait dormir un peu avant et s'éclipsa dans ses appartements. Lily n'osa pas l'y déranger et aida Hermione dans les recherches qu'elle voulait mener immédiatement dans la réserve. Les deux femmes trouvèrent les mêmes informations que Drago quelques temps auparavant. La couleur blanche était donc en rapport avec la pureté, la paix, l'équilibre etc. C'est en fouillant dans les livres qu'elles tombèrent sur la même Prophétie écrite en Runes. Au vu de la formation d'Hermione et d'anciennes connaissances de Lily, les deux parvinrent à traduire mot pour mot la prophétie, contrairement à Drago qui n'en avait extrait que l'idée principale. Cette dernière disait : "Lorsque la peau marquée brillera d'une blancheur innocente, une évolution (ou un changement selon les traductions) dans la magie sera imminente". Les deux sorcières se regardèrent, et furent prises de la même interrogation que le jeune Serpentard quelques temps plus tôt : quel était le lien avec Eileen ? Tout restait tellement flou, peut-être même trop flou, c'était une prophétie digne des cours de Divination.

 _\- Hermione, je songeais à quelque chose, une évolution peut-être positive ou négative._

 _\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, à savoir si Eileen va faire avancer le mal ou bien redoubler de puissance dans la magie disons blanche._

 _\- Ma fille n'est pas un Mangemort !_ Grogna Lily.

 _\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je pense juste qu'Eileen pourrait-être notre meilleure alliée comme notre pire ennemie au final !_

Elles soupirèrent alors et reprirent pour l'une le chemin de sa salle commune et pour l'autre celui des appartements de Severus. Ce dernier étant absent elle attendit de le revoir à la seconde réunion prévue sur Eileen le soir même. C'était dans cette réunion que Rogue prit son courage à deux mains et expliqua ce qu'il avait observé entre Voldemort et Eileen. C'est avec une pointe d'horreur que Severus exprima sa crainte, pour lui Voldemort avait créé un lien plus que celui de Maître à Elève. Ne voyant pas tout le monde réagir, il ajouta que des sentiments auraient pu se créer et finit alors son monologue sur la réaction d'Eileen à son réveil et le nom prononcé lors de ce dernier : Tom.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Le destin d'Eileen semble être instable !

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre - Degout et Attraction_


	31. Dégoût et Attraction

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 pour sa review toujours à chaque chapitre, merci de ta lecture assidue !

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Dégoût et Attraction**

Le dégoût, ce fut la première émotion présente sur tous les visages qui entouraient le Professeur de Potions. Même Dumbledore avait émis une petite moue réprobatrice à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Le directeur était conscient que s'ils perdaient le peu d'emprise qui leur restait sur Eileen, il n'aurait alors plus rien à espérer d'elle vis-à-vis de leur camp. Par ailleurs, perdre Eileen c'était prendre un risque de voir la motivation de Lily comme celle de Severus baisser d'une façon exponentielle. Harry et Ron étaient partis à s'imaginer, comme deux ados, Eileen et Voldemort dans l'intimité et se retinrent d'aller vomir. C'était le genre de pensée qui était impossible à concevoir et Severus avait forcément dû se tromper mais ce dernier était tellement clair dans ce qu'il avait vu que c'était évident pour tous qu'il n'avait pas pu se tromper. Et puis après tout c'était tellement gros qu'il n'avait pas pu l'inventer ! Cela n'en était pas moins effarant et rebutant pour autant. Lily dut se placer du côté de la fenêtre qu'elle entrouvrit pour prendre un peu d'air, soit par peur de faire un malaise soit de vomir.

Une pensée fugace apparut alors dans l'esprit d'Albus Dumbledore. Certes c'était une situation pour le moins étrange mais il fallait à tout prix rester positif et voir ce que cela pouvait apporter de bon. Le directeur de Poudlard exposa alors le fait qu'un Voldemort possédant un tant soit peu une capacité à ressentir des émotions pouvait leur être bénéfique. Eprouver de l'amour ou tout du moins pouvoir l'éprouver, signifiait que d'autres émotions pourraient alors naître en lui comme le regret. Ce fut alors Ron qui intervint, il était totalement contre la théorie de Dumbledore car après tout ce n'était pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne qui allait avoir des remords sur ses actes, ce serait un comble tout de même. Le visage du directeur s'assombrit alors brutalement, ce genre de réaction de sa part était étrange chez un homme qui ne montrait jamais d'émotions négatives. Ron crut alors que c'était de sa faute se recula légèrement, prenant alors conscience qu'il commençait à effrayer les personnes présentes, Albus s'expliqua alors.

 _\- Navré, je songeais à une chose qui me fait craindre le pire …_

 _\- Laquelle Albus ?_ Demanda Minerva, définitivement inquiète.

 _\- Si Voldemort éprouve même un léger sentiment d'amour pour Eileen, cela pourrait la mettre en danger, en faire une cible idéale._

 _\- Une cible pour les ennemis du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou même une cible pour des Mangemorts jaloux de l'attention qu'il pourrait lui porter_. Ajouta Severus, encore moins rassuré.

Tous reprirent une mine inquiète et effarée par la tournure que prenaient les choses, c'était évidemment la dernière version de l'histoire qu'ils avaient imaginée. Chacun partit alors dans son coin, Ron et Harry avaient leur entraînement de Quidditch, Albus avait de la paperasse en attente entre deux bonbons au citron, Minerva avait quant à elle un cours de prévu dans une vingtaine de minutes. Lily et Severus partirent de leur côté et Hermione partit à la Bibliothèque, elle avait une chose en tête qui la perturbait pas mal. Une fois dans le lieu elle chercha tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur les philtres d'amour, une vieille histoire voulait que Lord Voldemort soit né d'un de ces filtres. En effet pendant ses recherches, Hermione retomba sur cette histoire, écrite presque comme une légende avec un côté mystifié qui ne la rendait presque pas réelle. Il était écrit que toute personne conçue lorsqu'un des parents est sous l'emprise d'un philtre d'amour serait alors dans l'incapacité totale d'aimer. Hermione se sentit rassurée car elle ne s'était pas trompée.

D'un autre côté, la frayeur s'emparait d'elle, après tout s'il était incapable d'aimer, cela ne pouvait normalement signifier qu'une chose : il se servait d'Eileen et des sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour la garder dans son propre camp. Malheureusement une note attachée à ce passage dans le livre ôta le doute de l'esprit de la Gryffondor. On pouvait voir sur ce bout de papier à moitié déchiré un morceau de phrase, une phrase qui glaça le sang d'Hermione. Il était inscrit ceci: "aucun être né par une telle potion ne saurait éprouver des sentiments amoureux, sauf dans un seul et unique cas ….". Hermione grogna intérieurement de ne pas avoir la fin du parchemin. Eileen était forcément ce seul et unique cas mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier au final ? Elle était incapable de le dire, regardant l'heure elle se décida à rejoindre les garçons au terrain de Quidditch pour prendre un peu l'air.

De l'autre côté du château, Lily ne se décollait pas du bras de Severus, la sensation d'avoir perdue une partie d'elle-même quand il avait quitté l'école avait encore du mal à partir de son cœur. Le Maître des potions ne s'en plaignait en aucune façon, il avait la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé qui lui tenait fermement la main, il ne pouvait pas demander mieux à sa manière. Retournant dans les appartements du sorcier, ils prirent un verre chacun de Whisky pur feu que Lily commençait doucement à apprécier. Leur regard se croisa et la rouquine ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer contre les lèvres luxurieuses de l'homme qu'elle avait en face de lui. Plus le temps passait plus elle avait envie de voir si cette facette de Severus était aussi douée que son mari de ses mains et des autres parties de son anatomie. Tentant de calmer ses ardeurs elle engagea la conversation en riant.

 _\- Quand je pense à ma fille, enfin notre fille, dans les bras de Lord Voldemort … Je suis à deux doigts d'être malade je te jure !_

 _\- Comment crois-tu que j'ai réagi. Je ne sais pas si cela ira aussi loin que ce genre de scène, je ne pense pas d'ailleurs mais c'est vrai que contrairement à toi je ne préfère même pas l'imaginer._

 _\- De mon côté, mon cher Sev, mon choix est assez vite fait._

 _\- Comment ça Lily ?_

 _\- Je préfère tes bras à ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres_

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Severus de réagir à ses derniers mots et prit le verre que ce dernier avait à peine commencé à boire pour le poser sur la table. Ceci fait, elle s'installa sur lui comme la première fois sauf qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de le stopper en ce moment précis. Un baiser s'échangea, plus long et plus tendre, passionné qu'à l'habitude. Un bouton fut défait de chaque côté puis un second et enfin ils se retrouvèrent torse nu, face à face, Severus ne s'étant pas attardé bien longtemps avec le soutien-gorge de sa compagne. Sa langue était descendue dans son cou, puis un peu plus bas pour s'attarder sur sa poitrine qu'il mordilla en passant sa main dans la chevelure rousse de Lily. Celle-ci avait les yeux fermés par envie et désir qui la submergeait. Instinctivement elle frottait son bassin sur l'entre-jambe déjà durci de Severus qui se retenait de ne pas agir plus vite. Mais depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment, il le ferait durer, pour elle, pour lui mais surtout pour eux.

Il se leva alors en la portant à bout de bras vers le lit, il voulait faire ça bien et profiter de toutes les parcelles du corps de Lily qu'elle lui offrait en ce jour. Le sorcier la déposa sur le lit, délicatement, n'utilisant pas la magie pour une fois dans ce genre d'acte, il prit alors son temps pour la déshabiller lentement, faisant d'ailleurs durer le supplice de la sorcière. Cette dernière était bouillonnante d'envie, elle le voulait lui, maintenant, comme toutes les nuits qu'elle avait passé avec son mari auparavant. Mais quand elle comprit qu'il prendrait son temps, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas le même homme face à elle et au final ça lui plaisait de plus en plus. Lorsqu'il arriva au dernier vêtement de sa précieuse Gryffondor il embrassa doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses ce qui arracha un soupir d'attente chez la sorcière. Avançant petit à petit vers son but, il s'empara de son petit bout de chair qu'il prit le temps de lécher, sucer et caresser de sa main experte.

Lily poussa alors son premier cri, le premier d'une longue lignée qui suivit par la suite. La langue de son amant mêlée à ses mains dont une des deux insérait un puis deux doigts en elle au rythme de sa bouche la rendait folle. Un énième mais puissant cri envahit alors toute la pièce qui emplit Severus d'une certaine fierté et d'une immense excitation. Il n'avait cette fois plus envie d'attendre, il allait exploser. Défaisant son reste de vêtement il se plaça sur Lily en remontant de long de son corps via de doux baisers avant d'arriver à ses lèvres voluptueuses. De son côté la sorcière n'y entendait pas de cette oreille, elle se tourna pour se placer directement au-dessus de Severus, elle aussi voulait le satisfaire et ne pas le laisser tout contrôler. Se relevant légèrement elle s'installa sur le sexe déjà érigé du sorcier qui s'immisça parfaitement en elle et commença des mouvements de hauts en bas articulés de petits pivotements. Elle prit les mains de Severus qu'elle fit balader sur son corps jusqu'à ce que ce dernier les place sur le fessier de la sorcière pour aider les balancements de hanches.

Les mouvements de Lily étaient exquis et jamais, même avec ses nombreuses aventures, Severus n'avait goûté à un tel plaisir. Il aidait chacun des actes de la sorcière via ses mains et son bassin qu'il activait en dessous d'elle pour accentuer leur plaisir. Retournant la situation à son avantage, le Maître des potions se remit sur Lily qu'il embrassa longuement avant de se redresser, plaçant chacune des jambes de la sorcière sur une de ses épaules, les croisant légèrement. Il augmentait la pression de l'intimité de la jeune femme sur son membre mais également les sensations de cette dernière. Les réactions de chacun se firent vite entendre dans un coup de rein ultime qui vit leur jouissance commune culminée à un point presque magique. Epuisés, mais heureux et comblés, les deux amants restèrent la fin de la journée seuls en tête à tête.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Attention mesdemoiselles on se calme côté hormones !

 **Note de la correctrice :** Vite une douche froide !

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre - Jalousie injustifiée_


	32. Jalousie injustifiée

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 et Malicia Snapi pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Jalousie injustifiée**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la balade d'Eileen dans le jardin de Malefoy. Elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et était allée trouver son Maître pour lui demander d'oublier l'incident et reprendre les entraînements. Toutefois aucun des deux n'avait évoqué ce qui avait pu causer ce froid entre les deux. La jeune sorcière se doutait bien qu'il avait bien dû se passer quelque chose pour refroidir ainsi l'entrain de Voldemort à la former. Personne ne savait ou bien acceptait de lui révéler la raison de tout cela. Elle était perdue, elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal ou ce que son père avait pu dire pour créer cette situation. Bellatrix et Narcissa ne quittaient plus la jeune femme depuis tout cela. Eileen était pour ainsi dire devenue un membre de la famille et toutes les trois retrouvaient une complicité que les deux femmes auraient voulu avoir avec leur 3ème sœur Andromeda qui avait bafouée l'honneur des sangs purs.

Drago les avait rejoints au Manoir depuis la petite période de vacances de Poudlard qui venait de commencer. Il voulait à tout prix profiter de ce temps pour être avec Eileen, savoir tout ce qui lui était arrivée et comment elle vivait sa nouvelle condition d'Apprentie de Lord Voldemort. Il était présent pendant les séances d'entrainement et avait toujours un petit mot agréable pour la sorcière qui lui redonnait de la motivation pour la suite. Drago était le premier à lui apporter un peu d'eau quand elle n'en pouvait plus et l'aidait à se relever quand elle se faisait étaler sur le sol par un énième sortilège de son Maître. La jeune femme s'en sortait toutefois de mieux en mieux même si Voldemort faisait attention à ne plus se laisser emporter comme la dernière fois et laissait le temps à la sorcière de se reposer pour éviter un sursaut fatal de fatigue. Eileen et le jeune Serpentard étaient pratiquement devenus inséparables, pouvant mêler leurs discussions à des actes ensemble, leur lien n'avait échappé à personne.

 _\- Alors au fait, tu n'as rien trouvé d'autres détails sur ma marque_? Questionna Eileen, remontant sa manche, montrant son bras au sorcier.

 _\- Non enfin si enfin …_

 _\- Drago, tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on me cache quelque chose, encore moins quand ça me concerne._

 _\- J'ai trouvé une prophétie sur une Marque des Ténèbres différente._

 _\- Et alors ?_

 _\- Si j'ai bien interprété, tu as un grand rôle à jouer dans ce conflit Eileen, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer._

Eileen dévisagea son ami de toute part, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas quel rôle elle pouvait jouer, tout du moins quel rôle important. Drago lui tendit alors le livre qu'il avait emprunté juste avant son départ et lui précisa que sa mère et Hermione avaient aussi consulté cet ouvrage. La jeune sorcière ne put que le remercier pour le temps qu'il prenait pour l'aider. Ils avaient toujours le sourire aux lèvres quand ils étaient ensemble et même le Seigneur de Ténèbres l'avait remarqué. Un sentiment de jalousie avait commencé à imprégner ce dernier sans qu'il ne comprenne la nature de cette émotion ni le pourquoi de cette sensation. Il rageait intérieurement, il grognait sur lui-même, selon lui il aurait dû laisser Drago finir sa mission. En effet le jeune homme aurait forcément fini par se faire tuer d'une façon ou d'une autre en tentant de tuer Albus Dumbledore. Jamais il aurait dû stopper tout cela au moins il n'aurait pas une version miniature de Lucius tournant autour de sa précieuse Eileen.

Le Lord tomba alors face à face à son reflet et se surprit de tout ce qu'exprimait son regard en cet instant et se reprit sur ses propres mots. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir souhaité la mort d'un Sang pur au profil d'une quelconque Sang Mêlée. Il se flagella mentalement pour avoir eu des pensées déplacées à l'égard d'Eileen, qui après tout était bien trop jeune ne serait-ce que pour une aventure d'une nuit dans le lit de son Maître pour combler ses désirs et stopper ses frustrations. Et puis d'une autre façon, comment pourrait-il être comblé par une Sang-Mêlée ? Elle ne devait pas avoir ce qu'il fallait et encore plus par son jeune âge, elle n'avait pas l'expérience adéquate pour le satisfaire. Intérieurement, une petite voix interne lui disait que lui non plus n'était pas un Sang-Pur après tout. Son père n'était qu'un moldu, un ignoble mortel sans intérêt.

Il s'était toujours presque auto-flagellé pour ce fait. Lord Voldemort avait pris ce nom après avoir renié celui que son moldu de père lui avait transmis : Tom Elvis Jedusor dont il avait fait une anagramme pour « Je suis Voldemort ». Ce nom serait craint par les sorciers, ils auraient peur même de le prononcer et au bout du compte il avait réussi. Toutefois une ombre planait toujours au-dessus de lui, il prônait la suprématie des Sangs-Purs mais n'en était pas un lui-même. Voldemort avait toujours craint une certaine forme de rébellion de ses Mangemorts qu'il avait appris à manipuler par la peur depuis le temps pour s'assurer, avant la fidélité, la peur de la traitrise. Quand on le voyait aujourd'hui il était compliqué de s'imaginer qu'il avait pu être un homme à l'apparence humaine autrefois, mais sa nouvelle apparence faisait tressaillir avant même qu'il eut prononcé un seul mot quand il entrait dans une pièce.

\- _Maître ? Vous m'avez demandé de vous prévenir quand Eileen aurait rejoint sa chambre._ Prononça Lucius d'une faible voix, de peur d'une remontrance pour avoir interrompu les pensées de son Maître.

 _\- Hum oui … Eileen … Dis-lui d'y rester, j'ai besoin de lui parler, j'arrive d'ici quelques minutes._

 _\- Bien Maître._

Les entraînements de ces derniers jours, combinés à la présence agaçante de Drago dans les parages avaient sérieusement altéré les questions que se posaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur sa relation avec Eileen. Une chose lui manquait : le point de vue de la sorcière. Il aurait aimé lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ou même la forcer à lui livrer ce qu'il voulait entendre mais il connaissait assez bien Severus pour savoir qu'il était un maître dans l'art de l'Occlumentie, il avait dû et même dans cette autre dimension, lui donner des cours assez efficaces. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de demander à Eileen à quel âge elle avait perdu son père, il ne savait donc pas l'apprentissage qu'elle avait eu totalement. Pourquoi diable se retenait-il de lui poser toutes ces questions ? De toute façon aujourd'hui il aurait la réponse à au moins l'une d'entre elles.

La jeune sorcière attendait patiemment l'arrivée de son Maître comme Lucius lui avait demandé. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, si c'était pour des félicitations ou des remontrances ce qui la fit paniquer légèrement. Lorsqu'il entra, il prit la forme de Tom, son visage était strict mais irrésistiblement attirant, ses yeux semblaient transpercer l'âme elle-même de la sorcière. Il s'approcha d'elle, Eileen s'attendait à ce qu'il la plaque contre le mur comme la dernière fois mais il n'en fit rien. La brutalité ne semblait pas faire partie de ses plans et il vint s'asseoir sur le lit de cette dernière. Il la regarda, empli d'une énorme curiosité et posa la question qui semblait lui brûler les lèvres.

 _\- Eileen, que vois-tu quand tu me regardes ?_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bon ne me tuez pas pour cette fin de chapitre hein ! J'espère que cette fan fic vous plais toujours autant !

 **Note de la correctrice :** La jalousie est un très vilain défaut, hum mais vu la fin, l'auteur est sadique!

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _Franchise partagée_


	33. Franchise partagée

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 et Malicia Snapi pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Franchise partagée**

Eileen n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce à l'instant même où la question avait été énoncée. Elle ne voyait pas du tout quoi répondre, tout était tellement relatif au final. Admettre certaines choses rendrait tout réel d'une certaine manière. Elle regardait toute sa chambre comme quand elle était paralysée après son coma, elle la redécouvrait, préférant s'affairer à cet acte plutôt que de chercher une quelconque réponse à émettre. Son regard s'évada sur une pile de livres présente sur sa table de chevet, racontant différents types de sorciers et sorcières pouvant exister à travers les âges ou encore sur les différentes écoles de magie existant dans le monde : Poudlard, Ilvermorny, Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang, Mahoutokoro, Uagadou ou encore Castelobruxo. Tous ces sujets semblaient bien plus attrayants et moins dangereux à aborder que la question qui venait de lui être posée. Elle s'assied alors du côté de la fenêtre, cherchant un minimum d'inspiration à l'extérieur.

Intérieurement, la jeune femme était coupée en deux. Elle voulait tout avouer et d'une autre côté elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. C'est quand elle le regarda dans les yeux qu'elle vit qu'il était tout comme elle, partagé en quelque sorte mais pour d'autres raisons. Eileen voyait en lui un immense sorcier avec une grande passion pour la magie, bien que cette dernière soit souvent noire et d'un autre un homme qui désire dominer les autres. Bien évidemment la seconde facette de sa personnalité avait grandement influencé la première. Elle avait presque pitié pour lui car cette domination pouvait selon elle cacher quelque chose de plus profond. A travers cela, elle voyait une envie ou même une quête de reconnaissance d'un orphelin qui avait vécu une enfance seule et à part des autres avec son côté sorcier. Comment ne pas éprouver une certaine pitié pour lui, surtout quand il était en face d'elle sous sa forme la plus belle et presque paisible …

 _\- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

 _\- Ma question est claire Eileen, je ne la répéterais pas._

 _\- Tout est différent de si vous parlez de Tom ou de Vol…_ se stoppa-t-elle avant de prononcer son nom devant lui.

 _\- Ils sont tous deux en moi, d'une certaine façon._

La jeune sorcière fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Elle était piégée et devait répondre de la façon la plus honnête possible car il verrait si un quelconque mensonge sortait de la bouche de cette dernière. Prenant son courage à deux mains se plaça juste à côté de celui qu'elle considérait comme son mentor, son Maître. Elle le regarda avec une douceur qui surprit le mage noir et exprima qu'à ses yeux il avait raison mais tort à la fois. Certes les deux étaient en lui mais aucun n'exprimait les mêmes émotions pour les mêmes raisons. Instinctivement, la sorcière pensa à certaines maladies moldues comme la Schizophrénie ou la Bipolarité qui auraient presque pu coller en cet instant. Elle était effrayée et fascinée par le sorcier elle ne pouvait que lui admettre, une forme de respect s'exprima par ses mots qui fit frémir le Lord. Eileen tentait de détourner la question principale mais il la lui rappela d'un ton froid et cinglant qui la ramena à la réalité.

Il fallait qu'elle se décide à laisser exprimer sa franchise au maximum. La sorcière lui expliqua que peu se permettait de lui parler franchement par peur de sa réaction et également, voire même principalement par peur de mourir si cela ne lui plaisait pas. Beaucoup avaient déjà du remarquer les différents traits de caractères pouvant s'exprimer. Le physique n'était qu'une façade après tout et Tom pouvait s'exprimer même quand, aux yeux de tous, c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui était au contrôle. Le sorcier était presque bouche bée, elle avait raison, personne ne se permettait de lui parler comme elle le faisait actuellement mais il aurait très mal réagi si un de ses Mangemorts se serait permis une telle familiarité à son égard. Il ne pouvait que reconnaître le courage présent dans la jeune femme en face de lui, elle était honnête, c'était tout ce qu'il avait demandé mais il n'imaginait pas qu'elle le serait autant.

 _\- Merci Eileen, sincèrement._

 _\- Je vous en prie Maître. Je n'ai fait qu'accéder à votre demande._

 _\- Je … Eileen reprit une grande bouffée d'air. Je peux vous demander ce que vous voyez en moi ?_

Evidemment, la jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à avoir une réponse, elle s'attendait même à une remontrance. Elle se leva alors, fuyant le regard surpris d'une telle audace de Lord Voldemort. Restant à nouveau à la fenêtre, le silence lui semblait presque interminable et le temps maussade présent dehors n'aidait pas à garder le moral ou une quelconque once d'espoir dans les lieux. Un petit grognement fut émis par le Mage qui se leva, d'une certaine manière il avait envie de faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait quand on l'avait mis dans une position délicate, c'est-à-dire un sortilège sur celui qui l'avait mis dans cette posture. Mais là, il se demanda lui-même ce qu'il pensait de la jeune femme à l'instant précis. Il fuyait ne serait-ce que l'ombre de la jeune femme et cherchait dans son for intérieur, comme elle quelques-minutes plus tôt, quoi répondre.

Comme seule réponse il s'approcha d'elle, avec une attitude de prédateur et la colla contre le mur proche de la fenêtre. Elle se sentait comme la première fois où il avait eu cette attitude envers elle mais sans la sensation de peur qui l'avait envahi. Seule la curiosité de ce qu'il avait prévu était présente dans chaque cellule du corps de la sorcière. Leurs regards se croisèrent et se soutinrent l'un l'autre pendant une bonne minute car aucun ne voulait se montrer soumis à l'autre. Eileen n'en revenait pas de son comportement, elle devait baisser le regard, c'était ce que sa tête lui ordonnait mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle était paralysée et même presque aspirée par les yeux du sorcier qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Il s'approcha si près d'elle que chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur son visage. Voldemort, ou plutôt Tom à ce moment précis, approcha son visage de celui de la sorcière, leurs lèvres n'étaient à présent séparées que d'un minuscule millimètre …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : C'est qu'ils sont proches ces deux là … A voir si cela ce poursuis ou pas !

 **Note de la correctrice** : Joli rapprochement !

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre - Un serpent qui change de camps_


	34. Un serpent qui change de camp

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : Un serpent qui change de camps**

Non il ne pouvait pas, c'était encore une fois trop indigne de lui, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller à une quelconque pulsion primaire qui ne serait pas en accord avec sa position de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort ne pouvait pas renier qu'il avait ressenti des choses étranges se répandre dans tout son corps à l'instant même où il avait failli l'embrasser mais d'une certaine manière il refusait de se l'admettre. Il quitta la chambre d'Eileen, sans un mot et presque sans un bruit, la laissant seule avec ses pensées et son imagination qui ne cessait de dériver sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Le Lord s'enferma dans sa chambre, fit face au miroir et reprit sa forme effrayante, ne cessant de regarder son reflet. Il se frappa violemment la poitrine comme pour faire sortir ce qui battait en lui, ce qui avait comme démarré en face de la sorcière. Il s'y refusait, il fallait que cela s'arrête. Il passa le reste de la journée dans la bibliothèque pour chercher un moyen de stopper le retour de ce genre d'émotion dans son corps mais surtout dans son cœur.

A Poudlard, Severus et Lily avaient enfin réussi à sortir du petit cocon qu'ils s'étaient créés. Les cours avaient repris et la fin des vacances était presque arrivée un peu trop tôt au goût des professeurs comme des élèves. Depuis deux ou trois jours, les deux avaient remarqué le comportement étrange de Drago et particulièrement Severus, étant son parrain. Il avait l'habitude de voir le garçon effacé depuis sa nomination chez les Mangemorts. Le garçon égocentrique, narcissique et très expressif avait fini par se renfermer sur lui-même et était actif uniquement pour cracher son venin sur ceux qui le taquinaient un peu plus. Depuis la rentrée toutefois, les choses avaient encore plus évolué, il ne réagissait même plus aux provocations des Gryffondors et n'assistait pas aux répétitions de Quidditch. Inquiet pour son filleul, Severus lui demanda de rester à la fin du cours de Potions pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Rester ainsi n'était pas sain et le Maître des Potions était bien placé pour le savoir.

 _\- Drago, dis-moi ce qui te contrarie, tu ne réagis même plus quand Miss Granger joue les Miss-Je-Sais-Tout._

 _\- Je … Je suis inquiet pour Eileen monsieur … J'ai peur de ce qui peut lui arriver si elle reste chez moi, au Manoir._

 _\- Que sais-tu à propos de ma fille Drago ?_

 _\- Je parle souvent avec elle monsieur, on a installé un petit moyen de communication pour quand je suis ici mais après les dernières vacances j'ai peur pour elle, pour sa survie même mentale !_

Severus fut alors très surpris par le comportement du jeune Serpentard, il se demanda quand avait-il su prendre le dessus sur l'influence néfaste de Lucius. Le professeur l'emmena alors dans le bureau de Dumbledore où Lily les rejoignit, interloquée par la présence du jeune homme. D'habitude d'allure fière et avec un regard assuré, aujourd'hui Drago regardait le sol comme honteux de ce qu'il faisait ne sachant plus vraiment où il en était. Dumbledore s'assied alors derrière son bureau et le jeune homme pris le siège en face tandis que Lily et Severus se tenaient debout au côté du directeur. Ce qu'il annonça les perturba au plus haut point, il admit être l'espion qui avait pris contact avec eux il y a peu de temps. Malheureusement, même si sa tête lui disait de rester fidèle à sa famille et à tout ce qu'il avait appris depuis son plus jeune âge, son cœur voulait à tout prix sauver son amie, la seule véritable amie qu'il n'ait jamais eue depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Le silence prit alors une place importante dans le bureau d'Albus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit coupé par le jeune sorcier qui avait décidé de vider son sac. Il admit qu'avant son entrée dans cette sixième année, on l'avait chargé d'une mission hautement importante : celle de tuer le directeur de Poudlard. Il avoua même les différentes techniques qu'il avait prévu d'utiliser pour parvenir à ses fins : un pendentif maudit ou encore un bouteille d'Hydromel empoisonnée. Dumbledore posa un regard calme sur le Serpentard qui s'attendait évidemment à être renvoyé de l'école dans la seconde. Au contraire de cela, le vieux sorcier lui accorda un grand sourire car après tout il voyait enfin le petit enfant devenir un homme responsable de ses actes sous ses yeux. Il se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier avant d'admettre qu'il était très fier de lui et de ce qu'il était devenu en ce jour, être le fils de Lucius Malefoy n'était pas chose facile et ne l'est pas plus aujourd'hui.

\- _Mais monsieur, vous n'allez pas me renvoyer chez moi ?_

 _\- Et t'exposer à un risque de mort certain ? Je suis peut-être vieux et un peu fou sur les bords mais tout de même !_

 _\- Mais pourquoi ? Enfin je suis un Mangemort, j'en ai même la marque et je n'ai jamais été le genre d'élève à s'attirer les grâces de professeurs ici, à part en Potions à la rigueur …_

 _\- Tu sais Drago, tu me rappelles un jeune Serpentard quelque peu perdu dans le camp qu'il pensait être le sien. A mes yeux tu es certes un Mangemort, mais repenti comme ton Maître de Potions._

Severus hocha la tête en direction de Drago, il est vrai que d'une certaine manière le jeune homme lui ressemblait en beaucoup de points et étant son filleul, il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Le jeune Serpentard sortit alors de la pièce et se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie pour s'isoler et prendre une bouchée d'air, un poids semblait s'être retiré de son corps. Quelques minutes seulement après, le directeur de la maison Serpentard le rejoignit et se plaça à ses côtés. Aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot mais une fois encore ce fut Drago qui brisa ce silence de plomb par une phrase qui arracha un faciès surpris à Severus. Le jeune sorcier venait de lui admettre qu'il aurait préféré être élevé par lui que par Lucius Malefoy, peut-être que sa vie aurait été plus simple, plus belle ou même avec moins de peur de mal faire. Le visage du Maître de Potions s'alluma d'un sourire et il se permit une petite étreinte avec le sorcier qui resta fixe par l'attention qui ne lui avait jamais été apporté par quiconque.

Au loin Lily les observait depuis le début de l'échange et monta les dernières marches qui les séparaient pour s'approcher d'eux. La Gryffondor commença alors à parler du Drago de son monde qui avait fini par être comme son fils et pas seulement parce qu'il était le petit ami d'Eileen. Il était mort peu de temps avant leur arrivée dans cette dimension et même elle avait été affectée. En voyant l'homme qu'il allait devenir ici, elle ne pouvait que voir le courage de celui qu'elle avait connu. Un sourire s'échangea entre les deux sorciers présents. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraitre, une Née-Moldue venait de s'attribuer le respect voir même l'admiration d'un Malefoy. Une dernière annonce fut déclamée par ce dernier, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de famille unie et aujourd'hui c'était pire que jamais, son père sombrait dans la folie et sa mère dans l'alcool …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Désolé du retard j'ai été pas mal occupé ce week end !

 **Note de la correctrice** : Hum, décidément, Drago nous surprend!

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _Un cœur qui s'éveil_


	35. Un cœur qui s'éveille

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : Un cœur qui s'éveille **

A la propriété des Malefoy, une chose avait changé et cela tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Les entraînements entre le Maître et son apprentie avaient cessé et le malaise avait envahi le Manoir. Les quelques bruits que l'on pouvait entendre ici et là étaient principalement des hurlements dus aux tortures qui n'avaient pas cessé sur le peu de prisonniers encore présents dans la cave. Toutefois, et même si tout le monde avait remarqué que l'ambiance était différente, personne n'osait en parler ni même évoquer le sujet de peur qu'une oreille indiscrète ne rapporte cela à leur Maître. Les jours étaient donc devenus anormalement calmes ces derniers temps mais les nuits étaient au contraire agitées surtout dans les appartements de Lord Voldemort. Le Mage Noir tournait encore et encore dans son lit, prit d'images qui le paralysaient dans son sommeil, le faisait se réveiller en sueur. C'était la première fois de toute son existence qu'il faisait des cauchemars, même dans l'orphelinat dans lequel il avait grandi étant enfant il n'en avait pas fait.

Rien n'allait dans sa tête, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout cela le prenait et encore moins maintenant. Pris d'une furieuse envie de vérité et surtout de comprendre, il se leva en pleine nuit et fila vers la bibliothèque sans prendre le temps d'accorder un léger regard à ses Mangemorts qu'il croisa sur le chemin. Voldemort avait toujours été persuadé qu'il était incapable de ressentir des sentiments tels que l'amour ou le bonheur à cause du filtre qui était la cause de sa venue au monde. Il était évident que la jeune femme qui dormait à l'autre bout du Manoir était liée à son état actuel, ce n'était après tout que depuis qu'elle était apparue dans sa vie que tout avait changé en lui-même si ce n'était que depuis très peu de temps qu'il se l'était admis. Il fouilla tous les livres, comme il l'avait fait depuis peu sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables du plus proche au plus éloigné. De colère il lança quelques tomes contre les murs de la pièce ce qui découragea un de ses Mangemorts de venir le voir.

A l'intérieur de lui, tout bouillait, il ressentait des choses de plus en plus diversifiées comme des regrets ou des remords. Mais pourtant il ne devait pas, pas lui, ce n'était pas possible qu'il se mette à ressentir ce genre de chose avec son plan qui se mettait enfin en place ! Rien ne devait se mettre en travers de l'avenir qu'il s'était prévu et encore moins une petite sorcière sans importance. Il aurait même dû lui régler son compte depuis la première fois qu'il avait jeté un regard sur elle. La colère fut ce qui prit définitivement le dessus sur le semblant de calme que tentait d'afficher le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une colère voire même une haine dirigée spécifiquement contre une seule et même personne qu'il prenait en bouc émissaire et qui à ses yeux devait payer pour l'avoir affaibli. Cela devait être son plan depuis le tout début, Eileen était sans doute là pour le rendre faible comme un simple moldu. La sorcière s'était bien fichue de lui et personne n'avait le droit de se permettre une telle chose avec lui. C'était décidé, il allait lui faire payer.

Il sortit alors de la bibliothèque en trombe pour rejoindre les appartements de la jeune sorcière. Cette dernière, loin de se douter de ce qui s'apprêtait à se passer, était assise sur son lit à lire quelques livres sur la magie noire qu'elle avait pris de la bibliothèque. A peine eut-elle le temps de voir que son Maître était entré dans sa chambre qu'il avait déjà brandi sa baguette en direction de la sorcière. Le regard plus sombre que jamais qu'il lui adressa fit trembler Eileen qui était trop loin de sa propre baguette pour pouvoir se défendre. Il cracha presque, tel un serpent expédient son venin, un sortilège qu'Eileen n'aurait jamais pensé subir de la main du Mage Noir après la scène récente qui avait valu le malaise ambiant. Il lui lança un puissant « Doloris » qu'il cria au point que toute la propriété entendit ce qui se passait. La jeune femme se tordit de douleur sur le sol et laissa ses poumons lâcher un cri strident par la sensation qui emprisonnait son corps en cet instant.

Eileen était persuadée qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas ou qu'elle deviendrait folle comme les parents de Neville. Elle chercha de l'aide autour d'elle mais malgré la porte de sa chambre grande ouverte, personne ne se présenta. Elle savait de toute façon que personne ne s'interposerait devant Lord Voldemort, mais à la place d'un regard extérieur, elle croisa celui du Lord en personne. La peine, la douleur qu'elle ressentait en cet instant passa à travers son regard et fut capter par le sorcier qui abaissa sa baguette. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire, pourquoi avait-il réagi aussi violemment, jamais encore une telle colère ne l'avait envahi. Eileen était la dernière personne qu'il désirait blesser et là il venait de lui faire subir une torture qu'il réservait à ceux qui s'opposaient à lui et qu'il désirait tuer lentement. Il avait le souffle court comme si un poids immense s'abattait sur sa poitrine et l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Il s'effondra à genoux à côté de la sorcière qui prenait doucement conscience qu'elle ne risquait plus rien.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Eileen vu qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, Bellatrix venait d'arriver sur le pas de la porte et semblait plus surprise que jamais quant à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Instinctivement la jeune sorcière se leva, marcha péniblement vers la porte qu'elle ferma. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un voit Voldemort dans un tel état, il paraissait si faible en cet instant que n'importe qui aurait pu l'attaquer sans qu'il ne soit en mesure de réagir. Elle était derrière lui, proche de la porte et le regarda. Eileen s'approcha doucement et se plaça juste derrière le sorcier afin de placer sa tête contre son dos, le touchant de son front. Elle reprit alors son souffle et se permit une phrase qui au final sortie sans qu'elle la contrôla : « Je ne t'en veux pas ».

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Elle deviendrait pas Maso notre Eileen ?

 **Note de la correctrice** : Pas de doute l'amour rend fou

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _Voldemort ou Tom ?_


	36. Voldemort ou Tom ?

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 et à Malicia Snapi pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : Voldemort ou Tom ?**

La phrase énoncée dans son dos le surprit, chaque fibre de son être eut une réaction aux mots de la jeune femme. Venait-elle de le tutoyer ? Il dut se retenir de réagir subitement quand elle posa son front contre son dos mais là ce fut plus fort que lui et il se mit face de la jeune femme. Leurs deux fronts se touchaient alors mais aucun bruit ne brisa ce moment. Eileen se doutait bien que Bellatrix voire d'autres Mangemorts pouvaient attendre de l'autre côté de la porte, prêt à écouter une quelconque phrase qui traverserait la porte assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent distinctement. Aucun des deux ne prit sa baguette pour lancer un « Silencio », peu importait à ce moment précis de ce qui pouvait filtrer au-dehors. Chacun sentait le souffle de l'un sur l'autre et ce moment semblait presque irréel. Aucun des deux n'aurait aimé briser ce moment si unique, tout autre geste aurait semblé superflu et pourtant ce fut le Lord qui changea la donne. De sa main, il caressa la chevelure de la jeune sorcière avant de passer sa main dans son cou, le caressant doucement de son pouce.

Aucun des deux ne réalisait vraiment ce qui était en train de se produire, lui n'avait jamais eu d'affinité avec qui que ce soit. Eileen, quant à elle, avait certes été proche de Drago mais tout était si différent comme sensation, tellement plus tendre, plus mature aussi dans un sens. Les muscles des deux sorciers étaient de plus en plus détendus et la clarté de leurs esprits était plus pure qu'une larme de Phoenix. Restant au sol, ils se redressèrent et se firent face, leurs regards se croisèrent et n'étaient séparés que par le clignement des yeux de chacun. Sa voix brisa le silence, d'un ton suave et pourtant calme et doux il tenta de convaincre la jeune femme, et peut-être même lui-même, que rien n'était possible. Il ne pouvait se laisser aller à ce qu'il pensait ressentir. Sa place, son statut face au monde exigeait qu'il garde son visage de marbre, ses instincts de tueurs et qu'il soit sans pitié à l'égard de l'ennemi. C'était totalement impensable qu'il ait une faiblesse que l'on puisse exploiter, tous en profiteraient, ses rivaux comme certains de ses Mangemorts, il n'était pas dupe.

\- _Je sais, je ne suis pas idiote. Je suis consciente que ce ne mènerait à rien d'autre qu'à des catastrophes._

 _\- Alors pourquoi te laisses-tu aller ? Comment fais-tu pour ne pas céder le reste du temps._

 _\- Parce que je ne peux pas aller contre ce que je ressens constamment. Le reste du temps j'intériorise tout comme je l'ai toujours fait quand il est question de mon cœur._

 _\- Apprends-moi alors …_

Sa demande choqua presque la jeune sorcière qui resta bouche bée. Il l'empêcha de faire une quelconque remarque en plaçant un doigt sur sa bouche, il en profita pour caresser doucement sa joue. La phrase qu'il sortit juste après blessa profondément Eileen. Selon lui, c'était évidemment qu'elle ne ressentait tout cela que parce qu'elle avait son Horcrux. Voldemort ne lui fit toutefois pas part du doute qu'il avait eu sur elle, quand il avait pensé que tout n'avait été que manipulation de sa part. Elle détourna alors le regard et retint une larme, elle n'en revenait pas qu'il pense que ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même n'était pas naturel. La sorcière ne pouvait toutefois pas lui en vouloir de penser cela, il avait été seul toute sa vie et avait du mal à intégrer l'idée que quelqu'un puisse tenir à lui. Prenant son courage à deux mains ce fut cette fois elle qui caressa son visage, il était devant elle sous sa forme de Maître et non Tom mais étrangement elle continuait de lui trouver un côté attirant. Cette fois-là ce fut elle qui eut un doute, peut-être avait-il raison après tout …

Continuant sa tentative d'explication, il tenta de faire remarquer à la sorcière que si elle ne possédait pas un morceau de son âme dans son corps, elle se dégouterait d'avoir ce genre de pensées à son égard. Elle se retint de le gifler mais se rappela rapidement qui était celui qui venait de la vexer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ajouta même que tous seraient écœurés s'ils connaissaient les vrais sentiments éprouvés par cette dernière. Eileen lui tourna le dos, laissant une larme s'échapper du plus profond de son cœur. Il redirigea le visage de celle qui était en face de lui vers le sien, s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ce geste surprit la jeune femme qui était loin d'imaginer qu'une telle marque de tendresse puisse être effectuée par le Mage Noir. Elle lui rendit toutefois son étreinte et sentit un frisson la parcourir quand il embrassa son cou de ses lèvres froides mais d'une douceur inespérée. Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard avant d'échanger un long baiser qui ne fut brisé que par le manque de souffle des deux sorciers.

 _\- Juste une fois, j'aimerais prendre possession de toi, de ton corps, de ton être …_

 _\- Il ne me semblait pas que le sorcier qui est en face de moi soit du genre à demander une quelconque permission._

 _\- Je ne fais pas dans la dentelle Eileen, je suis sérieux._

 _\- Moi aussi._

N'attendant pas une phrase de plus, il se leva, prit Eileen dans ses bras et la plaqua contre le mur avant d'écraser à nouveau ses lèvres des siennes, la mordant jusqu'au sang avant de venir lécher la petite goutte qui s'échappait. Il arracha le haut de la sorcière, trop pressé pour lui retirer doucement et fit de même avec son soutien-gorge. Sa bouche prit totalement possession de sa poitrine qu'il massa et mordilla avec ardeur, laissant des suçons ici et là. Il aimait laisser des marques sur ses conquêtes et ne comptait déroger à ses pulsions. Sans prévenir, il abaissant le pantalon et la petite culotte d'Eileen et introduisit deux doigts en elle avant de commencer de puissants va et vient ce qui arracha à la jeune femme un cri de surprise. Il entra un troisième puis un quatrième doigt en elle avant de se stopper, sa main mouillée par l'envie et le désir de la sorcière. Lui-même ne pouvait cacher son envie qui était visible, Eileen décida qu'elle ne serait pas totalement inactive et s'agenouilla devant lui, le laissant retirer sa robe de sorcier au préalable.

Elle prit son regard le plus séducteur avant de laisser sa langue parcourir la base du sexe de son partenaire jusqu'au bout qu'elle embrassa langoureusement. Sa main s'attarda sur les bourses du Lord qu'elle caressa en même temps que sa bouche s'affairait à l'autre bout de la verge érigée de son partenaire. Elle la saisit pleinement et commença des va et vient, agitant sa langue de plus en plus quand elle sentit une main saisir ses cheveux. Il l'invita à entrer son membre de plus en plus en profondeur et ne se retint pas de laisser aller son plaisir dans la bouche d'Eileen qui avala sans rechigner. Lorsqu'elle se releva il la retourna, collant son visage au mur et venant embrasser son cou, son membre commençait déjà à reprendre sa forme virile due à l'excitation provoquée par les formes de la sorcière. Il cambra la jeune femme, attrapa sa poitrine d'une main et caressa son entrejambe de son sexe. Abaissant sa main il caressa son petit bout de chair, laissant quelques cris vites étouffés s'exprimer.

Il la pénétra alors, plaçant une main dans ses cheveux, la tenant fermement. Posant son autre main sur sa hanche pour accompagner ses mouvements de plus en plus fougueux et puissants. La main qui tenait sa hanche se déplaça jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il frappa avec un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de l'aventurer vers un coin plus intime de la sorcière, un endroit qu'il déduisait inviolé chez elle. Son pouce dessina de petits cercles au niveau de l'anus d'Eileen pendant que ses coups de reins s'accentuèrent. Il l'entra sans semonce, il augmenta petit à petit le nombre de doigts et en voyant la réceptivité de la sorcière il se retira de la première intimité de cette dernière avant de s'introduire par la seconde arrachant un cri à Eileen qui ne put se retenir. Qu'importait à ce moment précis si quelqu'un avait entendu, seul le plaisir partagé comptait à ce moment-là, il avait passé sa main sur son morceau de chair pendant que ses va et vient arrachèrent le premier orgasme de la sorcière. Le second arriva vite, ce fut précisément au moment où le membre de Voldemort se gonfla une ultime fois en déversant son désir en elle qu'elle sentit ses jambes la lâcher par les décharges électriques qui se déversaient dans son corps.

Il la porta alors jusqu'au lit et les nettoyèrent tous deux. Épuisé, il finit alors par s'assoupir à côté d'elle d'un sommeil qui fut véritablement calme et réparateur. Un sommeil qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Juste une fois il faut croire qu'ils se laissent aller !

 **Note de la correctrice** : Voldemort se lâche et Eileen hum hum !

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _Meurtre sans pitié_


	37. Meurtre sans pitié

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : Meurtre sans pitié**

La porte se ferma sur elle, elle avait pourtant vu son Maître presque s'effondrer sur le sol et Eileen lui avait fermé la porte au nez. Elle était restée quelques minutes devant la porte, pensant peut-être entendre quelque chose mais les portes en bois épais empêchaient d'entendre les faibles voix qui pouvaient s'activer derrière. Bellatrix descendit alors au niveau des cuisines et tourna autour de la pièce grommelant sur ce qu'elle avait vu et ce que cela pouvait impliquer si elle avait raison. Sa sœur arriva, presque en titubant dans la pièce, elle avait toutefois l'esprit assez clair pour voir l'inquiétude et l'air interloqué de Bellatrix. Elle la questionna alors sur le pourquoi mais la Mangemort ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle pouvait admettre, après tout peut-être qu'une partie de ce qu'elle avait vu n'était que de son imagination. Pourtant elle exprima son doute sur une possible liaison entre Voldemort et Eileen. Narcissa eut un hoquet que sa sœur ne sut si elle devait l'attribuer à l'alcool ou à la surprise de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Toutefois la blonde changea le sujet du tout au tout, l'alcool avait tendance à recentrer pas mal les choses sur elle. Elle extériorisa tout ce qu'elle gardait alors en elle depuis des mois voire même des années. Narcissa regarda sa sœur et lui avoua qu'elle regrettait d'avoir épousé Lucius, d'être liée aux Mangemorts d'une quelconque façon et de voir aujourd'hui son fils lié à tout cela. Bellatrix fut choquée de ce qu'elle entendait et il en fallait beaucoup pour créer une telle réaction chez la sorcière. Elle savait que sa sœur n'était pas particulièrement heureuse de sa situation sinon elle serait elle-même Mangemort mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cela irait aussi loin. Narcissa criait à présent, sans vraiment de but apparent, qu'elle devrait faire prendre conscience immédiatement à Eileen qu'elle devrait partir avant que ce lieu ne lui pourrisse le corps et l'âme. Bellatrix tenta de la ramener à la raison mais tout l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité bloqua sa capacité à raisonner correctement. Malheureusement pour elle, une oreille indiscrète passait par là.

\- _Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de ton camp, de ton Maître et de ton allégeance,_ hurla Lucius.

 _\- C'est toi qui as dévoué nos vies à ce camp, pas moi, pas Drago mais toi !_

 _\- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton femme, tu me dois obéissance et respect je ne devrais pas avoir à te le rappeler._

 _\- Non, j'en ai plus que marre de t'obéir, c'est fini Lucius et tu ne pourras rien faire contre._

Rouge de colère, Lucius ne prit même pas le temps de répondre à sa femme. Il n'en revenait pas d'être trahi dans sa propre maison et exécutât le sort réservé aux traîtres. Il sortit alors sa baguette et avant même que Bellatrix eut le temps de s'interposer, Narcissa s'effondrait déjà sur le sol par l'Avada Kedavra que venait de lui jeter son mari. La Mangemort lança un regard noir à son beau-frère, à présent ex-beau-frère. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas agir pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle serait considérée comme traitresse elle aussi. La survie des Mangemorts passait avant celui des membres de sa propre famille après tout. D'un regard froid et plein de haine, Lucius admit qu'il n'avait plus eu de femme à l'instant même où elle avait trahi son propre camp, il avait donc accompli son devoir. De toute façon, elle aurait été exécutée par leur Maître voire livrée aux autres Mangemorts comme jouet sexuel s'il n'avait pas agi lui-même. Bellatrix ne pouvait dire le contraire mais intérieurement elle savait que le jour où tous auraient le dos tourné, elle s'occuperait personnellement de Lucius.

Une lettre parvint alors à Drago dans les jours qui suivirent, une lettre qu'il frictionna et déchira par la colère et la tristesse qui l'envahirent alors. Il frappa contre plusieurs murs menant aux jardins de Poudlard, il en avait les mains en sang mais ne pouvait s'arrêter, s'il le pouvait il débarquerait lui-même là-bas pour venger sa mère. Alertée par Blaise et Pancy, Lily fonça à travers les couloirs du château, elle savait juste qu'il était parti en colère et ce n'était pas son genre d'extérioriser ses sentiments, tout le monde le savait. Elle le trouva alors dans les jardins, il était assis par terre et semblait hurler contre le monde entier. Une immense vague de chagrin envahit Lily qui détestait plus que tout voire une personne qui comptait pour elle souffrir. Elle avait fini par s'attacher à cette version de Drago. S'approchant de lui, elle se mit face à lui et ne lui posa aucune question. Son premier acte fut de l'attirer à elle et de le prendre dans ses bras comme une mère réconfortant son enfant après un dur cauchemar.

 _\- Elle est morte … Ma mère est morte … Elle …_ Sanglota Drago.

 _\- Oh Drago je suis tellement désolée. Je … Je n'ose imaginer à quel point tu dois souffrir et si tu as besoin de crier fais-le, ça te fera du bien._

 _\- C'est ma faute, j'en suis sûre, c'est forcément de ma faute_

 _\- Non, le seul responsable est le sorcier ou la sorcière qui a tué ta mère et personne d'autre !_

Drago lui expliqua alors le contenu de la lettre, Lucius lui-même lui avait écrit pour lui expliquer son profond mépris pour celle qui avait été sa femme depuis tant d'années. Il avait mis un terme à sa vie de ses propres mains et n'en éprouvait aucun regret. Drago se jura alors que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait son père sera pour le tuer lui-même. Lily n'avait toujours pas desserré son étreinte sur le jeune homme et cela le calma. Elle avait une conduite que Narcissa n'avait jamais eue avec lui, s'il pleurait étant petit il devait se calmer de lui-même car ce n'était pas digne d'un Malefoy. Si jamais il avait peur il ne devait là encore que compter sur lui-même. Il n'avait jamais eu réellement de mère mais Lily, surtout en cet instant précis était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Un autre sorcier avait vu la scène au loin et se rapprocha d'eux doucement. Lily lui expliqua alors la situation et tendit un mouchoir à Drago qui put se nettoyer et se relever malgré son regard toujours empli de tristesse et de colère. Comment pouvait-on pleurer autant quelqu'un qui nous avait si peu aimé ? Lui-même ne savait pas.

Severus regarda le jeune homme et ne pût que partager sa tristesse : Narcissa était une amie, il l'appréciait au plus haut point. Seule Lily savait qu'il avait même eu une aventure avec elle quand Lucius commença à la délaisser une fois l'héritier Malefoy mit au monde. Le Maître des Potions s'exprima sur la place de Drago à présent, plus jamais il ne retournerait au Manoir, c'était bien trop dangereux. Le jeune homme leur demanda alors où il irait, toute sa famille était corrompue par les Mangemorts. Lily le regarda de son air le plus doux et lui assura qu'il trouverait toujours une place auprès d'elle et de Severus, ce dernier ne pouvait qu'approuver. Restait encore à faire accepter cette idée à Harry qui acceptait encore péniblement Severus dans la vie de sa mère.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : A voir comment va réagir Eileen !

 **Note de la correctrice** : Pauvre Drago, au moins il va être bien entouré, mais hâte de voir la réaction d'Harry !

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _Vengeance_


	38. Vengeance

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 : Vengeance **

Le réveil après une telle activité fut quelque peu compliqué pour Eileen. La jeune femme eut un moment d'absence et ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle comprit pourquoi Lord Voldemort se trouvait dans son lit. Elle se remémora alors leur moment de plaisir partagé ensemble et jamais elle n'aurait songé prendre autant de plaisir avec un homme. Elle avait déjà couché avec Drago mais c'était maladroit, ils n'étaient que deux adolescents à l'époque découvrant leurs corps et avec la guerre qui les menaça très vite, ils n'eurent pas tellement de temps de s'améliorer dans cette matière. Elle ne pouvait qu'admettre que son Maître était un excellent amant, la sorcière n'était pas dupe, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas la première à avoir profité de ses mains et de son corps et se demandait même si Bellatrix qui s'était toujours vouée corps et âme à Voldemort était elle aussi passée par là. Eileen regarda alors son amant dormir un peu, il se réveilla quelques minutes après elle et eut aussi du mal à se remémorer pourquoi il était nu dans les appartements d'Eileen.

Voldemort la regarda, lui-même se sentait apaisé après cet instant où il avait relâché toute la pression sexuelle qu'il avait emmagasinée depuis tout ce temps. Il se leva et prit le temps d'aller à la salle de bain, certes il s'était lavé mais une douche serait plus utile pour se réveiller. En jetant des coups d'œil furtifs vers Eileen, il remarqua que le drap couvrait à peine son corps toujours nu en dessous. Il ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'elle avait des formes parfaites, le Mage Noir n'était pas le genre d'homme à aimer les femmes que les stéréotypes moldus auraient qualifiés de « Parfaites ». Il aimait qu'une femme ait des seins, des fesses et quelques petites rondeurs ici et là et Eileen remplissait tous ses critères. Elle regardait dehors, pensive et il la trouvait belle. Il se secoua la tête, ce genre d'idée devait lui sortir de la tête maintenant qu'il avait assouvi ses instincts primaires. Se rapprochant d'elle, il s'installa sur le lit pour revêtir sa robe de sorcier qu'il avait laissé trainer sur le sol. Voldemort se plaça près de la porte et la regarda.

\- _Il n'y aura que cette fois Eileen, cette seule et unique fois._

\- _Je le sais._

 _\- Plus de dérapage, plus de faux pas._

 _\- Je le sais._

Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes malgré sa main posée sur la poignée de la porte. Il peinait à sortir de la pièce car cela signifiait laisser une bonne fois pour toute cet évènement de côté et le faire appartenir au passé. Pourtant lui-même venait d'établir cette règle de l'unique dérapage mais c'était plus fort que lui, d'une certaine manière il ne voulait pas la laisser comme ça. Il baissa le regard et se reprit, il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état, elle devait comprendre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, même physiquement et que tout était dû à la magie. Voldemort lui avoua alors qu'il allait se mettre à chercher un moyen de retirer l'Horcrux se trouvant dans son corps. C'était une décision définitive et qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis. Il ne savait même pas si c'était possible mais il devait essayer, intérieurement c'est comme s'il voulait qu'elle ait une belle vie et qu'elle ne le pourrait avec une part de l'âge d'un Mage Noir présent dans son cœur. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui, mettant fin à ses propres rêveries et à celles d'Eileen.

La jeune femme resta prostrée dans son lit pendant une bonne heure après le départ de son amant. Elle revivait en boucle les évènements récents et tentait de rester dans sa bulle déjà affaiblie par le départ de ce dernier. Elle ne savait pas encore si le retrait de l'Horcrux était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Après tout si les sentiments qu'elle ressentait actuellement étaient réels et non dû à l'Horcrux elle pourrait alors faire comprendre à Voldemort que même lui mérite une part de bonheur. Toutefois une chose l'angoissait : et s'il avait raison ? Après tout elle n'était pas à l'abri de se rendre compte que tout n'était que dû à la magie et seul le dégoût pour ce qu'elle avait fait avec lui resterait dans son esprit. Cela la terrorisa complètement, elle ne voulait pas perdre les bons souvenirs qu'elle avait à présent, c'était comme si elle avait oublié le Doloris qui avait précédé les activités plus plaisantes qui avaient suivi après.

Elle se leva, se lava et s'habilla avant de sortir de sa chambre. Aucun murmure ne semblait se faire entendre dans la maison. Eileen fila d'une traite à la bibliothèque que le Lord avait déjà quittée avec plusieurs ouvrages. La sorcière se demanda s'il avait trouvé quelque chose de concret. Mais un ouvrage avait échappé à la rafle de son Maître, tout poussiéreux et enfoui parmi les autres il traitait des formes anciennes de magie noire. Eileen le prit et l'ouvrit directement dans la bibliothèque et tomba sur un passage particulièrement intéressant. Les écrits disaient qu'une personne ayant fait un ou plusieurs Horcrux ne pouvait pas les dissocier les uns des autres, si jamais il tentait d'en retirer un cela n'aurait que des effets désastreux et la seule issue était la destruction. Mais la destruction d'un seul via le propriétaire détruira tous les autres au passage. La sorcière se demanda alors si elle devait révéler cette information à son Maître ou le laisser découvrir cela lui-même. Le doute planait dans son esprit. Elle était totalement consciente que son père comme sa mère lui dirait de ne rien dire mais son cœur disait tout autre chose.

Ce fut quand son ventre grommela qu'elle se décida à descendre à la cuisine pour se faire quelque chose à manger. Tout était vraiment trop calme dans le Manoir au goût de la sorcière, c'était anormal. Quand elle rencontra Bellatrix, prostrée à la fenêtre de la cuisine elle comprit directement qu'un acte grave avait été commis. S'approchant de la Mangemort, elle la fit sursauter en lui adressant un simple bonjour.

\- _Bella qu'est-ce que tu as ? Il s'est passé quelque chose que j'ignore ?_

\- Cissy …

\- _Quoi ? Qu'est-il arrivé avec Narcissa ?_

 _\- Lucius l'a tuée._

 _\- Quoi !? Mais pourquoi aurait-il tué sa femme, cela n'a pas de sens !_

 _\- Cissy a ouvertement fait comprendre qu'elle comptait quitter notre camp avec Drago. Rien n'aurait pu mettre Lucius plus en colère et il …_

N'attendant pas la fin de la phrase de Bellatrix, Eileen courut dans le Manoir à la recherche de Lucius Malefoys. Elle lui en voulait pour l'acte qu'il avait commis et pour le simple fait d'avoir tué une femme qui lui était devenue chère. Eileen était prête à la venger sans éprouver aucune retenue sur ses actes. Elle tomba alors nez à nez avec le blond et lui colla sa baguette sous la gorge sans un mot mais avec un regard qui en fit frémir plus d'un. Le bras d'Eileen semblait comme scintiller à travers sa manche à l'endroit où sa marque se trouvait mais rien ne semblait déconcentrer la sorcière bien décidée à tuer celui qui était en face d'elle.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Lucius est mal barré !

 **Note de la correctrice** : Oh lala, Eileen voit rouge, tous aux abris !

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _Lettre à Drago_


	39. Lettre à Drago

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 : Lettre à Drago**

Elle pouvait le tuer, elle avait sa vie qui tenait entre ses mains. La sensation de puissance et de domination qui allait avec cela était enivrante. Un léger rictus se dessina même sur le visage de la sorcière. Lucius était persuadé qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal, Eileen n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour tuer et ça il en était totalement persuadé. Malheureusement pour lui, la sorcière était plus prête que jamais à ôter la vie à quelqu'un qu'elle détestait plus que tout en ce moment précis. La colère et la haine dirigeaient ses actes en cet instant et quiconque qui l'avait un tant soit peu connu auparavant ne la reconnaîtrait pas en cet instant. Leur moment à deux fut interrompu quand Bellatrix les rejoignit, elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'Eileen s'apprêtait à faire. Intérieurement elle ne voulait pas que la sorcière tue son ancien beau-frère car elle tenait à s'accorder elle-même ce privilège mais d'un autre côté le simple fait de voir Lucius mourir sous ses yeux la ravissant au plus haut point. Elle avait donc décidé de ne pas intervenir, elle laisserait Eileen décider ce qu'elle allait faire.

De lourds pas arrivèrent peu de temps après, c'était Lord Voldemort qui avait compris que quelque chose de grave allait se produire. Il l'avait comme ressenti par l'intermédiaire d'Eileen dont la colère s'était répercutée sur lui. Il observa la scène sans en comprendre le contexte, après tout il n'était pas au courant pour la mort de Naricssa. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda alors Lucius, ce dernier avait toujours la baguette d'Eileen au niveau du cou, lui demandant alors pourquoi cette agitation. Lucius leva le menton, il était sûr que son Maître allait être d'accord avec lui et expliqua qu'il venait de tuer sa femme. Le visage du Lord ne cacha pas sa surprise, il se doutait qu'aucun des deux n'étaient éperdument amoureux de l'autre mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait été jusque-là. Lui demanda des précisions il apprit alors que la blonde avait ouvertement critiqué les Mangemorts et donc même indirectement et implicitement lui-même. Son regard passa alors sur Eileen, il était curieux de savoir comment elle agirait d'elle-même si jamais il n'intervenait pas.

 _\- Eileen, dis-moi, que comptes-tu lui faire exactement ?_

 _\- Je veux … J'ai envie … Je vais le tuer !_

 _\- Dans ce cas fais-le si c'est ce qui te fait envie, je ne retiendrais pas ta main._

 _\- Mais … Maître !_ Implora Lucius.

Il prit alors un ton calme sans prendre la peine de relever la dernière phrase du Mangemort. Gardant son regard sur Eileen, il ajouta qu'elle devrait par contre être consciente que toute sa vie elle se rappellerait de cet instant où une vie a été prise de sa main car la baguette n'est que la continuité de son propre corps. La jeune femme resta bouche bée, toute sa fougue, sa colère et son envie de vengeance semblaient se désorganiser. Elle comprit alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir une étape qui serait définitive, elle ne pourrait retourner en arrière et quelques secondes plus tôt elle n'y aurait même pas pensé. Voldemort remarqua bien l'hésitation de la sorcière, plus que ça même : il la ressentait. Il avait sans s'en rendre compte, absorbé les sentiments négatifs de la jeune femme et la marque sur le bras de cette dernière avait alors cessé de luire. Sentant l'impatience monter en lui, il cessa de se demander quoi faire, pointa sa baguette vers Lucius et lui donna lui-même le coup fatal. La lumière verte du sort surprit les deux femmes qui dévisagèrent presque leur Maître.

Le Mage Noir ne comprit alors pas les sentiments qu'il voyait chez Eileen. La colère était revenue et plus vive que jamais mais il venait de tuer l'objet de cette haine alors pourquoi était-elle de retour ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Un léger grognement fut même émis par la sorcière qui avait un regard plus noir que jamais. Voldemort avait gardé sa baguette prête à l'emploi au cas où elle aurait l'audace de l'attaquer. De son côté Eileen ne savait plus où elle en était, elle était partagée entre bien des émotions. D'un côté le soulagement de ne pas avoir agi mais principalement de la colère. On venait de lui retirer son but juste sous ses yeux comme à une enfant qu'on aiderait à effectuer une tâche trop dur pour elle. Eileen se sentit rabaissée par ce manque de confiance de la part de son Maître et récent amant, au plus profond d'elle tout était trop confus pour qu'elle arrive à totalement s'exprimer sur ses ressentis. Il s'approcha d'Eileen, calmement et silencieusement. Approchant sa bouche de l'oreille de la sorcière un murmure s'en échappa :

 _\- Je préserve ton âme ma vipère._

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée ou devrais-je dire surprotégée._

 _\- Tu me remercieras un jour, tu verras._

Bellatrix resta un bon moment de la journée avec la jeune sorcière qui fut en colère pendant plusieurs heures. Elle avait presque peur de cette dernière et n'osait pas tellement lui parler, après tout rien ne l'empêchait de relâcher toute sa colère sur la première personne qui la contrarierait. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle intervienne, leur rapprochement depuis son arrivée mais également le fait qu'elle ait perdu sa sœur lui donnait envie de redonner la paix à Eileen. La Mangemort n'eut alors qu'une idée pour soulager tout ce qui pouvait passer par l'esprit : mettre noir sur blanc tous ses sentiments pour Drago. Il fallait que le jeune homme sache ce qui s'était réellement passé, Bellatrix savait que Lucius avait envoyé une lettre à son fils pour le prévenir de la mort de sa mère mais elle se doutait bien qu'il ne lui avait pas tout expliqué, voire même qu'il ne lui avait rien expliqué du tout ! Tendant un parchemin et une plume, elle ajouta à la jeune femme que son hibou serait à sa disposition et ne serait pas intercepté par les autres Mangemorts. Eileen s'isola alors dans sa chambre, se posa sur le petit bureau qu'elle avait non loin de la fenêtre et commença à écrire.

 _Cher Drago,_

 _Je t'écris aujourd'hui mon ami pour t'annoncer une triste nouvelle. Je ne sais pas si tu as été mis au courant mais malheureusement ta mère n'est plus de ce monde … Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je m'en veux, j'aurais voulu la sauver, la protéger. Elle a pris soin de moi quand j'étais au plus mal et je n'ai même pas pu empêcher son meurtre. Je tenais à ce que tu saches la vérité qui m'a été racontée par Bellatrix et cette version est la seule que tu dois croire ! Ta mère est morte, tuée par ton père … Elle avait laissé ouvertement entendre qu'elle ne voulait plus de cette vie parmi les Mangemorts et songeait à tout quitter en t'emmenant avec elle. Lucius l'a tué de sang-froid … Je t'admets que je ne sais pas quoi écrire mais j'ai envie de t'écrire pour laisser sortir toute cette colère qui bouillonne en moi. Sache que ta mère a été vengée, j'aurais aimé le faire moi-même mais le Maître l'a fait à ma place._

 _Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part que je m'excuse pour tout ça, après tout peut-être que si je n'étais pas arrivée dans vos vies ta mère serait encore là. N'avons pas eu le temps de parler récemment et je voulais te tenir au courant des affaires courantes d'ici, le Seigneur des Ténèbres va tenter de retirer mon Horcrux, je ne sais même pas quoi en penser tu sais, je suis perdue. Si l'on retire tout cela, et Merlin sait que cela fait beaucoup, je vais bien. S'il te plait, transmets à mes parents que je les aime plus que tout au monde et également à mon frère et mes amis si tu le peux. Prends soin de toi …_

 _Princesse de Sang Mêlé_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : A voir comment sera accueillit la lettre !

 **Note de la correctrice** : C'est mignon il veut préserver Eileen

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _Mal du pays_


	40. Mal du pays

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 et à Malicia Snapi pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 : Mal du pays**

Depuis l'annonce de la mort de sa mère, la vie avait pris un nouveau tournant pour Drago Malefoy. Il avait toujours été fier de son nom, de qui il était et de son ascendance, méprisant les autres avec un immense sourire et un grand sentiment de suffisance. Pourtant le ciel semblait d'une couleur différente, la nourriture avait un goût différent, le vent dans les jardins de Poudlard avait une odeur différente et le regard qu'il portait sur les autres était différent. Il n'en revenait pas comment tout pouvait si vite changer. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il pouvait ou devait éprouver, certes il était triste car plus jamais il n'aurait le sourire de sa mère sur lui, la façon qu'elle avait de poser sa main sur son épaule quand elle se trouvait auprès de lui, lui manquait déjà. D'un autre côté il avait depuis peu ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu dans cet immense Manoir qu'il considérait autrefois comme sa maison. Ce qu'il avait été ce qui s'approchait le plus d'une famille. Il avait toujours aimé Narcissa même si son rôle de mère n'était pas idéal et il tentait de se faire bien voir par Lucius le voyant davantage comme un mentor plutôt qu'un père.

Il avait aujourd'hui Severus et Lily avec qui il était plus proche qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré. Il n'en revenait pas lui-même qu'il soit si proche d'une femme comme elle, même lui trouvait à présent les termes « Sang-de-Bourbe » abjects et déplacés. Il était même allé voir Hermione pour s'excuser de l'avoir traitée de la sorte lors de leur deuxième année et même depuis leur rencontre. Drago avait tenté de s'éloigner des Serpentards mais Severus le rappela à l'ordre, après tout il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse d'amalgame pour cette maison également. Lui-même était un Serpentard et ne changerait cela pour rien au monde, il devait être fier car il fallait bien quelques sorciers pour redorer la triste réputation qu'ils avaient. Malgré tout il avait été dans l'obligation de faire de nouvelles connaissances après tout Pancy et Blaise ne lui adressaient plus la parole désormais. La seule qui ne l'avait pas abandonné était Astoria, ses parents étaient certes des sangs purs mais ils n'étaient pas autant à cheval sur tout cela et il avait appris à apprécier la présence de la jeune femme qui se trouvait être bien plus intéressante qu'il ne l'avait imaginée.

 _\- Drago, te voilà enfin, ça fait dix minutes que je te cherche !_ Exprima une petite voix essoufflée dans le dos du jeune homme.

\- _Astoria ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?_

 _\- Tu as un hibou qui t'attend dans la volière, c'est le hibou de Bellatrix mais l'écriture sur la lettre n'est pas la sienne. J'ai voulu prendre le courrier et te l'apporter mais il a failli m'attaquer. Je pense qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisses saisir la lettre._

 _\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu, je vais aller la chercher maintenant, tu m'accompagnes ?_

Elle lui accorda un petit sourire affirmatif et il lui laissa un léger baiser sur la joue qui eut pour effet de faire rougir la sorcière. Ils prirent tous les deux le chemin de la volière et le Serpentard put en effet remarquer que le hibou l'attendait. Il prit la lettre, lui donnait quelques friandises et entreprit de lire les lignes inscrites sur le papier. Il avait bien évidemment reconnu l'écriture d'Eileen mais n'avait rien à cacher à Astoria et ouvrit la lettre sous ses yeux. Drago était rassuré d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de son amie, il avait peur qu'il lui soit arrivé autre chose depuis la fois où Severus avait dû lui-même la soigner. Il risquait même autre chose, quelque chose de bien pire : que les sentiments qu'elle exprimait pour Voldemort à l'époque se soient amplifiés. Il lut assez rapidement la lettre et resta un tant soit peu choqué sur le passage de l'Horcrux. Le sorcier avait bien vu l'intérêt que son ancien Maître portait à son amie mais jamais il n'aurait songé qu'il veuille son bien-être au point de lui retirer le lien qui l'unissait à lui.

Avant de prendre le temps de relire une autrefois la lettre. Il laissa Astoria prendre le chemin de leur salle commune et prit le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore en prenant soin d'emmener le Trio avec lui. Le directeur convoqua lui-même Severus et Lily et ils entreprirent de lire ensemble la lettre. Tous furent également étonnés du retrait de l'Horcrux mais ils se demandaient surtout la raison du retrait. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'il prenne cette décision ? Severus avait juste avant cela gardé un certain regard sur Drago quand le passage de sa mère fut évoqué. Lily poussa un petit soupir de soulagement en lisant que sa fille ne s'était pas laissée aller à sa colère. Aucun ne savait que Voldemort lui avait retiré cette option. Bien que les condoléances pour Drago fussent de retour, le jeune homme reprit en main la lettre en tentant de comparer les autres fois où il avait pu parler à cette dernière. Il remarqua que les mots employés et la façon dont tout était écrit montraient que la jeune femme était triste et déprimée. Une immense inquiétude envahit alors la pièce.

\- _Vas lui répondre Drago, à mon avis elle attend ta réponse avec impatience. Je te remercie de nous l'avoir montrée !_ Assura Lily, arborant un grand sourire. Elle prit la main de Severus et l'entraina à l'extérieur.

\- _Dis-lui qu'on pense à elle surtout et qu'elle nous manque, à tous !_ Ajouta Hermione avant de sortir également avec Ron et Harry.

\- _Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire mon garçon._ Le directeur prit un petit bonbon au citron et lui sourit.

\- _Oui monsieur, je m'y mets tout de suite_.

Il sortit alors à son tour et se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Il s'installa à la table de sa maison, prit un parchemin et rédigea sa réponse.

 _Chère Eileen,_

 _Je te remercie pour ta lettre, cela me fait un bien fou d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Je vois bien que tu t'en veux pour la mort de ma mère mais je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises. Le seul coupable est mon père qui n'aurait jamais accepté qu'elle ne lui soit pas totalement soumise. Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre à cause de quelque chose qui n'est pas de ta faute, pas le moins du monde. Sache qu'ici tout le monde a été heureux de te lire, tu manques à tout le monde crois-moi ! Je ne m'étendrais pas dans cette lettre en me doutant qu'elle peut-être interceptée par d'autres Mangemorts. Je veux simplement que tu sois au courant que nous n'avons ici qu'une hâte c'est te retrouver !_

 _M._

La lettre fut reçue quelques heures plus tard dans le Manoir. Eileen prit le temps de s'installer dans les jardins de la propriété et fut étonnée que Drago n'éprouve aucune colère, aucune haine à son égard et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Le passage sur sa famille la toucha sincèrement et elle serra la lettre contre son cœur en fermant les yeux. Elle sentit alors quelqu'un s'installer à ses côtés, son Maître en personne l'observait. Il lui tendit la main, lui demandant s'il pouvait lire ce qu'elle avait reçu. La sorcière ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il demande la permission et la lui tendit tout naturellement, après tout il n'y avait rien de compromettant dans ce courrier. Une certaine marque de tristesse pouvait se lire sur le visage du Mage Noir. Voldemort avait bien compris, via le langage corporel de la sorcière, qu'elle avait envie de revoir les siens. Il caressa doucement son visage ce qui eut pour effet de la faire frissonner. Ce qui suivit après, Eileen ne l'avait pas vu venir, en effet il venait lui accorder le droit de partir et rejoindre sa famille.

 _\- Je ne te veux pas qu'à moitié ici. Tu as bien vu ce qui pouvait arriver à une personne qui n'est pas convaincue de ce qu'elle fait parmi nous, regarde Narcissa …_

 _\- Mais je ne veux pas vous …_ Elle le fixa d'un air étonné et choqué.

 _\- Stop Eileen. C'est ce qui est le mieux pour toi, pour ta survie et ton bien-être alors fait ce que je te dis. Je ne veux pas te voir partir mais tu en as besoin !_

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il lui accorda un baiser aux coins des lèvres, se leva et reprit le chemin de ses quartiers. Eileen savait qu'il avait raison, elle risquait sa vie à chaque instant ici, entourée de Mangemort qui n'hésiterait pas à faire ce que Lucius fit à Narcissa contre elle si jamais elle montrait un signe de non allégeance. Elle se leva alors, avança vers les portes de la propriété des Malefoy, se retournant une dernière fois elle avait une vue sur les jardins et le Manoir. Hésitant légèrement, elle franchit alors la barrière et transplana. De son côté Voldemort était à la fenêtre. Il l'avait vu quitter les lieux et se demandait encore pourquoi il lui avait autorisé cela. Une chose froide glissa le long de sa joue, il comprit alors que c'était une larme sans pour autant savoir pourquoi elle était là, exprimant un sentiment qu'il n'avait alors jamais vraiment expérimenté : la tristesse.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Désolé du retard, j'ai été trop occupé hier !

 **Note de la correctrice** : Ah la la, notre Voldemort fond totalement devant Eileen !

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _La connexion_


	41. La connexion

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 pour sa review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 : La connexion **

Le château semblait si froid vu de l'extérieur pour Eileen. Elle qui avait pourtant considérée ce lieu comme sa maison pendant tant d'années n'osait même plus l'approcher de peur d'en être expulsée plutôt violemment. Elle resta une petite heure à l'observer de loin, sans savoir comment si prendre et sans savoir si elle voulait vraiment revoir les siens. Son cœur était partagé parce que bien-sûr elle voulait revoir sa mère et son père tout comme son frère et ses amis, Drago également lui vint à l'esprit. Mais de l'autre elle ne désirait qu'une seule et unique chose, c'était de retourner dans les bras de Tom. Parce que oui, elle tenait à lui bien plus qu'elle ne devrait. Elle s'en rendait compte surtout maintenant qu'elle était éloignée de lui. Elle l'aimait. C'était affreux de dire cela mais elle l'aimait vraiment, elle savait l'horreur que cela provoquerait chez tout sorcier respectable qui ne voyait que Voldemort et pas Tom. Mais le doute planait : tout était-il dû à l'Horcrux ? Ou y avait-il quelque chose en plus…

Il fallait qu'elle se le sorte un tant soit peu de l'esprit avant de rejoindre les siens où ses préoccupations seraient très vite visibles par tous. Elle s'approcha du portail du Château et se rappela qu'un sort l'empêcherait d'entrer. Elle dut encore attendre une petite heure avant de trouver un moyen d'entrer. Elle envoya alors son Patronus dans la chambre de son père, étrangement ce dernier qui avait toujours eu une forme de libellule avait changé, à présent on pouvait voir un serpent presque semblable à Nagini qui se faufilait en face d'elle. Elle espéra de tout cœur que son père comprendrait tout de même malgré la forme peu accueillante du Patronus, que c'était sa fille qui le contactait. En attendant une quelconque réaction de la part de Severus, elle s'assied alors devant le portail en regardant et caressant sa marque de Lumière comme l'avait surnommée son Maître. Etrangement, elle lui sembla plus claire que de nature, le côté blanc qui avait toujours brillé semblait à présent avoir une couleur plus proche de la couleur de peau d'Eileen. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas son père arriver.

 _\- Eileen ? C'est vraiment toi ?_

 _\- Papa ? Je … Oui c'est moi ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas un piège même si je comprendrais que tu en ais peur._ Dit-elle en baissant le regard.

 _\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Enfin, non pas que je ne sois pas heureux de te voir, crois-moi ! Mais je me pose des questions._

 _\- Je … Enfin … Vous me manquiez trop. Le Maître m'a autorisé à rentrer._

Severus était perplexe, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait autorisé une telle chose mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Eileen livrée à elle-même. Retirant le bouclier au niveau du portail pour la laisser entrer, il fit appeler Lily qui les rejoignit au niveau du pont menant au château. La jeune sorcière courut aussi vite qu'elle en était capable dans les bras de sa mère avant de fondre en larmes. Elle était épuisée mais enfin dans les bras qui lui avaient tant manqués. Lily l'enlaça avec douceur, laissant toutefois une petite larme couler le long de sa joue. Severus s'approcha des deux femmes qui composaient sa vie et plaça ses bras autour d'elles en signe protecteur. Le temps semblait comme suspendu pour ces retrouvailles inespérées mais il leur fallait rentrer dans le château. Eileen passa la nuit à l'infirmerie à subir toutes sortes d'examens de la part de Madame Pomfresh afin de s'assurer de son parfait état de santé et de nutrition.

Lorsque le lendemain arriva, la jeune femme resta à l'infirmerie pour manger son petit déjeuner. Elle ne voulait pas se mêler à la foule et encore moins croiser certains regards accusateurs. Hermione étant la seule du Trio à connaître son rôle d'espion, elle s'attendait à une réaction assez négative de la part de Ron et Harry. Sans compter que leur petite altercation dans les jardins du Manoir n'avait pas dû renforcer le sentiment d'amitié à son égard. Elle stressait et pouvait presque sentir son propre pouls battre dans chaque veine de son corps. Eileen sortit alors timidement de l'infirmerie pour prendre l'air et ce fut à cet instant précis qu'elle croisa le regard de celui qu'elle considérait comme son propre frère. Elle sentit une connexion s'établir instantanément entre les deux, étrangement il n'y avait jamais eu un tel lien entre eux mais en cet instant précis elle aurait parié qu'elle aurait eu mal si on l'avait pincé et cela eut le don de l'effrayer. Sans en avoir le contrôle ils se partagèrent leurs souvenirs.

 _\- Eileen, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que ce que je viens de te voir dans ta tête ce n'est qu'une espèce de fantasme et pas un souvenir._

 _\- Dans ce cas je ne dirais rien …_ Répondit la jeune sorcière, sentant ses joues rougir rapidement.

 _\- Tu as couché avec ? Sérieusement ?_

 _\- Oui …_

Il la regarda avec du dégout dans le regard et du mépris. Il n'en revenait pas qu'une femme puisse être attirée par lui mais ses sentiments ne perdurèrent pas. D'autres souvenirs lui vinrent à l'esprit et il vit des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pensées au sujet de son ennemi juré. Il pouvait voir à travers les yeux d'Eileen la bienveillance dont il avait fait preuve et une certaine bonté qu'il avait à son égard. Harry ne comprenait tout de même pas qu'elle puisse l'aimer, parce qu'elle l'aimait, il pouvait le sentir. Il s'approcha d'elle comme pour décrypter son visage et il pouvait voir son malheur. Tout cela restait confus pour lui mais sentir le mal-être de sa sœur lui brisait le cœur et ce fut par instinct qu'il la serra contre lui. Il lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et que jamais il ne la laisserait tomber même s'il espérait un jour comprendre son comportement plus qu'étrange quand ils la virent chez les Malefoy. Harry remarqua tout de même la marque sur le bras de sa sœur et se retint de grogner en voyant le serpent dessus.

Ils prirent tous les deux la route de la Grande Salle où se trouvaient déjà Ron et Hermione, Eileen fut alors accueillie par deux immenses câlins venant de chacun des Gryffondors. Drago les rejoignit également et lui accorda une accolade. Eileen n'en revenait pas qu'ils soient si gentils avec elle et retenait des larmes de joie. Tous allèrent au bureau du Directeur et furent rejoints par Lily et Severus, plus liés que jamais. La sorcière prit alors son courage à deux mains pour raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le départ de Severus, elle passa très vite sur l'aventure qu'elle avait eue avec lui en sachant que cela ne plairait à personne dans la pièce. Eileen lança un regard triste à Drago quand elle raconta le passage de la mort de sa mère et de comment Voldemort l'avait empêché de commettre un meurtre. Même Albus fut surpris de ce dernier fait et comprenait de moins en moins les actes de son ancien élève. Tous eurent un regard bas à l'égard de la sorcière sauf Drago qui ne comptait pas la laisser tomber, encore moins maintenant.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Notre Eileen va-t-elle s'y faire à se retour à la "maison" ?

 **Note de la correctrice** : Un retour aux sources pas évident !

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _Hésitation chez les Jedusor_


	42. Hésitation chez les Jedusor

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 pour sa review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 : Hésitation chez les Jedusor**

Les jours s'écoulaient les uns après les autres. Eileen n'avait pas repris les cours, elle n'en avait ni l'envie ni l'obligation. Malgré tout Lily et Severus s'inquiétaient pour elle, connaissant sa fille, la sorcière savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à s'isoler du reste du monde sans raison. La jeune femme passait en effet de moins en moins de temps avec les autres que cela soit sa famille ou ses amis. Drago avait même fini par en parler à Harry par inquiétude. Le Trio d'Or et le jeune Serpentard tentaient de redonner le sourire à Eileen sans vraiment voir une quelconque évolution. Hermione de son côté avait essayé en prétendant avoir besoin d'aide pour un cours qu'elle aurait mal compris mais Eileen n'était pas dupe et avait compris la ruse de son amie. Elle lui avait même fait la remarque qu'elle venait d'utiliser une technique plus courante chez les Serpentards que chez les Gryffondors. Eileen avait fini par trouver un petit refuge dans les jardins. Tout le temps qu'elle pouvait y passer avait une humeur mélancolique.

Elle savait que d'une certaine manière elle était à sa place dans ce château auprès de ses parents, auprès des siens. Et pourtant une part d'elle semblait être restée au Manoir, auprès de Voldemort. Cette partie d'elle-même se languissait des moments passés auprès de son Maître, le seul lien qu'elle avait à présent avec lui était cette fichue marque sur son bras qui semblait disparaître de plus en plus au fil des jours. C'était la seule chose qui lui faisait penser qu'elle était unique pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et même cela finissait par la quitter. Elle déprimait et avait de moins en moins goût aux plaisirs de la vie, elle mangeait à peine et encore elle ne le faisait pas pour elle-même mais parce qu'elle voyait bien les regards posés sur elle aux moments des repas. Harry avait tenté de lui reparler la veille, il voulait briser le silence qu'il savait la ronger. Le problème était leur connexion, le fait qu'il ait vu tout d'elle bloquait la jeune sorcière qui était plus que gênée de croiser son regard. Seul Drago avait fini par lui arracher quelques mots.

 _\- Tu ne devrais pas rester toute seule tu sais ça ?_

 _\- A quoi bon … Personne n'ose vraiment me parler en face ! Personne ne me dit vraiment ce qu'il pense de moi ! Je ne suis pas dupe malgré tous vos sourires quand je rentre dans une pièce._

 _\- Alors là, laisses-moi te dire que tu te trompes totalement ! Oui on parle de toi quand tu n'es pas là mais parce qu'on s'inquiète pour toi !_

 _\- Mais oui … J'aurais mieux fait de mourir là-bas tiens !_

 _\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu penses que c'est étrange que tu sois accueillie par des sourires ? Ca ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit que c'était simplement parce qu'on était content de te voir ? Parce qu'on a eu en cet instant une once d'espoir en pensant que tu sortais de ton isolement ?_

Eileen était là, bouche ouverte mais ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à voir cela de ce point de vue-là. Mais même après tout, qui était assez stupide pour pardonner le fait qu'elle ait failli les faire tuer ? Intérieurement elle ria, il y a encore quelques années, quand elle, Ron et Hermione formaient un Trio de choc, elle aurait elle-même pardonné ses amis pour un tel comportement. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à admettre qu'ils puissent être ainsi avec elle ? Elle ne le savait pas, c'était comme si les informations entraient bien par ses oreilles mais n'atteignaient ni son cerveau ni son cœur ou son âme. Drago continuait de parler, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu dans les deux dimensions comprises. Il lui rappela que lui aussi avait vécu avec les Mangemorts, il savait ce que c'était que de dormir le soir avec une certaine crainte de se faire attaquer par des personnes vivants avec vous sous ce même toit. Il savait ce que c'était que de devoir se méfier en permanence de toutes personnes qui te regardent un peu de travers.

Pourtant il avait tout faux. Eileen n'avait plus peur de se coucher le soir. Certes au départ c'était ainsi au point qu'elle dormait avec sa baguette sous son oreiller. Elle dormait par intermittence et c'était loin d'être un sommeil réparateur. Mais le temps avait passé et plus elle s'était rapprochée de Voldemort ou plutôt de Tom, et plus elle s'était sentie en sécurité sous le même toit que les Mangemorts. Eileen savait qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé quelqu'un lui faire du mal physiquement ou même mentalement. La sorcière avait alors appris à dormir sereinement et se réveillait le lendemain non seulement avec un sourire mais presque avec un sentiment de bonheur car elle savait qu'elle allait le croiser ou même simplement son regard dans la journée. Elle était devenue accro sans même s'en rendre compte à la présence même du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu sa dose et était en manque, en manque de lui tout simplement. Eileen posa alors sa tête contre l'épaule de Drago, elle était perdue dans ses pensées mais avait besoin d'un repère. Elle le regarda, une larme fondit sur sa joue.

 _\- Drago, dis à mes parents que je les aime mais que je suis désolée._

 _\- Désolée pour quoi Eileen ?_

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une réponse avant que la sorcière se mette à courir vers l'autre bout du château, le laissant alors là en plan. Lorsqu'elle arriva au portail elle passa par une petite faille dans le bouclier qu'elle créa et referma juste après son passage. Elle continua à marcher un peu, elle était perdue et ne savait pas quoi faire et où aller. Eileen savait très bien que si elle revenait au Manoir sans prévenir, elle pourrait se faire tuer sans semonce par les Mangemorts s'occupant de la sécurité. Elle ne pouvait donc pas y aller mais alors où ? Par instinct un seul lieu lui vint à l'esprit, un seul endroit qui lui rappelait Voldemort et qui lui paraissait à un minimum sûr. Elle transplana alors au Manoir Jedusor qu'elle savait vide. La jeune sorcière rentra dans le manoir en regardant autour d'elle et hurla un bon cou. Elle avait besoin d'exploser mais retenait sa magie en la sachant destructrice en cet instant précis.

Un bruit de parquet grinçant retint son attention, elle vit alors un visage qui lui avait manqué. Voldemort se tenait dans l'entrée et la regardait, il regardait également son bras qui brillait plus que jamais. Elle le regarda et fonça vers lui en lui frappant violemment le torse, de longues larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Voldemort ne savait que faire : devait-il mettre ses bras autour d'elle ? Devait-il s'excuser ? Ou même devait-il la réprimander pour son comportement ? Lui-même était en proie à différents doutes …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Un retour certes mais pour un départ assez rapide quand même non ?

 **Note de la correctrice** : Eileen est totalement perdue dans ses sentiments, famille et amis ou amour! On dirait bien qu'un des trois prend un sacré avantage!

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _Extraction de l'Horcrux_


	43. Extraction de l'Horcrux

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 pour sa review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 : Extraction de l'Horcrux **

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin que Lily et Rogue furent mis au courant de la nouvelle disparition d'Eileen. Lily en frappa dans le mur, ce fut la première fois que Severus la vit dans un tel état. Elle avait toujours été un modèle de douceur pour lui et la voir aussi violente même si c'était justifié le choqua sincèrement. Elle grogna contre elle-même comme si c'était de sa faute si Eileen avait un tel comportement mais Severus l'enlaça pour l'empêcher de se blesser plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. Ses mains étaient déjà dans un état pitoyable et il savait qu'il devrait déjà y placer un onguent afin d'éviter qu'elle ne souffre. Il embrassa ses mains et en particulier les parties rougies par les blessures et la serra contre lui un peu plus. Il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir et cherchait un moyen d'expliquer le départ de leur fille, il cherchait en particulier une raison qui conviendrait et calmerait Lily. Il chercha parmi tous les souvenirs qu'il avait d'Eileen que cela soit à Poudlard ou au Manoir, pourquoi elle préférait quitter ce château plutôt que profiter des siens ici.

Il eut alors une petite illumination, prit le visage de Lily dans ses mains et y déposa un tendre baiser avant de tenter une petite explication. Il lui sourit alors et annonça le plus naturellement du monde qu'Eileen avait besoin d'être avec l'autre partie d'elle-même. La sorcière fut plus qu'étonnée d'une telle raison et lui demanda de détailler son idée. Il ajouta alors qu'elle était comme lui en cet instant, qu'il refuserait d'être loin de la femme qu'il aime. Lily le gifla, elle était rouge de colère d'être comparée à Voldemort, elle était enragée qu'il ose comparer leur relation avec ce qui se passait entre Eileen et Voldemort. Il se tut, il savait très bien que ce genre de phrase était risqué mais elle avait besoin d'entendre ce qui se passait, elle en avait le droit. Toutefois elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de compléter son argumentation, il reprit alors d'une voix douce que cela devait être dû à l'Horcrux. Ce dernier avait pu voir son pouvoir de lien renforcé par le rapprochement géographique d'Eileen et du Mage Noir ainsi que par la marque sur son bras.

 _\- Tu … Tu as raison Sev … Ce doit être l'Horcrux qui cause tout ça. Excuses-moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû te gifler, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, je survivrais à une gifle de ta part mais à l'avenir vas-y un peu moins fort quand même je pense que je risquerais de perdre de ma crédibilité en tant que chauve-souris des cachots si j'ai la marque de cinq doigts sur ma joue !_

 _\- Parce que tu penses que tu n'as pas déjà perdu cette réputation ? Tu ne martyrises plus les Gryffondors et tu es même cordial avec Harry. Je pense que c'est déjà fichu mon cher Sev._

 _\- Peut-être mais que cela ne te donne pas une raison pour me gifler à nouveau tout de même._

En guise de réponse elle l'embrassa tendrement et se nicha quelques minutes au fin fond de ses bras. C'est fou l'effet qu'il avait sur elle, il en avait même plus que le Severus de sa dimension. Elle ne l'avouerait pas à haute voix mais d'une certaine manière, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'avec cette version de l'homme qu'elle aime. Harry attendit que les deux se séparent avant de s'approcher, il ne voulait pas les interrompre d'un côté par peur de voir revenir Rogue à la charge comme autrefois mais également parce qu'il savait sa mère parfaitement heureuse dans les moments qu'elle passait avec lui. Il fallait qu'il s'habitue donc à avoir son Maître des Potions dans sa vie de façon plus permanente. Etrangement il avait plus facilement adopté Drago dans ses proches, le caractère de ce dernier avait tellement changé qu'au final il aurait pu avoir à faire avec un tout autre Serpentard. Il s'approcha donc du couple et admit qu'il était capable de ressentir tout ce qui passait par la tête d'Eileen et qu'il avait ressenti sa peine d'être séparée de Tom Jedusor.

Dans la propriété des Jedusor, une jeune femme venait de s'endormir. Voldemort avant attendu qu'Eileen s'endorme d'épuisement contre lui. Elle avait tant pleuré que cela se voyait sur son visage. Il passa alors une main sur ce dernier pour l'essuyer, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi il ressentait un sentiment de culpabilité, il s'excusa auprès d'elle pour tout cela. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et se leva, la portant dans la bibliothèque. Le Mage Noir la déposa sur le sol et dessina un pentagramme autour d'elle avec plusieurs craies d'origines diverses et variées. Il la laissa-là le temps de fabriquer une pommade qu'il avait prévue pour l'occasion, une fois fini il l'appliqua au niveau du cœur de la jeune sorcière avant de pointer sa baguette en direction de la poitrine d'Eileen. Il hésita un moment avant de faire quoi que ce soit et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux comme s'il voulait préserver cet instant légèrement plus longtemps. C'était le choix le plus difficile de sa vie, même l'idée de tuer Harry Potter quand il était bébé lui semblait quelque chose de bien plus simple et clair.

 _\- Tu as été la seule femme que j'ai vraiment aimé ma chère vipère. Je fais ça pour toi, pour te libérer_. Murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de se relever.

Il pointa alors à nouveau sa baguette vers le cœur d'Eileen avant de commencer son incantation. Des parties étaient criées, d'autres murmurées et d'autres encore étaient uniquement récitées dans son esprit. Sa baguette ne bougeait pas même s'il la sentait vibrer. Il leva sa main vers le plafond et un à un il sentait les Horcrux se détruire. Voldemort tomba à genoux par la douleur qui le submergeait mais il restait concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. A Poudlard Harry tomba de son balai pendant un Match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle et hurla de douleur. Le souffle court il comprit très vite ce qui se passait et frappa contre le sol. Madame Pomfresh l'aida à quitter le terrain et il croisa Dumbledore à qui il expliqua brièvement la situation ce qui interpella le Directeur sans pour autant lui arracher une autre expression faciale. Lily et Severus, ainsi qu'Hermione, Ron et le professeur Mac Gonagall n'apprirent que le soir ce qui s'était passé pendant le match et restèrent perturbés. Aucun d'eux ne savait comment interpréter ce que cela impliquait.

Dans la maison des Jedusor, Eileen se réveilla en hurlant quand son Horcrux lui fut retiré avant de perdre connaissance. Voldemort, épuisé par l'effort que lui avait demandé tout cela, s'écroula aux côtés de la jeune sorcière ne sachant pas non plus ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Quelles conséquences vont être apportées par ce retrait ?

 **Note de la correctrice** : Enfin Voldemort se dévoile, mais dommage Eileen est dans les vappes

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre - L'amnésie_


	44. L'amnésie

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 et à Guest pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 : L'amnésie**

C'est dans une maison délabrée et qui paraît à première vue abandonnée que se réveilla une jeune sorcière du nom d'Eileen. Elle regarda autour d'elle et fut alors prise de panique, pourquoi se trouvait-elle seule à côté de Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier était étendu et inconscient sur le sol. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? La dernière chose qu'elle se rappelait était un immense flash. Juste avant elle se rappelait de la fuite, du froid, de la faim, et de la fatigue. Elle se souvenait de la forêt et du combat mené contre les Mangemorts qu'elle et sa mère avait mené avant ce flash. Drago ! Elle se souvenait d'avoir perdu Drago peu de temps auparavant. Une larme glissa alors sur sa joue à la pensée du jeune homme. Pourtant un autre jeune homme avait une image dans son esprit, un jeune sorcier brun avec une petite cicatrice comme la sienne au niveau du front. Un tel personnage était impossible, elle était la seule à avoir un éclair à cet endroit précis. Son regard retourna sur le Mage Noir qui était allongé à ses côtés. C'est en cet instant qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était elle-même allongée dans un Pentagramme qu'elle s'empressa de quitter, tout en restant sur le sol.

Elle cherchait sa mère autour d'elle, il était impossible qu'elle soit morte. Après tout elle avait un lien très fort avec cette dernière et saurait forcément si elle n'était plus de ce monde. Quand elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas là, une question s'afficha dans son esprit. Elle se demandait pourquoi sa mère l'avait abandonnée là auprès même de leur pire ennemi. D'autres interrogations restaient en suspens : elle ne savait ce qu'elle faisait dans cette maison lugubre et comment c'était véritablement terminée la course-poursuite dans la forêt. Elle paniqua légèrement tout en ne trouvant pas sa baguette. Eileen chercha à se lever mais ses jambes ne suivirent pas son envie et elle chuta. En tombant sa tête se fracassa contre le sol et un autre flash lui apparut. Cette fois-ci elle aurait parié que c'était son père qu'elle avait vu mais il était si différent dans ce flash, il n'avait rien à voir avec les photos qu'elle avait toujours connues, il était plus sombre et d'une certaine manière elle lui ressemblait plus.

Lord Voldemort se réveilla doucement, il avait mal partout et maudissait l'idée qu'il avait eue d'effectuer ce sortilège. Il remarqua rapidement que ses muscles étaient faibles en plus d'être endoloris. Puis son regard se posa sur Eileen, cette dernière était apeurée, paniquée. Il ne savait pas tellement ce qu'il devait penser, après tout elle pouvait avoir peur qu'il lui fasse du mal ou bien elle pouvait très bien avoir elle-même mal à cause d'effets secondaires qu'il n'avait pas prévus. C'est quand elle lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici et où était sa mère mais également quand elle jura qu'elle tuerait tous les Mangemorts qui oseraient s'approcher d'elle qu'il comprit. Il avait bien vu qu'elle ne le regardait plus comme avant mais n'aurait pas imaginé que cela ait été aussi loin. Elle avait perdu la mémoire, il le savait maintenant et ne semblait pas du tout se souvenir de son passage dans son camp et des petits moments de joie qu'elle avait passés ici à ses côtés. Une autre question demeura dans son esprit : ce retrait avait-il affecté Harry de la même manière qu'Eileen ?

 _\- Pourquoi vous ne me répondez pas ! Où est ma mère ? Vous l'avez tuée ?_

 _\- Eileen … Je n'ai pas touché à ta mère._

 _\- Vous ou vos satanés Mangemorts ! C'est la même chose pour moi !_

 _\- Tu ne comprends pas …_

Intérieurement le cœur de Voldemort battait la chamade, il ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait, jamais il n'avait ressenti une émotion aussi forte aussi destructrice dans son corps et dans son esprit. Il avait mal, tellement mal d'avoir un regard aussi froid et vil de la part de celle qui avait tant compté pour lui. Le Lord s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir effectué ce sortilège pour lui retirer ce petit lien qui les unissait. Instinctivement, son regard à lui se posa sur le bras de la jeune sorcière, il se demandait si sa marque était toujours présente et si elle était toujours aussi blanche. Il se mit à genoux afin de paraître un tant soit peu moins faible et voulut s'approcher d'Eileen afin de voir sa marque mais celle-ci en avait décidé autrement et s'éloigna un peu plus de lui. Le dégoût qu'elle avait sur son visage détruisit un peu plus le cœur tout récemment ranimé du Mage Noir. En analysant la situation, le sorcier se reprit sur ses sentiments, il avait fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour la sorcière mais également pour son avenir à lui car jamais il n'aurait réussi à mettre ses plans à bien avec elle à ses côtés, elle aurait été sa faiblesse.

La sorcière ne savait plus où elle en était, en le voyant elle avait peur parce qu'elle voyait en lui tout ce qu'elle avait toujours haï et tout ce qu'il l'avait toujours effrayé ! Après tout il était responsable de la mort de son père, un père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu à cause des atrocités de ce sorcier. Il était également la cause de la mort de Drago et ça jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner. Pardonner ? Mais pourquoi avait-elle cette pensée à l'esprit en cet instant, c'était insensé ! Elle eut à nouveau un mouvement de recul quand elle le vit se rapprocher parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment se défendre face à lui et cela la perturbait au plus haut point, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi chacun de ses muscles lui faisait mal et pourquoi elle était aussi faible. Que lui voulait-il ? Elle n'allait pas craquer s'il la torturerait pour des informations elle le savait mais sa perte de mémoire l'inquiétait.

 _\- Eileen, je vais me rapprocher de toi, juste m'asseoir à côté de toi d'accord ? Rien de plus tu as ma parole._

 _\- Votre parole ne vaut rien pour moi, vous pouvez la garder._

 _\- Tu n'as pas de moyen de te défendre et je suis aussi faible que toi. Je veux juste t'expliquer certaines choses. Cela répondra surement à certaines questions qui te passent à l'esprit._

Elle acquiesça du regard sans pour autant être plus rassurée. Il s'approcha d'elle et se plaça à ses côtés, contre le mur. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait sur cette situation en tentant de lui faire retrouver la mémoire. Expliquant qu'elle était dans une autre dimension et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui, il captiva son attention quand il ajouta que sa mère était en ce moment à Poudlard avec son père et son pseudo-frère. Eileen ne savait pas si elle devait croire tout ce qu'il lui raconta mais sans comprendre pourquoi elle avait envie de le faire et intérieurement elle savait … Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire un peu confiance.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :Forcement, il fallait qu'il y ai un effet secondaire !

 **Note de la correctrice** : Enfin Voldemort se dévoile, mais dommage Eileen est dans les vapes

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _Compatir pour un monstre ?_


	45. Compatir pour un monstre ?

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 et à Maxine3482 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 45 : Compatir pour un monstre ?**

Une fois qu'il eut fini ses explications, un silence long et froid se rependit dans la grande demeure des Jedusor. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle garde le regard froid qu'elle avait eu à son réveil mais ce n'était pas le cas, il s'était adouci. Bien évidemment il avait omis de lui parler du lien assez spécial qu'ils avaient développé l'un pour l'autre et n'avait parlé que d'une sincère confiance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Eileen avait alors accepté de remonter sa manche afin de voir plus facilement la marque qu'elle avait sur le bras. Dans un premier temps elle n'avait pas cru à cette histoire de Marque de la Mort de couleur blanche mais quand elle la vit de ses propres yeux sur son bras le doute n'était plus permis. Une chose interloqua le Mage Noir. La marque était certes encore là mais elle était différente, le serpent était plus blanc que jamais mais le crâne normalement au sommet de cette marque avait totalement disparu.

Il caressa sa marque du bout des doigts ce qui fit frissonner la sorcière. Quand Eileen le regardait, elle ne voyait plus le monstre sans pitié et cruel qu'elle avait dans ses lointains souvenirs. La peur qu'elle ressentait s'évapora petit à petit sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Après tout, pour le moment, elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si ce qu'il lui racontait était la vérité et si ce n'était qu'une mascarade pour gagner sa confiance et qu'elle lui parle de l'Ordre, de sa mère, de ses amis. Mais la petite part de confiance en lui qu'elle avait commencée à développer s'agrandissait de plus en plus. Elle avait de la compassion pour lui quand elle voyait les grimaces présentes sur son visage quand ses muscles le faisaient souffrir au moindre mouvement. Elle se sentait responsable de sa douleur et une certaine culpabilité émergea en elle. Devant ses yeux se tenait à peine un homme brisé, pour qui elle avait presque pitié.

Elle parvint alors à se hisser sur ses jambes, difficilement mais tout de même avec plus de facilité que lui. Eileen était debout à côté de Voldemort toujours au sol et quand elle le vit ainsi elle lui trouva presque un côté attachant et familier ce qui la perturba un peu plus. La jeune sorcière lui tendit alors la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il avait peur de l'entrainer au sol avec elle et que ses intentions finissent par être mal interprétée par la sorcière et le Lord espérait intérieurement qu'elle ne s'éloigne plus autant de lui, même s'il savait cela impossible. Voldemort se rendait bien compte qu'une fois qu'elle aurait repris des forces elle tenterait de rejoindre les siens et c'était totalement normal. Après tout lui-même allait devoir rejoindre ses Mangemorts avant qu'ils ne le pensent mort et se détournent de lui à nouveau. Finalement il accepta de prendre sa main et se releva avec son aide et celle du mur sur lequel il s'appuya. Voldemort lui expliqua que dans la pièce d'à côté il y avait un matelas sur le sol, ils avaient tous deux besoin de dormir pour transplaner sans risque.

Eileen acquiesça du visage et avec leur aide mutuelle ils rejoignirent la dite pièce. Il avait raison de toute façon, elle tenait à peine debout sans aide alors comment transplaner sans risque ? Elle avait trop de chance ou plutôt de risque de finir désartibuler. De toute façon c'était évident que s'il avait voulu la tuer il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps alors il valait mieux qu'elle reprenne des forces juste au cas où sa gentillesse ne serait que temporaire. Après tout elle souffrait d'amnésie, peut-être qu'il avait également une sorte d'effet secondaire lui aussi qui développerait ses émotions positives. Rien n'était moins sûr alors plus vite elle se refaisait un semblant de bonne santé mieux c'était. Ils s'allongèrent alors sur le matelas, chacun à un coin de ce dernier. La possibilité qu'ils se touchent pendant leur sommeil était élevée mais ils n'y pensèrent pas car la fatigue les rattrapa assez rapidement. Voldemort sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve tandis qu'Eileen se débattit entre plusieurs cauchemars qui limitèrent ses capacités de récupération.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla avant lui. S'asseyant dans le lit elle le regarda et eut comme une petite impression de déjà-vu. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire ni vers qui elle devait se tourner. Tout semblait si différent dans cette dimension que toutes les certitudes qu'elle avait développées depuis toutes ces années semblaient partir en fumée. Eileen regarda alors la marque ou plutôt la partie de marque qu'elle avait sur le bras. Le serpent semblait s'agiter autour de son bras et se baladait de la base de son poignet jusqu'à son coude. Le fait de ne pas avoir le crâne d'inscrit semblait avoir libéré le serpent et cela l'intriguait. Une seule personne lui vint dans son esprit embrumé : sa mère. C'était la seule personne en qui elle avait une confiance aveugle et tenta de trouver un moyen de lui parler. Elle n'avait plus de baguette mais après tout celle de Voldemort était semblable à la sienne côté composant interne. Elle la prit alors en main et murmura un « Expecto Patronum ».

A sa grande surprise, un serpent ressemblant à Nagini se matérialisa sous ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas comment son partonus avait pu changer et surtout pourquoi il avait pris cette forme en particulier. La jeune Gryffondor, car oui elle était encore dans sa tête un membre de cette maison et non pas une Serpentard, fouilla dans sa mémoire un fait qui aurait pu influencer au point son cœur pour qu'un serpent se matérialise devant elle. Un mal de tête lui rappela rapidement qu'une bonne partie de ses souvenirs lui avait été dérobé et cela la faisait rager. Elle ne savait plus où se tourner pour accorder sa confiance. Eileen se reprit et commença à parler à son partronus qui devrait alors délivrer son message à sa place. Elle expliqua alors qu'elle se trouvait seule dans une maison lugubre avec Lord Voldemort et même si le danger ne semblait pas imminent elle préférait être auprès de sa mère. Elle ajouta au dernier moment également qu'elle souffrait d'amnésie.

Son patronus partit alors dans une teinte bleutée en s'enfonçant dans le paysage alentour. La sorcière resta là, attendant que quelque chose l'oblige à réagir.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Un patronus qui en dis long une fois encore

 **Note de la correctrice** : Voilà Eileen confuse à cause de son amnésie mais surtout en voyant Voldemort aussi... différent!

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _Chacun son tour_


	46. Chacun son tour

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 pour ta review ! 

* * *

**Chapitre 46 : Chacun son tour **

Une lumière dans la nuit réveilla Lily. Au départ la sorcière ne comprit pas tout de suite d'où cela venait et tenta de se rendormir dans les bras de Severus comme à son habitude en ce moment. Toutefois la lumière restait là et était de plus en plus aveuglante. Lily se leva doucement et frotta ses yeux, elle bailla avant de comprendre ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Elle réveilla alors Severus qui dormait tellement bien qu'elle dut lui fracasser l'oreiller sur la tête pour qu'il sorte de son lourd sommeil. Le Maître des Potions se réveilla alors en sursaut en se demandant pourquoi sa compagne l'éveillait ainsi en pleine nuit. Pensant d'abord à quelque chose de grave il pensa par la suite directement à Eileen en voyant le Patronus qui glissait sous leurs yeux. Severus se leva et s'approcha de ce dernier en lui ordonnant de réveiller son message sans aucune réponse. Ce ne fut que quand Lily lui demanda à son tour que ce dernier commença à parler.

Ils écoutèrent attentivement ce que le Patronus d'Eileen racontait. Ils furent on ne peut plus surpris d'apprendre que la jeune sorcière souffrait d'amnésie et pensèrent immédiatement que sa sécurité était mise à mal. Ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent et envoyèrent un des fantômes chercher Harry et Drago. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le bureau d'Albus comme à leur habitude et Lily répéta mot pour mot ce qui fut dit par le serpent quelques minutes plus tôt. Une question demeura : Où se trouvait-elle actuellement ? Les maigres descriptions données par la jeune sorcière n'aidaient en rien à une certaine localisation et ils ne parvinrent qu'à une seule conclusion : il fallait attendre qu'elle vienne à eux. Cela ne rassurait en rien ses parents qui la savaient plus vulnérable que jamais avec ce manque de souvenirs. Harry tenta d'utiliser sa connexion avec elle pour la localiser mais le lien entre eux n'était pas assez puissant pour cela. A l'autre bout du château, Hermione et Ron attendaient de savoir ce qui se passait patiemment dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

 _\- Tu penses que c'est à propos d'Eileen ?_ Demanda la sorcière.

 _\- Je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait être d'autre, il n'y a qu'une histoire avec elle pour sortir autant de monde du lit à une heure pareil._

 _\- Pas bête !_

 _\- Ca m'arrive parfois tu vois !_

Elle lui donna une petite accolade amicale. Il avait le don de la faire rire et de dédramatiser toutes les situations un tant soit peu stressantes pour la jeune femme. Depuis quelques temps elle regardait le jeune homme avec un regard neuf. Autrefois elle ne voyait en lui qu'un ami voir même un frère comme pour Harry mais tout cela avait changé. Bien entendu lui avait Lavande et était loin d'imaginer les sentiments d'Hermione à son égard. Lui aussi avait toujours craqué pour la sorcière depuis le jour où il la vit pour la première fois dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express. Jamais il n'aurait osé admettre ce qu'il ressentait, c'était tellement plus simple de feindre d'être amoureux d'une autre. A ses yeux sa meilleure amie, qui était également à ses yeux la plus grande sorcière de son âge, méritait bien mieux qu'un énième Wesley tout juste bon à être dans la moyenne comme compagnon. Aucun des deux n'était prêt à admettre ses sentiments et cela pouvait durer encore bien longtemps.

De son côté, Eileen s'était levée et avait compris avec étonnement que la douche de la demeure marchait parfaitement bien. Elle profita que le Lord dormait encore pour prendre une bonne douche pour se réveiller et retirer les restes de craies qu'elle avait encore dans les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, ce dernier était toujours endormi, elle se demanda s'il allait bien sans même comprendre pourquoi elle le voulait en bonne santé. Eileen s'approcha alors de lui et vérifia avec sa main juste en dessous des narines du sorcier afin de vérifier que sa respiration était présente et constante. Une fois rassurée elle comprit qu'il était temps pour elle de quitter les lieux mais elle se demanda si elle devait le prévenir d'une quelconque manière même par le biais d'un mot. Comprenant que cette idée était stupide et qu'elle ne devait rien à un meurtrier comme lui, elle se ravisa et laissa tout de même un petit mot avant de transplaner le plus discrètement possible vers Pré-au-Lard. Arrivant devant les Trois balais, elle utilisa un des hiboux présents en libre accès dans l'établissement pour envoyer une lettre à Poudlard précisant où elle se trouvait.

Environ quinze minutes plus tard ce fut une Lily inquiète qui déboula dans les Trois Balais pratiquement vide à cet instant de la journée. Par réflexe, Eileen courut dans les bras de sa mère comme si ces dernières ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des années. Severus suivait sa compagne de peu et la jeune sorcière eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant. Cet homme était le sosie de son père mais il ressemblait davantage à la vision qu'elle avait eue quelques heures plus tôt. Le professeur ne pouvait renier le mal qu'il ressentit au plus profond de lui quand sa propre fille ne le reconnut pas. Ils la ramenèrent à l'infirmerie où elle dut subir une dizaine d'examens différents. Harry, Ron et Hermione la rejoignirent quelques temps plus tard à l'infirmerie où elle redécouvrait l'existence d'une sorte de frère pour elle ainsi que les versions différentes des vies ici. Le choc le plus rude fut quand elle eut la visite de Drago, personne n'avait pensé au fait que pour elle ce dernier était mort depuis peu, même pas Lily.

 _\- Eileen, ça va ? Je sais que tu as perdu la mémoire mais tu me reconnais non ?_

 _\- Je … Bien sûr que je te reconnais Drago ! Désolée j'ai encore du mal avec cette histoire de changement de dimension. Tu es mort dans la mienne alors j'admets ça me fait bizarre de te voir là._

 _\- Ah oui c'est vrai … Désolé j'aurais dû rappeler à tout le monde de te remettre ça en mémoire avant que je ne passe. Ce n'est pas simple de savoir ce que tu te rappelles ou non._

 _\- Ne t'excuses pas, j'ai pas mal de chose à vite intégrer. Comme par exemple le fait qu'apparemment je suis une Serpentard à présent_.

Le reste de la journée fut assez lourd en émotions pour la jeune sorcière qui se vit raconter son histoire de tous les points de vues possibles et imaginables. La visite de Severus lui permit de tisser à nouveau un petit lien avec ce dernier mais cela restait complexe de devoir tout redémarrer au début. Le chemin semblait bien long jusqu'à la récupération d'Eileen et tous semblaient plus occupés à lui réapprendre ses souvenirs plutôt qu'à les lui rendre. D'une certaine manière Lily et Severus craignaient qu'en recouvrant la mémoire totalement, les souvenirs et les sentiments liés à Voldemort ne refassent surface et plongent à nouveau leur fille à la limite des ténèbres.

Dans la maison des Jedusor, le Mage Noir se réveillait doucement et ses muscles lui faisaient encore horriblement mal. Regardant autour de lui, il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il était seul. Il découvrit alors un petit mot posé à côté de sa tête où était inscrit : « Merci de m'avoir sauvée ». Voldemort sera le petit morceau de papier contre lui comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il aurait de la femme qu'il avait aimée.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : A voir si l'amnésie va perdurer !

 **Note de la correctrice** : Le retour d'Eileen auprès de ses proches est imminent, pauvre Voldemort!

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _Retour à la normale_


	47. Retour à la normale

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 et à Guest pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 47 : Retour à la normale**

Les jours avaient passé depuis l'extraction des Horcruxes. Voldemort avait fini par rejoindre ses Mangemorts qui se retinrent de lui poser ne serait-ce qu'une seule question au vu de l'humeur plus que massacrante de leur Maître. Bellatrix tint à savoir où se trouvait Eileen, elle tenait à ce petit bout de sorcière comme elle l'avait intérieurement surnommée. La seule réponse de son Maître lui glaça le sang et pourtant il en fallait beaucoup à la Mangemort pour ressentir ce genre de sensation. La phrase de Voldemort était : « La sorcière que tu as connue n'est plus de ce monde ». Cette phrase était trop vague, même pour lui. Elle ne savait pas tellement si elle devait penser qu'Eileen était morte ou si quelque chose avait affecté le comportement de la jeune femme. Il y avait pourtant un moyen simple de savoir si elle était auprès de sa famille : Contacter Drago. Elle le fit discrètement en sachant que son hibou serait contrôlé et ne mit que le strict nécessaire dans sa lettre.

Le Mage Noir avait repris ses anciennes lubies pour compenser son extrême mauvaise humeur. Il attaquait sans relâche les Aurors et élaborait des plans plus que cruels pour les débusquer afin de pouvoir les torturer plus longtemps et douloureusement que possible. Ce petit « retour aux sources » avait de quoi ravir les plus sadiques des Mangemorts. Une seule chose changeait de leur façon de fonctionner habituelle. Généralement c'était les sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se chargeaient de ce genre de missions mais depuis la soi-disant disparition de son apprentie, le Maître prenait part à chacune des attaques qui étaient planifiées. Il prenait un malin plaisir à voir ses victimes succomber sous sa propre main et n'avait aucune pitié contre un de ses Mangemorts si ce dernier n'avait pas été à la hauteur ou qu'il l'avait un tant soit peu déçu. Jamais personne ne l'avait vu autant en colère, même ceux qui étaient à ses côtés depuis les premiers jours prenaient peur en le voyant même s'ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher.

A Poudlard, tout était plus froid que jamais. Tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas lui révéler ce qu'ils savaient d'elle et de Voldemort. Hermione fut la plus difficile à convaincre sur le sujet car elle répugnait l'idée de cacher quelque chose d'aussi important à quelqu'un à qui elle tenait. La sorcière ne céda que parce que le professeur Mc Gonagall lui demanda en personne ce qui la fit plier. Les cours avaient repris comme si de rien n'était et Eileen avait accepté de rester parmi les Serpentard pour la fin de l'année scolaire. Toutefois la jeune femme n'était pas dupe, elle avait bien compris qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Elle était même persuadée que plusieurs personnes étaient dans le coup comme sa mère et ses amis. Après le cours de potions qu'avaient les Gryffondor et les Serpentard en commun, Eileen remarqua qu'Harry avait décidé de rester pour parler avec Severus. Elle resta à la porte, décidant d'écouter la conversation.

 _\- Professeur, vous êtes sûr que mon esprit est assez fort contre Eileen ? L'occlumencie n'est peut-être pas efficace contre le lien qu'elle et moi partageons !_

 _\- Tu m'as dit que lors de votre dernière « connexion » le partage des souvenirs avait été instantané dans les deux sens. Depuis son retour elle n'a pas pu lire en toi donc je pense que ça marche._

 _\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore longtemps lui cacher tout ça …_

 _\- Il le faut ! Imagine qu'elle apprenne que la période qu'elle a oubliée corresponde à un moment de sa vie où elle est tombée amoureuse d'un monstre ! Cela aurait un effet dévastateur !_

La jeune sorcière ne savait pas quoi éprouver. D'un côté elle se sentait trahie par les siens, par sa famille qui avait osée lui cacher un fait assez important de sa vie et de l'autre elle avait du dégoût pour elle-même pour avoir pu tomber amoureuse de Lord Voldemort. Elle voulait en savoir plus, en fait elle devait en savoir plus. Elle attendit le soir après le repas dans la Grande Salle, lorsqu'elle remarqua un court instant où Harry se retrouva seul, elle le plaqua au mur et le paralysa d'une potion qu'elle avait fabriquée dans l'après-midi avec des ingrédients volés à Severus. Profitant de la surprise et de l'état diminué d'Harry elle en profita pour utiliser la legilimencie contre lui. Elle était « Maître » dans cette matière et Harry, bien que puissant, restait un occlumen novice. A travers lui, elle put voir ses propres souvenirs y compris ceux de ces moments plutôt intimes avec le Mage Noir. Elle recula alors brusquement quand elle eut fini l'exploration de l'esprit du sorcier.

 _\- Comment avez-vous osé me cacher tout ça ? De quel droit vous prenez vous pour des dieux à décider_ _ce que je dois savoir ou non de mon passé ?_

 _\- Eileen, on a fait ça pour ton bien ! On ne voulait pas blesser, je te le jure ! Tu sais que je ne mens pas._

 _\- Mentir est une chose, trahir une confiance en est une autre !_

Le visage remplit de larmes, la jeune sorcière se décida à rejoindre la tour d'Astronomie pour pouvoir y pleurer en paix toute la nuit. Elle traversa le château en trombe, traversant même plusieurs fantômes au passage. Eileen en voulait à la terre entière pour tout ce qu'elle vivait. Elle ne savait plus en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance et en qui elle devait vraiment croire, sa mère elle-même l'avait trahie ! Les pensées de la jeune femme la submergeaient un peu plus au fil que le temps passait. Elle monta les marches qui la reliaient à la tour mais sa vue, brouillée par les larmes, lui joua des tours. Loupant une marche elle se fracassa la tête contre les marches qu'elle déboula jusqu'en bas. Après ça, ce fut le noir total.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Il faut croire que l'Occlumentie et Harry ça va pas trop ensemble !

 **Note de la correctrice** : Pauvre Eileen, elle se sent seule et trahie!

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _Mémoire retrouvée_


	48. Mémoire retrouvée

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 et à Manon pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 48 : Mémoire retrouvée**

Une fois de plus, c'était le décor de l'infirmerie qui se révéla sous le regard encore faible d'Eileen Rogue. Intérieurement elle ironisa sur le fait qu'elle devrait y prendre une carte de fidélité, peut-être que cela rapporterait des points à sa maison au final. Un mal de tête stoppa ses idées, instinctivement elle plaça sa main au niveau de son front où elle pouvait presque sentir la barre qui s'était formée en dessous. Petit à petit elle se souvint de la raison de sa présence dans ce lit pour une énième fois. Elle était tombée, ça lui revenait maintenant, dans les escaliers au niveau de la Tour d'Astronomie plus précisément. Mais pourquoi ? Ah mais oui, Harry, Severus, la discussion. Mais pourquoi l'appelait-elle Severus d'ailleurs … C'était son père après tout, elle tenait à lui surtout depuis leur passage au Manoir des Malefoy. Ce Manoir … Elle se souvenait maintenant de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivée dans cette dimension ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier tout cela ? C'était insensé ! Mais alors … Voldemort …

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle l'avait laissé là-bas, dans la maison de sa famille, celle des Jedusor et seul. Si elle n'avait pas autant mal à la tête en cet instant elle se la serait frappée. Une immense vague de culpabilité s'engouffra dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle avait laissé l'homme auquel elle tenait plus que tout, seul avec sa peine et sa peur de l'abandon. Mais alors, ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'était définitivement pas lié à l'Horcruxe ! Après tout encore maintenant elle éprouvait de forts sentiments à son égard malgré le retrait. Elle fit ce qu'elle faisait en général quand elle avait besoin de réfléchir sur ses actes : elle s'assied dans son lit, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs. Une chose interrompit le cours de ses pensées : Drago. Ce dernier avait décidé de ne pas respecter les ordres qu'on lui avait donnés comme quoi il ne devait pas déranger Eileen et qu'elle devait prendre du temps pour elle afin de se soigner au mieux.

 _\- Oh … Euh … Tu es réveillée !?_

 _\- Tu le vois par toi-même non ? A moins que tu n'aies attrapé une sorte de cécité pendant mon moment d'inconscience !_ Dit-elle d'un ton froid qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

 _\- J'ai des choses à te dire Eileen, j'en ai marre de tout garder pour moi._

 _\- Je t'en prie, tu serais bien le premier à être franc avec moi dans ce château alors fais-toi plaisir !_

Cette dernière phrase accentua un peu plus la colère que ressentait déjà Drago au fond de lui-même. Il en avait marre des caprices de la jeune femme, il tenait à elle, ça il en était certain. Mais à un moment ou un autre il fallait que quelqu'un lui dise tout ce qu'elle devait entendre sur son comportement. Il exprima alors tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur en commençant par son incompréhension sur le comportement de la sorcière. Soit elle ne savait plus en qui avoir confiance mais changer de camp ou changer pour qui elle voulait compter tous les deux jours n'était pas une solution. Ici elle avait une famille qui s'inquiétait pour elle, des amis qui seraient, il en était sûr, prêts à donner leur vie pour la sauver. Elle avait des parents qui s'aimaient l'un l'autre et qui donneraient tout pour aider leur fille d'une quelconque façon. Lui il n'avait plus rien, certes il avait la chance que Severus et Lily l'aient pris sous leur aile et qu'Astoria l'apprécie encore mais ce n'était en rien comparable à ce que possédait Eileen sans même s'en rendre compte.

Etonnement, Eileen garda son calme malgré les remarques du jeune Serpentard. Elle se contenta de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas de cette dimension. C'est vrai à présent elle avait des liens ici mais elle n'avait que sa mère. La jeune femme savait que son comportement avait le don d'attrister cette dernière en ce moment et c'était ça qui la rendait presque malade au vu de tout ce que sa mère avait fait pour elle au fil des années. Mais le Severus d'ici, même si elle le considérait comme son père, il ne l'était pas, ici ce n'était pas son Hermione ou son Ron. Lui n'était encore moins son Drago. Cette remarque eut pour effet d'interpeler le jeune homme. Eileen le regarda les larmes aux yeux, elle lui admit alors que dans sa dimension, non seulement elle était en couple avec Drago mais que le soir où ce dernier avait perdu la vie, il avait prévu de la demander en mariage. Elle avait encore la bague dans une de ses poches et ne s'était jamais résolue à s'en séparer parce que Drago, son Drago, serait toujours présent dans son cœur.

La voir en larmes juste sous ses yeux peina le jeune homme. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment mis à sa place et n'avait pensé qu'aux points positifs du changement de dimension. Il s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir été aussi dur avec elle. Il lui ouvrit alors les bras et la câlina doucement le temps que ses sanglots ne se calment. Il ne lui posa alors plus aucune question et le reste de la journée ils le passèrent à discuter des cours ici. Drago informa également que Bellatrix s'était inquiétée de la disparition soudaine de la sorcière. Il s'était permis de la prévenir qu'elle était au château et en pleine forme malgré son amnésie. Ils en rirent en pensant qu'actuellement elle était de retour à l'infirmerie. Après une autorisation plus que mitigée de Madame Pomfresh, Eileen fut autorisée à sortir et profita d'un autre moment en compagnie de Drago. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas monter sur un balai mais elle pourrait être un bon soutien pour la stratégie des Serpentard lors de l'entrainement de Quidditch de la journée.

 _\- Alors, tu en penses quoi de nos manœuvres ?_ Lui demanda Drago une fois la moitié de l'entrainement effectuée.

 _\- Pas mal, bien-sûr si pas mal signifie que vous risquez de ne pas faire long feu face à une équipe de débutants !_

 _\- Quoi ? Expliques-toi !_

 _\- C'est brouillon, personne ne suit de pistes précises, les batteurs ne couvrent que 25% du terrain avec leurs façons de voler et le gardien pourrait être un lutin de Cornouaille qu'il serait plus efficace._

 _\- Bon … Des changements s'imposent alors._

Les remarques d'Eileen firent alors rire Astoria qui s'était placée à côté d'elle pendant l'entraînement. Jamais elle n'aurait osé parler ainsi à Drago et pourtant elle voyait bien qu'il ne le prenait pas mal. Peut-être devrait-elle exposer un peu plus son caractère après tout. Une fois les modifications d'Eileen apportées, toute l'équipe remarqua l'amélioration et le lendemain même lors de leur match contre les Serdaigle, ils furent meilleurs que jamais. Seuls deux tirs parvinrent à passer sans que le Gardien ne puisse intervenir, les batteurs avaient su protéger et contre-attaqué efficacement et une fois le vif-d'or repéré, Drago put rapidement le récupérer. En somme un match rapide et presque trop facile, rien n'était gagné, le prochain match serait contre les Gryffondor et il leur faudrait s'entrainer plus dur que jamais. Une fois la folie du match dissipée, Drago prit un petit moment pour discuter avec son amie, il y avait une question dont il tenait à avoir une réponse.

 _\- Eileen, je peux te poser une question assez personnelle ?_

 _\- Bien-sûr._

 _\- Tu aimes encore Voldemort ?_

 _\- Non … Mais j'aime Tom._

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ah les lutins ... Ça me rappel Lockhart

 **Note de la correctrice** : Eileen a enfin retrouvé sa mémoire, et elle a droit à des confidences avec Drago!

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _Le Départ_


	49. Le Départ

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 49 : Le Départ **

Malgré le rapprochement entre Drago et elle, Eileen n'arrivait pas à faire face à la distance qui s'était créée entre sa famille et elle. Jour après jour, elle voyait Ginny se rapprocher d'Harry, Lavande et Ron s'étaient séparés quand il eut enfin compris qu'elle ne cesserait jamais d'être un pot de colle ambulant hurlant toutes les deux minutes « Ronron ». Cela avait entrainé un rapprochement non négligeable de Ron et d'Hermione, cette dernière passait même plus de temps avec le jeune homme qu'à la bibliothèque ce qui était, il fallait l'admettre, un énorme signe de l'intérêt qu'elle portait au rouquin. Drago de son côté avait fini par tomber sous le charme de sa chère Astoria, tout particulièrement quand cette dernière avait stoppé d'être juste la bonne amie présente et passive. Quand elle affirma son caractère, Drago ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il aurait du mal à se passer de ce petit bout de femme qui le mènerait par le bout du nez en un rien de temps. Si l'on rajoute à cela le fait que sa mère et son père étaient plus proches que jamais comme deux ados se redécouvrant un peu plus chaque jour, être entourée de couples la rendait malade.

Une chose s'installa alors dans son esprit, d'abord progressivement puis cela devint comme une évidence. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Prenant en compte ce que lui avait dit Drago sur ses changements de camp plus qu'incessants, la sorcière comprit qu'une seule solution s'offrait à elle : quitter tout le monde. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit à elle, un endroit où elle se sentirait enfin bien et en paix avec ses pensées et cela ne serait pas possible ici ou aux côtés de Voldemort. Sa décision était prise et elle mit un bon moment afin de préparer tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour ne manquer de rien une fois le château derrière elle. Une seule personne aura de ses nouvelles de façon quotidienne : Drago. Elle se prépara une lettre qui serait laissée à ses parents et sa famille comme à Drago et une petite en plus pour ce dernier qu'il devrait garder secrète. Elle inscrivit alors sur la lettre « officielle » qu'elle avait besoin de partir pour trouver sa propre voie, qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de perturber tout le monde avec ses émotions et que c'était mieux ainsi. Drago n'eut en plus qu'une phrase : « Je te contacterais de temps à autre, ne me cherche pas. ».

Quelques minutes après le dépôt des lettres, Eileen sortit de l'enceinte du château et transplana vers un Portoloin. Sous une fausse identité magique qu'elle avait au préalable fabriquée, elle put être transportée directement au Canada. Une fois là-bas, elle décida d'utiliser des faux papiers moldus où étaient inscrits qu'elle avait 25 ans. Après tout, physiquement elle pouvait passer pour une femme de cet âge surtout avec un peu de maquillage et une femme seule plus jeune aurait pu attirer les soupçons de certains indésirables. Elle trouva rapidement un hôtel le temps de trouver une maison et se mit à la recherche d'un emploi dans le monde moldu. Eileen finit alors par devenir aide à domicile, ce métier la comblait car elle se sentait utile à la société et enfin elle avait une place dans cette dernière. De temps à autre et surtout les premiers jours, elle avait envie d'utiliser sa baguette pour se simplifier la vie mais très vite on la repérerait si elle en faisait usage.

Ce fut à Poudlard une Lily dévastée qui s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Severus quand ils virent la lettre laissée par leur fille. Bien que tentant de garder sa tristesse pour lui-même, le Maître des Potions laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue. Intérieurement pourtant il préférait savoir sa fille heureuse seule, loin de la magie plutôt qu'auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était le seul réconfort qu'il y trouvait. Il n'exprima toutefois pas son avis à haute voix se rappelant des réactions assez vives que peut avoir Lily quand on parle d'Eileen. Harry tenta d'utiliser sa connexion avec sa sœur pour déterminer, même approximativement, la position d'Eileen mais en vain. Il s'en voulait de ne pas s'être plus entraîné avec elle là-dessus, peut-être d'une part si le lien avait été assez fort elle ne serait pas partie et d'une autre côté il aurait peut-être été capable de la retrouver. Malheureusement, cela faisait beaucoup de « peut-être ». Hermione se pressa contre Ron quand elle comprit qu'il se passerait une longue période sans qu'elle ne puisse revoir son amie et ce dernier passa ses bras autour d'elle. Drago lui ne disait rien, il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait rien révéler de la petite note supplémentaire qu'il avait.

Eileen avait repris le goût de la vie et était loin de se douter des effusions d'émotions qui s'étaient déroulées à Poudlard après son départ même si elle savait que cela en rendrait triste plus d'un. Ses journées de travail lui permettaient de rester active et de s'occuper l'esprit. Les personnes âgées chez qui elle allait, soit pour une aide de type ménagère, nutritionnelle ou autres, lui étaient plus que d'agréable compagnie. Certains l'avaient employée principalement pour avoir une compagnie quotidienne plus que pour un réel besoin, elle passait énormément de temps à discuter avec eux et beaucoup lui avaient fait la remarque sur son accent anglais. Eileen restait toutefois assez évasive quant à son passé et s'était inventé la parfaite excuse pour cela. La jeune femme leur faisait croire qu'elle fuyait un ancien petit ami violent, elle avait donc changé de pays afin de se sentir en sécurité et pouvoir tout recommencer à zéro. Ce genre d'explication avait le don de clouer le bec de beaucoup de curieux.

Les jours se suivaient sans vraiment se ressembler. Drago, de son côté, en avait profité pour prévenir Bellatrix de la décision d'Eileen.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Oula, Bellatrix qui va être au courant !

 **Note de la correctrice** : Hum, Eileen s'est trouvée une petite vie moldue très simple et calme!

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _Le besoin de l'autre_


	50. Le besoin de l'autre

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 et à Eilonna pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 50 : Le besoin de l'autre**

Une idée en tête, il avait une idée en tête et devait la garder. Il s'était décidé à écrire un grimoire sur les Horcruxes. Il savait qu'à son époque s'il avait eu toutes les informations nécessaires du premier coup cela lui aurait fait gagner énormément de temps. Il se voilait la face … Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il tentait simplement de s'occuper l'esprit. En ce moment il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer à part peut-être lors des séances de tortures journalières qu'il infligeait à ses prisonniers. Là encore, il finissait par avoir en tête des moments où il avait empêché Eileen de sombrer. Sur le coup cela faisait redoubler la puissance des Doloris qu'il infligeait mais cela avait bien évidemment un contrecoup : cela l'affaiblissait d'autant plus. Quand le soir arrivait, il n'arrivait plus qu'à faire une chose c'était dormir mais malheureusement même ses rêves étaient peuplés de différents passages avec Eileen et cela finissait par le réveiller. Voldemort n'en pouvait plus de ne penser qu'à elle en tout temps, il avait cru qu'une fois l'Horcuxe retiré, il serait lui aussi apaisé mais il n'en était rien.

Bellatrix avait peur de ce qu'elle devait apporter comme nouvelle à son Maître. Drago venait de lui envoyer un hibou lui expliquant le départ d'Eileen vers l'inconnu. La Mangemort savait qu'il y avait un risque qu'il se défoule sur elle mais elle était parfaitement consciente que si jamais elle lui cachait et qu'il l'apprenait, elle pouvait signer son arrêt de mort. Elle entra silencieusement dans le petit salon du Manoir et inclina la tête devant son Maître avant de parler. Lorsqu'il eut appris qu'elle s'était enfuie et qu'elle restait introuvable, il rentra dans une colère noire au point de prendre la bouteille de Whisky pur feu présent sur la petite table depuis déjà quelques années et de la jeter dans le cheminée. La colère du Maître alluma le feu dans cette dernière et Bellatrix dut utiliser sa magie pour éviter que le feu ne prenne de l'ampleur entre la colère de son Maître et l'alcool. Lui ne fit guère attention au fait que Bellatrix vienne de sauver le Manoir d'un incendie, il était trop concentré sur le fait qu'il ait accompli le retrait pour s'assurer qu'elle retourne en sécurité auprès des siens et qu'au final …

 _\- Mobilise les Mangemorts, il faut la retrouver._

 _\- Mais Maître, non pas que je ne veuille pas la trouver, mais elle risque de prendre peur en voyant des Mangemorts à sa poursuite. De plus la majorité des nôtres risquerait de ne pas la ramener en un seul morceau._

 _\- Ne discutes p…. Non tu as raison Bellatrix. Dans ce cas je te charge de cette mission, je sais que tu ne lui feras pas de mal et qu'elle n'aura pas peur de toi. Quoi qu'avec sa perte de mémoire …_

 _\- Je m'en occupe Maître, soyez en certain !_

Bellatrix sortit alors de la pièce en poussant un énorme soupir de soulagement. Elle avait délibérément omis de parler au Seigneur des Ténèbres du fait que Drago l'ait prévenu que la jeune sorcière avait retrouvé la mémoire avant de partir. Elle était consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas dû mais d'un autre côté, si elle ne parvenait pas à trouver la jeune sorcière, le fait de savoir qu'elle n'avait plus le souvenir des bons moments ici et donc qu'elle ait d'une certaine manière un esprit en paix serait peut-être le seul réconfort de son Maître. Même si c'était un mensonge au final. Voldemort resta planté devant la cheminée éteinte pendant le reste de la journée, délaissant totalement les plans d'attaque qu'il avait prévu pour le reste de l'après-midi. Tout le manoir savait très bien qui était la cause de la perdition de leur Maître et donc de leur cause. Certains Mangemorts commençaient même à penser qu'il vaudrait mieux pour eux que cette jeune femme ne reste plus en vie trop longtemps.

A Poudlard, Harry se triturait la tête pour trouver un moyen de retrouver Eileen et de la ramener dans sa famille. Entre les cours et ses entraînements de Quidditch, le jeune homme avait du mal à garder l'esprit vif mais surtout éveillé. Il s'était mis depuis peu à faire des siestes l'après-midi afin de retrouver un peu d'énergie. Ces derniers temps il faisait d'étranges rêves sur sa sœur où il la voyait évoluer au jour le jour dans un milieu moldu. Au départ tout cela n'était qu'anodin, il mettait cela sur le compte d'une envie irrépressible de retrouver Eileen mais au fur et à mesure que les rêves se poursuivaient, Harry y vit une certaine continuité. C'était d'une certaine manière comme s'il pouvait voir ce que vivait Eileen chaque jour. Il comprit alors très vite que quand il dormait, son esprit prenait le dessus et leur connexion était renforcée à un point qu'il pouvait voir par les yeux de sa sœur. Il se mit alors à faire des siestes à des heures diverses pour essayer de déterminer au moins sur quelle partie du globe elle se trouvait et il finit par conclure qu'elle devait se trouver en Amérique.

De son côté la jeune femme poursuivait sa vie en tant qu'aide à domicile. Elle devait bien admettre que sa vie lui plaisait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Jamais elle n'aurait pensée qu'une vie sans magie pouvait être si agréable ! Une semaine passa, puis une autre. Elle savait que l'année avançait à Poudlard et que d'ici peu la fin de l'année sonnerait mais qu'importe. Le mois d'avril arrivait à sa fin et avec beau temps, Eileen en profitait pour lire de bons livres dans le jardin de la maison qu'elle louait. Un hibou la surprit alors dans son roman, une petite lettre était attachée à ce dernier. Elle avait toujours quelques gourmandises pour hibou qu'elle lui donnait avant de se mettre à lire le bout de parchemin.

 _Chère Princesse de Sang Mêlée_

 _Je t'écris en ce jour après avoir reçu ta lettre qui me racontait un peu de ta nouvelle vie. Je suis très heureux que tu y trouves un peu de bonheur et de joie mais ici ce n'est pas pareil. Ta mère a perdu une partie de sa joie de vivre depuis ton départ et ton père tente de la soutenir comme il peu mais c'est à peine s'il arrive à garder le sourire lui-même. Depuis que tu es partie, même le Seigneur des Ténèbres est comme au repos, plus aucune attaque n'a été reconnue par ses Mangemorts ou lui-même. S'il te plait reviens, tu nous manques à tous._

 _M._

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Eileen à la lecture de cette lettre. Elle savait qu'elle ferait du mal à ses parents en partant et même si elle comprenait que cela puisse prendre du temps avant qu'ils ne soient heureux sans elle, le fait de les faire souffrir la brisait. Le soir même, elle resta fixée devant sa télévision sans vraiment la regarder quand la porte sonna. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle fut surprise de remarquer qu'elle avait Bellatrix en face d'elle. La Mangemort admit alors avoir surveillé le courrier de Drago en sachant que les deux garderaient le contact. Affirmant qu'elle venait seule, Eileen l'invita à entrer tout en restant sur ses gardes. Après tout, même si elle avait commencé à éprouver une certaine affection pour cette femme, elle n'en restait pas moins une tueuse.

 _\- Reviens Eileen …_

 _\- Revenir ? Où ça ? Je n'ai ma place nulle part et ne dis pas le contraire Bella._

 _\- Le Maître est au plus bas, sans ta présence les Mangemorts vont finir par douter de lui. Si jamais il se présente sous son jour le plus vulnérable je redoute une mutinerie ou une trahison._

 _\- Jamais les Mangemorts n'oseraient se mettre contre leur Maître, ils ont trop peur de lui pour ça !_

 _\- Autrefois oui, mais plus maintenant qu'ils le trouvent faible, surtout depuis qu'ils ont bien compris qu'il s'est amouraché d'une Sang-mêlée …_

Eileen resta choquée par la dernière phrase de son interlocutrice. C'était déjà étrange d'imaginer les Mangemorts se rebeller contre Voldemort, mais entendre « Amouracher » de sa bouche rendait cela d'autant plus irrationnel. Toutefois elle ne pouvait admettre qu'une chose : il avait besoin d'elle …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : On est à moins de 10 chapitres de la fin ! Tout ce précise !

 **Note de la correctrice** : Le choc pour Eileen de trouver Bellatrix à sa porte

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _La petite Vipère_


	51. La petite Vipère

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 et à Manon pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 51 : La petite Vipère**

La jeune femme demanda à Bellatrix le temps d'une nuit pour réfléchir à tout cela. Bien entendu, Eileen savait que la sorcière ne la laisserait pas lui dire non. Il fallait donc qu'elle réfléchisse entre le fait de la suivre et celui de prendre la fuite pendant la nuit. Ce fut au final une nuit blanche où elle n'eut ni le courage, ni l'envie de fermer même cinq minutes les yeux. Lorsque le soleil se leva, la jeune femme était plus indécise que jamais, partagée entre son cœur et sa raison. Elle s'en voulait de laisser Voldemort dans l'état si vulnérable que lui avait décrit Bellatrix la veille. La jeune femme savait qu'elle serait remplie de remords toute sa vie si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours admis la possibilité qu'il puisse être tué lors d'un combat contre les aurors ou l'ordre par exemple. Mais là c'était bien différent, c'était une possibilité de mort qui impliquait des sentiments, des émotions que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était loin de maîtriser pour être au summum de ses capacités de combat.

Lorsque Bellatrix se présenta à sa porte, elle la fit rentrer. Eileen grommelait encore contre elle-même sur ses choix et ses envies. Après tout d'un autre côté il y avait sa mère et bien évidemment son père qui semblaient mal vivre son départ. Alors que choisir ? Ou plutôt qui choisir ? Tout s'embrouillait à l'intérieur au point qu'elle dû prendre un cachet d'aspirine pour soulager son mal de tête. En remettant tout en place avec Bellatrix, elle se rendit compte que sa mère et son père avaient l'un l'autre pour se sentir mieux alors que Voldemort n'avait toujours eu qu'Eileen dans sa vie. Il n'y avait qu'avec qu'elle qu'il était au final vraiment lui-même et qu'il se laissait aller. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il parlait vraiment. Son choix était fait. Elle suivit alors la sorcière toujours présente dans l'entrée après avoir prévenu son travail qu'elle serait dans l'incapacité de continuer. Une fois au Manoir, elles apprirent que le Maître s'était isolé dans sa maison. Tous autour semblaient effrayés, tant mieux après tout, mais cela n'augurait rien de bon à propos de l'humeur de Voldemort.

 _\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi chez lui ?_ Demanda Bellatrix, inquiète sur ce que pourrait faire son Maître à la sorcière.

 _\- Non, je pense qu'il faut que j'y aille seule, ça va être le seul moyen pour qu'il lâche tout ce qu'il a à dire._

 _\- C'est vrai … Eileen, il te croit toujours amnésique._

 _\- Tu ne lui as rien dit sur mon état ?_

La sorcière fit un non de la tête. Eileen soupira un bon coup, elle était de moins en moins sure de savoir ce qui l'attendait dans la demeure de la famille Jedusor. Elle sortit alors du Manoir et transplana devant la vieille maison, elle resta alors devant la porte pendant quelques minutes. La jeune femme se demandait si elle faisait le bon choix, elle avait envie de partir à l'autre bout du monde pour se mettre en position fœtale sur le sol pour ne plus penser à ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir derrière cette porte. Ne prenant alors pas la peine de frapper, elle entra dans la maison. Eileen découvrit alors Lord Voldemort en train de faire les cent pas, il marchait tellement vite et était si concentré qu'il aurait fini par user complètement le sol en moins de quelques jours. Il se stoppa net en voyant la sorcière sur le palier, à la vue du regard affreux qu'il lui lança, Eileen fit un pas en arrière. Instinctivement, Voldemort se rappela que la femme qui se trouvait sous ses yeux était amnésique et ne connaissait que ses mauvais côtés. Il recula afin de ne pas l'effrayer.

Doucement mais avec une certaine assurance elle s'approcha de lui. Prenant cela comme une invitation à la rejoindre il fonça sur elle en plaçant chacune de ses mains sur les bras de la sorcière. Eileen ne savait pas vraiment comment lui expliquer qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire et attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas, qu'il agisse ou parle en premier. Le regard du Mage Noir resta fixé sur Eileen, elle ne le dévia pas, elle savait qu'elle devait d'une certaine manière lui tenir tête. De son côté il avait envie de lui hurler dessus, il voulait lui rappeler qu'elle devait rester en vie coûte que coûte et que ce n'était pas en se mêlant à des moldus qu'elle vivrait heureuse. La magie était trop précieuse, trop belle surtout chez elle pour être gâchée et gaspillée. D'un autre côté il avait envie de lui rappeler qu'elle ne devait pas s'isoler du reste du monde parce que trop de personnes comptaient sur elle, elle avait trop d'importance pour trop de gens. Mais il se retint, elle était face à lui, attendant une explication mais il ne dit rien.

La seule chose qu'il fit fut d'approcher son visage contre le sien, collant leur front l'un à l'autre. Il avait les yeux fermés et profitait juste de l'instant et de la sensation de paix qui était en train de s'étendre dans tout son corps. Il relâcha l'emprise de la jeune femme, passa une main sur son visage malgré les yeux fermés, il connaissait chaque recoin de son visage. Pour la première fois, il refusait de la savoir loin de lui, il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir empêchée de partir, il regrettait de ne pas avoir tout fait pour qu'elle ait envie de rester malgré son amnésie. Il se l'admit alors à lui-même, il allait tout faire pour qu'elle retrouve la mémoire et qu'elle le regarde comme autrefois.

 _\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, ne disparais plus s'il te plait._

 _\- Ta vipère t'a manquée ou je me trompe ?_

Il rouvrit alors brutalement les yeux : elle se souvenait ! Voldemort ne remarqua même pas qu'elle l'avait tutoyé, tout ce qui importait c'était qu'elle se rappelle. Une aura entoura le Mage Noir qui prit son apparence de Tom. Il attira Eileen à lui via une main dans son cou et l'embrassa.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : La suite promet quelques mises au point !

 **Note de la correctrice** : Les retrouvailles entre Eileen et Voldemort trop touchantes

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _S'enfuir et tout recommencer_


	52. S'enfuir et tout recommencer

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412, Eilonna et à Malicia Snapi pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 52 : S'enfuir et tout recommencer**

Elle fut surprise de le sentir contre elle, de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes mais se laissa faire. Eileen avait tellement eu envie de ce baiser depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait pu sentir leur goût. Ils se stoppèrent quand leurs respirations vinrent à manquer, il avait le sourire aux lèvres et ce sourire ne put que s'élargir quand la jeune femme passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il prenait cette apparence, le reste du temps il devait faire peur, mais avec elle … Avec elle tout était si différent. Chaque couleur semblait plus vive, chaque goût semblait plus intense et chaque mot sonnait comme une mélodie dans ses oreilles. Etrangement tout semblait plus beau quand elle était dans sa vie. Jamais il n'admettrait cela devant ses sbires, ils ne pourraient pas comprendre. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant quelques minutes, aucuns ne savaient vraiment par quoi commencer. Ils avaient tant de choses à ce dire et tant de questions à se poser mutuellement …

Il lui demanda soudainement ce qu'elle ressentait. Voldemort, ou plutôt Tom à ce moment précis, tenait vraiment à savoir comment avait évolué son ressenti depuis le retrait d'une partie de son âme dans le corps de la sorcière. Elle fut prise de court, parmi toutes les questions qu'elle avait imaginées qu'il puisse lui poser, celle-là était la seule qui restait sans réelle réponse. Elle commença par lui sourire afin de le rassurer sur le fait que cela n'était que du positif. Rien n'était encore tout à fait clair dans son esprit même si elle passait des heures et des heures chaque soir à ressasser tout ce qui avait pu se passer des derniers temps. Il s'éloigna légèrement et la dévisagea, certes il ne pouvait qu'admettre que c'était d'une certaine manière une bonne réponse mais même s'il voulait en savoir plus il lui tourna le dos. Elle resta figée sur place comme si ses pieds étaient incapables de bouger, pourtant aucun sort ne lui avait été lancé mais c'était son propre corps qui la trahissait.

 _\- Tu serais mieux sans moi dans ta vie, tu devrais partir, je n'aurais jamais dû tenter de te retrouver._

 _\- Stop. Arrête s'il te plait. Tu tentes de te convaincre toi-même là. Ce sont tes arguments pas les miens._

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains comme s'il était en proie à un énorme doute sur ce qu'il devait faire, dire ou même ressentir.

 _\- Et pourtant j'ai raison Eileen. Je sais que tu en es consciente._

 _\- Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, on ne peut les ignorer tu le sais aussi bien que moi._

Elle lui caressa l'épaule et descendit pour récupérer sa main. Eileen s'amena alors vers la cheminée devant laquelle elle s'installa et lui indiqua de venir à ses côtés. Utilisant sa baguette, elle alluma un doux feu qui commença à répandre une petite chaleur dans la pièce. Certes il ne faisait pas vraiment froid à l'origine mais avec ce feu, ils avaient tous deux un endroit où regarder sans se sentir gêné. Par instinct il se plaça juste derrière elle, plaçant ses bras autour d'elle et nichant sa tête dans son cou. Il était si bien là, son cœur était proche du sien. Complet, il était tout simplement complet. Tom n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'il ne pourrait la garder prêt de lui de manière définitive mais pour le moment tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'elle soit dans ses bras et qu'il puisse sentir son cœur battre avec le sien. C'était une sensation si agréable, tout le pouvoir qu'il avait pu amasser depuis toutes ses années n'était au final rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait quand elle était dans les parages ou qu'il l'avait contre lui.

Pendant environ une heure ils restèrent scotchés devant les flammes, l'un contre l'autre. Aucun mot n'était prononcé et pourtant tant d'émotions se répandaient dans la pièce. Personne ne devait les interrompre pendant cet instant de partage, Voldemort se l'était promis, sinon il tuerait celui qui aurait l'affront de ne pas respecter son désir. Il déposa une vingtaine de baisers dans son cou, le bruit de ses lèvres et le crépitement du bois en train de brûler étaient tout ce qui animait la pièce. Eileen faillit même s'endormir, après tout elle était elle aussi si bien en cet instant. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver, elle se sentait en sécurité contre le monde entier, que cela soit les Mangemorts ou les Aurors. Il avait sa forme de Voldemort et pourtant aucunes craintes ne pouvaient planer entre eux deux à part bien sûr celle de leur éventuelle séparation. Elle se décala alors, presque à contre cœur, puis elle le regarda, décryptant son visage pâle et que beaucoup craignaient.

 _\- Eileen, je … Quand tu es là … Je suis complet._

 _\- Comment ça ? Je n'ai plus l'Horcruxe en moi je ne … Oh … Désolée parfois je suis un peu longue à comprendre,_ ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rictus.

 _\- Il n'y a pas de mal ma vipère. Je veux juste que tu comprennes l'effet que tu as sur moi. J'ai appris une chose que j'aurais crue impossible avant ta présence : Aimer._

 _\- Et pourtant ce n'est pas logique si on suit ta vie, encore moins si on suit la mienne. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les Moldus, pourtant une magnifique chanson décrit ça : Aimer à perdre la raison._

Il ria, pour une fois dans toute sa vie de sorcier, il aurait aimé s'y connaître un peu en culture moldue juste pour connaître les paroles de cette chanson. Elle lui demanda alors ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir comme vie en dehors de toute son obsession de domination. Instinctivement il prit la forme de Tom et l'embrassa. D'un entrain qui semblait difficilement lui appartenir, il lui proposa de s'enfuir avec lui, sous cette forme personne ne le reconnaîtrait et ils pourraient vivre une vie simple de sorcier ensemble. Personne ne pourrait les critiquer ou les pourchasser, ils seraient juste là l'un pour l'autre, pour l'éternité. Eileen resta bouche bée devant ce qu'il lui proposait, même elle n'aurait jamais eu une idée aussi folle et n'aurait encore moins eu l'audace de la prononcer à haute voix. Aucune réponse n'arrivait à être émise dans la bouche de la sorcière.

 _\- Eileen, je renoncerais à la magie noire pour toi, il te suffit d'un mot …_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Renoncer à la magie noire ? Cela serait-il si facile ?

 **Note de la correctrice** : Voldemort ouvre enfin son coeur!

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _La vie continue_


	53. La vie continue

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 53 : La vie continue**

Elle le regarda, un regard perçant s'échangea entre les deux et un autre silence s'installa. Cette fois-ci, il fut davantage gênant. Eileen avait à choisir entre son cœur et sa raison. Après tout le premier lui hurlait d'accepter et de partir maintenant avec Tom à l'autre bout de la planète pour profiter de sa présence chaque jour qui composera la suite de sa vie. Mais voilà, sa tête lui disait autre chose, sa tête lui rappelait que jamais cela serait possible et que ce n'était qu'un doux rêve qui ne deviendrait jamais réalité. C'était un faux espoir qu'ils laisseraient grandir en choisissant de partir, un jour ou l'autre leurs deux vies les rappelleraient à l'ordre. Lui serait toujours pourchassé par les Aurors et ses Mangemorts seraient toujours en quête de reconnaissance de sa part. Elle, de son côté, aurait toujours sa famille qui la rechercherait et qui serait brisée de savoir qu'elle avait choisi Voldemort comme compagnie plutôt que son propre sang.

 _\- Tu sais ce que n'est pas possible Tom. Merci … Merci de le proposer mais …_

 _\- Oui je sais, ce n'est pas possible. Comment est-il possible que tu sois plus raisonnable que moi ?_

 _\- J'ai dû devenir plus mature ces derniers temps,_ ria-t-elle.

 _\- Nous n'avons donc pas d'avenir ensemble et séparément de mon côté je n'en ai pas beaucoup …_

Eileen resta muette, elle ne voyait pas quoi répondre à cette phrase. Il avait raison après tout, si elle partait elle avait une vie possible dans les années à venir. Lui, au contraire, n'en avait aucune qu'il puisse choisir aujourd'hui toutefois. Il devait soit continuer sa quête de pouvoir et gagner, soit perdre et là il serait exécuté par des Détraqueurs à Azkaban. Elle se blottit contre lui, cherchant un peu de chaleur humaine émanant de son corps, il ajouta qu'ils devaient tous deux profiter de ce moment qui leur était permis en cette journée. Elle le regarda tendrement et caressa sa joue avant de lui voler un léger baiser. Maintenant leur contact par sa main dans le cou de la jeune femme, il prolongea un peu plus leur échange en l'attirant encore plus près de lui en plaçant une main sur sa hanche. Un petit gémissement fut émis par la sorcière quand il descendit ses baisers dans son cou. Par Merlin, elle avait vraiment envie de lui en cet instant mais était-ce vraiment judicieux de céder à cette envie alors qu'ils venaient de convenir que rien ne pourrait se produire entre eux ?

Qu'importe au final, elle s'en fichait des conséquences, elle le voulait lui, point final. Eileen fit alors basculer Tom sur le sol et s'installa sur lui. Il était rare pour le sorcier de ne pas être en position dominante mais il avait la possibilité d'admirer sa belle sorcière de ce point de vue. Il balada ses mains sur son chemisier qu'il ouvrit, il l'attira à lui pour pouvoir embrasser sa poitrine qu'il dénuda très rapidement. Le Mage Noir glissa alors ses mains sur les fesses de sa partenaire, trop couverte à son goût, il parvint à atteindre sa baguette qu'il dirigea vers eux deux, les rendant totalement nus en un clin d'œil. Eileen ria à son geste, elle savait très bien qu'il n'était pas connu pour sa patience et elle l'avait elle-même remarqué. Leurs deux corps étaient alors en contact peau à peau et malgré que cela ne face que quelques minutes qu'Eileen eut commencé à changer l'ambiance en quelque chose de plus torride, le membre de Tom était déjà gorgé d'envie pour la sorcière. Elle se remua doucement sur son partenaire, frottant leurs intimités ensemble.

Il la repoussa doucement pour se placer sur elle, baladant alors ses baisers sur son corps il s'arrêta sur sa poitrine qu'il dégusta longuement, faisant de petits cercles sur les pointes avant de les mordre. Entendant les gémissements de sa compagne, il s'abaissa petit à petit avant d'arriver à son entre-jambe, ce fut alors sa langue qui passa quelque peu sur le bouton de chair de la sorcière qui fut surprise de l'initiative de son amant. Généralement c'était son plaisir avant toute chose, même s'il lui avait fait prendre son pied lors de leur premier moment d'intimité, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il fasse cela. Elle poussa un long cri de plaisir quand elle sentit ses doigts aider la langue de son amant. C'était trop peu au final, ce qu'elle voulait c'était lui, elle le voulait en elle et Eileen l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser, se plaçant d'une manière si suggestive qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre autre chose que : j'ai envie de ton corps.

 _\- Je t'aime Eileen et ton corps me rend fou, tu n'imagines pas à quel point._

 _\- Tu sais que je t'ai aussi et crois-moi, cette sensation est totalement partagée._

Il ne la laissa pas continuer et l'embrassa à nouveau, s'immisçant en elle brutalement et en commençant des vas-et-viens rapides et puissants en elle. Eileen pouvant sentir chaque fibre de son être réagir aux mouvements de son partenaire. Elle bougea son bassin pour accompagner les coups de reins de Tom. Leur étreinte fut bien plus sensuelle et tendre que la première qui au final avait plus servie à assouvir leurs sens. Eileen vint quelques secondes avant Tom et ils restèrent pendant une bonne heure sur le sol, l'un contre l'autre …

A Poudlard, Drago avait fini par avouer à tout le monde qu'il avait eu des nouvelles d'Eileen. Ses parents furent rassurés par cette annonce et Lily avait même fini par admettre qu'elle respectait le choix de sa fille de s'éloigner un peu. Après tout, elle reviendra vers eux quand elle ira mieux, c'était mieux ainsi. Lily et Severus passaient tous leurs temps libres ensemble et une idée commençait à trotter dans la tête du sorcier. Il n'avait qu'une envie : unir officiellement sa vie à celle de sa tendre Lily. Une chose le freinait quelque peu : Harry. Il redoutait la réaction de celui qui pourrait devenir son beau-fils. Pourtant Severus n'était pas du genre à se soucier de l'avis des autres et encore moins de celui d'un gamin mais il savait qu'il compterait pour Lily. La logique aurait alors voulu que Severus demande la main de sa bien-aimée au père de cette dernière mais il se décida à demander à Harry, pensant que cette marque de respect prouverait ses bonnes intentions.

 _\- Monsieur Potter, Harry, je peux vous, euh … te parler s'il te plait ?_ Le ton de Severus était étonnamment hésitant, Harry ne pouvait lui refuser un entretien.

 _\- Que puis-je pour vous professeur ?_

 _\- Je viens te voir en tant que Severus, l'homme qui aime ta mère et non en tant que professeur._

 _\- Euh, je ne comprends pas, que me voulez-vous ?_

 _\- J'aimerais ta permission pour demander ta mère en mariage._

Harry répondit par un immense sourire et une poignée de main à l'homme qu'il avait tant haï par le passé. Le jeune Gryffondor était bien conscient qu'aucun autre sorcier ou moldu sur cette terre ne serait capable de prendre soin de sa mère aussi bien que Severus Rogue. Ce dernier accorda un sourire au jeune homme et inclina la tête doucement. Il était rassuré et allait donc pouvoir préparer sa demande avec le cœur et l'esprit serein.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ah une demande en perspective !

 **Note de la correctrice** : Que c'est touchant, Severus qui demande Harry la main de sa maman! Heureusement qu'il donne son accord !

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _Même but pour deux camps_


	54. Même but pour deux camps

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412, Eilonna et à Malicia Snapi pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **C** **hapitre 54 : Même but pour deux camps**

Le stress … C'était une chose que notre Professeur de Potions avait peu l'habitude de ressentir, surtout depuis qu'il avait la présence rassurante de Lily à ses côtés. Mais voilà, tout concernait Lily aujourd'hui, il avait prévu de demander la main de sa sorcière. Il profita de leur après-midi de libre pour lui proposer une balade d'apparence anodine. Une fois arrivée dans un coin tranquille et surtout à l'abri des regards des élèves un peu trop curieux pour leur bien. Severus fit apparaître un petit tas de pétales de fleurs sur le sol, rouge, or, argent, vert. Sur la droite on pouvait apercevoir un Lion miniature et un Serpent dormir l'un contre l'autre et sur la gauche un banc d'argent et d'or les attendaient pour s'assoir. Lily n'avait pas aligné deux mots, elle observait chaque détail de la préparation du sorcier. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était Severus qui avait fait tout cela, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'était pas forcement l'homme le plus romantique au monde. Elle lui sourit et s'installa sur le banc. Il se plaça devant elle, genou à terre, tenant une petite boite dans sa main.

\- _Lily, tu sais que je t'aime, enfin j'espère que tu le sais. J'ai toujours su que ma vie était liée à la tienne même si dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurais imaginé que j'aurais la chance de t'avoir vraiment à mes côtés._

 _\- Severus qu'est-ce …_

 _\- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. Avant je me serais défini comme un Serpentard, un sorcier, un ex Mangemort. Mais grâce à toi j'ai la chance d'être un père via Eileen et aujourd'hui via Drago et presque Harry. Principalement pourtant je me décris comme un homme heureux et amoureux. Tu fais de moi un homme meilleur à chaque minute que tu passes à mes côtés et je ne veux qu'une chose : t'avoir à jamais avec moi. Lily Evans, accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?_

 _\- Oui ! Comment pourrais-je répondre autre chose Severus ? Bien sûr que oui je veux t'épouser !_

Il passa alors la petite bague ornée d'un diamant au doigt de sa compagne avant de se redresser pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ils passèrent alors le reste de l'après-midi main dans la main à se balader dans les jardins. Ils décidèrent alors que le mariage se ferait pour la fin de l'année scolaire, ils espéraient de tout leur cœur qu'Eileen serait à leurs côtés d'ici là et qu'ils pourraient être en famille pour célébrer l'évènement. Un autre membre devait d'une certaine manière devenir l'un des leurs d'une manière plus officielle et définitive mais pour cela il leur fallait son accord. Ils cherchèrent donc Drago et le croisèrent près des Cachots. Ils parlèrent alors quelques minutes et Lily proposa alors tout naturellement au jeune homme de rester avec eux de façon définitive. Elle voulait de lui comme fils ! Drago n'en revenait pas, il avait toujours vécu en tant qu'héritier, enfant prévu pour prendre la relève mais pas en tant qu'enfant choisi, voulu pour lui et juste lui. Il ne put qu'accepter.

Chez les Jedusor, Eileen se réveilla dans les bras de Tom, l'un comme l'autre avaient fini par s'endormir après leur moment d'intimité passé ensemble. Elle le regarda et remarqua qu'il dormait encore, Eileen exprima alors le regret que sa proposition ne puisse se réaliser, elle savait qu'il avait le sommeil lourd et qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'il ne l'entende mais elle avait besoin de parler à cœur ouvert. Passant doucement ses doigts sur son torse, elle y dessina de petits cercles tout en laissant parler ses sentiments. C'était tellement étrange qu'il soit presque deux hommes à la fois dans un même corps. En Tom, il était si charmant, si adorable qu'on pouvait difficilement penser qu'il était capable de tuer sans éprouver de remords. En Voldemort, il était tellement complexe, à la fois colérique, égocentrique et pourtant quand il était avec elle, même en Voldemort, des parties de Tom ressortaient. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre où elle s'installa pour se perdre à nouveau dans ses pensées, elle se parla alors à elle-même comme si le silence allait lui répondre. Elle regarda Tom de loin.

\- _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire bon sang …. Je t'aime tellement et je me vois mal vivre sans toi mais Voldemort ne peut rester en vie dans ce monde … Franchement, il n'y a que moi pour me trouver dans des situations pareilles !_

Un bruit soudain stoppa le cours de ses pensées, pourtant personne n'avait le droit de rentrer dans cette demeure sans autorisation expresse du Maître, alors qui avait osé venir ? Elle s'approcha doucement d'un coin, voulant observer la scène. D'un côté de la demeure arrivaient des Mangemorts et de l'autre des Aurors. La jeune sorcière pensa immédiatement que les Aurors tenaient à profiter du petit moment de vulnérabilité de Voldemort pour venir le tuer et que les Mangemorts étaient là pour le défendre. Malheureusement pour elle, la réalité était tout autre. Les Mangemorts étaient présents pour la tuer elle et non défendre leur Maître. A leurs yeux, elle avait non seulement perverti les ambitions de leur Maître, mais elle était également trop proche de l'Ordre et finirait forcément par signer leur perte. Du côté des Aurors, la mission était la même pour des raisons bien évidemment différentes. Ils étaient présents pour capturer ou tuer la jeune femme car elle avait trop de liens avec les Mangemorts et pourrait être une ennemie de taille si jamais elle restait avec eux.

Personne ne se doutait que Voldemort serait là dans cette maison, ils pensaient tous que la jeune femme s'y cachait mais pas avec lui. Bellatrix n'avait pas réussi à raisonner ses comparses avait été victime de la main d'un Mangemort quand elle voulut s'interposer. Eileen eut pour seul reflexe d'hurler à Voldemort de partir et de sauver sa propre vie et qu'elle attirerait les Aurors ailleurs, après tout, à ses yeux les Mangemorts n'étaient pas une menace ironiquement. Un Mangemort pointa alors sa baguette en direction de la sorcière sur la droite, sur la gauche, un Auror faisait exactement la même action. Prise au dépourvu, Eileen s'attendait à recevoir un sortilège de mort à tout instant mais à la place elle ne sentit qu'une chose : une bousculade d'un poids lourd contre elle. Voldemort venait de la pousser et de prendre les deux jets verts à sa place.

 _\- Noooon !_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Pauvre Voldemort ! Survivra-t-il ?

 **Note de la correctrice** : Très jolie demande en mariage! Voldemort va-t-il survivre à son acte d'amour ?

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _Larmes et tristesse_


	55. Larmes et tristesse

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 55 : Larmes et tristesse**

Un silence brutal s'installa dans la pièce. Que cela soit le camp des Mangemorts ou le camp des Aurors, aucun des deux n'avait prédit que cela se passerait ainsi. Le Mage Noir était étendu sur le sol, gémissant de douleur. Il était suffisamment puissant pour ne pas mourir sur le coup malgré la puissance des deux sortilèges de mort qu'il venait de subir. Eileen était là, présente à ses côtés, le tenant dans ses bras. Elle avait de longues larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues bien qu'aucun mot ne parvienne à être articulé dans sa bouche. Elle regarda autour d'elle et lança des regards noirs particulièrement aux Mangemorts, elle avait été particulièrement touchée par leur trahison. Ils disparurent un à un, la majorité par peur d'être capturée et envoyée à Azkaban par les Aurors et une petite poignée par tristesse des événements qui venaient de se produire. Leur Maître était mourant et mort d'ici quelques minutes et cette fois-ci c'était définitif, plus d'Horcruxe, plus de rituel pour le ramener, c'était la fin de leur ordre.

Les Aurors entouraient le couple, aucun n'était désolé de ce qui venait de se produire, bien entendu c'était inattendu mais ils venaient de détruire la menace qui pesait sur le monde magique depuis bien trop longtemps : Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était mort. Ils n'avaient pas eu leur cible mais mieux que cela et ils dormiraient tous mieux ce soir maintenant que la menace était éradiquée. Un petit groupe arriva une minute après, Severus, Lily et Dumbledore avaient été mis au courant de l'assaut contre Eileen et voulait arriver avant pour protéger la sorcière mais en vain. Ils restèrent à l'écart en comprenant ce qui venait de se passer. Les larmes coulant sur la joue d'Eileen brisèrent les cœurs de ses parents. Lily savait qu'elle serait dans le même état si Severus venait à mourir, en fait elle avait été dans cet état le soir où elle l'avait trouvé inerte sur le sol. Elle ne pouvait que compatir à la douleur de sa fille. D'un autre côté elle ne pouvait renier le sentiment de soulagement qu'elle ressentait à voir Voldemort mourant.

Le Mage Noir attira l'attention de la sorcière afin de lui faire approcher son visage du sien, elle se plaça de telle sorte qu'il put alors prononcer quelques mots à son oreille sans qu'aucun ne puisse savoir ce qui était dit. Les larmes d'Eileen redoublèrent d'intensité et elle l'embrassa au moment où la vie quittait le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle resta ainsi, avec lui dans ses bras, pendant quelques minutes, n'arrivant pas à se défaire de la présence de son ancien amant. Elle hurla qu'elle en avait marre de perdre les gens auxquels elle tenait, les gens qu'elle aimait. Lily se serra contre Severus, les Aurors tentèrent de s'approcher du couple mais Eileen pointa sa baguette dans leur direction, elle tremblait tellement qu'aucun d'entre eux ne prit cela pour une réelle menace venant de la sorcière. Avant de leur laisser le temps de vraiment réagir elle transplana dans son ancienne résidence au Canada avec le corps inerte de Voldemort dans ses bras. Elle resta sur le sol à pleurer pendant encore une bonne heure.

La jeune femme se colla contre le mur en observant le corps qui était devant elle. Une phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête, les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés : Maintenant tu auras la vie que tu souhaites avoir et pas celle que l'on t'impose. Il avait raison mais elle ne voulait pas de cette vie-là, elle en voulait une avec lui, pleine de doutes et d'incertitudes sur l'avenir. Elle avait vite compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec lui mais imaginer sa vie sans lui et savoir qu'elle ne pourra plus profiter de la chaleur de son corps était totalement différent. Tous les événements récents de sa vie défilèrent alors dans son esprit, le Doloris qu'elle avait lancé sur Greyback, son passage dans l'inconscience après son entrainement avec lui, les diverses envies de tuer qu'elle avait ressenties pendant les instants qu'elle avait partagés avec les Mangemorts. Une dernière chose, un dernier sentiment passa dans son esprit, l'envie irrépressible d'être en sa présence, en la présence de cet homme … Une envie qui ne pourrait plus jamais être assouvie.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Attention ceci est important. A présent un choix s'offre à vous, cette fan fiction à deux fin possibles (il reste 4 chapitres). Une où notre cher Voldemort revien à la vie et l'autre où il reste mort. A l'origine il ne devait y avoir qu'une fin (celle qui à mes yeux est la plus logique donc il ne s'en sort pas), mais ma correctrice adore les Happy End alors j'ai fait le choix de vous faire 2 fins. Ceux qui décide que Voldemort reste mort continue la fan fiction ici et ceux qui tiennent à le voir vivre devront lire la suite sur une autre fan fic créée dans 3 jours pour l'occasion. Elle sera publiée au meme rythme qu'actuellement. Lire les deux n'est pas obligatoire car beaucoup de passages se ressemble tout de même. **Donc, à vous de choisir !**

 **Note de la correctrice** : Han Voldemort est mort

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _Le temps passe ou si vous choisissez l'autre suite : La Marque de Lumière_


	56. Le temps passe

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

* * *

 **Chapitre 56 : Le temps passe**

Le temps était maussade et s'accordait totalement avec l'humeur de la jeune sorcière. Elle s'était arrangée avec la mairie de la ville de Steveston pour avoir le droit d'enterrer le corps de celui qu'elle avait présenté comme un membre de sa famille n'ayant personne d'autre à part elle. Eileen tenait à garder Tom prêt d'elle, même si aujourd'hui ce n'était que métaphoriquement parlant. Elle le fit alors enterrer sous le nom de Tom Elvis Smith. Elle riait en voyant le nom qu'elle lui avait attribué et savait que son véritable nom attirerait les foules, il lui fallait un nom de famille des plus communs et passe partout. Elle avait fait inscrire sur la pierre tombale « Ci-gît un homme capable de mourir par amour ». C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour redorer quelque peu la mémoire de celui qu'elle aimait. Les seules lettres qu'elle envoya dans les jours qui suivirent furent à Drago et à ses parents pour les rassurer. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle allait physiquement bien mais qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour faire son deuil. La jeune sorcière les supplia de ne pas la chercher, exprimant l'envie de revenir d'elle-même quand le moment viendrait.

Lorsque cette lettre fut lue par Severus et Lily, ils décidèrent d'un accord commun de repousser leur mariage. Il était totalement inconcevable pour eux de se marier sans la présence de leur fille. Toutefois le mariage, pour le côté administratif, était quelque chose dont ils avaient besoin. En effet, s'ils voulaient garder Drago avec eux, il leur fallait l'adopter officiellement. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'un mariage, simplement pour la paperasse, fut organisé. Lily et Severus signèrent les papiers de la plume d'un Phoenix et gardèrent toute la véritable cérémonie avec l'échange des vœux respectifs pour plus tard. Quelques jours après, ils parlèrent sérieusement à Harry et à Drago de tout cela, Severus voulait non seulement adopter Drago et en faire officiellement leur fils à Lily et lui, mais le Maître des Potions tenait à ce qu'Harry fasse partie intégrante de tout cela et proposa de devenir aux yeux de la loi le père d'Harry en l'adoptant lui aussi. Bien entendu ce dernier garderait le nom de Potter dont il était plus que fier mais pour Drago c'était une autre histoire.

 _\- Et si je veux changer moi ?_ Questionna le jeune homme.

 _\- Tu voudrais prendre mon nom Drago ? Tu es sérieux ?_

 _\- Pourquoi voudrais-je rester un Malefoy !? Mon père est un sadique narcissique, ma mère était une alcoolique et le reste de ma famille est peu recommandable._

 _\- C'est définitif Drago, tu en es conscient ?_ Demanda Lily.

 _\- Oui je sais, mais je serais plus que fier de dire que je suis le fils de Severus Rogue et de porter ce nom. Et puis après tout, il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse perdurer ce nom de famille non ?_

Pour seule réponse, Severus serra le jeune garçon contre lui, il avait du mal à cacher sa joie. Harry aussi avait un immense sourire, tout comme sa mère. Le jeune homme avait du mal à se rendre compte de tous les changements qui avaient eus lieu. Il était officiellement le fils adoptif de Severus Rogue et avait pour frère Drago Malefoy, enfin Drago Rogue d'ici peu. Hermione et Ron avaient assisté au loin à la scène et étaient on ne peut plus heureux pour leurs amis et professeurs, certes il manquait Eileen au tableau pour que tout cela soit parfait mais ils gardaient espoir. Tous deux profitaient de leur récent couple, Ron s'étant pris un Cognard sur la tête lors d'un match de Quidditch, il avait murmuré le nom d'Hermione sur le lit de l'infirmerie ayant pour effet immédiat de mettre fin à sa relation avec Lavande. Même si le jeune Gryffondor n'avait aucun souvenir de cela, Harry avait pris sur lui de lui expliquer, ajoutant qu'Hermione n'avait pas quitté son chevet et sa main depuis sa perte de conscience.

Le couple avait donc fini par se mettre en place au grand étonnement de tous. Beaucoup avaient demandé à Hermione ce qu'elle trouvait chez Ron, ne comprenant pas que la « Princesse de Gryffondor » puisse être attirée par le Weasley. Peu comprenaient et pourtant il suffisait au jeune homme de rentrer dans la pièce pour que la sorcière sorte un peu son nez de ses livres et qu'elle profite de la vie. Grâce à lui elle arrivait à garder le sourire, il avait le don de la faire rire en toutes circonstances. L'année continua donc de s'écouler et tous passèrent en 7ème année ou bien en 6ème année pour Ginny. Les vacances avaient permis à de nombreux couples de se rapprocher, Hermione et Ron étaient inséparables tout comme Harry et Ginny au grand plaisir de Molly. Drago avait réussi à garder Astoria à ses côtés qui se fichait éperdument que le Serpentard porte le nom de Malefoy ou Rogue. Surtout que depuis qu'il était dans cette famille il avait changé et en bien, il était loin le temps où elle était promise à un jeune homme arrogant et égocentrique. Aujourd'hui elle était simplement sa petite amie mais elle en était on ne peut plus fière. Drago continuait en parallèle à donner des nouvelles à Eileen.

 _Chère Princesse de Sang Mêlée_

 _Cela fait déjà 7 mois qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a pu te voir en face, 7 mois que tu as perdu l'homme que tu aimais et je comprends que cela doit être dur. Ici il ne manque que toi pour que les sourires soient complets. Demain il y aura la rentrée à Poudlard et tu seras une des grandes absentes mais nous t'auront dans nos cœurs soit en sûre. Je t'ai déjà raconté tant de choses dans mes précédentes lettres, le mariage de tes parents sur un simple bout de papier, notre adoption à Harry et moi. Je n'ai pas eu de réponse de ta part mais j'espère toujours que tu liras les lignes que je t'écris. Ce Noël se passera chez les Weasley, cela me rappelle que le dernier a été en ta compagnie et j'aurais espéré que celui-là le soit aussi. A toi de voir si tu me feras le cadeau de ta présence._

 _R._

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme, elle s'en voulait d'empêcher ses parents d'être totalement heureux. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle prit un parchemin et entreprit d'écrire à Molly pour lui parler de deux choses. Premièrement elle voulait savoir si elle pouvait venir pour le prochain Noël afin de faire la surprise à toute la famille. Deuxièmement elle voulait organiser le mariage de ses parents en secret afin qu'ils arrêtent de perdre du temps sur cette cérémonie à cause d'elle. La sorcière ajouta un petit P.S. à la fin de la lettre pour prévenir Molly d'un léger petit détail en plus qui devait rester secret.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ah ! Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous pensez comme moi, l'histoire doit continuer sans notre cher Voldemort ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

 **Note de la correctrice** : Drago Rogue ça sonne bien ! Juste hâte de voir la réunion de famille !

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _Un petit détail_


	57. Un petit détail

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Zeugma412 pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 57 : Un petit détail**

Un hibou d'un blanc étonnant tapota à la fenêtre de la cuisine du Terrier des Weasley. Molly retint une moue de surprise, elle n'attendait aucun courrier ni aucun magazine, après tout la Gazette du Sorcier était déjà passée. Molly ouvrit alors la fenêtre et regarda pendant quelques minutes le hibou tentant de chercher dans ses souvenirs à qui il pourrait appartenir. Ne trouvant pas elle finit par prendre la lettre en gardant à l'esprit qu'elle pourrait se faire pincer par le bec de l'animal. Toutefois, ce dernier était bien dressé, il ne fit rien ce qui encouragea la sorcière à lui donner un peu d'eau et de la nourriture pour le remercier de sa docilité. Elle lut la lettre écrite d'une main inconnue mais eut un immense sourire quand elle comprit qu'Eileen était l'auteure de cette lettre. Certes elle ne connaissait que peu la jeune femme mais avec tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté sur elle, Molly éprouvait plus que de la simple empathie pour la sorcière, elle la plaignait sincèrement pour tout ce qu'elle avait dû endurer pour son âge. Qu'importe qui était Voldemort, c'était un homme aimé par cette jeune femme et perdre l'homme que l'on aime n'est jamais une chose facile surtout qu'Eileen avait déjà perdu le Drago de son monde.

Elle parcourut les demandes de la sorcière au fil des lignes écrites sur le parchemin. Molly avait plus que hâte de voir la tête de Lily et Severus non seulement quand ils verraient leur fille mais également quand ils se rendraient compte de ce qui avait été préparé pour eux ici. En arrivant à la fin de la lettre, elle remarqua alors le petit P.S. qui l'étonna au plus haut point. Elle se retint d'en parler à Arthur présent non loin d'elle, actuellement afféré à prendre son petit déjeuner. Malgré son envie de tout raconter à son mari, elle ne fit rien et ne lui raconta uniquement ce qui était du domaine « public » et ce dernier avait déjà les plans en tête pour que la cérémonie du mariage se passe ici au Terrier malgré la neige qui sera forcément au rendez-vous le soir de Noël. Après tout il ne fallait pas que les invités ou les mariés prennent froid par le temps plus que glacial de cette soirée. Le sorcier posa la Gazette sur la table, but d'une traite son thé et sortit dans le jardin pour commencer à faire les mesures. Il y avait encore peu de temps, c'était Bill et Fleur qui s'étaient mariés ici alors ils avaient encore une grande partie du matériel sur place. Molly prit alors la Gazette du Sorcier entre ses mains pour y lire les gros titres :

 **~ La Gazette du Sorcier ~**

Les espions Rogue blanchis : Encore une erreur du Ministère ou une volonté de réintégrer d'anciens Mangemorts ?

Une tentative de sauvetage du Mage Noir : Des sources nous ont informés que d'anciens Mangemorts auraient tenté de ramener le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la vie sans succès

Eileen Rogue sous philtre d'amour ? : D'anciens Mangemorts ont avoué devant leurs juges avoir vu des comportements plus qu'équivoques entre la sorcière et leur Maître, un philtre d'amour doit en être l'objet !

La matriarche des Weasley grimaça de colère et de dégoût devant ce torchon. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu un jour prendre ce journal comme source d'information fiable. La Gazette ne servait qu'à colporter des ragots, avec tout cela ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Eileen avait eu envie de s'exiler loin de tout cela. Elle prit alors sa plume et entreprit de répondre à la jeune sorcière afin de savoir comment tout allait s'organiser. Rien ne fut échangé sur le petit « Détail » de peur qu'un des fils de Molly ne tombe sur le courrier et ne l'ouvre par inadvertance. De septembre jusqu'au 20 décembre, les deux femmes travaillèrent d'arrache-pied pour mettre leur plan en place et permettre que tout se passe comme prévu. Lorsque le jour de Noël arriva, Eileen arriva en avance afin d'aider Molly. Tous les autres Weasley étaient soit sur le chemin de Traverse pour d'éventuels achats de Noël de dernières minutes ou encore dehors pour préparer la décoration du mariage. Hermione et Fleur s'étaient personnellement chargées des petites touches finales qui feraient la différence. Eileen, de son côté, s'était occupée de la robe que sa mère porterait. Eileen se stoppa quelques seconde et avança devant Molly le petit détail dont il était question.

 _\- Merci Molly pour ta discrétion, je te présente Tom Severus Rogue, mon fils._

 _\- Je ne te demanderais pas qui est le père, j'en ai une petite idée._

 _\- Je me doute bien, cela ne te pose pas de problème qu'il soit là ? J'aurais pu le faire garder par une amie que j'ai mais il est si petit encore …_

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, cela me fait plus que plaisir de voir un bébé dans cette maison, je me fiche de qui était son père surtout que je ne peux dire que je le connaissais aussi bien que toi !_

Eileen révéla alors qu'elle était tombée enceinte lors de la dernière nuit qu'elle avait eue l'occasion de passer avec Tom. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle attendait un enfant qu'une fois enceinte de 4 mois et ne regrettait pas le moins du monde que cet enfant soit arrivé dans sa vie. Molly la prit dans ses bras, n'imaginant pas ce que la jeune femme avait dû traverser et cela seule. Le petit bout dormant dans la chambre de Molly et Arthur, avait à peine un mois mais était déjà à croquer. Elles se mirent d'accord pour le cacher le temps que tout le monde arrive, Eileen resta avec son fils le temps que tout se mette en place. La famille et les amis vinrent accueillir Lily et Severus qui ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, une fois que cela fut fait, les deux voulurent s'interposer mais on ne leur en laissa pas le temps. La robe de Lily était somptueuse, des touches de bleu venaient relever la couleur rousse de la sorcière et des fleurs bougeaient au rythme du vent via un sort. Dehors, un chapiteau avait été érigé et une bulle de chaleur protectrice empêchait les invités de ressentir les effets de la neige présente près d'eux.

Severus était devant l'autel, attendant sa promise quand il la vit arriver. Son cœur était empli de tellement de sentiments, tous plus positifs les uns que les autres. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce jour se réaliserait vraiment et que Lily et lui pourraient se dire vraiment « oui » devant tous leurs proches. Lui et Lily échangèrent pourtant un regard lourd de sens, ils pensaient tous deux à Eileen, leur chère fille, qui n'était pas auprès d'eux pour ce jour si spécial. Une tête sortie alors de la foule, Eileen était là, devant leurs yeux, tenant un petit couffin où les alliances se trouvaient. La sorcière avança à pas lents profitant du sourire qui se profilait sur les visages de ses parents, cette soirée promettait bien des surprises, et une de ces surprises n'avait pas encore été découverte par les futurs mariés.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Je me doute que beaucoup avait deviné pour le bébé non ?

 **Note de la correctrice** : Eileen a un enfant, ouiiiii! Mais comment réagira sa famille face à cela? La préparation du mariage bat son plein, et voilà le moment où Eileen doit faire son entrée !

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _La présentation_


	58. La présentation

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

* * *

 **Chapitre 58 : La présentation**

Severus et Lily foncèrent sur Eileen pour la prendre dans leurs bras. La jeune sorcière eut à peine le temps de confier le couffin à Hermione sur sa droite avant que deux paires de bras ne l'entourent. Lily eut du mal à se retenir de pleurer parce que son maquillage n'aurait pas tenu l'épreuve. Tout était à présent parfait pour que cette union soit plus que mémorable. Le mariage reprit alors et l'un comme l'autre put alors exprimer ses vœux à sa moitié.

 _\- Ma chère Lily, je te prends aujourd'hui comme épouse parce que ma vie n'aurait pas de sens sans ta présence à mes côtés. Tu es non seulement mon amie, mon amante mais surtout mon âme sœur. Mon cœur a toujours été tien et il le sera à jamais. Que le temps passe, que des épreuves nous frappent de plein fouet ou encore que nos enfants nous en fassent voir de toutes les couleurs, je sais que nous pourrons tout surmonter car dès aujourd'hui aucun d'entre nous ne sera seul. Je te serais fidèle et je te chérirais pour l'éternité._

 _\- Mon tendre Severus, je te connais depuis l'enfance et je n'imagine pas quelqu'un d'autre comme mari. Tu fais partie de ma vie comme le soleil a besoin de sa lune. Tu me connais mieux que moi-même et tu sais ce dont j'ai envie ou besoin avant même que mon cœur ne soit fixé. Tu es parfait et même si je sais que je vais briser ta réputation de Poudlard, tu es tendre, romantique et aimant. Severus, je ne peux être heureuse si je suis loin de toi car tu n'es pas seulement une partie de mon cœur, tu l'es à part entière. Je te serais fidèle et je te chérirais pour l'éternité._

Le mage président la cérémonie leur accorda un immense sourire et les traditionnels « Oui » s'échangèrent. Severus embrassa alors sa femme avec un immense sourire, oubliant pendant un court moment toute l'assemblée qui se trouvait autour d'eux. En cet instant, seule Lily comptait, une armée aurait pu débarquer qu'il n'aurait rien remarqué, plongé dans le regard de la femme qu'il pouvait affirmer ouvertement et officiellement être sienne. Lily n'avait plus ressenti ce sentiment de bonheur depuis bien longtemps, la perte de Severus avait été si douloureuse que jamais Lily n'aurait pensé pouvoir à nouveau être si heureuse. Voir les sourires de Drago, Harry et Eileen au premier rang, rendait tout cela unique et tout simplement magique. Le bouquet fut alors lancé comme le voulait la tradition et il tomba entre les mains d'Hermione qui fut plus rouge que la robe qu'elle portait. Ron riait sans prêter une grande attention à ce genre de tradition mais embrassa toutefois sa compagne pour couvrir un peu les joues rouges de cette dernière.

Le repas se déroula sans encombre et personne ne questionna Eileen sur ce qui s'était déroulé pendant les 10 derniers mois. Le temps était toutefois venu pour la jeune sorcière d'aller récupérer Tom, elle fut plus que ravie que les personnes présentes au mariage ne soient que des proches. Elle monta doucement les marches menant à la chambre de Molly et prit Tom dans ses bras, le bébé était si calme qu'on pouvait se demander si inconsciemment il ne savait pas qu'il devait se montrer discret. La sorcière l'embrassa sur le front, souffla un bon coup avant de descendre pour rejoindre les autres invités. Retenant ses tremblements, elle s'avança vers ses parents sous le regard de tous. Elle présenta alors officiellement Tom Severus Rogue en gardant un œil sur son père à l'évocation du second prénom et nom de son fils. D'une petite voix elle expliqua qu'elle voulait que cet enfant garde le meilleur de son père et c'est pour cela qu'elle tenait à ce qu'il garde son prénom. Toutefois elle préférait qu'il soit un Rogue car l'héritage des Jedusor n'étant pas glorieux elle préférait donner le meilleur à son fils et donc faire de lui un Rogue. D'une certaine manière cela serait un autre moyen de faire perdurer les Rogue.

 _\- Ma chérie, tu aurais dû venir nous voir dès que tu as su que tu étais enceinte. Qu'importe le père, toi et lui êtes de la famille, nous t'aurions soutenue !_

 _\- Merci maman mais je … J'avais tellement peur que vous me rejetiez parce que je voulais garder cet enfant._

 _\- Jamais je ne te rejetterais ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là quand tu as eu besoin de moi, toute mère devrait être présente pour ce genre de moment._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai eu la chance que tout ce passe bien, ce petit bonhomme ne m'a apporté aucun problème._

Severus était resté en retrait et muet pendant toute la discussion entre sa femme et sa fille. Son regard était fixé sur le bébé dormant dans les bras de sa mère, savoir que sa fille et Lord Voldemort avaient eus une relation amoureuse était une chose mais avoir la preuve qu'ils avaient couché ensemble était une autre. Le Maître des Potions ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce que cela impliquait pour cet enfant. Tout serait tellement compliqué pour lui, d'une certaine manière cela le faisait penser à Harry, être connu avant même de comprendre pourquoi. Après tout, ces foutus journalistes comprendraient bien vite les origines de Tom rien que par son prénom et en faisant le lien avec toutes les rumeurs existantes déjà. Quand il arrivera à Poudlard, tout le monde le dévisagera mais contrairement à Harry il ne sera pas admiré mais craint par tous. Rien ne semblait être bon dans l'avenir de cet enfant. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le protéger contre le monde entier. Quand il le voyait, il pensait encore à Eileen qu'il avait voulu protéger il y a encore peu.

A l'étonnement général, Severus s'approcha de sa fille et lui caressa la joue avant de lui demander la permission de prendre Tom dans ses bras. Il déposa alors un délicat baiser sur le front de celui qui était son petit-fils. Il ferait tout pour être le repère masculin dont cet enfant aurait besoin en grandissant, il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour qu'il n'y ait que des sourires sur ce visage. Il murmura au petit être qu'il tenait contre lui « Je promets d'être là pour toi ».

 _\- Pendant que j'y suis, il faut bien que cet enfant ait des repères alors si vous le voulez bien, Drago et Hermione j'aimerais que vous soyez le parrain et la marraine de Tom._

 _\- Comme si je pouvais refuser une telle demande !_ Ria Hermione.

 _\- Et moi donc ! Il faudra bien quelqu'un qui lui apprenne à s'amuser, notre Miss Je-Sais-Tout risquerait de le bourrer de livre si on la stoppe pas !_

Ils rirent à l'unisson ce qui eut pour effet de faire pleurer Tom. Lily prit un grand plaisir à nourrir son petit-fils. Tout était si simple ce soir-là et aucune ombre ne semblait pouvoir interférer avec le bonheur de cette famille. La vie n'allait surement pas être simple pour Eileen et Tom mais jamais ils ne seraient seuls car les amis et la famille qui les entouraient seraient toujours à leurs côtés. Eileen câlina son fils avant de le remettre dans le lit de Molly, elle aurait tellement voulu que le père de son petit miracle comme elle l'appelait soit présent, si seulement tout s'était passé différemment …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Plusieurs d'entre vous on dû remarquer le petit bug en ce moment qui semble tenir à ce que la dernière mise à jour sois le 29 avril (alors que nous sommes le 11 mars et qu'il y a eut 2 chapitres entre temps) ! Je ne sais pas si cela sera débloqué avec ce chapitre et que vous aurez enfin la notification de publication mais je croise les doigts

 **Note de la correctrice** : Très jolie cérémonie, et le choc de la famille en découvrant le bébé d'Eileen

 _Ps : Dernier Chapitre -_ _Epilogue : La relève_


	59. Epilogue : La relève

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley pour le super travail que tu a fais sur cette fan fiction !

Merci à Zeugma412 pour ta review !

* * *

 **Epilogue : La relève**

Enfin, il n'était plus l'un des seuls de la famille à Poudlard ! Bon c'est vrai il y avait eu les enfants de Fleur et Bill qui étaient déjà dans le château mais c'était différent. Cette année les ainés de ses oncles arriveraient. Il était tellement heureux de pouvoir les aider et les guider. Il espérait secrètement que l'un d'entre eux finirait à Serpentard comme lui. James Sirius Potter était en 2ème année mais lui et le jeune Gryffondor n'avait que peu de points communs. Albus Drago Potter, Rose Granger-Weasley et Scorpius Hyperion Rogue entraient en première année. La foule de ces derniers entra dans la Grande Salle sous les yeux de la directrice Mac Gonnagal et des professeurs. Tout le monde savait que Scorpius et Albus étaient les petits-fils de Severus et Lily Rogue et la salle entière était curieuse de savoir dans quelle maison ils seraient répartis. Les trois jeunes sorciers passèrent leurs regards dans la salle entière, on leur avait tant parlé de Poudlard mais c'était plus beau que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Mais aujourd'hui c'était lui, Tom Severus Rogue, préfet en chef de la maison Serpentard en 7ème année qui serait présent pour eux.

Chacun passa sous le Choîpeau Magique, Scorpius fut aussi rapidement réparti que son père avant lui et fut envoyé à Serpentard, Tom s'étant installé en bout de table, il accueillit le jeune homme avec un large sourire. Rose suivit également la tradition familiale et finit chez les Gryfffondor, ces derniers étaient plus qu'heureux d'avoir la descendante d'Hermione qu'ils espéraient aussi intelligente que sa mère. Après tout Hermione avait à son époque rapporté énormément de points à sa maison. D'un autre côté si la jeune fille était aussi bonne au Quidditch que son père et sa tante cela serait aussi un avantage. Ce fut alors au tour d'Albus qui était plus que terrifié, peu de temps avant il avait exprimé à son père sa peur de finir à Serpentard dont on ne lui avait pas vraiment fait de bonne publicité dans les livres. Harry lui avait simplement rappelé que son grand-père, son oncle, sa tante, son cousin sont des Serpentard et des personnes biens. Etonnement Albus eut un sourire en se dirigeant vers la table des Vert et Argent chez qui il venait d'être réparti. Il s'installa en face de Tom qui était on ne peut plus heureux du choix du Choîpeau.

Tom n'avait pas eu la vie simple et encore moins quand il arriva à Poudlard. C'était un jeune garçon terrifié par l'héritage que lui avait laissé son défunt père qui avait été réparti à Serpentard. Il avait tellement craint ce jour, le jour où tous ne verraient en lui qu'un successeur à Lord Voldemort. Il avait très vite été catégorisé dans les sorciers à ne pas approcher et avait très mal vécu ses premiers temps au château. Heureusement pour lui, il avait eu tout le soutien imaginable de son grand-père et de sa grand-mère, bien évidemment sa mère lui envoyait toujours des lettres remplies d'encouragement tout comme le reste de la famille et tout cela avait rendu sa vie bien plus supportable. Il eut un jour la chance de sympathiser avec un sorcier qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer par le passé. Grâce à Teddy Lupin, la vie devint plus facile, ce dernier permit à Tom de montrer à tous qu'il était bien plus que le simple fils d'un ancien Mage Noir mais qu'il était une personne à part entière. Petit à petit il avait fini par se faire des amis et bien qu'il y ait toujours des petits plaisantins présents pour lui rappeler son ascendance il aimait rappeler qu'il était le fils de Tom Jedusor et non celui de Lord Voldemort.

Il était le fils d'un sorcier qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver la femme qu'il aimait et pas celui d'un meurtrier. C'était cette phrase qu'il répétait à tous ceux qui lui menait la vie dure. Tom avait hérité de sa mère un tempérament d'acier qui lui permettait d'avoir toujours de quoi répliquer mais pas seulement. Il tenait aussi autre chose d'elle, une petite marque blanche d'un crâne et d'un serpent. On lui avait appris que cette marque signifiait que la personne avait un rôle à jouer, que cela indiquait un changement dans le monde de la magie. Sa mère l'avait eue et elle avait apporté la paix dans le cœur de son père, mettant ainsi fin à la guerre. Tom aimait à penser que cette marque sur son bras était présente pour lui rappeler que même chez les êtres les plus sombres, on pouvait toujours trouver de la lumière.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Alors je tenais à dire un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont suivit cette fan fiction depuis ses tous débuts, merci particulièrement à toi Zeugma qui à laissé des petits commentaires presque à chaque chapitre cela me touche beaucoup. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que moi à l'écrire. Encore un énorme merci à vous tous !

 **Note de la correctrice** : La prochaine génération de sorcier est assurée !


End file.
